United World High
by Sylath
Summary: Elitarna szkoła, codzienne problemy, nastoletnie dramaty - jak inaczej można podsumować szkolne życie? (Ludzie, naprawdę jestem beznadziejna w wymyślaniu tytułów i opisów. Ostrzeżenia: Human AU, słoneczny styl, dziwne pomysły... no i rating M).
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeelllloooooł !**

 **Zgadnijcie co? Właśnie robię sobie krzywdę :v  
Znaczy się, większą niż wcześniej była, bo dlaczego by nie. Narodowy masochizm silny jest we mnie.**

 **Tak więc, uznałam, że skoro mam już pierwszy rozdział, to go sobie wrzucę. Bo mogę, bo z stosowaniem się do dobrych rad marnie mi idzie, bo chcę, bo ktoś inny chciał ...Chwiiiila, właśnie sobie przypomniałam, że miałam to wrzucić dopiero jak pewna osoba wywiąże się ze swojej części umowy** **ب_ب**

 **Cóż, w każdym razie, macie czego nie chcieliście ( a przynajmniej moja beta nie chciała XD).**

 **A żeby tradycji stało się zadość, to ten fik też będzie w kategorii M ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
No chyba, że pojawi się dużo głosów, że nie chcecie żeby tu się działy jakieś zbereźne rzeczy. Ciężko mi uwierzyć, że coś takiego mogłoby się stać, no ale ponoć wszystko się może zdarzyć :v**

* * *

\- Alfred, ile razy powtarzałem ci, żebyś przestał mnie umawiać na randki bez mojej wiedzy, w dodatku z dziewczynami, które znam tylko z widzenia?

\- No ale ziom! Co to za sportowiec, który nie umawia się z żadną laską?

\- Taki, który w Stanach Zjednoczonych jest dopiero od dwóch miesięcy, w drużynie od nieco ponad miesiąca i zdążył zagrać aż dwa mecze. Chłopie, ja się tu jeszcze do końca nie zaaklimatyzowałem, a ty mi już szukasz dziewczyny! Właściwie czemu szukasz mi dziewczyny, skoro to moja prywatna sprawa?

\- Toris, dwa miesiące to aż nadto, powinieneś sobie zacząć szukać jakiejś foczki już wcześniej…

\- Foczki?

\- …nie wiem, jak to tam u was funkcjonuje na tej całej Łotwie…

\- Litwie…

\- …ale w Ameryce panuje niepisana zasada, że każdy sportowiec w szkole średniej powinien mieć dziewczynę, najlepiej cheerleaderkę.

\- Ale to nie znaczy, że muszę sobie jakąś znaleźć w trybie natychmiastowym… poza tym nie jestem Amerykaninem, a to, że dostałem się do szkolnej drużyny koszykarskiej, nie robi ze mnie sportowca. Lubię grać w koszykówkę i myślę, że jestem w niej całkiem niezły, ale to nie sprawia, że interesuję się tylko i wyłącznie sportem.

\- Całkiem niezły… gościu, jesteś gwiazdą w naszej drużynie!

\- Zagrałem tylko w dwóch meczach…

\- W których w dużej mierze przyczyniłeś się do wygranej, co sprawia, że jesteś gwiazdą, a gwiazda tym bardziej powinna sobie znaleźć jakąś pannę.

\- A czy gwiazda może sobie to sama załatwić, a nie przychodzić na „przyjacielski wypad do kina", który okazuje się podwójną randką, gdzie do pary dostaje się jej jakaś wariatka?

\- Ziom, ja ci chcę tylko pomóc, poza tym Cindy nie jest chyba aż taka zła…

Toris westchnął ciężko, łapiąc się za głowę. Doceniał starania Alfreda, ale Amerykanin miał ten jeden problem, że był wręcz zbyt gorliwy w „pomaganiu" na wszelki możliwy sposób. Chwilowo przestał słuchać wykładu swojego kumpla, żeby przypomnieć sobie, jak właściwie znalazł się w tym konkretnym miejscu.

Przed gmachem United World High School, w Charleston, w stanie Karolina Południowa.

W teorii zupełnie zwyczajna, amerykańska szkoła średnia. W praktyce jej program był nieco inny niż w typowej amerykańskiej szkole, a dzieciaki posiadające obywatelstwo amerykańskie były tu w znacznej mniejszości. Co roku z prawie każdego kraju na świecie przyjeżdżała co najmniej jedna osoba, która miała podjąć naukę w tej szkole. Zadaniem placówki było skupianie i kształcenie najbardziej utalentowanych i inteligentnych jednostek… chyba, że było się na tyle bogatym, żeby opłacić czesne.

Toris nie miał pojęcia, czy były jakieś konkretne zasady regulujące liczbę stypendiów przypadających na dany kraj, ale z racji tego, że Litwa nie jest dużym państwem i miejsce było tylko jedno, uznał, że miał nieludzko dużo szczęścia, że akurat jemu udało się tu dostać. Na początku, kiedy jego szkoła została wylosowana i ogłoszono konkurs, nie był zbytnio przekonany do wzięcia w nim udziału. Jednak za zachętą rodziny i wychowawcy, który oznajmił mu, że ma spore szanse na wygraną, postanowił spróbować… i odniósł sukces. Nigdy w życiu nie musiał się tak namęczyć, poświęcać tyle czasu na naukę i zajęcia dodatkowe, ale koniec końców uznał, że naprawdę było warto. Podróż do Ameryki, nauka w prestiżowej szkole… naprawdę prestiżowej, dobrze wyposażonej, bogatej szkole… to z pewnością było warte zachodu. Początkowo czuł się naprawdę zagubiony, wszystko było nowe... nowe miejsce, pełne nowych ludzi z całego świata, nowe zasady. Tak naprawdę zaczął się odnajdywać w tym wszystkim dopiero, gdy zapisał się na pozalekcyjne zajęcia z koszykówki i zaczął kumplować się z Alfredem F. Jonesem, który z wielką chęcią zaczął go wprowadzać w tajniki życia w amerykańskiej szkole średniej. Może nawet ze zbyt wielką chęcią, jak na jego gust.

\- Jakby ci to powiedzieć… Cindy jest… - Toris zamilkł na chwilę, starając się znaleźć stosowne określenie.

\- Niezłą laską? - podpowiedział Alfred.

\- Idiotką – westchnął Litwin, rezygnując z prób znalezienia łagodniejszego określenia.

\- Hej, wiem, że jest blondynką, cheerleaderką i Amerykanką, ale to nieładnie kierować się stereotypami…

\- Ona się zastanawia, dlaczego na świecie są dwa Oceany Spokojne, twierdzi, że wolałaby się zabić niż popełnić samobójstwo oraz że bardzo chciałaby polecieć do Londynu, żeby zobaczyć Wieżę Eiffla.

\- Okej, faktycznie jest idiotką…

\- A jakby tego było mało, jest jednocześnie irytująca i przerażająca. W kinie, zamiast skupić się na filmie, w kółko paplała o pierdołach. Nawet udawało mi się to ignorować, póki nie zaczęła się na głos zastanawiać nad imionami dla naszych dzieci…

\- O stary… mam nadzieję, że ją spławiłeś…

\- Próbowałem – mruknął ponuro brunet. - Najpierw próbowałem delikatnie przekazać jej, że nie jest w moim typie, a kiedy to nie podziałało, wprost powiedziałem jej, że nie chcę z nią chodzić.

\- Niech zgadnę… nie podziałało.

W odpowiedzi Toris wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i podsunął go Alfredowi pod nos.

\- Nie wiem, skąd ma mój numer, ale naprawdę zaczynam się bać o swoje bezpieczeństwo.

\- O cholera… - wymamrotał Amerykanin, widząc ze sto nieprzeczytanych wiadomości. - Stary, naprawdę cię przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że Cindy to wariatka…

\- Zamiast przepraszać, lepiej wymyśl jakiś sposób, żeby się w końcu odczepiła.

\- Hmm… mówiłeś, że próbowałeś i delikatnego, i bezpośredniego podejścia... - Alfred potarł brodę w zamyśleniu. - W takim razie powiedz jej, że masz już kogoś.

\- Ale ona wie, że tak nie jest…

\- No to powiedz, że jesteś gejem. Sprawdzony patent, zawsze działa na namolne laski.

\- No chyba cię coś boli… wymyśl coś innego, udawanie homo może się skończyć tylko źle.

\- To pozostaje chyba tylko złożyć pozew o prześladowanie i liczyć na sądowy zakaz zbliżania. - Amerykanin poklepał Litwina po ramieniu. - Spoko, stary, na pewno się z tego jakoś wywiniesz.

\- Mam nadzieję, wolałbym uniknąć sprawy sądowej. Dobra, Al, muszę lecieć, zaraz mam historię, a u Collinsa lepiej się nie spóźniać.

\- Eee… Toris, mam złe wieści… Cindy na dwunastej.

\- _Šūdas…_ teraz jeszcze bardziej muszę lecieć, to do potem! - Toris machnął Alfredowi na pożegnanie i pobiegł w stronę szkoły.

* * *

Pech chciał, że dziewczyna i tak go dogoniła. Nie zdziwiło go to zbytnio, bo Cindy, oprócz bycia cheerleaderką, należała również do drużyny lekkoatletycznej.

\- Toris! Dlaczego przede mną uciekasz?

\- Eee… po prostu cię nie zauważyłem – mruknął Litwin. Wolałby odpowiedzieć, że to normalna reakcja przy spotkaniu z wariatkami, ale stłumił w sobie tą ochotę.

\- Wołałam cię przecież!

\- Nie słyszałem. Wiesz, biegłem na lekcję, pęd powietrza w uszach i takie tam…

\- Nieważne. W każdym razie, chciałam porozmawiać o wczorajszej randce…

\- Słuchaj, wiem, jak to mogło wyglądać, ale to nie była randka. Alfred nie powiedział mi, że zaprosił kogoś jeszcze. - Toris zerknął na zegarek, nie miał dużo czasu do rozpoczęcia zajęć z historii. - Z miłą chęcią pogadałbym jeszcze, ale muszę…

\- Och, czyli to była randka w ciemno? Jak romantycznie! - pisnęła Cindy z zachwytem.

\- Nie, to nie była randka – powtórzył powoli brunet. - Ani zwykła, ani w ciemno, po prostu zwykły wypad do kina w większej grupie niż początkowo było zaplanowane. Było… w porządku, ale… jakby to powiedzieć… nie pasujemy do siebie, już ci to przecież mówiłem. - Wcześniej uważał, że nie ma żadnych większych wymagań odnośnie dziewczyn. Teraz już wiedział, że oprócz ciekawej osobowości jego ewentualna wybranka powinna mieć więcej niż połowę mózgu.

\- Nie możesz być tego pewny po jednej randce! Powinieneś dać szansę temu związkowi!

\- Po pierwsze, to nie była randka. Po drugie, nie mogę dać szansy czemuś, czego nawet nie ma… Dlaczego w ogóle tak się upierasz na związek ze mną?

\- Jesteś sportowcem, sportowcy są popularni, a ja dbam o swoją reputację, więc mój chłopak musi być popularny. W dodatku jesteś całkiem przystojny, dobrze się uczysz, a co najważniejsze jesteś z Europy! Moim psiapsiom oczy zbieleją z zazdrości!

\- Aha… a pamiętasz chociaż, z jakiego kraju dokładnie? - zapytał Toris, starając się rozgryźć, co to do cholery są „psiapsie". Z tego, co mówiła Cindy, chodziło jej raczej o posiadanie egzotycznego zwierzątka w postaci chłopaka zza Atlantyku, niż faktycznego partnera. Nie bardzo się palił do takiej roli, więc coraz mocniej zależało mu na spławieniu tej namolnej dziewuchy.

\- To nieważne, Tetris!

\- Toris… - westchnął Litwin, czując, jak szare komórki w jego mózgu popełniają samobójstwo jedna po drugiej. Słyszał już różne kombinacje ze swoim imieniem, ale Tetris...

\- Tu chodzi o Europę! Kolebkę mody i cywilizacji!

Torisa zastanawiało, czy ta kobieta zna definicję słowa „kolebka", czy po prostu powtarza zasłyszane wcześniej hasło. Ponadto był ciekaw, czy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie tylko w Europie rozwijała się cywilizacja i że jego kraj jest raczej oddalony od tych kojarzonych z modą. Właściwie to odkąd tu przyjechał utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że dla Amerykanów Europa kończy się na Niemczech, a dalej na wschód to już jest kompletna dzicz… i Rosja. Cindy prawdopodobnie nie wiedziała, że taki kraj jak Litwa w ogóle istnieje. Otępiony paplaniną dziewczyny, która rozwodziła się nad Paryżem, udowadniając jego tezę, odruchowo spojrzał na zegarek… i odkrył, że lekcje zaczęły się dziesięć minut temu. Zaklął głośno i ruszył biegiem w stronę klasy, w której odbywały się zajęcia z historii, modląc się, żeby profesor Collins nie wlepił mu zbyt surowej kary. Na miejscu okazało się, że jego modły były niepotrzebne, bo nauczyciela jeszcze nie było. Zaczął się rozglądać za jakimś wolnym miejscem. Historia była chyba jedynym przedmiotem, na którym nie miał swojego stałego miejsca. Wyczaił jedno na tyle klasy, obok jakiegoś krótkowłosego blondyna, który najzwyczajniej w świecie drzemał z głową podpartą na ręce. Z głębokim westchnieniem opadł na krzesło i zaczął wyciągać swoje rzeczy z plecaka. Kiedy wyprostował się, żeby rozejrzeć się po klasie, o mało nie dostał zawału, gdy okazało się, że Cindy przylazła tu za nim.

\- Chryste panie, Cindy! - krzyknął zszokowany, podskakując w miejscu razem z krzesłem. Wyrwał tym samym z drzemki swojego sąsiada, który spojrzał nieco mętnym wzrokiem najpierw na niego, a potem na Cindy.

\- _No świetnie… brakowało mi tylko bycia świadkiem czyichś dramatów miłosnych… -_ burknął blondyn, przecierając oczy. - _Mmm… chyba lepsze to, niż gdyby miał mnie obudzić nauczyciel..._

\- Nie mam czasu teraz z tobą rozmawiać, idź na swoje zajęcia! - syknął brunet. Miał wrażenie, że już gdzieś słyszał język, którym posługiwał się siedzący obok niego blondyn.

\- Profesora i tak jeszcze nie ma, więc możemy jeszcze obgadać kwestię nas – stwierdziła dziewczyna.

\- Po raz kolejny powtarzam ci, że nie ma żadnych nas. Nie mówiłem, że chcę z tobą chodzić, nie podpisywałem żadnej umowy, która mówiłaby coś na ten temat, ani nic w tym rodzaju!

\- Byłeś ze mną na randce, co było początkiem naszego związku! Pewnie nie pasuje ci mój wygląd, prawda? Jeśli chcesz, mogę się przefarbować, skoro blondynki ci nie odpowiadają!

\- Cindy, na litość boską, tu nie o to chodzi...

\- _Cindy… jest blondynką… jak ta idiotka w Strasznym Filmie… jeszcze mi powiedzcie, że ma na nazwisko Campbell –_ westchnął blondyn, rozglądając się ze znudzeniem po klasie. - _Chociaż… w pierwszych częściach chyba była brunetką…_

\- Pewnie jesteś na mnie zły za to, że tyle gadałam na filmie… ale on i tak był nudny!

\- To swoją drogą, ale nadal nie o to mi chodzi. A kiedy mówiłem, że do siebie nie pasujemy, nie miałem na myśli twojego wyglądu...

\- Tetris…

\- Mam na imię Toris, nie Tetris – westchnął Litwin z irytacją. Jego sąsiad wydał z siebie odgłos jakby się zakrztusił, a potem zaczął trząść się od ledwie wstrzymywanego śmiechu.

\- _Tetris, trzymajcie mnie, bo nie wytrzymam!_

Brunet też chciałby mieć powody do śmiechu, a jak na razie miał co najwyżej ochotę strzelić sobie w łeb.

\- I pozwól, że powtórzę to raz jeszcze: nie chodzimy ze sobą, nie chcę z tobą chodzić i poważnie wątpię w to, że mi się zachce.

\- Na pewno zmienisz zdanie, jak pobędziemy razem trochę dłużej – stwierdziła Cindy.

Litwin potarł czoło, tłumiąc ochotę, żeby zacząć krzyczeć… albo płakać. Po raz pierwszy miał do czynienia z kimś tak natrętnym, do kogo nie docierało zwyczajne „nie". Miał nadzieję, że Collins zaraz się zjawi i wyśle tą upartą kretynkę do klasy, w której powinna teraz być, chociaż jednocześnie był świadom, że to było tylko chwilowe rozwiązanie. Może jednak pomysł Alfreda z udawaniem geja nie był taki zły… sądowy zakaz zbliżania się też zaczynał brzmieć kusząco.

\- Cindy, jesteś naprawdę niesamowitą dziewczyną – Toris miał nadzieję, że zabrzmiało to bardzo szczerze. Chociaż może nie musiał się martwić, Cindy nie była specjalnie przenikliwa. - Ale nie mogę z tobą być. Kiedy mówiłem, że nie jesteś w moim typie, to miałem na myśli, że… - wziął głębszy wdech, modląc się, żeby zadziałało. - Jestem gejem – wypalił bez dalszego namysłu.

Na kilka sekund zapadła zupełna cisza. Brunet był pewny, że patrzy się na niego co najmniej kilka osób z tych, które miały szansę go usłyszeć.

\- Więc dlaczego zgodziłeś się na tą randkę w kinie? - zapytała Cindy, kiedy otrząsnęła się z szoku.

Miałem iść do kina z kumplem, nawet nie wiedziałem, że mnie z kimś umówił, pomyślał Toris, głośno zaś powiedział – Nie chciałem ci robić przykrości, skoro już przyszłaś.

\- Naprawdę jesteś homo? Czy mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że chcesz mnie spławić? - Dziewczyna zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy. Brunet miał szczerą ochotę krzyknąć, że właśnie to próbuje zrobić od… w sumie od wczoraj.

\- Od jak dawna jesteś gejem?

\- Wiesz… odkryłem to dopiero niedawno… - wydukał Litwin, dochodząc do wniosku, że lepiej jednak było najpierw spróbować postraszyć dziewczynę sądem. - Dopiero niedawno, eee… spotkałem… kogoś… no wiesz, tego jedynego…

\- I niby kto jest „tym jedynym"?

\- Umm… - rozejrzał się ukradkiem wokół, w rozpaczliwej próbie znalezienia jakiegoś wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Przy okazji zanotował sobie w pamięci, żeby zamordować Alfreda za umawianie go z niedającymi się spławić wariatkami i podsuwanie „sprawdzonych patentów", które nie zawsze działały. - On – stwierdził nagle, obejmując ramieniem swojego sąsiada z ławki. Z ust brutalnie wyrwanego z błogiego otępienia blondyna wydobyło się coś, co zabrzmiało jak „coestkur", wypowiedziane zaskoczonym i nieco rozdrażnionym tonem. Na wszelki wypadek Litwin zasłonił mu usta dłonią, żeby zbyt szybko nie spalił jego przykrywki.

\- Mówisz poważnie? On? - zapytała Cindy z niedowierzaniem.

\- Śmiertelnie poważnie… co nie? - Brunet zwrócił się do swojego „chłopaka", posyłając mu przy tym błagalne spojrzenie.

Blondyn nie miał pojęcia, w co dokładnie został teraz wpakowany, ale na wszelki wypadek kiwnął powoli głową. Toris odetchnął z ulgą. Musiał go przeprosić i wytłumaczyć swoje zachowanie, jak tylko Cindy sobie pójdzie.

\- Udowodnij – zażądała dziewczyna, zakładając ręce za siebie.

\- Hę?

\- Chcę dowodu na to, że jesteście parą, inaczej nie mam zamiaru sobie odpuścić. Ja już wybrałam imiona dla naszych dzieci!

\- Ale o co w ogóle... - zanim blondyn zdążył zapytać, co tu się właściwie odpierdala, ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że jego głowa bez jego udziału unosi się do góry, a potem poczuł trzy rzeczy. Usta bruneta na swoich, wrażenie, jakby ktoś oblał mu twarz wrzątkiem, oraz to, jak w związku z powyższymi jego mózg na chwilę się wyłącza.

Toris nie miał pojęcia, co go do tego podkusiło… to był chyba akt desperacji, żeby w końcu mieć święty spokój. Miał jakieś szesnaście lat, już wolał uchodzić za geja, niż myśleć o tym, że jakaś psycholka chce mieć z nim dzieci i już zdążyła wymyślić im imiona. Przerwał pocałunek na chwilę przed tym, jak w końcu zjawił się Collins.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, młodzieży, miałem małe problemy z odpaleniem auta. Panno Campbell, co pani tu robi? Nie ma pani lekcji? - zapytał, kiedy dojrzał oniemiałą Cindy.

\- Ja… ja już idę, panie psorze… przepraszam – odparła dziewczyna, po czym szybko uciekła z klasy historii, zamykając za sobą z hukiem drzwi.

\- _Campbell… Cindy Campbell… to musi być ta sama idiotka co w Strasznym filmie, nie ma innej opcji… -_ wymamrotał blondyn. Toris puścił go ostrożnie, upewniając się, że jego sąsiad jest w stanie samodzielnie utrzymać się w pionie. Postanowił chwilę odczekać, zanim zabierze się za wytłumaczenie swojego zachowania i przeprosiny.

\- Chwila, czy ja właśnie zostałem gejem? - zapytał nagle blondyn, wciąż lekko zdezorientowany.

\- Eee… - Toris podrapał się po karku, zażenowany. Nie do końca wiedział, jak ma się zabrać za wyjaśnienia.

\- Chociaż właściwe pytanie brzmi: Czy ty właśnie zrobiłeś ze mnie geja?

W uszach bruneta to pytanie zabrzmiało naprawdę bardzo źle… a skoro lekcja właśnie się zaczynała, a Collins był bardzo cięty na uczniów, którzy rozmawiali na jego zajęciach, to nie bardzo miał możliwość wytłumaczenia wszystkiego po kolei. Trochę przeszkadzał mu też fakt, że wszyscy, zamiast słuchać nauczyciela, gapili się na nich.

\- _Ja pierdolę… -_ wymamrotał blondyn, zjeżdżając w krześle tak nisko, że ponad blat ławki wystawało tylko jego czoło, które wciąż było koloru wiśni.

\- Prosiłbym, żebyście z łaski swojej zaczęli mnie słuchać, a ty Uk… Ukaswi… nieważne, Felix wyłaź spod ławki – powiedział pan Collins.

\- _Feliks, kurwa, a nie Felix! -_ syknął blondyn pod nosem, siadając prosto.

Och, a więc jego sąsiad miał na imię Feliks Ukacośtam, czy jakoś tak... większość nauczycieli miała problemy z imionami i nazwiskami zagranicznych uczniów. W połączeniu z jego akcentem i językiem, który wydawał mu się znajomy, coś zaczęło mu się kojarzyć.

\- Jesteś z Polski? - zapytał, chcąc się upewnić, czy jego domysły były trafne.

\- Tak. Gratuluję odkrywczości, Laurinaitis. W nagrodę podziękuję ci w moim ojczystym języku za zrujnowanie mi i tak już przeciętnego życia w tej szkole. _Dziękuję kurwa bardzo –_ burknął Feliks, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Skąd wiesz, jak mam na nazwisko? - Toris uniósł brwi, zdziwiony. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby miał okazję się przedstawić z nazwiska.

\- Od jakichś dwóch miesięcy, to jest od początku roku szkolnego, mamy razem historię, angielski i biologię. Skoro słyszę je przy każdym sprawdzaniu obecności na tych przedmiotach, zapamiętanie twojego imienia i nazwiska nie stanowiło dla mnie większego wyzwania. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie zwracam uwagę na to, z kim mam do czynienia, a już na pewno zanim zdecyduję się pocałować taką osobę.

\- Rany, nie musisz być taki opryskliwy… i wulgarny... poza tym zwracam uwagę na innych...

\- Muszę. Żyje mi się bardzo dobrze, kiedy większość ludzi ignoruje moje istnienie, i byłbym wielce rad, gdyby ten stan się utrzymał. Co zamierzam osiągnąć, zachowując się wobec ciebie jak totalny dupek… co w sumie jest dość uzasadnione.

\- Słuchaj, wiem, że ta akcja sprzed chwili była trochę… - zaczął brunet, chcąc się jakoś usprawiedliwić.

\- … bardzo popierdolona, niemal tak samo jak dziewczyna, którą w ten sposób spławiłeś – podpowiedział uprzejmie blondyn, odsuwając ręce od twarzy i zaplatając je sobie pod brodą. Chciał chociaż udawać, że lekcja go interesuje i nie zwracać na siebie jeszcze większej uwagi.

\- No… w sumie to tak… ale jestem pewny, że da się to spokojnie odkręcić. - Torisowi nieco ulżyło, przynajmniej nie musiał wyjaśniać, dlaczego zrobił to, co zrobił.

\- Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz? - syknął Feliks, patrząc na Torisa z niedowierzaniem. - Może dla ciebie to będzie proste, szkolnej gwiazdeczce można wybaczyć taki ''żarcik'', a ja będę miał szczęście, jak do końca roku przestaną mi uprzykrzać życie. Bo to, że ludzie będą próbowali uprzykrzyć mi życie, to więcej niż pewne.

\- Nie jestem żadną szkolną gwiazdeczką…

\- Toris Laurinaitis, chociaż wersja Tetris Laurinaitis jest jednak zabawniejsza, kraj pochodzenia: Litwa. Od jakiegoś miesiąca członek szkolnej drużyny koszykówki, w dodatku jeden z tych najlepszych, znacznie inteligentniejszy niż na to wygląda. W odróżnieniu od znakomitej większości sportowych mutantów ma bardzo dobre oceny, co zapewnia mu fory u nauczycieli. Oprócz treningów koszykówki, uczestniczysz też w zajęciach ze sztuk walki, a dla kontrastu do tych dwóch rzeczy bardzo lubisz czytać książki i dobrze grasz w szachy. Ambitny, grzeczny, miły chyba dla każdego. Co, patrząc na sytuację sprzed chwili, nie zawsze jest dobrą rzeczą, bo mogłeś jej zwyczajnie powiedzieć, że z wariatkami i idiotkami się nie umawiasz. Znając życie, wrzuciłaby na Facebooka kilka ckliwych cytatów, wyżaliła, że faceci to świnie, a potem znalazłaby sobie kogoś, kto dorównuje jej ilorazem inteligencji… jakiegoś pantofelka czy coś...

\- Czy ty właśnie w mocno zawoalowany sposób stwierdziłeś, że wyglądam, jakbym był debilem? O to, dlaczego wiesz o mnie niepokojąco dużo, wolę nie pytać…

\- Przynajmniej nie jesteś jakby zapatrzony w siebie. Gdybyś był, wiedziałbyś, kto i jak o tobie mówi i ile o tobie wie. Powiem ci tylko, że wystarczy nie być głuchym i mieć nieszczęście znaleźć się chociaż na pięć minut w pobliżu grupy cheerleaderek, zwłaszcza przed lub po jakimś meczu. - Feliks starał się ze wszystkich sił nie zwracać uwagi na ukradkowe spojrzenia, rzucane w jego stronę przez niektórych uczniów. Zamiast tego starał się skupić na tym co mówił Collins, ale nie szło mu z tym najlepiej, między innymi dlatego, że pewien Litwin jakoś nie miał ochoty się po prostu zamknąć i dać mu święty spokój. - A z byciem debilem chodziło mi raczej o to, że z jakiegoś powodu dużą część sportowców z tej szkoły można zaliczyć do tej grupy, więc jeśli chodzi o wygląd to pocisnąłeś sobie sam.

\- Nie widzę żadnego związku między byciem w drużynie koszykarskiej i posiadaniem dobrych ocen a tym, że wedle twojej opinii mnie łatwiej będzie przekonać resztę, że nie jestem homo.

\- Pozwól więc, że cię oświecę, bo wygląda na to, że popularność to dla ciebie zupełnie nowa rzecz. Istnieją takie rzeczy jak reputacja i wrażenie. Jesteś sportowcem, z jakiegoś powodu sportowcy otaczani są przez rówieśników dziwnym rodzajem czci. Twoja reputacja i wrażenie, jakie wywierasz na innych ludziach swoim wyglądem i stylem bycia, sprawiają, że reszta uczniów bez trudu uwierzy, że to był fortel, żeby pozbyć się namolnej idiotki, albo zwyczajny żart. Ja zaś nie jestem kimś szczególnym. Moja reputacja, czy też może jej brak, poskutkuje raczej tym, że od dnia dzisiejszego będę mógł się cieszyć sławą pedała. Zwłaszcza, dodając do tego moje zainteresowania i wygląd.

\- A co ma do tego twój wygląd? Jak dla mnie wyglądasz całkiem normalnie. - Nie było to może do końca szczere. Toris doszedł do wniosku, że gdyby Feliks ubrał na siebie babskie ciuchy, to nie musiałby się bardzo starać, żeby z powodzeniem udawać dziewczynę.

\- Zajebiście, normalnie chyba się potnę ze szczęścia. - Polak przewalił oczyma z poirytowanym westchnieniem. - Słuchaj, z miłą chęcią plotkowałbym dalej, ale mógłbyś się zamknąć, zanim…

\- Czy panowie Larinatis i Uka… i jego sąsiad przestaną gadać i skupią się na lekcji, czy też raczej wolą zostać po lekcjach, żeby mieć więcej czasu na rozmowę? - zapytał pan Collins lekko rozdrażnionym tonem.

\- … dostaniemy ochrzan albo karę – dokończył Feliks ponuro. - Super… dwa miesiące już tutaj chodzę, a nauczyciele nadal nie potrafią zadać sobie trudu, żeby nauczyć się mojego nazwiska… albo chociaż imienia.

\- Mojego też nie potrafią poprawnie wypowiedzieć.

\- Ale przynajmniej zadali sobie trud, żeby je zapamiętać i nie przekręcają twojego imienia. A teraz, Tetris, zamknij się z łaski swojej.

* * *

 **Heh, teraz fików jest sześć, rzucanie kostką, które powinnam pisać następne zaczęło mieć więcej sensu.**

 **Od czego by tu zacząć...**

 **Może od tego, że wedle relacji pewnej znanej mi osoby (której muszę zrobić straszne rzeczy tak btw.), jest różnica w wymowie między Feliks a Felix. Ponoć to drugie wymawia się jak Filyks czy jakoś tak. To tak jakby ktoś był ciekawy :v**

 **No i ten... zdaję sobie sprawę, że jak zwykle początek mojego fika jest... hmm... chaotyczny ._. Ale chyba taki już mój urok :v  
Przynajmniej mamy już mniej więcej rys postaci Torisa... no i Alfreda. W drugim możecie się spodziewać więcej na temat Feliksa i... a nie powiem, nie będę spojlerować, a niektórzy pewnie i tak się domyślą :v (Ty która wiesz, siedź cicho, bo inaczej nawet wyjazd w Bieszczady cię nie ocali)**

 **Swoją drogą, w komentarzach do Fantastycznych wyczytałam, że niektórzy cytują fragmenty z moich fików. Teraz zżera mnie ciekawość, które fragmenty są cytowane.**

 **Teraz się grzecznie pożegnam, przeżegnam (bo mój przypadek nadmiaru kreatywności to wymaga boskiej interwencji) i do zobaczenia w następnych rozdziałach.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Niniejszym rzucam wam drugi rozdział końca świata.  
** **Znaczy się przynajmniej dla mnie, chyba powinnam postarać się o kogoś, kto będzie pilnował, żebym nie dodawała kolejnych fików, tylko zajęła się dokańczaniem tego co już mam.**

 **A wierzcie mi, tych 6 fików, które teraz prowadzę to nie jedyne pomysły jakie mam.**

 **Co do pytania o dokończenie do Piątego rozbioru i Zjazdu, to niczego nie odwołuję, kiedyś na pewno będą, nie wiem tylko kiedy. No bo wiecie... na brak zajęć to narzekać nie mogę, już raczej wręcz przeciwnie.**

 **No ale nie przedłużając dalej, macie tu rozdziała.**

* * *

\- No i skończyło się bycie anonimową częścią tłumu – westchnął Feliks, otwierając swoją szafkę, żeby schować niepotrzebne książki. To była najgorsza lekcja historii w jego życiu. Jedynym plusem było to, że zaraz po dzwonku udało mu się zmyć, zanim ktokolwiek go zaczepił. - Plan na teraz: przetrwać geografię, a potem, zamiast zjeść lunch w stołówce, kupię sobie coś w automacie i pójdę gdzieś, gdzie będę mógł w spokoju porysować i poużalać się nad swoim życiem... - Wyciągnął z wnętrza szafki swój szkicownik oraz komplet ołówków z zamiarem schowania ich do torby.

\- Hej, Feliks! Słyszałam już najnowsze wieści, normalnie moje gratulacje!

\- Lizzie, nie wiem co dokładnie słyszałaś, ale zanim się totalnie rozkręcisz, pozwól, że zaznaczę jedno: NIE-JESTEM-GEJEM – powiedział blondyn, zamykając szafkę i odwracając się w kierunku długowłosej brunetki, która go zaczepiła. Pochodziła z Węgier i była jedną z nielicznych osób, z którymi się przyjaźnił i z którymi dało się w tej szkole normalnie porozmawiać… zazwyczaj.

\- Ale całowałeś się z gwiazdą szkolnej drużyny koszykarskiej, Torisem Laurinaitisem? - zapytała dziewczyna, unosząc pytająco brew.

\- Taaak… - odparł ostrożnie Feliks. - Właściwie to on mnie pocałował, i to tylko i wyłącznie po to, żeby spławić jakąś laskę, z którą był na jednej randce.

\- Ale mu na to pozwoliłeś.

\- Nie miałem jakby wyboru, słyszałaś o czymś takim jak atak z zaskoczenia?

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że to nie jest łatwy temat, ale pamiętaj, że ze mną możesz pogadać o wszystkim i że zawsze będę cię wspierać. A jak komuś to nie będzie pasować, to będzie miał ze mną do czynienia.

\- Elizabeto Héderváry, której części z mojego oświadczenia, że nie jestem homoseksualistą, nie zrozumiałaś?

\- Tej, w której pojawiło się słowo ''nie''.

\- Zrobię ci krzywdę…

\- Wyluzuj, tylko żartowałam – westchnęła Węgierka, poklepując swojego przyjaciela po ramieniu. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że o tym incydencie wie już cała szkoła.

\- Mamy dwudziesty pierwszy wiek. Przy powszechnym dostępie do smartfonów, internetu i ilości świadków, nie zdziwi mnie, jeśli jutro będzie wiedział o tym cały świat.

\- Nie martw się, twoja mama na pewno będzie cię wspierać, jeśli się o tym dowie.

\- Za to ojciec mnie udusi, jeśli ta wiadomość dotrze aż do Polski… Matko Boska, mam nadzieję, że mama nie odkryła sieciowej wersji gazetki szkolnej.

\- Przecież wiesz, że i tak uwierzy raczej tobie, niż młodzieżowemu tabloidowi, jakim jest nasza gazetka…

\- A czy ty przypadkiem nie należysz do obsady tworzącej ową gazetkę?

\- Ale ja się zajmuję rzetelnym dziennikarstwem i mam szatański plan zostania redaktorem naczelnym, żeby dział plotek i ploteczek nie zajmował trzech czwartych zawartości każdego numeru… Książkę do geografii możesz schować, profesor Elswick dziś nie ma, więc mamy czas wolny. Czyżbyś przerwę na lunch planował spędzić, wyżywając się twórczo w jakimś cichym kącie? - zapytała Elizabeta, wskazując na przybory, które trzymał Feliks.

\- Owszem – potwierdził Polak, chowając szkicownik i ołówki do torby, a podręcznik do geografii z powrotem do szafki. Wyciągnął z kieszeni portfel, żeby sprawdzić swoje fundusze. - Z pewnych przyczyn wolałbym trzymać się z dala od zbyt zatłoczonych miejsc, a do takich stołówka totalnie należy.

\- W takim razie idę z tobą. Wolę popatrzeć jak rysujesz, niż przypadkiem znaleźć się pod ostrzałem pytań naczelnych plotkar z gazetki. Przy okazji opowiesz mi ze szczegółami, jak to dokładnie wyglądało.

\- Wiesz, że nie lubię, jak ktoś się na mnie gapi, kiedy rysuję, a opowiadać i tak nie ma o czym. Znając życie to wiesz więcej niż ja, nawet jeśli to mnie napadnięto, a nie ciebie.

\- Ty w ogóle nie lubisz, jak ktoś się na ciebie gapi. A szkoda, bo aktor z ciebie świetny, ale prędzej świat się skończy, niż zapiszesz się do grupy teatralnej.

\- Wałkowaliśmy ten temat z milion razy i nie mam zamiaru zmienić zdania. Warunkiem należenia do koła artystycznego jest uczestnictwo w przynajmniej dwóch grupach. Ja jestem w trzech, do tego dochodzą jeszcze inne rzeczy, więc grupa teatralna nie jest mi do szczęścia potrzebna. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby w końcu dotarło to do ciebie i do pani Vautrin. - Feliks poprawił pas od torby na ramieniu i ruszył w stronę automatów, żeby upolować sobie coś do jedzenia. Westchnął cicho, słysząc, że Elizabeta poszła za nim. Wolałby pobyć chwilę sam. - Lizzie, naprawdę wolałbym…

\- Ani słowa więcej. Obiecałam twojej mamie, że nie pozwolę ci cały czas siedzieć samemu, poza tym naprawdę lubię obserwować jak rysujesz.

\- Ale ja…

\- Poza tym jak się zgodzisz, to po lekcjach pójdziemy na pączki iiii… ja stawiam – powiedziała Lizzie z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem.

\- No dobra, masz mnie. - Feliks za nic nie odmówiłby sobie pączków, zwłaszcza jeśli nie musiał za nie płacić. - Mamo, możesz być ze mnie dumna, właśnie sprzedałem się za ciastka.

\- Myślę, że zrozumiałaby twój wybór. A teraz chodź, ostatnio znalazłam miejsce, które idealnie nada się na odizolowanie się od świata.

\- Odizolowanie od świata brzmi okej, zwłaszcza, że rzeczony świat lada moment tak skopie mi dupę, że się chyba nie pozbieram.

\- Jak na mój gust podchodzisz do tego zbyt pesymistycznie.

\- Wolę podejść do tego pesymistycznie i miło się zaskoczyć, niż zakładać, że będzie okej i dostać bolesną lekcję życia. Czyli z racji odwołanej geografii mamy sporo dłuższą przerwę na lunch, masz jeszcze jakieś dobre wieści?

\- Wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa dostanę fotkę z tego pocałunku.

\- Ja się pytałem o dobre wieści...

* * *

\- Hej, Toris! Ziom, nie uwierzysz co słyszałem! Podobno…

\- Całowałem się z facetem na lekcji historii? - podsunął Toris ponurym głosem, przerywając Alfredowi w pół zdania. - Tak, zrobiłem to, jest to tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina, co przypomina mi, że muszę cię zamordować.  
Początkowo brunet zamierzał po następnej lekcji jak gdyby nigdy nic iść do stołówki, zjeść coś i ewentualnie znaleźć Feliksa, żeby z nim pogadać, bo po historii ulotnił się szybciej niż zdążył otworzyć usta. Tłumaczyć się może nie musiał, ale i tak poczuwał się do tego, żeby chociaż przeprosić. Jednak po wyjątkowo długiej lekcji hiszpańskiego doszedł do wniosku, że nie jest aż taki głodny… a przynajmniej nie na tyle, żeby dalej znosić te wszystkie spojrzenia i szepty.

\- Ale ja ci nie kazałem całować faceta! - Alfred uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. - A jak już jesteśmy przy tym temacie, to trener kazał mi zapytać, czy powinien o czymś wiedzieć.

\- Tylko tyle, że kapitan jego drużyny jest kretynem…

\- Hej!

\- Nawet jeśli nie kazałeś mi całować faceta, to twoja wina, że do tego w ogóle doszło, bo to ty umówiłeś mnie z Cindy! Nazwanie jej wariatką to o wiele za mało.

\- Okej, nie dajmy się ponieść emocjom. Najpierw mi opowiedz, jak to właściwie wyglądało, bo słyszałem już chyba z dziesięć różnych wersji.

\- Mhm… jasne, ale może gdzieś, gdzie nie będzie ludzi… albo w ogóle po lekcjach...

\- Jeśli bardzo ci zależy na tym, żeby nie mieć świadków, to lepiej po lekcjach. Wyskoczymy na chwilę na miasto, ewentualnie pójdziemy do ciebie albo do mnie.

\- Wyjście na miasto brzmi okej… - Zwłaszcza, że był pewny tego, że po lekcjach będzie głodny. Batoniki z automatu wystarczały, żeby nie umarł z głodu przed końcem zajęć, ale nie miał zamiaru polegać na nich cały dzień. - Ale jedno ustalmy sobie już teraz.

\- Co takiego?

\- Nigdy więcej nie próbuj znaleźć mi dziewczyny. Już wolę nigdy żadnej nie znaleźć i umrzeć w samotności, niż natknąć się na kolejną wariatkę pokroju Cindy.

\- Wiesz, zawsze możesz znowu pocałować jakiegoś faceta, żeby takową odstraszyć.

\- Chyba jednak cię zamorduję…

* * *

\- Ej… może Toris faktycznie jest gejem? - mruknęła Elizabeta, odgarniając włosy z twarzy i przeglądając strony internetowe w swoim telefonie.

Siedzieli wraz z Feliksem w parku za budynkiem szkoły. Dokładniej rzecz ujmując, w pobliżu szopy, w której trzymali narzędzia ogrodnicy opiekujący się terenami zielonymi należącymi do United World High. Z racji tego, że większość uczniów miała teraz lekcje, nie musieli się martwić, że ktoś się na nich napatoczy. Dziewczyna usadowiła się na jednej z ławek ustawionych przy ścieżce, podczas gdy blondyn usiadł na ziemi i oparł się plecami o jedno z pobliskich drzew.

\- Po czym to wywnioskowałaś? - zapytał Feliks, przekrzywiając głowę i przyglądając się swojemu rysunkowi krytycznie. Był wdzięczny za to, że Węgierka nie wisiała nad nim cały czas, tylko od czasu do czasu sprawdzała, jak mu idzie proces twórczy.

\- No wiesz, spławienie psychopatki jest szczytnym celem, ale nie posunął się trochę za daleko? Znaczy, który normalny facet zrobiłby coś takiego?

Polak oderwał się na chwilę od rysowania i zmarszczył brwi myśląc nad słowami Węgierki.

\- Nieee… chyba nie o to chodzi – stwierdził w końcu po kilkunastu sekundach. - Nie wnikam w to, czy on jest normalny, ale w sumie mu się nie dziwię. Też podjąłbym się desperackich czynów na jego miejscu.

\- Uuuu, czyżbyś go usprawiedliwiał?

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, Lizzie, bo masz do tego tendencje… Rozumiem go, ale to wcale nie sprawia, że jestem przez to mniej wkurwiony. Wolałbym nie mieć z nim więcej do czynienia, ale jako, że mam z nim aż trzy przedmioty, to mogę sobie co najwyżej pomarzyć.

\- A tak właściwie, to spławienie której panny wymagało aż tak drastycznych środków? - zapytała brunetka, odkładając na chwilę telefon.

\- Cindy Campbell – odparł Feliks, wracając do rysowania. - Nigdy w życiu nie pomyślałbym, że spotkam idiotkę ze _Strasznego Filmu_ we własnej osobie.

\- O rany… nawet jeśli się nie znamy, to cieszę się razem z nim, że się jej pozbył.

\- Poproszę o rozwinięcie tematu. - Jedną z zalet przyjaźnienia się z Elizabetą był fakt, że była doskonałym źródłem informacji o chyba każdej osobie w szkole. Jeśli chciało się czegoś o kimś dowiedzieć, można było walić do niej w ciemno. A jeśli jakimś cudem czegoś nie wiedziała, to potrafiła dowiedzieć się w trymiga. Trochę jak połączenie kartoteki policyjnej z agencją wywiadowczą.

\- Wiesz, że ta szkoła ma skupiać i kształcić wybitne jednostki… przynajmniej w teorii. Cindy należy akurat do tych, którzy mają wybitnie dzianych rodziców i płacą za czesne. W normalnym trybie nigdy by się tu nie dostała.

\- Ja do tej pory zastanawiam się, komu posmarował mój ojciec, że tu jestem. Nie nazwałbym się wybitną jednostką – burknął blondyn z rozdrażnieniem.

\- Rany boskie, zrobię ci kiedyś krzywdę za takie gadanie. Masz wspaniałe zdolności artystyczne, nikt nie mówił, że do tej szkoły chodzą tylko geniusze i bogacze.

\- Taaa… i to był chyba jedyny raz, kiedy mojemu ojcu moje zdolności artystyczne, którymi szczerze gardzi, nie przeszkadzały. - Feliks odłożył na chwilę szkicownik i sięgnął do torby, żeby skorzystać z prowiantu, który zakupił. - On chce sobie wyhodować lekarza, prawnika albo jeszcze coś innego, elitarnego, czym mógłby szpanować przed kolegami z pracy, syn artysta mu nie potrzebny… O ile on ma jakichś kolegów, bo poważnie w to wątpię.

\- Cóż… twój tata, chociaż miałam okazję z nim rozmawiać tylko raz, nie wydał mi się szczególnie miłą osobą – przyznała Elizabeta.

\- Nie ma mowy, że kiedykolwiek nazwę go tatą. Jest najzwyklejszym w życiu nadętym dupkiem i nadal nie potrafię dociec, co widziała w nim mama, że za niego wyszła… Ja nawet nie chciałem tu przyjeżdżać… Kij z tym, nawet nie wiedziałem, że mnie zgłosił do konkursu o stypendium. O tym, że pójdę do jakiejś super elitarnej szkoły średniej w Charleston, a nie do zwykłego ogólniaka w Warszawie, to się dowiedziałem, jak kazał mi się spakować na wyjazd.

Feliks naprawdę nie widział nic szczególnie podniecającego w tym, że uczęszczał do wypasionej szkoły w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Jasne, możliwości były tu o wiele większe, można było uczyć się chyba wszystkiego, czego się chciało, ale akurat na tym mu niezbyt zależało. Jego ojcu też nie zależało na solidnym wykształceniu własnego syna, tylko na prestiżu, jaki dzięki temu sam zyskiwał. Poza tym wysłanie swojego dziecka na drugi koniec świata było świetną opcją, jeśli się go nienawidziło. Z tego akurat Feliks się cieszył. Miał teraz więcej swobody niż kiedykolwiek i nie musiał znosić spojrzeń sugerujących, że jego egzystencja to jedna wielka pomyłka. Podsumowując, Aleksander Łukasiewicz w jakiś magiczny sposób wcisnął go na listę uczniów, którzy dostali stypendium, przy okazji sprawiając, że jego i tak nieliczne grono kolegów też go znienawidziło, a następnie wysłał do USA, dzięki czemu nie musiał znosić jego obecności. Jednocześnie wciąż próbował go kontrolować, co jakiś czas dzwoniąc i przysyłając maile z zapytaniem o oceny i listą przedmiotów, które Feliks miał wybrać, a które skrzętnie ignorował jak długo się dało.

\- Spróbuj spojrzeć na to z innej strony – powiedziała Węgierka. - Gdyby nie to, to zapewne nigdy w życiu byśmy się nie poznali.

\- Przynajmniej jest jakiś promień słońca na tym łez padole – westchnął Polak. - Każdego ranka dziękuję Bogu za to, że mi cię zesłał, bo dzięki temu mam przynajmniej jedną osobę, z którą mogę pogadać. Chociaż prawie dostałem zawału, kiedy pierwszego dnia wyskoczyłaś na mnie i z miejsca stwierdziłaś, że na pewno się świetnie dogadamy.

Naprawdę był wdzięczny losowi, że umieścił na jego drodze Elizabetę Héderváry, bo dzięki niej pobyt wśród kilkuset obcych dzieciaków z całego świata był w miarę znośny. Zwłaszcza, że mieli dość podobne zainteresowania. Oboje zapisali się do koła artystycznego, więc było naprawdę wiele tematów, poza lekcjami, nauczycielami i tym podobnymi rzeczami, o których mogli porozmawiać.

Lizzie znalazła też wspólny język z jego mamą, którą poznała w sumie przez przypadek… wpadając bez zapowiedzi do jego pokoju w internacie, kiedy akurat rozmawiali przez Skype'a. Nie był tego pewny, ale zdawało mu się, że co jakiś czas kontaktowały się ze sobą bez jego wiedzy, co trochę go przerażało. Jak bardzo nie kochałby swojej matki i jak bardzo nie ceniłby sobie przyjaźni Lizzie, to jednak te kobiety były nieobliczalne i razem mogły dokonać naprawdę przerażających rzeczy.

\- Po prostu wydałeś mi się interesującą osobą. No i uroczo wyglądałeś taki zagubiony, z miną pod tytułem „niech mnie ktoś zabije, nie pasuję tutaj". A jeśli dodać do tego przysłowiową przyjaźń polsko-węgierską, to nasza przyjaźń była nam przeznaczona.

\- Mhm… i z tłumu dzieciaków z całego świata udało ci się wyłowić jednego, jedynego Polaka, żeby uczynić go swoim kumplem, bo tak mówi przysłowie.

\- Wbrew pozorom nie było to takie trudne, nie znam polskiego, ale magiczne słowo „ _kurwa_ " jest rozpoznawalne chyba wszędzie. Poza tym nie jesteś jedynym Polakiem w tej szkole.

\- Może nie w całej szkole, ale wśród świeżaków już owszem. A to przepiękne słowo nie figuruje wyłącznie w języku polskim, na przykład w węgierskim też jest obecne.

\- Ale akurat wtedy włożyłeś tyle uczucia w to jedno słowo, niezwykle mocno akcentując „r", że nie miałam żadnych wątpliwości… chociaż akcent i inne słowa, których nie zrozumiałam, też naprowadziły mnie na właściwy trop.

\- I tak jestem pod wrażeniem twojej domyślności. Wiesz… zastanawiam się, czy nie zrezygnować z udziału w grupie muzycznej – powiedział Feliks, chcąc zmienić temat na lżejszy i przyjemniejszy.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytała Lizzie ze zdziwieniem. - Przecież idzie ci tam dobrze.

\- Jakoś po prostu się w tym nie odnajduję. Wolę rysować… rzeźbienie też jest naprawdę fajne, chociaż dopiero z tym zaczynam. Mogę czasem pobrzdąkać coś na fortepianie, żeby nie wyjść z wprawy, ale nie idzie mi z tym jakoś wybitnie, podobnie jak ze śpiewaniem. No i będę miał więcej czasu na… inne rzeczy, jak odpuszczę sobie muzykę.

\- Nie będę cię powstrzymywać, skoro cię to nie cieszy… o ile mi nie powiesz, że rezygnujesz też z tańca. Nie uśmiecha mi się szukać nowego partnera do ćwiczeń.

\- Nie no, taniec zostaje, to akurat lubię – uspokoił ją blondyn. - Nie wiem tylko, czym się tak przejmujesz. Nawet gdybym zrezygnował z tańca, to w kolejce na moje miejsce czeka cała armia chętnych.

\- Różnica jest taka, że ty się nie ślinisz na mój widok i nie próbujesz do mnie podbijać, więc jak ćwiczymy to ćwiczymy i nie muszę analizować, kiedy powinnam ci przywalić, bo pozwalasz sobie na zbyt wiele.

\- Wiesz… oprócz tego, że właśnie zacząłem się bać ćwiczenia z tobą w parze, to doszedłem do wniosku, że chciałbym zobaczyć jak rozdajesz wpierdol na prawo i lewo. Nie powinnaś się przypadkiem cieszyć z tego, że jesteś obiektem westchnień naprawdę dużego procenta męskiej populacji w tej szkole?

\- Gdybym była idiotką pokroju Cindy, to byłabym zachwycona, ale mam inne priorytety. Nie przeczę, schlebia mi to, ale jestem zdania, że szukanie miłości w szkole średniej to średnio inteligentny pomysł. Niby to fajne, ale nie uważam posiadania chłopaka za jakiś punkt w mojej szkolnej karierze, który koniecznie muszę osiągnąć. Zresztą dlaczego mam ci się tłumaczyć, równie dobrze mogę zapytać, dlaczego ty nie znalazłeś sobie dziewczyny.

\- Sama zaczęłaś się tłumaczyć, ja o nic nie pytałem – powiedział Feliks, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście. - A dlaczego nie mam dziewczyny, sama się możesz domyślić.

\- Booo… lubisz facetów? - zapytała Lizzie z uśmiechem.

\- Nie, nie dlatego – westchnął blondyn uderzając się dłonią w czoło. - Mogłabyś przestać żartować na ten temat? To nie jest zabawne…

\- Oj no… nie musisz się od razu obrażać, to tylko kilka niewinnych docinków.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, ile „niewinnych docinków" będę musiał znosić w najbliższych dniach? Takie osoby jak ja, czyli niepopularne, nieposiadające licznego grona znajomych i wolące trzymać się na uboczu, to zawsze są świetne ofiary. Ja sobie mogę mówić, że nie jestem homo, a czy ktoś mi w to uwierzy, to już inna sprawa.

\- Może nie masz wielu kolegów, ale na pewno masz mnie. Nie pozwolę komukolwiek zrobić ci krzywdy.

\- I co? Będziesz mnie pilnować dwadzieścia cztery na dobę, żeby nikt mi czegoś nie powiedział albo zrobił?

\- Przede wszystkim nie jest powiedziane, że ktoś się do ciebie przyczepi.

\- Lizzie… twój optymizm czasami zakrawa na naiwność. Mamy tu zbieraninę z całego świata, wiesz, że w niektórych krajach homoseksualizm jest karany śmiercią?

\- Naprawdę uważam, że przesadzasz.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz rację, wolałbym jeszcze nie rozstawać się z życiem.

* * *

\- Stary… metoda może niecodzienna, ale cieszę się razem z tobą, że udało ci się spławić Cindy – oznajmił Alfred, kiedy Toris skończył mu opowiadać, jak wyglądała lekcja historii.

\- Cieszmy się i radujmy, a teraz mogę cię już zamordować? - zapytał Toris z westchnieniem. Nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak wykończony po jednym dniu w szkole. Przerwę na lunch przesiedział w bibliotece, więc miał spokój przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Ale pozostałe lekcje… ciężko było mu się skupić na nauce, kiedy reszta grupy traktowała go jak kosmitę. Pokazywanie palcami, szepty i ciche śmiechy… a teraz zajmował się sms-ową debatą z resztą drużyny, że nie mają się czego obawiać. Wsparcie Alfreda dużo mu z tym pomagało, ale kilku upartych nadal nie dawało się przekonać.

\- Ziom, weź nie przesadzaj, nie morduje się kumpli za jeden mały błąd!

\- Jeden malutki błąd, który sprowadził mi na kark babkę o zapędach prześladowczych, sprawił, że przez najbliższe dni będę musiał się gęsto tłumaczyć, no i poważnie wkurzył kolesia, który miał nieszczęście siedzieć obok mnie.

\- Luzik, raz dwa wszystko odkręcimy, jak już uda nam się przekonać chłopaków, to pójdzie gładko.

\- Czy ja wiem… moja „ofiara" wyglądała na taką, która ma bardzo dobrą pamięć i łatwo nie wybacza…

\- A bardzo ci zależy na tym żeby ci wybaczył? No co? - zapytał Amerykanin ze zdziwieniem, gdy zobaczył spojrzenie, które posłał mu brunet.

\- No wiesz… przyzwoitość wymaga, żeby chociaż przeprosić. Co próbowałem zrobić, ale gość zmył się z prędkością błyskawicy. Nie żebym mu się dziwił…

\- Czaję, nie chcesz, żeby cię gryzło sumienie… Chcesz iść w jakieś konkretne miejsce? - zapytał Amerykanin, kiedy znaleźli się już poza terenem szkoły.

\- Niezbyt, po prostu chodźmy gdzieś, gdzie będę mieć święty spokój… i będę mógł coś zjeść, bo umieram z głodu.

\- Jakieś szczególne życzenia co do jedzenia?

\- Może coś orientalnego…

\- Świetnie się składa, bo akurat ostatnio wpadłem na świetną knajpkę. Niedrogo, a w dodatku nie jest tak daleko, więc nie trzeba będzie jechać autobusem.

Toris kiwnął głową i ruszył za Alfredem, chowając telefon do kieszeni. Jeśli chodziło o znalezienie dobrego jedzenia, Amerykanin był ekspertem. Zastanawiał się jak będzie wyglądał następny dzień w szkole… nie tylko dla niego. Martwiło go to, o czym mówił ten chłopak… Feliks, na temat tego, jak teraz będzie wyglądało jego życie w UWHS. Naprawdę nie chciał, żeby ktoś miał przez niego kłopoty, nawet jeśli zupełnie tego kogoś nie znał. I nawet jeśli ten ktoś był niezbyt miły w obejściu… chociaż chyba nie powinien jeszcze tego oceniać. Jak do tej pory nie dał blondynowi powodu do bycia dla niego miłym, już raczej wręcz przeciwnie.

\- A tak właściwie, to kto był tym szczęśliwcem, z którym się całowałeś? Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś coś o tym wspominał.

\- Wiele ci o nim nie powiem – mruknął Litwin skrobiąc się po karku. - Z tego co mówił, chodzimy razem na trzy przedmioty, ale wcześniej jakoś nie rzucił mi się w oczy. Tak na dobrą sprawę to wiem tylko, że ma na imię Feliks i pochodzi z Polski…

\- Skąd?

\- Z takiego całkiem sporego jak na skalę europejską kraju, który nazywa się Polska. Właściwie to można powiedzieć, że jesteśmy sąsiadami, bo jego kraj graniczy z moim.

\- Z Łotwą – powiedział Alfred, pstrykając palcami.

\- Litwą – poprawił go Toris z westchnieniem.

\- Prawie trafiłem.

\- Alfred, zlituj się, te dwie nazwy nawet nie są do siebie podobne.

\- Ale skoro jesteście sąsiadami, to chyba powinniście się bez problemu dogadać, nie?

\- No właśnie niekoniecznie… Polacy i Litwini się z reguły, hmm… nie lubią…

\- E tam, na pewno się z nim dogadasz. Od każdej reguły są wyjątki, a ty jesteś chyba najmilszym gościem, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałem. A jak on wygląda? Jak nie będzie chciał z tobą gadać, to zawsze mogę przeprosić w twoim imieniu.

\- Chudy, niższy ode mnie tak o pół głowy, proste blond włosy gdzieś do brody…

\- Zielone oczy, ubrany w dżinsy i podkoszulek z napisem „National Sarcasm Society"? - wtrącił Alfred, zatrzymując się nagle. Toris o mało się nie przewrócił, próbując na niego nie wpaść.

\- Nie wiem… chyba? Nie przyglądałem się, w co był ubrany. A dlaczego o to pytasz?

\- Po prostu zastanawiam się, czy to nie on – stwierdził Amerykanin, wskazując na okno cukierni, którą właśnie mijali. Litwin spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku, po czym wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdumienia, kiedy okazało się, że jego kumpel miał rację. Feliks faktycznie siedział przy jednym ze stolików, rozmawiając z jakąś brązowowłosą dziewczyną, popijając przy tym shake'a i pogryzając pączki.

\- Ty wiesz, że ja go chyba skądś kojarzę? - mruknął Alfred, marszcząc brwi w skupieniu. - Dziewczynę znam na pewno, to Elizabeta Héderváry, jest w szkolnej gazetce…

W wiedzę Alfreda odnośnie dziewczyn Litwin również nie wątpił, znał chyba każdą dziewczynę z ich rocznika… z roczników wyżej chyba też, a w każdym razie na pewno uzupełniał braki. Szkoda tylko, że nie upewniał się, czy aby na pewno są normalne, zanim kogoś z jakąś umówił.

\- …napisała relację z naszych meczy i innych drużyn też… A! Już wiem, skąd znam tego twojego Feliksa! Chodzi na treningi siatkówki!

\- To nie jest „mój" Feliks… Skąd wiesz, że gra w siatkę? Wiem, że siatkarze mają treningi przed nami, ale nie kojarzę, żebym go widział w szatni.

\- Z tego co kojarzę, to nie zawsze na nich jest. Nie gra w drużynie, chyba po prostu traktuje to jako hobby.

\- Tak czy siak… pieprzony hipokryta, też się interesuje sportem, ale to mnie się oberwało od sportowych mutantów…

\- To ten… wchodzimy? Będziesz mógł z nim pogadać i przeprosić, żeby uspokoić sumienie.

\- Możemy. Nie powinno zająć długo, więc może zdążę nie paść z głodu.

* * *

\- Ogólnie realizacja moich wielkich planów może trochę potrwać. Naczelne plotkary nie dadzą się tak łatwo wygryźć, bo nawet jeśli poważnych artykułów w gazetce jest jak na lekarstwo, to wciąż mają z tego korzyści, więc… Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? - zapytała Elizabeta, zerkając znad menu cukierni na opychającego się pączkami Feliksa.

\- Oszywiście, sze… - blondyn przerwał na chwilę, żeby przełknąć to, co akurat miał w ustach. - Oczywiście, że cię słucham, nawet jeśli mam wątpliwości, czy mówisz do mnie, czy do tego menu – powiedział, biorąc sobie następnego pączka.

\- Rany boskie, czy ty masz zamiar przejeść cały mój budżet na dzisiejszy dzień?

\- No szo? Jestem głodny, przez jednego kretyna nie jadłem dzisiaj lunchu.

\- Głodny? Widywałam już ludzi, którzy byli głodni i żaden z nich nie zachowywał się i nie zjadł tyle, co ty teraz. Nie jadłeś lunchu przez tydzień czy jak?

\- Ja fo prostu koszystam z okazji… No i nie będę musiał martwić się o obiad.

\- Pączki nie są dobrym ekwiwalentem obiadu. Przynajmniej jedz wolniej, bo się udławisz.

Feliks tylko przewalił oczyma i zabrał się za shake'a. Mimo wszystko te wszystkie pączki go trochę przytkały.

\- Ziom… a to na mnie się drzesz, że się opycham bez opamiętania.

\- Nie sądziłem, że istnieje ktoś, kto będzie w stanie robić ci konkurencję, jestem pod wrażeniem. Chciałbym tylko uzyskać wyjaśnienia, dlaczego zostałem nazwany kretynem.

Elizabeta w ostatnim momencie zdążyła ukryć się za kartą, którą trzymała, chroniąc się w ten sposób przed opluciem mlecznym napojem. Feliks oczywiście chciał ją przeprosić za ten niespodziewany atak, ale chwilowo był zajęty próbowaniem nie udławienia się zgodnie z jej zapowiedziami.

\- _Matko Boska…_ \- wykrztusił blondyn, ocierając twarz serwetką, kiedy już jako tako doszedł do siebie. - Najpierw robisz ze mnie pedała, a teraz próbujesz mnie zabić? Co ja ci w życiu złego zrobiłem, że postanowiłeś mnie prześladować? - zapytał z rozdrażnieniem, odwracając się.

\- Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż prześladowanie cię – stwierdził Toris unosząc brew.

\- No to co ty tu do cholery robisz? I jeszcze przyprowadziłeś kolegę…

\- Cześć! Jestem Alfred! Miło poznać, ziom! - przywitał się Amerykanin, uśmiechając się przy tym promiennie.

\- Kapitan drużyny koszykarskiej – zauważyła Lizzie, ścierając ze stołu resztki shake'a.

\- Aha… to teraz jest ich dwóch… mam rozumieć, że następnym razem przyprowadzisz całą drużynę ze sobą? Czy mogę już iść na policję i zgłosić prześladowanie?

\- I właśnie od tego powinieneś był zacząć przy pozbywaniu się Cindy – stwierdził Alfred, kiwając głową. - Znaczy, chodzi mi o groźbę pójścia na policję.

\- Mówiłem już, że cię nie prześladuję – westchnął Litwin, ignorując uwagę Amerykanina. - Po prostu przypadkiem cię tu zauważyłem…

\- I z tego powodu postanowiłeś tu wejść… to nie podpada pod prześladowanie?

\- Tak… to znaczy nie! To znaczy… na litość boską. Chciałem tylko z tobą pogadać i cię przeprosić, bo po historii zwiałeś tak szybko, że nawet nie zdążyłem się odezwać.

\- Aaaa! Przeprosić mnie chciałeś? To wszystko zmienia! - powiedział Feliks z uśmiechem, łącząc dłonie pod brodą. - Fajnie, że się poczuwasz. Nie przyjmuję twoich przeprosin, a teraz spadaj, Tetris.

\- Tetris? - zapytali jednocześnie Alfred i Elizabeta, patrząc na Litwina z zaciekawieniem.

\- Nie przyjmujesz… co… ale dlaczego? - zapytał zszokowany Toris.

\- Dlatego, że choćbyś mnie przepraszał na kolanach do jutra, co swoją drogą mogłoby być ciekawym widowiskiem, to nadal nie poprawia mojej sytuacji. Fama już poszła po całej szkole, a ja się zastanawiam, czy aby na pewno chcę do niej jutro iść.

\- Nie przesadzasz aby zbytnio? Jasne, to nieprzyjemne, jak cię wytykają palcami i obgadują za plecami, ale da się to znieść. Lada moment na pewno wszystko się wyjaśni i będzie po staremu.

\- Super, kolejny optymista – Polak przewalił oczyma. - To może się założymy, że jutro już nie będzie tak kolorowo?

\- Cokolwiek by się nie działo, nie zakładaj się z nim o pączki – powiedziała Węgierka śmiertelnie poważnym tonem. - Chyba, że nie masz co zrobić z pieniędzmi.

\- Boże, aleś ty upierdliwy…

\- Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo. Ile razy mam powtórzyć, żebyś się odczepił, zanim w końcu łaskawie mnie posłuchasz?

\- Dwa razy wystarczy – stwierdził Toris z irytacją. - Chciałem cię najzwyczajniej w świecie przeprosić i jakoś pomóc odkręcić tę całą akcję, a ty się ciskasz, jakbym nie wiem co ci zrobił. Nie chcesz pomocy to nie, mam to gdzieś.

\- Pomóc… jasne… - burknął Feliks sięgając po swoją torbę. Wyciągnął z portfela kilka dolarów i położył je na stole. - Masz, Lizzie, wiem, że mówiłaś, że ty płacisz, ale faktycznie nadużyłem twojej dobroci…

\- Feliks, nie wydurniaj się, żartowałam z tym rujnowaniem budżetu.

\- Po prostu to weź… albo wrzuć do słoika z napiwkami, jak wolisz – powiedział blondyn podnosząc się z miejsca i zarzucając torbę na ramię. - Ja się będę już zbierał, do jutra. - Machnął Węgierce na pożegnanie i wyszedł z cukierni, nie zaszczycając Alfreda i Torisa nawet spojrzeniem.

\- Łał, miałeś rację z tym, że koleś łatwo ci nie wybaczy – stwierdził Alfred.

\- Co z nim jest nie tak? - syknął brunet.

\- Przepraszam za niego, jest po prostu… zestresowany tym wszystkim – westchnęła Elizabeta. - A tak przy okazji, mam na imię Elizabeta, ale możesz mi mówić Lizzie.

\- Toris, wolałbym bez żadnych zdrobnień... Wyobraź sobie, że ja też się tym stresuję, a mimo to nie napadam na ludzi, którzy chcą mi pomóc.

\- Feliks też nie. Inna sprawa z tym, że ma spore problemy z zaufaniem, więc przekonanie go, że naprawdę chcesz mu pomóc, może być kłopotliwe.

\- A kto powiedział, że będę dalej próbował? Kazał mi się odczepić, więc raczej powinienem uszanować jego wolę, nie? - zapytał Litwin, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Zrobisz co będziesz chciał, nikt cię nie zmusza – stwierdziła brunetka wzruszając ramionami. - Ale gdybym miała z grubsza cię ocenić, to nie wyglądasz mi na buca, który pakuje rówieśników w kłopoty i w poważaniu ma to, jakie wynikną z tego konsekwencje. A jeśli jednak jesteś, to ręczę ci, że gorzko tego pożałujesz. W każdym razie ja też już lecę, mam kilka artykułów do dokończenia… do jutra.

I oby Feliks nie miał racji, dodała w myślach.

* * *

 **Cóóóóż... niby w naszym języku Litwa i Łotwa to jednak brzmią podobnie, ale zakładamy, że Toris i Alfred gadają po angielsku, a tam już różnica dość spora się pojawia :v**

 **Zanim kto zapyta, to od razu powiem, że następny rozdział będzie ze Smoka, bo go zaczęłam, a nie dokończyłam (chodzi mi o rozdział, bo to że fika, to można powiedzieć o każdym moim dziele). W dodatku z tego co czytałam, to musiałam się świetnie bawić przy jego pisaniu.**

 **Zastanawia mnie zaś, w czym niby mój szkolny fik, jest bardziej... bo ja wiem... wyjątkowy od innych tego typu utworów?**

 **Poza tym, że jest po polskiemu, a fików w tym języku to jest jak na lekarstwo. No i poza faktem, że skazuje moją betę na cierpienie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Proszę bardzo, macie tu kolejny rozdziałek. Co prawda miałam tego nie aktualizować, póki ktoś nie wywiąże się z pewnej umowy, ale co ja poradzę na uzależnienie od pisania** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **Akurat miałam ochotę na ten towar i w związku z tym będą dwa rozdziały po sobie. Bo pomyślałam, że wrzucę wam coś odrobinę dłuższego, ale jak dotarłam do 5k słów i dotarło do mnie, że istnieje ryzyko pobicia rekordu 11k, to stwierdziłam, że jednak go podzielę. Tylko ten... tą drugą część muszę jeszcze dokończyć :v**

 **A potem, zanim ktoś zacznie się dopytywać, wezmę się za rozdział z Burzliwych.**

 **A teroz czytajta ludziska.**

* * *

Feliks wpatrywał się tępo w ekran swojego telefonu, nie bardzo garnąc się do tego, żeby wstać i zacząć się ubierać. A powinien to zrobić z racji, że lekcje zaczynały się za jakieś pół godziny. Drgnął zaskoczony, gdy urządzenie zawibrowało, a jego ekran rozbłysnął nieco mocniej, powiadamiając go o nowej wiadomości.

 _ **8:32 Od: Lizzie**_

 _Hej, piękny. Czekam na ciebie przed bramą, więc mam nadzieję, że nie planujesz dzisiaj urwać się z lekcji i idziesz już w stronę szkoły._

 _ **Do: Lizzie**_

 _Duże będę miał kłopoty, jeśli powiem, że poważnie rozważam taką opcję?_

 _ **8:34 Od: Lizzie**_

 _Wyobraź sobie_ _sytuację, w której zjawiam się w twoim pokoju, wywlekam cię z łóżka siłą i zaciągam do szkoły w piżamie._

 _ **Do: Lizzie**_

 _A możesz po prostu przyjść i mnie dobić czy coś? Naprawdę nie mam ochoty tam iść…_

 _ **8:35 Od: Lizzie**_

 _Feliks, przesadzasz, nie będzie aż tak źle. A teraz zbieraj tyłek i chodź tutaj._

 _ **Do: Lizzie**_

 _Jeszcze żebym dziś nie zaczynał od angielskiego i biologii… No dobra, dobra, już idę…_

Chcąc nie chcąc wstał z ciężkim westchnieniem, odłożył telefon na szafkę obok łóżka i zaczął się rozglądać za ubraniami. Był pewny, że coś sobie przygotował zanim poszedł spać… chyba… a może tylko mu się śniło, że to zrobił...

\- Śmieszne… a coś czystego chociaż mam? - mruknął, zaglądając do szafy. Miał na tyle szczęścia, że znalazł coś, co się nadawało Musiał sobie ustawić alarm z przypomnieniem, żeby zrobić w końcu pranie, bo w kółko o tym zapominał. Chwycił ponownie za telefon. Lekko się zdziwił, kiedy okazało się, że wczoraj nastawił sobie alarm i to z czterema przypomnieniami.

\- Pomyślmy… grałem czy rysowałem w chwili, kiedy alarm się włączył? - Poskrobał się po karku, starając się rozwikłać tą zagadkę. Po chwili wzruszył ramionami, rzucił telefon na łóżko i poszedł się umyć. Naprawdę nie miał najmniejszej ochoty iść do szkoły i sprawdzać, czy „będzie tak źle" czy jednak nie. Ale skoro Lizzie groziła mu już interwencją, to nie miał większego wyboru. Była tym typem osoby, który nie rzuca słów na wiatr.

Dziesięć minut później udało mu się opuścić budynek internatu, należący do United World High. Właściwie jeden z sześciu budynków, w którym ów internat się mieścił, podzielony na gmachy: europejski, azjatycki, afrykański, amerykański północny, amerykański południowy i australijski. W każdym z nich panował jeszcze wewnętrzny podział, opierający się na starym dobrym alfabecie, więc jak Rosjanie rozkręcali imprezę, to nie było zmiłuj. Nie przeszkadzał im nawet fakt, że w Stanach alkohol można było pić dopiero od 21 roku życia. Po drodze zrobił kilka ważnych rzeczy na swoim telefonie. Po pierwsze usunął nieprzeczytane maile i SMSy od ojca. Po drugie zapewnił Lizzie, że naprawdę idzie na lekcje. Po trzecie, nastawił kolejny alarm, który miał mu przypomnieć o praniu i dodał więcej przypomnień. A po czwarte zrobił pewną listę, zastanawiając się, ile pozycji będzie mógł z niej dzisiaj odhaczyć.

\- Ciooootaaaa.

\- Okej, punkt pierwszy zaliczony, a do bram szkoły mam wciąż dwadzieścia metrów… jest dobrze – stwierdził blondyn pod nosem, odhaczając pozycję na liście. Nie wnikał, kto to powiedział i nie rozglądał się za tą osobą, żeby się upewnić, że to do niego. Istniała szansa, że nie było do niego, więc jakakolwiek reakcja nie była mu na rękę.

\- No wreszcie, już się miałam po ciebie wracać – przywitała go Elizabeta, kiedy już dotarł do wejścia na teren szkoły.

\- Mhm… wiesz, w połowie drogi też się zacząłem zastanawiać, czy się nie wrócić.

\- Chyba na dzień dobry ci walnę, przestań siać defetyzm.

\- Proszę bardzo, możesz też coś wrzasnąć na temat bycia zdradzieckim chujem, może to mi pomoże pozbyć się łatki geja - odparł Feliks, ruszając wraz z brunetką w stronę budynku szkoły.

\- Najpierw musiałoby być coś, czego trzeba się pozbyć… Poza tym czy nie zabrzmiałoby to tak, jakbyś zdradził mnie dla faceta?

\- A fakt… to jednak mnie nie bij.

\- No dobrze, a wyjaśnisz mi co jest złego w tym, że zaczynasz dziś dzień od angielskiego i biologii?

\- Pomijając fakt, że sam angielski jest do bani, to te dwie lekcje mam z Tetrisem. Dobrze, że chociaż na biologii mogę liczyć na twoje wsparcie. Niby mówił, że się ode mnie odczepi, ale to, co o nim słyszałem, na to nie wskazuje.

\- O co chodzi z tym Tetrisem? - zapytała Lizzie zaintrygowana.

\- Ta debilka, którą wczoraj spławił, przekręciła jego imię, jak z nim gadała.

\- O rany… - zachichotała Węgierka, zasłaniając sobie usta. - Biedny Toris… nie zapomnisz mu tego, prawda?

\- Kto to Toris?

\- Czyli że nie... Czemu przez cały czas gapisz się na telefon? Czekasz na jakiegoś SMSa?

\- Nie, prowadzę małe badania połączone z konkursem… Hmm… to jak to było z tym „nie będzie tak źle"? - zapytał, kiedy dotarli do jego szafki.

\- O kurwa… - wyrwało się brunetce. - No nie no, to jest po prostu niepoważne…

\- No nie powiem, żeby było szczególnie wyrafinowane – przyznał blondyn, przyglądając się napisowi na drzwiczkach.

\- Niby szkoła dla inteligentnych ludzi, a zachowanie godne małp w zoo.

\- Zapomniałaś o tych bogatych i tych, którzy dostali stypendium sportowe. Nic do takich osób nie mam, ale nie zawsze trzeba być geniuszem, żeby uprawiać niektóre dyscypliny… No to punkt drugi odhaczony.

\- Jaki punkt drugi? - zapytała Lizzie, unosząc brew.

\- Zrobiłem sobie listę „ciekawych" rzeczy, które mogą mnie spotkać, zbieram punkty... Wyzwiska już były… no dobra, niby jedno i nie jest powiedziane, że do mnie, ale dopiero zaczynamy zabawę. Napis „pedał" na szafce też jest… chociaż, jeśli mam być szczery, to spodziewałem się tego później – powiedział Feliks, zaznaczając kolejną pozycję na liście.

\- Co za debil to zrobił? Przecież tu są kamery. - Dziewczyna wyciągnęła swój telefon i na wszelki wypadek sfotografowała szafkę. - Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz kretynem i to zgłosisz.

\- Jasne, że zgłoszę. Przesadna reakcja na zaczepki to marny pomysł, ale zupełny brak to po prostu głupota – stwierdził blondyn, otwierając szafkę, żeby wyciągnąć książki.

\- Tak na marginesie, to jakie punkty ty zbierasz? - zapytała Elizabeta.

\- Konkursowe – odparł Feliks zarzucając sobie torbę na ramię. - Jak uzbieram sto, to się powieszę, a jak będzie ich więcej, bo wydarzy się coś, czego nie uwzględniłem na liście, to jednak podetnę sobie żyły.

\- Jak poważnie spróbujesz się zabić, to cię zamorduję – oświadczyła Węgierka.

\- Wiedziałem, że mogę liczyć na twoje wsparcie – powiedział blondyn, poklepując dziewczynę po ramieniu. - A teraz wybacz, ale muszę udać się na angielski, stawić czoła złu, gramatyce i słówkom z działu „życie towarzyskie".

\- A co z szafką?

\- Zgłoszę przed lunchem. Nie chcę ryzykować spóźnienia, bo już mnie ostrzeżono, że jeśli znowu zjawię się w klasie po czasie, to w nagrodę będę musiał przygotować referat na temat życia towarzyskiego młodzieży w moim kraju. Mam wrażenie, że napisanie „normalnie, wbrew powszechnej opinii nie ma aż takiej patologii" nie przejdzie.

\- No, chyba nie. Okej, w takim razie niechaj moc będzie z tobą, widzimy się na biologii.

* * *

W drodze na angielski, ku uldze Feliksa, nikt go nie zaczepiał. Gdy już dotarł do sali, zajął swoje ulubione miejsce z tyłu klasy, zaraz za ławką, którą jak zwykle okupowali bracia Vargas, pochodzący z Włoch. Chociaż określenie bracia przyrodni było bardziej właściwe, bo byli ze sobą spokrewnieni tylko w połowie… Ich ojciec trochę za bardzo lubił kobiety i dorobił się dwóch synów z dwiema różnymi paniami na dwóch różnych krańcach Półwyspu Apenińskiego. Z racji tego byli bardzo do siebie podobni z wyglądu i skrajnie różni, jeśli chodzi o charakter i zainteresowania. Feliciano był po prostu do rany przyłóż, wiecznie radosny, trochę tchórzliwy, uwielbiał malować i śpiewać. Z kolei Lovino zachowywał się… różnie, w zależności od tego, z jaką płcią miał do czynienia. W stosunku do kobiet można go było opisać jako typowego włoskiego podrywacza. Co do facetów… zgrabnie można było to opisać słowami „bez kija nie podchodź". W przeciwieństwie do brata nie posiadał szczególnych zdolności plastycznych, ale za to dobrze radził sobie ze sportem… o ile mu się chciało. To, co na pewno łączyło obu braci, to ich zamiłowanie do jedzenia. Z tym, że tu też następował mały rozłam, bo o ile Feliciano z chęcią kosztował specjałów z obcych kuchni, o tyle zaproponowanie Lovino chociażby pizzy w stylu amerykańskim mogło się skończyć urazem.

\- _Ciao,_ Feliks! - przywitał się Feliciano, odwracając się do blondyna, gdy ten skończył wypakowywać swoje rzeczy. - Jak się masz?

\- Cześć, Feliciano – mruknął Polak, podpierając ciężko głowę na ręce. - Fizycznie nic mi nie dolega, psychicznie…

\- Podobno jesteś gejem – bezceremonialnie wtrącił Lovino, również się odwracając.

\- Lovi… - westchnął Feliciano, wznosząc oczy ku niebu.

\- No co? Też chciałeś o to zapytać.

\- Moooże… no dobra, chciałem, ale nie tak prosto z mostu… Przepraszam za niego – mruknął Feliciano, zwracając się do Feliksa.

\- Spoko… podejrzewam, że nie tylko wy zadacie mi to pytanie w najbliższej przyszłości – burknął blondyn, z nudów kartkując zeszyt z notatkami z angielskiego. - Ja ze swojej strony mogę powiedzieć, że taki ze mnie gej jak z Lovino artysta, czyli żaden. - Niezbyt przejął się morderczym spojrzeniem, które posłał mu Włoch, zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić.

\- Masz zamiar być dzisiaj na treningu, dupku? - zapytał Lovino. - Nekrasova zapowiadała jakąś _pieriestrojkę_ w składzie drużyny… Co to w ogóle znaczy?

\- Przebudowa… i tak, mam zamiar być dzisiaj na treningu – odparł Polak, zaczynając przyozdabiać ołówkiem swój zeszyt. - A ty będziesz? Czy znowu uznasz, że ci się nie chce?

\- Będę. Skoro trenerka chce przebudować drużynę, to mam zamiar dać z siebie wszystko, żeby się do niej dostać – powiedział Lovino z płomieniem w oczach. Feliks spojrzał na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem. Rzadko kiedy Lovino okazywał taki zapał wobec czegokolwiek… poza podrywaniem dziewczyn.

\- Łał… co Nekrasova mu powiedziała, że zaczęło mu tak zależeć? - rzucił półgębkiem do Feliciano.

\- Powiedziała, że jak dostanie się do drużyny, to nie będzie się mógł odgonić od ładnych dziewczyn – szepnął Włoch, zerkając na brata z lekkim niepokojem… i nutą zazdrości. On też nie marnował okazji, żeby spróbować poderwać jakąś ładną dziewczynę, a w dzisiejszych czasach to jednak sportowcy mieli większe branie niż artyści.

\- Aha… to wszystko wyjaśnia… - W sumie to była prawda, reprezentanci głównych składów sportowych szkoły cieszyli się dużym powodzeniem u płci przeciwnej. Trenerka obu reprezentacji siatkarskich, męskiej i żeńskiej, Irina Nekrasova, zdecydowanie wiedziała, jak motywować ludzi…

\- Też celujesz w dostanie się do drużyny? - zapytał Feliciano. - Wiesz, że masz raczej marne szanse, jeśli w kółko spóźniasz się na treningi albo po prostu cię na nich nie ma.

\- Dlatego zrezygnuję z kilku sekcji w Kole artystycznym, żeby się już nie spóźniać. Ale to i tak bardziej dla siebie. Dostanie się do drużyny byłoby miłe, ale nie zależy mi na tym tak, żeby wypruwać sobie żyły.

\- Oł… już sobie wyobrażam dramatyczną przemowę pani Vautrin, jak jej powiesz, że z czegoś rezygnujesz… Ale to twój wybór, jak chcesz, to możesz zostać podwójnym agentem.

\- Jakim znowu podwójnym agentem? - zdziwił się Feliks.

\- No wiesz… panuje taka nieoficjalna wojna między artystami a sportowcami. Jedni gardzą i wyzywają drugich… coś jak Capuletti i Montecchi w _Romeo i Julii_.

\- Czyli nikt nie wie dlaczego, ale wojna jest i już?

\- W sumie można by to tak podsumować.

\- Wygląda na to, że będę robił jednocześnie za Julię i Romea.

\- Nowe podejście do narcyzmu?

\- Nie mam zamiaru zarywać sam do siebie… w pewnym sensie to taka trochę odmiana homoseksualizmu, a tej łatki obecnie będę próbował się pozbyć. Chociaż... taki ja to całkiem niegłupia opcja… na pewno bym siebie zrozumiał i mógł pogadać na ciekawe i mądre tematy… chyba jednak mógłbym się w sobie zakochać.

Feliciano parsknął śmiechem, zakrywając sobie usta, Lovino tylko burknął coś o debilach i odwrócił się w kierunku tablicy.

\- O patrz, Feliks, twój „chłopak" się zjawił – powiedział Lovino, kiedy tuż przed dzwonkiem do klasy wszedł Toris, rozmawiając z Antonio Carriedo, kolejnym członkiem drużyny koszykarskiej.

\- No popatrz, twój też przyszedł – odgryzł się Feliks.

\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz, to ci przywalę. Nie wiem, dlaczego ten dupek się do mnie przyczepił – warknął Lovino.

\- A ja ci wsadzę ołówek w oko – zaoferował blondyn. Ku jego uldze Toris i Antonio usiedli po drugiej stronie sali. Najwyraźniej Litwin w końcu go posłuchał i postanowił się od niego odczepić… a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. - Tudzież na treningu poćwiczę celność zagrywki, celując w twoją głowę. Ja też nie wiem, dlaczego ten drugi dupek się do mnie przyczepił. Może założymy „grupę wsparcia ludzi, na których z jakiegoś powodu uwzięli się koszykarze".

\- Temat pierwszego spotkania: „Dlaczego ten hiszpański kretyn w kółko pieprzy coś o pomidorach".

\- Hoooo? Czyli Antonio proponował ci już, żebyś pobawił się jego pomidorami? - zapytał Feliks, poruszając znacząco brwiami.

\- Ty zboczony sukin…

\- Złośliwy, jeśli już coś – szepnął blondyn, nim weszła nauczycielka i cała klasa zamilkła.

O ile Collins, nauczyciel historii, był po prostu surowy i karał tylko tych, którzy przeszkadzali w prowadzeniu lekcji, o tyle pani Springer, nauczycielka angielskiego, była po prostu upierdliwą babą. W dodatku miała jakiś uraz do uczniów pochodzących z krajów, w których językiem urzędowym nie był angielski… Feliks do tej pory nie potrafił dojść, dlaczego w takim razie nie dostała grupy, dla której angielski był językiem ojczystym i z tego powodu mieli nieco inny program nauczania. Z powodu tej upierdliwości na lekcjach zazwyczaj panowała cisza, w końcu nikt nie miał ochoty podpaść „Żmii"… albo „Piździe" dla tych, którzy nie bawili się w konwenanse.

\- Witam, moi drodzy uczniowie! Jak zapewne pamiętacie z ostatnich zajęć, dziś zaczynamy dział „życie towarzyskie". Jak zawsze każde z was ma obowiązek napisać esej na temat tego, jak dany temat wygląda w waszych ojczyznach i oddać mi go przed końcem działu. Jest to moim zdaniem jedna z ciekawszych sekcji, młodzież zawsze ma wiele do opowiedzenia w tym temacie…

Feliks nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi na to, co mówiła profesorka. Podobnie jak dwa poprzednie, dział rozpoczął się od krótkiego przedstawienia, co będą robić. Potem nastąpiła pogadanka na temat przewodni omawianego działu, w czym nie miał zamiaru brać udziału. Naturalnie, jego plany zostały zniweczone, w końcu jak już coś się zaczynało walić, to najlepiej wszystko naraz.

\- Może Toris i Felix chcieliby coś dodać? - zapytała nagle belferka z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

Po klasie rozległy się przyciszone śmiechy, czyli ofiary na dzisiejszą lekcję już zostały wybrane. Co do tego, dlaczego akurat oni, ani Toris, ani Feliks nie mieli wątpliwości. Od wczoraj byli chyba najgorętszym tematem do plotek. Blondyn zaklął w duchu, czując jak palą go policzki, i niemal słyszał, jak po drugiej stronie sali Litwin zgrzyta zębami z irytacji. To, że jak zwykle belferka celowo przekręci jego imię, nie było dla niego niczym dziwnym, ale chyba musiał sobie dopisać bonusowe punkty, bo nie uwzględnił na liście, że to wredne babsko też się przyczepi do tej sytuacji z wczoraj.

\- Chłopcy, nie musicie się krępować, doszły mnie słuchy, że macie się czym pochwalić.

Kątem oka blondyn zauważył, że brunet zrobił minę, jakby starał się wymyślić jakąś normalną odpowiedź. Miało to sens, bo Żmija raczej nie miała zamiaru tak po prostu się odczepić… ale zdaniem Polaka nie było zbytnio nad czym myśleć, był raczej zwolennikiem zwalczania chamstwa chamstwem. Normalnie wolałby siedzieć cicho, ale skoro uwaga wszystkich i tak była na niego zwrócona, to stwierdził, że wylanie chociaż części swojej frustracji dobrze mu zrobi.

\- Jestem socjofobem. Nie mam życia towarzyskiego. Koniec tematu – powiedział znudzonym głosem. - Przykro mi, że zawiodę pani oczekiwania odnośnie ciekawych opowieści, ale od każdej reguły są wyjątki.

\- Felix, proszę cię żebyś zaczął się do mnie zwracać z większym szacunkiem. - Głos Żmii był teraz tak słodki, że aż człowieka mdliło. Jasny znak, że pakował się w jeszcze większe kłopoty.

\- Ktoś tu ma cięty język – mruknął półgębkiem Antonio, zwracając się do Torisa.

\- Cięty język, cięty humor i na mnie też się zrobił cięty po tym żarcie z wczoraj – odparł Litwin. Ustalili z Alfredem, że najlepiej będzie utrzymywać, że tamto całowanie był tylko durnym dowcipem. Musiał przyznać, że blondyn był całkiem odważny, trzeba było mieć jaja, żeby odpowiedzieć pani Springer w ten sposób… albo nie mieć nic do stracenia.

\- Przecież zwracam się do pani z szacunkiem. - Feliks uniósł brwi ze zdziwieniem. - Nie obraziłem pani, nie skorzystałem z żadnego wulgaryzmu i to nawet w swoim języku. W dodatku odpowiedziałem na pani pytanie.

\- Pytanie było na temat życia towarzyskiego, a nie zaburzeń psychicznych, do działu „Zdrowie" jeszcze nie dotarliśmy.

\- Widzi pani, jaki jestem zdolny? Poruszyłem dwa tematy jednocześnie i to jeden wykraczający poza przerobiony program.

\- Pan zdolny zaraz zostanie wysłany do dyrektora, a ponadto zarobi odsiadkę po lekcjach… Pan Laurinaitis ma coś do dodania? - zapytała nauczycielka unosząc brew, kiedy Toris podniósł rękę.

\- Jestem kujonem, nie mam czasu na życie towarzyskie, bo przez większość czasu się uczę. Czy to wystarczająco wyczerpująca odpowiedź na pani pytanie? - zapytał brunet. - Pragnę nadmienić, że rozwinąłem temat nieco szerzej niż kolega.

\- O mój Boże, przepraszam! - powiedział Feliks z udawanym przerażeniem. - Już się poprawiam. Jestem socjofobem, nie mam życia towarzyskiego, bo przebywanie wśród zbyt dużej ilości ludzi, których nie znam, napawa mnie irracjonalnym lękiem.

Litwin parsknął cicho, zasłaniając sobie usta dłonią. Najpewniej obaj mieli teraz ostro przewalone, ale za to mina, jaką zrobiła Żmija, była wręcz bezcenna. Może jednak z blondynem dało się jakoś dogadać, skoro podjął dowcip.

\- Dosyć tego! Obaj natychmiast marsz do…

 _Panowie Feliks Łukasiewicz i Toris Laurinaitis proszeni są o natychmiastowe zgłoszenie się w gabinecie szkolnego psychologa –_ rozległ się komunikat z głośników.

\- O, to pewnie w związku z moją socjofobią – stwierdził Polak, starając się nie okazywać zdziwienia i zaniepokojenia tym wezwaniem.

\- Pozbierajcie swoje rzeczy i zejdźcie mi z oczu – syknęła Springer. - I nie myślcie sobie, że ujdzie wam to płazem, obaj macie zostać po lekcjach!

Feliksowi i Torisowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Zgarnęli swoje rzeczy w okamgnieniu i z hukiem wylecieli z klasy. Dosłownie, bo nauczycielka zamknęła za nimi drzwi z taką siłą, że echo poniosło się po opustoszałym korytarzu.

\- Odezwij się do mnie chociaż słowem, to zadźgam cię pierwszą rzeczą, jaką wyciągnę z piórnika – oznajmił Polak, zanim brunet zdążył otworzyć usta. To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o zakopanie topora wojennego. Litwin miał zamiar zapytać go, czy wie, gdzie jest gabinet psychologa, bo jeszcze tam nie był. Jednak w związku z groźbą zostania zadźganym stwierdził, że po prostu pójdzie za blondynem.

* * *

Trasa okazała się dość długa, budynek szkoły był słusznych rozmiarów, a miejsce, do którego mieli dojść, znajdowało się po jego drugiej stronie.

Feliks bez zbędnego pukania otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Toris wahał się przez chwilę, nie do końca pewny, czy mają wejść obaj naraz czy osobno, jednak po chwili poszedł w ślady blondyna, stwierdzając, że najwyżej zostanie poproszony o wyjście i zaczekanie na zewnątrz. Litwinowi wnętrze gabinetu skojarzyło się bardziej z niewielkim salonem, niż z jego wyobrażeniem wystroju gabinetu psychologa. Wokół niskiego, okrągłego stolika kawowego ustawione były dwa fotele i kanapa. Pod ścianą znajdował się regał pełen książek o różnorodnej tematyce, nie tylko psychologicznej. Obok regału znajdowała się mała komoda, na której stał czajnik elektryczny, kilka paprotek i storczyk. Na przeciwko kanapy znajdowała się druga komoda, na której stał dość spory telewizor LED oraz DVD. Wychodziło na to, że w tak bogatej szkole gabinet szkolengo psychologa jest lepiej urządzony niż niejeden salon. W kolorystyce dominowały głównie żółty i brązowy, a promienie jesiennego słońca wpadające przez okno, w rezultacie dawały naprawdę przytulną i rozluźniającą atmosferę.  
Kiedy Toris był zajęty oglądaniem wystroju, Feliks zdążył w międzyczasie rzucić swoją torbę na dywanik pod stolikiem i wyłożyć się na kanapie, jakby był u siebie w domu. Brunet posłał mu raczej krytyczne spojrzenie uznając, że albo jest po prostu bezczelny… albo wiedział, na ile może sobie pozwolić, może ta gadka o socjofobii nie wzięła się znikąd, no i znał drogę do gabinetu. Po chwili Litwin wzruszył ramionami i zajął miejsce w jednym z foteli. Zastanawiało go, dlaczego zostali tu wezwani, skoro byli tu teraz sami. Doktor M. Shaw (jak głosił napis na plakietce, stojącej na stoliku do kawy) nie był (lub była) obecny w gabinecie. Minęło dobrych kilka minut, zanim rozległy się kroki na korytarzu i do środka weszła średniego wzrostu kobieta o długich czarnych włosach spiętych w koński ogon.

\- To jest bez sensu… mogliby dać mi tutaj mikrofon, zamiast zmuszać do biegania do gabinetu dyrektora za każdym razem, jak chcę nadać komunikat… Och, już jesteście, chłopcy, chcecie może herbaty? - zapytała na ich widok. Nie wyglądała na zdziwioną, czy zirytowaną postawą blondyna, więc Litwin uznał, że musiał już tu wcześniej być.

\- Mamy kłopoty? - zapytał Feliks, zakładając sobie ręce za głowę.

\- Nie.

\- To poproszę.

\- Eee… - mruknął Toris, kiedy kobieta spojrzała na niego.

\- Jeśli wolisz kawę, to nie ma problemu, chociaż osobiście nie jestem zwolenniczką picia kawy w tak młodym wieku.

\- Może być herbata – powiedział brunet, drapiąc się po karku z lekko zdezorientowaną miną.

Chwilę później na stoliku stały trzy kubki z herbatą, cukierniczka i talerzyk z ciastkami. Polak chcąc nie chcąc musiał zmienić pozycję na siedzącą.

\- Feliks, nabawisz się cukrzycy, jak będziesz tyle słodzić – powiedziała pani Shaw. Toris w pełni się z nią zgadzał, na widok piątej łyżeczki cukru po prostu go zemdliło.

\- Jak na razie próbuję się nabawić odrobinę większej masy, z tego co widać, bezskutecznie – odparł blondyn, mieszając swój napój.

\- Powinieneś się cieszyć, że masz szybki metabolizm. Przejdźmy jednak do powodu, dla którego was tu wezwałam. Nie chcę was trzymać w niepewności, a jeśli uporamy się z tym bez problemu, to jeszcze zdążycie wrócić na lekcję.

\- Nie będzie mi przykro, jeśli będzie mnie tu pani trzymać cały angielski. Powiedzmy, że średnio mam ochotę pokazywać się pani Springer na oczy, po zarobieniu od niej polekcyjnej odsiadki na dziś – stwierdził Feliks.

\- Taaa, ja też nie mam zbytniej ochoty uczestniczyć w dzisiejszej lekcji angielskiego – powiedział Toris, bawiąc się łyżeczką.

\- Chciałam poruszyć z wami pewien… drażliwy temat – zaczęła psycholog, łącząc dłonie pod brodą.

\- Zanim przejdzie pani do momentu „wiem, że zapewne nie jest to dla was łatwy temat", pozwolę sobie nadmienić, że nie jestem homoseksualistą – wtrącił Polak, sięgając po ciastko.

\- Ja też nie – powiedział Litwin.

\- A gdybym był, to na pewno nie umawiałbym się z nim – dorzucił blondyn, wskazując na Torisa. - Ma tendencje do całowania obcych ludzi bez uprzedzenia i zapędy prześladowcze. - Brunet tylko posłał mu spojrzenie spode łba, sugerujące, że teraz ma raczej mordercze zapędy względem niego.

\- Może w takim razie opowiecie mi, co właściwie miało wczoraj miejsce. Wolę polegać na waszej wersji, niż na plotkach, których namnożyła się cała masa.

\- Nic takiego – burknął Toris. - Kumpel umówił mnie z wariatką, która nie chciała się ode mnie odczepić. Potem poradził mi, że jak jej powiem, że jestem homo, to się odczepi. Z tym, że dziewczyna chciała dowodu, ja chciałem mieć już święty spokój, spanikowałem… i wyszło jak wyszło.

\- Doszły mnie słuchy, że to miał być zwyczajny kawał – powiedziała pani Shaw unosząc pytająco brew.

\- Stwierdziłem, że to wytłumaczenie jest prostsze i zostanie szybciej zaakceptowane przez pozostałych uczniów.

\- Sam doszedłeś do takiego wniosku? Czy w tym też miał swój udział Alfred F. Jones? Nie musisz robić takiej wystraszonej miny, Toris. - Doktor uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco. - Nie jestem wszystkowiedzącą wiedźmą, po prostu nietrudno się domyślić, o którego z twoich kolegów chodzi.

\- Jest pani psychologiem, to znacznie gorzej niż wiedźma. Wiedźmy raczej nie grzebią ludziom w głowie z taką łatwością… Ja ze swojej strony chciałbym powiedzieć, że fajnie mi się spało, zanim zostałem w niemiły sposób obudzony i brutalnie napadnięty – powiedział Feliks.

\- Ja ci zaraz pokażę brutalność… - warknął Litwin. - Przeprosiłem cię, a ty stwierdziłeś, że masz to gdzieś…

\- Chciałbym przy okazji zgłosić, że ktoś pomazał mi szafkę – dodał blondyn, ignorując słowa Torisa. - To, że ktoś nazwał mnie ciotą pominę, bo istnieje mała szansa, że to nie było do mnie. Muszę przyznać, że ten „dowcip" udał się po mistrzowsku – stwierdził z ironią, unosząc kciuk w górę.

\- Pomazał szafkę? W jaki sposób? - zapytała psycholog, zerkając kątem oka na pobladłego bruneta.

\- Mniej więcej w taki. - Polak wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i pokazał zrobione przez Elizabetę zdjęcie, które przesłała mu przed tym, jak każde z nich poszło na swoją lekcję. - Mało to to twórcze, w dodatku ten ktoś fatalnie dobrał kolor, zupełnie nie pasuje do koloru szafki.

\- Jak najszybciej zgłoszę to dyrektorowi, przejrzymy nagrania z monitoringu i wyciągniemy konsekwencje wobec tego, kto to zrobił – zapewniła blondyna pani Shaw. - A co z tobą, Toris? Twoja szafka ucierpiała? A może ktoś cię jakoś przezwał?

\- Nie… - mruknął Toris. Oprócz kilku docinków od chłopaków z drużyny nic szczególnie uciążliwego go nie spotkało. Za to zaczynał mieć naprawdę nieprzyjemne wyrzuty sumienia. Miał niepokojące wrażenie, że to dopiero początek.

\- Hmm… cóż… jeśli zdarzy się więcej tego typu incydentów, chciałabym, żebyście mi o nich powiedzieli. A jeśli poczujecie się… przytłoczeni psychicznie, natychmiast się do mnie zgłoście, dobrze? Nie, Feliks, nie wypiszę ci opinii, która przekona dyrektora, żebyś wypisał się ze szkoły bez zgody rodziców – powiedziała doktor na widok uniesionej dłoni Feliksa. - Nadal uważam, że wbrew twojej opinii pasujesz do tej szkoły i odnajdziesz się w niej bez problemu, jeśli tylko przestaniesz mieć do tego takie pesymistyczne podejście. Zgodzę się na to tylko wtedy, kiedy uznam, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie. W przeciwnym wypadku będziesz musiał poczekać, aż osiągniesz osiemnaście lat i będziesz mógł sam o tym zadecydować.

\- Kur… czę – westchnął Polak, biorąc sobie ciastko na pocieszenie. Litwin spojrzał na niego szczerze zdumiony. Dostał się do elitarnej szkoły, na co trzeba było mieć albo kasę, albo czymś się wyróżniać, i tak po prostu chciał się z niej wypisać?

\- Właściwie nie mam wam nic więcej do powiedzenia – stwierdziła pani Shaw, unosząc bezradnie ręce. - Dostałam polecenie od dyrektora, żeby udzielić wam umoralniającej przemowy na temat wstrzymania się od publicznego okazywania uczuć, żeby nie gorszyć innych uczniów. Mało tolerancyjne z jego strony jeśli chcielibyście znać moje zdanie. Najlepiej byłoby, gdybym odesłała was z powrotem na lekcje, ale skoro wolicie na nią nie wracać… może po prostu obejrzycie jakiś film? - zapytała, wskazując na DVD.

\- Chyba wolę jakąś książkę – stwierdził Litwin.

\- Cóż, obsłużcie się, ja pójdę porozmawiać z dyrektorem na temat tej szafki. Tylko nie zapomnijcie pójść na następną lekcję, gdybym nie wróciła na czas, żeby was stąd wygonić.

Kiedy doktor Shaw opuściła swój gabinet, przez chwilę panowała zupełna cisza. W końcu Feliks wstał z miejsca i podszedł do komody z telewizorem, żeby sprawdzić, czy jest jakiś ciekawy film do obejrzenia. Toris wyciągnął sobie książkę z półki na chybił trafił, tak właściwie nie miał zbytniej ochoty na czytanie. Wolałby zadać Polakowi kilka pytań, a książka wydawała się dobrą osłoną przed długopisem albo ołówkiem.

\- Dlaczego chcesz się stąd wypisać? - zapytał, gdy blondyn z powrotem zajął miejsce na kanapie. Liczył na to, że nie będzie chciało mu się wstać, żeby sięgnąć po piórnik.

\- Nie twój interes – odparł Feliks uprzejmym tonem. - Słuchaj, to, że mamy, czy też raczej mieliśmy, wspólną sesję u psychologa nie znaczy, że nagle nabrałem ochoty z tobą rozmawiać.

\- Na litość boską, dlaczego się tak rzucasz?! Przeprosiłem cię, chcę ci pomóc to wszystko odkręcić, bo czuję się z tym naprawdę głupio, a ty się zachowujesz, jakbym popełnił nie wiadomo jak ciężką zbrodnię.

\- Pozbawienie mnie możliwości spokojnego egzystowania i uczęszczania na zajęcia uważam za zbrodnię. A twoją chęć pomocy za nieszczerą i wymuszoną, co średnio mnie interesuje, więc możesz ją sobie wsadzić w swoje litewskie cztery litery i dać mi w spokoju obejrzeć film.

\- Aha, czyli jesteś na mnie taki cięty, bo jestem Litwinem.

\- No _kurwa_ , toś teraz pojechał… Człowieku, w dupie mam twoją narodowość! Możesz być Litwinem, Polakiem, Amerykaninem… jak dla mnie możesz być nawet _kurwa_ papieżem. A to dalej nie sprawi, że poklepie cię po ramieniu i tak po prostu stwierdzę „w sumie to nie jestem wściekły o ten pocałunek, z dobroci serca ci wybaczam. A teraz zróbmy coś, żeby nie dręczyły cię wyrzuty sumienia.". Właściwie to zaczynam myśleć, że to ty masz problem z moją narodowością, że kopiesz leżącego, zamiast się po prostu odczepić.

\- Niby dlaczego miałbym mieć coś do tego, że jesteś Polakiem?

\- A to jest akurat dobre pytanie. Powiem to tak: Słońce jest duże, ale jeśli znam obiekt jeszcze większy, to będzie to ból dupy, jaki Litwini żywią względem Polaków. Z tym, że o ile mniej więcej wiem jak Słońce powstało, o tyle ni chuja nie wiem, skąd wzięło się to drugie, w dodatku idę o zakład, że to ze Słońcem pożegnamy się wcześniej.

\- … Aha… - wobec takich argumentów Toris nie bardzo wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć. W sumie też nie do końca orientował się, dlaczego jego krajanie pałają aż taką niechęcią do swoich sąsiadów. - Niby dlaczego uważasz to, że chcę ci pomóc, za nieszczere?

\- Bo mnie nie znasz, a ja nie znam ciebie, skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie chcesz pogrążyć mnie bardziej? - Feliks wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do oglądania _Władcy pierścieni_. - Nie potrzebuję pomocy od kogoś takiego jak ty. Popularnego, dobrze uczącego się i grzecznego aż do bólu, z którego tatuś jest pewnie równie dumny jak mamusia, że uczy się w prestiżowej szkole za oceanem…

\- Mój tata nie żyje, od kiedy skończyłem cztery lata – powiedział brunet z goryczą.

\- Nie żyje, co? - mruknął blondyn, nie odrywając spojrzenia od ekranu. - Zazdroszczę, wolałbym, żeby ten buc, który jest moim ojcem, kopnął w kalendarz, niż się z nim użerać do osiemnastki… zwłaszcza, że to przez niego tu jestem…

\- Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że w ogóle masz ojca i to takiego, który pomógł ci dostać się do jednej z najlepszych szkół na świecie. Wiesz co, ty się nie zachowujesz jak kompletny dupek, ty po prostu jesteś kompletnym, niewdzięcznym dupkiem.

\- Dzięki, prawdopodobnie mam to właśnie po nim.

\- Idę do biblioteki – oznajmił Litwin, wstając i odkładając książkę na stolik. - Mogą mnie zgarnąć za szwendanie się po korytarzu w trakcie lekcji, ale lepsze to, niż siedzenie tutaj z tobą.

\- To będzie najprawdopodobniej najbardziej niezgodna z prawem rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobisz, powodzenia – stwierdził Polak machając mu na do widzenia.

\- Dobra… pierdolę jakiekolwiek próby dogadania się z nim – warknął Toris, kiedy znalazł się za drzwiami. - Będę miał go gdzieś, tak jak sobie tego życzy… _Šūdas,_ jeszcze mam z nim zostać po lekcjach… cudownie.

* * *

 **Na początek, zanim ktoś zapyta, esej i referat to dwie różnie formy wypowiedzi. Bądź co bądź referat z reguły trzeba wygłosić przed całą klasą, a to na pewno nie byłoby Feliksowi na rękę.**

 **I wiecie co? Nawet beta aż tak bardzo nie narzeka na to, że musi się męczyć z tym szkolnym fikiem, chyba się z tym po prostu pogodziła.  
**

 **Albo stwierdziła, że jednak nie zrezygnuje z przedpremierowych rozdziałów Dlaczego? :v**

 **A może to jednak ja jestem taka zdolna i nawet szkolną dramę w moim wykonaniu da się czytać? XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I ciul, z jednego rozdziału wyjdą mi trzy...**

 **Z tym, że na ten trzeci, to trzeba będzie poczekać, bo moja beta jednak zaczęła narzekać XD**

 **No i obiecałam okazać trochę miłości Burzliwym, więc wypadałoby dotrzymać słowa.**

 **Podsumowując, gdyby ten rozdział był jedną całością, miałby teraz ponad 12k słów i to jeszcze nie byłby koniec :v**

* * *

\- Łał, wyglądasz na nieźle wkurzonego ziomek – stwierdził Alfred, kiedy spotkał się na biologii z Torisem.

\- Bo jestem, Feliks jest największym dupkiem, jakiego w życiu spotkałem. Przestało mi zależeć na tym, żeby pomóc mu w jakikolwiek sposób, niech sobie sam z tym radzi albo niech się wypisze w cholerę z tej szkoły. - Na wszelki wypadek Toris starał się nie zbliżać do mikroskopu, wolał nie ryzykować, że przez przypadek go popsuje.

\- Nieźle ci zaszedł za skórę. - Amerykanin gwizdnął cicho z podziwem, nawet jemu nie udało się wyprowadzić Litwina z równowagi aż w takim stopniu.

\- Ten typ jest po prostu nienormalny, nie dziwie się, że to nie była jego pierwsza wizyta u psychologa – burknął brunet.

\- Wiesz, trochę mu współczuję – mruknął Alfred, starając się ustawić odpowiednią ostrość w mikroskopie. - Jak już pierwszego dnia po tej akcji z Cindy, ktoś mu się dopieprzył do szafki, to czeka go mało ciekawy okres… może nawet lepiej jeśli się wypisze.

\- Co? Ty też będziesz próbował wywołać u mnie poczucie winy i sprawić, żebym znów spróbował z nim pogadać?

\- Nie, mówię tylko, że mu współczuję. W mojej poprzedniej szkole kiedyś była podobna akcja, kilku starszych chłopaków uwzięło się na takiego jednego pierwszaka. Wycinali mu czasami naprawdę paskudne numery, szturchali, wrzucali do śmietnika, wyzywali… od gejów też, chociaż był zupełnie normalnym chłopaczkiem… Nie miał wielu kumpli, bo większość dzieciaków bała się, że też zostaną ofiarami. Wytrzymał półtorej roku.

\- I co? Przepisał się do innej szkoły?

\- Popełnił samobójstwo – powiedział cicho Amerykanin.

Toris mimowolnie spojrzał w kierunku stanowiska, przy którym, wraz z Elizabetą, siedział Feliks. Marszczył brwi w skupieniu, ślęcząc nad dwoma zeszytami, chyba rysując w nich preparaty mikroskopowe, które mieli wykonać i obejrzeć. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Alfred zrobił to specjalnie, ale czuł jak kolejna fala poczucia winy ściska mu żołądek. Może i blondyn był dupkiem, ale nie chciał przekonywać się, jak to jest jak się ma na sumieniu czyjeś życie. Tylko to nadal nie rozwiązywało dwóch rzeczy. Że wciąż był na Polaka zły i że ten nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego, a co dopiero mówić o pomocy. Zaklął w duchu, dlaczego nie mógł po prostu zignorować tego dupka i zająć się swoimi sprawami...

\- Alfred, wspominałem może, że pomaganie innym trochę chujowo ci idzie? - zapytał rozmasowując żołądek.

\- Co tym razem zrobiłem źle? - spytał Amerykanin z wyrzutem.

\- Nic… poza tym, że znów źle ustawiłeś ostrość, ja nie noszę okularów i dla mnie nadal jest niewyraźne.

\- Ziom, nie mam aż tak dużej wady wzroku… aaaaa, czyli, że to tak miało wyglądać? - mruknął kiedy Litwin ustawił mikroskop prawidłowo.

* * *

\- Dobra, a czy mogę teraz ja pobawić się mikroskopem? - zapytał Feliks, kończąc rysunki preparatów w zeszycie swoim i Elizabety.

\- Ale po co? Patrz jak nam ładnie idzie współpraca, ty sobie rysujesz i to ładnie rysujesz, a ja odwalam niewdzięczną robotę z mikroskopem – powiedziała Węgierka niewinnym tonem.

\- Ale wiesz… założenia lekcji są takie, że wszyscy mamy nauczyć się obsługi mikroskopu i przygotowania preparatu.

\- Przecież w tym nie ma nic trudnego.

\- W narysowaniu kilku zlepek komórek też nie, więc daj mi zrobić kilka preparatów, a ty sobie porysujesz w swoim zeszycie.

Lizzie z westchnieniem zamieniła się z blondynem miejscami, dając mu w końcu dostęp do mikroskopu.

\- Ja nie narysuje tego tak szczegółowo jak ty – burknęła brunetka, łapiąc za ołówek.

\- Ja też nie rysuję tego tak szczegółowo jakbym chciał, mam za mało czasu… - mruknął Polak, biorąc się za przygotowanie następnego preparatu.

\- To co ty chcesz to w 3D rysować, czy co?

\- Mmm… nie, to mi jeszcze nie wychodzi za dobrze… Czy ja jestem przewrażliwiony, czy ktoś się na mnie gapi?

\- Tak poza tym, że ktoś cały czas zerka w twoją stronę? - Dziewczyna rozejrzała się dyskretnie po klasie. - O… mam wrażenie, że jak ci powiem kto, to się wkurzysz.

\- W takim razie już wiem kto i poważnie zaczynam się zastanawiać nad zgłoszeniem prześladowania.

\- A wytłumaczysz mi, dlaczego z takim uporem odrzucasz jego propozycję pomocy?

\- A dlaczego miałbym ją przyjąć?

\- Bo ja wiem… bo w ten sposób będzie ci łatwiej uporać się z niektórymi debilami?

\- Co, mam ich postraszyć, że pobije ich mój „chłopak", jak mi nie dadzą spokoju?

\- Jak się upierasz na tą wersję z chłopakiem, to ja nie mam nic przeciwko, ładna z was para – westchnęła Elizabeta, wyciągając ukradkiem telefon. Chciała jeszcze raz spojrzeć na zdjęcie z tamtej lekcji historii.

\- Lizzie, przestań robić ze mnie geja dobra? - zaproponował Feliks, uderzając się dłonią w czoło.

\- Ale ja mówię poważnie, w dziwny sposób do siebie pasujecie. Jakbyś kiedyś zmienił zdanie co do swojej orientacji seksualnej, to weź mi powiedz.

\- Słowo daje, dzień, w którym Kiku zdradził ci znaczenie słowa _yaoi_ był początkiem końca świata…

\- Drugim etapem był ten moment, w którym pokazał ci gry MMO. Gdyby nie to, to nie zarywałbyś nocek i nie spał na lekcjach.

\- Gry MMO znałem już wcześniej… nie wychowałem się w głuszy bez komputerów i internetu…

\- Ale do klanu w WoWie wcześniej nie należałeś…

\- Dla nich jestem wybawieniem, kto by wyhealował tych noobów na rajdzie, gdyby nie ja. - Elizabeta tylko wzniosła oczy ku niebu z cichym westchnieniem.

\- Dobrze, że jednak nie mamy dzisiaj sekcji – stwierdził po chwili Feliks, oglądając wykonany przez siebie preparat pod mikroskopem.

\- Dlaczego? Źle się czujesz krojąc małe, biedne żabki?

\- Nie, ale za to trochę mi się niedobrze robi na myśl, że komuś mogło by wpaść do głowy obrzucenie mnie żabimi flakami.

\- Serce w człowieku rośnie, jak zaczynasz przedstawiać takie optymistyczne scenariusze wiesz?

\- Serce we mnie rośnie ale ze strachu, jak widzę jak się na mnie patrzy twój największy wielbiciel. Myślę, że on byłby do tego zdolny i mam wrażenie, że wiem kto mi pokreślił szafkę.

\- Okej… tym razem masz solidne podstawy – mruknęła Elizabeta. - W dodatku spełnia wszystkie kryteria. Jest tępym osiłkiem, ojciec opłaca mu czesne i z jakiegoś powodu ubzdurał sobie, że na pewno zostanę jego dziewczyną.

\- Czemu nie pójdzie poderwać Cindy? Mają podobny współczynnik inteligencji… i czemu on i jego najwierniejszy przydupas, zawszę muszą siedzieć za nami…

\- Wiesz, znając Owena Blevinsa i dodając do tego fakt, że jest przywódcą tego stada goryli, które nazywane jest drużyną futbolu amerykańskiego, to kto by za nami nie siedział i tak ustąpiłby mu miejsca ze strachu o swoje zdrowie.

\- Mhmm… - mruknął blondyn, biorąc się za rysowanie w swoim zeszycie.

\- Zostało dziesięć minut młodzieży! - zawołał profesor Conway. - Pamiętajcie, że jeśli nie zdążycie zrobić wszystkich preparatów, to będziecie musieli nadrobić to w czasie lunchu albo po lekcjach.

\- Ile nam zostało? - zapytał Feliks.

\- Oprócz tego jeszcze jeden – odparła Węgierka.

\- Czyli powinniśmy się uwinąć do końca lekcji. Dobrze, przy odrobinie szczęścia nie zdążą mi wykupić rogalików z automatu.

\- Znowu masz zamiar darować sobie wizytę w stołówce?

\- Owszem, ale nie martw się, tym razem nie będę miał na obiad pączków. Skoczę po lekcjach do jakiegoś chińczyka i wezmę sobie coś na wynos.

\- Nie możesz wiecznie unikać stołówki. Nie wyrobisz finansowo na żarcie na wynos, a to ze stołówki jest za darmo i o dziwo nawet smaczne.

\- Zawsze mogę się przerzucić na chińskie zupki.

\- Weź, niezdrowe to to w cholerę…

\- Mam do wyboru narażać zdrowie fizyczne jedząc chińskie zupki, albo zdrowie psychiczne idąc na stołówkę, gdzie na pewno nie będę miał spokoju. Dobra róbmy ten ostatni preparat i posprzątajmy szybko, to zdążę wystartować w wyścigu o rogale.

\- Biegasz na tyle szybko, że na stówę zdeklasujesz przeciwników.

W trymiga uwinęli się z ostatnim preparatem, zgłosili wykonanie ćwiczenia nauczycielowi i za jego zgodą spakowali swoje rzeczy i przycupnęli obok drzwi, żeby zaczekać na dzwonek.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, aż na sekcji tanecznej zaczniemy przerabiać tańce ludowe – powiedziała Elizabeta z ekscytacją. - Chce zatańczyć Czardasza.

\- Mnie tam bardziej zastanawia Step Irlandzki, niby tylko tupanie, ale trzeba mieć niezłe tempo.

\- Ale wiesz, że pani Vautrin poprosiła nas o przedstawienie przynajmniej jednego tańca ze swojego kraju.

\- Wiem i nie mam zamiaru próbować się od tego wymigać. Mam tylko jeden mały problem…

\- Duży wybór? - zgadła Lizzie.

\- Za duży… aż się zdziwiłem, że jest tego aż tyle.

\- Mówisz? To ile ich jest?

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi, starając się przypomnieć te wszystkie nazwy.

\- W chuj – stwierdził w końcu. - Znaczy takich uznawanych za narodowe to jest pięć, ale jak dodać do tego inne, takie mniej znane…

\- Coś ciekawego na pewno wybierzesz. A jeśli jest coś lepszego od samego tańca, to będą to stroje ludowe.

\- O mój dobry Boże… tego też jest w cholerę…

\- Więc lepiej decyduj szybko, żebyśmy w sekcji projektanckiej mieli czas na uszycie stroju.

\- Mhm, postaram się, najwyżej wybiorę na chybił trafił.

Parę minut później rozległ się dzwonek, więc chwilowo przerwali rozmowę. Elizabeta nie chciała opóźniać startu Feliksa, coby ten na pewno dostał przekąskę, na której mu zależało. Za to komuś z klasy bardziej zależało na czymś innym.

\- Przepraszam, chciałbym przejść – powiedział blondyn do stojącego mu na drodze ucznia. Ze dwa albo nawet i trzy razy większego od niego samego Owena Blevinsa.

\- Dawaj zeszyt leszczu. - Stojący obok Owena chłopak, jego kumpel z drużyny futbolowej, Bryan Weaver uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Ci dwaj byli niemal jak bracia, wielcy, napakowani, łysi i ,jeśli nie chodziło o taktyke na boisku, niemożliwie tępi

Świetnie, tylko tego mi brakowało do pełni szczęścia, pomyślał Feliks biorąc nieco głębszy wdech.

\- Pardon? Niby po co? - zapytał unosząc brew.

\- Bo nie chce nam się zostawać na przerwie, żeby rysować jakiś mikroskopijny syf. Ty masz już wszystko i na pewno z chęcią się podzielisz, w zamian ominie cię jedna randka z kiblem.

\- Owen, z łaski swojej, odwal się – powiedziała powoli Węgierka, rozglądając się za nauczycielem. Profesora Conway'a chwilowo nie było w sali, zapewne był na zapleczu i chował mikroskopy tych zespołów, które już skończyły. Zastanawiała się, czy powinna

\- Lizzie, nie musisz bronić tego małego szmaciarza, zaczęłabyś się w końcu zadawać z normalnymi chłopakami.

\- No przecież się zadaje, Feliks jest kompletnie normalny. A na pewno jest ciekawszą osobą, niż któryś z was.

\- Na randkę z kiblem to mam ochotę, jak na ciebie patrzę – stwierdził blondyn. - I chyba śnisz, że oddam ci coś, nad czym ślęczałem całe zajęcia. Poza tym profesor od razu się kapnie, jak mu pokażesz mój zeszyt. Gdyby mało było tego, że mam o wszystkie kręgi nieba ładniejsze pismo i rysunki, to sam mu go przed chwilą pokazywałem… no i jeszcze mieliśmy inny zestaw preparatów do wykonania.

\- Zaryzykuję, Conway jest dość roztargniony od kiedy jego żona urodziła. A teraz dawaj zeszyt.

\- Możesz mnie cmoknąć w zadek przygłupie.

\- Słuchaj… wiem, że lubisz w dupę, ale ode mnie możesz w nią dostać co najwyżej kilka kopów, jak będziesz tak kozaczył. Bądź grzecznym pedałkiem i daw…

Owen urwał, kiedy w głowę trafiła go całkiem spora kulka papieru, odwrócił się zdezorientowany i zaczął rozglądać za tym kto to rzucił.

\- Tak jest ziom! Rzut za trzy punkty! - zawołał Alfred przybijając piątkę z Torisem.

\- To jest znacznie prostsze, kiedy nikt cię nie blokuje – stwierdził Litwin szczerząc zęby.

\- Nudzi ci się Lorinatis?! - warknął Owen. - Bronisz swojego chłoptasia?!

\- Feliks, zmywamy się – rzuciła półgębkiem Elizabeta, ciągnąc Polaka za rękaw. Nie trzeba mu było dwa razy powtarzać. Przemknęli chyłkiem obok futbolistów i czmychnęli na korytarz.

\- To nie jest mój chłoptaś, a tak poza tym to nie, ja tylko ćwiczę celność przed dzisiejszym treningiem. - Toris przeciągnął się lekko, po czym zaczął pakować swoje rzeczy. - Chciałem rzucić do kosza, ale twój łeb mi zasłaniał.

\- Grabisz sobie… możesz być wschodzącą gwiazdeczką, ale znaj swoje miejsce, bo zgaśniesz szybciej niż byś pomyślał.

\- To już chyba są groźby karalne. - Brunet zrobił zamyśloną minę. - Konflikty z prawem w tym wieku to kiepski start w życiu, przynajmniej w mojej opinii.

\- Lepiej dobrze sobie przemyśl po czyjej jesteś stronie cwaniaczku. Jeden zły ruch i nie będziesz miał życia w tej szkole.

\- Wezmę sobie tą radę do serca Owen, serio. A teraz sorki, idę zjeść lunch.

\- O człowieku… w końcu – westchnął Alfred zrywając się z miejsca. - Zaraz chyba padnę z głodu.

\- Mówisz to mniej więcej na każdej lekcji – westchnął Toris.

* * *

Jak tylko wydostali się z klasy, Feliks pognał w stronę automatów, modląc się, żeby zostało w nich jeszcze coś jadalnego. Elizabeta stwierdziła, że nie ma co się śpieszyć, więc dotarła na miejsce trochę później.

\- I jak? Udało ci się coś dorwać? - zapytała Węgierka kiedy już dotarła do automatów.

\- Jednego rogalika… i wafelek… - wymamrotał Polak podłamanym głosem. - Przez tego debila ledwie udało mi się zdążyć… a i tak umrę z głodu przed końcem lekcji.

\- Weź nie przesadzaj…

\- Tym bardziej, że Pizda kazała mi zostać po zajęciach za pyskówkę na angielskim.

\- Oł… to poszukam w necie jakiejś ładnej wiązanki na twój pogrzeb… Ej patrz, zostało przecież jeszcze kilka batoników.

\- Bo są z marcepanem, to paskudztwo powinno zostać zdelegalizowane.

\- Aha… a gdzie masz zamiar dokonać konsumpcji? W nocy padało, więc siedzenie w parku to raczej marny pomysł.

\- Po prostu pójdę do sali teatralnej, dokończę rysunek z wczoraj i przygotuje się psychicznie na poinformowanie pani Vautrin, że rezygnuję z muzyki.

\- Dobra, to przynajmniej będę wiedzieć gdzie cię szukać w razie czego. Ja muszę lecieć do redakcji gazetki i dopilnować, żebyście z Torisem nie znaleźli się na pierwszej stronie następnego numeru. Tak na marginesie powinieneś mu podziękować za odwrócenie uwagi Owena. Gdyby nie on skończyłbyś albo bez zeszytu, albo w szpitalu… w najgorszym wypadku na cmentarzu. W ogóle mógłbyś być dla niego milszy, a nie zachowywać się wobec niego jak totalna szmata.

\- A mogę mu wysłać pocztówkę? Okej, okej, być milszym… postaram się – westchnął blondyn, kiedy Węgierka posłała mu spojrzenie pod tytułem „chłopie zlituj się".  
\- Ale nie licz na to, że tak po prostu się do niego przekonam. Gość pobił nawet ciebie, jeśli chodzi o agresywne zawieranie znajomości.

\- Nie mówię, że od razu macie zostać kumplami, po prostu trochę odpuść bo zdecydowanie przesadzasz. Chociaż gdybyście się zakumplowali, to byłoby mi to na rękę, bo socjalizowanie cię w pojedynkę to ciężki kawałek chleba.

\- Ale ja się nie chcę socjalizować. Chcę mieć tylko święty spokój i robić to co lubię.

\- Jeszcze mi podziękujesz za to, że próbuję cię wyciągnąć z tej twojej skorupki. Ale póki co muszę lecieć, do zobaczenia za godzinę.

Feliks kiwnął Elizabecie głową na pożegnanie i ruszył w kierunku sali teatralnej. Jeśli nie odbywał się jakiś apel, albo inna uroczystość, która wymagała jej użycia, sala wraz z zapleczem była terytorium Koła Artystycznego. W związku z tym, przez większość czasu, panował tu czysty chaos. Nie dało się inaczej, kiedy w jednym czasie odbywały się tu zajęcia z rysunku, malowania, rzeźby, śpiewu, tańca, gry na instrumentach, projektowania ubrań, aktorstwa i innych, nie rzadko dziwnych, rzeczy. Tkwił w tym jednak pewien porządek, przy odrobinie praktyki dało się płynnie poruszać w tym bałaganie, nie oberwać dłutem, pędzlem, smyczkiem albo czymś innym i szlifować swoje umiejętności. Orlene Vautrin, opiekunka całej grupy i przy okazji nauczycielka francuskiego, była ewenementem na skalę światową pod względem podzielności uwagi, bo potrafiła ogarnąć to wszystko bez większych trudności, w dodatku znała i pamiętała każdego członka swojej małej artystycznej armii. No… może czasami miała problem z imionami, na któryś zajęciach, Feliks był dla niej przez cały czas nie dość, że Juliuszem to Cezarem w dodatku. Można jej to było wybaczyć, zostanie rzymskim cesarzem na jeden dzień jeszcze nie było niczym strasznym.

Feliks był przekonany, że będzie tu sam, ale najwyraźniej nie on jeden pomyślał o spędzeniu przerwy na lunch w tym miejscu. Kilka osób zajmowało się rozkładaniem i strojeniem instrumentów, inni zajmowali się rozkładaniem folii na posadzce, w miejscu w którym zazwyczaj rozstawiali się rzeźbiarze i malarze… zwykłe przygotowania do mających się odbyć po przerwie zajęć. Blondyn usadowił się wygodnie na jednym z foteli na widowni, położył swoją torbę na miejscu obok i oparłszy nogi o siedzenie przed nim, wyciągnął swoje zdobyczne jedzenie. Chciał w spokoju zjeść i przeglądnąć trochę internetu w telefonie, przed zabraniem się za dokończenie rysunku.

\- Feliks, _mon ami_ , wcześnie dziś jesteś.

\- Z tego co widzę nie tylko ja, więc nie wiem co w tym takiego dziwnego, Francis.

\- Cóż, zazwyczaj wcześniej idziesz odrobinę spustoszyć stołówkę.

\- Chłopie, chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć, dlaczego od wczoraj wolę unikać stołówki – powiedział Polak obrzucając swojego rozmówcę przelotnym spojrzeniem. Nie rozmawiał zbyt często z rok od niego starszym Francisem Bonnefroy'em, którego ojczystym krajem była Francja. Elizabeta częściej się z nim zadawała, głównie przy projektowaniu ubrań i strojów dla grup tanecznej i teatralnej. - Lizzie przyjdzie trochę później, poleciała na kolejną krucjatę do ziemi medialnej.

\- Akurat teraz chciałem porozmawiać z tobą – oznajmił Francuz, zajmując miejsce obok.

\- Niby o czym? - zapytał Feliks unosząc brwi ze zdziwieniem.

\- Tak odnośnie tego wydarzenia z wczoraj... – zaczął Francis kładąc rękę na oparciu siedzenia, które zajmował Polak. Feliks na wszelki wypadek odsunął się kawałek, miał złe przeczucia. - W sumie miałem pewne podejrzenia od jakiegoś czasu, ale to nieistotne. Chcę cię tylko zapewnić, że nie musisz się wstydzić tego jaki jesteś…

\- Jestem całkowicie normalny – oświadczył Feliks. Zdecydowanie nie podobał mu się kierunek tej rozmowy.

\- Spokojnie _mon ami,_ nie mam zamiaru cię potępiać. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że gdyby z twoim obecnym… partnerem, ci nie wyszło, to pamiętaj, że możesz szukać pocieszenia u starszego brata – powiedział Francuz, „przypadkowo" obejmując chłopaka ramieniem.

\- Francis, taka drobna sugestia… spierdalaj – syknął Feliks, czując jak lekko go zemdliło. Chyba już wolał zostać nazwanym ciotą, niż to. O tym, że Francis jest bi, wiedziała cała szkoła, o tym, że jest niereformowalnym uwodzicielem też, ale takiej propozycji, to jednak Feliks się nie spodziewał… szykowały się kolejne bonusowe punkty. Strząsnął z ramienia, rękę Francisa i dla bezpieczeństwa przesiadł się ze dwa siedzenia dalej. - Nie jestem homo, wyskocz z czymś takim raz jeszcze, to nie zawaham się użyć Elizabety.

\- Ale po co od razu te nerwy. - Francuz uśmiechnął się nerwowo. Zdążył się przekonać na własnej skórze, że z Węgierką nie ma żartów. Feliks też był pod wrażeniem tego, jakie jeszcze zastosowanie ma sztaluga. - Tak tylko mówiłem...

\- Ja też tak tylko mówię – stwierdził Polak. - Swoją drogą zastanawia mnie, czy ta nowa, metalowa sztaluga, jest trwalsza od tej, która się wtedy połamała. - Parsknął cichym śmiechem, kiedy Francuz stwierdził, że jednak nie ma co ryzykować i wrócił do swoich projektów ubrań. Jednak chwilę później oparł się czołem o podłokietnik z ciężkim westchnieniem. - Ja pierdolę… to dopiero pierwszy dzień i połowa lekcji, a ja zdążyłem zaliczyć psychologa, męski podryw, próbę zajebania mi zeszytu, pobazgraną szafkę i wyzwiska… a jeszcze mam odsiadkę po lekcjach z Tetrisem… Dobrze, że jutro zaczyna się weekend...

* * *

\- Ziomek, kiepsko idzie ci dotrzymywanie obietnic – stwierdził Alfred. Stali z Torisem w kolejce w stołówce, czekając na swoją kolej na napełnienie talerzy. - Mówiłeś, że już mu nie będziesz próbował pomagać, a mimo to Owena od niego odciągnąłeś.

\- Wiesz, jakoś nie miałem ochoty na koniec biologii oglądać, jak ten mięśniak robi miazgę z kogoś o wiele mniejszego od niego.

\- Niekoniecznie tak to się musiało skończyć, Feliks zawsze mógł oddać zeszyt… albo ktoś mógł zawołać Conway'a.

\- Mimo wszystko wolałem się upewnić.

\- I wszystko jasne. - Toris posłał Amerykaninowi pytające spojrzenie. - Jesteś tak miłym gościem, że nie potrafisz komuś nie pomóc jeśli możesz i to nawet w przypadku kiedy ten ktoś poważnie cię wkurzy.

\- Przesadzasz – mruknął Litwin, rozglądając się za czymś do jedzenia, co by go zainteresowało.

\- Z tym, że cię wkurzył, czy z tym, że jesteś miłym gościem? Jak dla mnie to dobrze, ta szkoła jest naprawdę super, ale jednocześnie pełno w niej snobów, ciężko się szuka naprawdę fajnych ludzi.

Po chwili namysłu Toris wziął sobie talerz spaghetti, podczas gdy Alfred wyładował swoją tacę burgerami.

\- Wiesz, jestem zdania, że ten cały Feliks też może być spoko gościem – stwierdził Amerykanin, gdy szukali sobie miejsca do siedzenia. Toris obejrzał się za siebie z takim rozmachem, że o mały włos nie wywalił swojej tacy na podłogę. - Jakby nie patrzeć, to przygadał Żmii.

\- Spoko gościem? A może po prostu zbolałym chamem? - powiedział brunet.

\- Ziomuś, nie wiem co on ci powiedział, że aż tak się unosisz…

Toris zacisnął zęby z irytacją. Zazwyczaj kiedy ktoś dowiadywał się, że jest półsierotą padały słowa typu „och… przykro mi" albo „współczuję, to musi być straszne". Feliksa nawet to nie ruszyło, w dodatku stwierdził, że mu zazdrości, bo jego ojciec jest dupkiem… Z tym, że to on zazdrościł jemu, bo w ogóle miał ojca, w dodatku z tego co wywnioskował ze słów blondyna, takiego który załatwił mu stypendium do UWHS. Nie musiał ślęczeć od rana do wieczora nad książkami, spędzać nadprogramowych godzin w szkole i pobić wyniki każdego innego kandydata, tylko ktoś mu to wszystko załatwił. A swojego ojca nie lubił pewnie przez to, że go pilnował, zawsze tak było, jak czyiś rodzice byli bardziej surowi, to zawsze byli tymi najgorszymi. Ale akurat tej części wizyty w gabinecie pani Shaw Amerykaninowi nie opowiedział i nie miał ochoty tego zmieniać.

\- Ale w jednym gość miał rację – powiedział Alfred, kiedy znaleźli już sobie wolny stolik. - Nie znasz go, do wczoraj nawet nie zdawałeś sobie sprawy z tego, że istnieje. Może ma jakiś powód żeby się tak zachowywać? Jakiś uraz z przeszłości czy coś…

\- I co… twoim zdaniem mam się go zapytać o co mu chodzi? Przecież i tak mi tego nie powie – mruknął Litwin chwytając za widelec.

\- Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę, że już ci groził, że cię zadźga długopisem jeśli nie dasz mu spokoju, to na mój gust pozostają dwa wyjścia.

\- Ostatnim razem, kiedy podałeś mi dwa wyjścia z pewnej sytuacji, to skończyło się to tragicznie, więc trochę boję się spytać – westchnął brunet. - Ale wal, jakie genialne pomysły masz tym razem?

\- Stary, to nie moja wina, że musiałeś wybrać akurat tą gorszą opcje. Ale jeśli chodzi o tą sytuację, to albo możesz zapytać Elizabetę Héderváry, w końcu to jego kumpela. A jak nie, to możesz się pobawić w… hmm… brakuje mi słowa…

\- Stalkera? - zapytał Toris ze zwątpieniem, podpierając głowę na ręce.

\- Nieee... chodziło mi bardziej o anioła stróża albo coś w ten deseń. Skoro Feliks nie chcę żebyś się do niego zbliżał, to możesz robić coś takiego jak na biologii, nie ingerować bezpośrednio. Pewnie zdobyłbyś przy okazji parę informacji, a przynajmniej trochę uspokoiłbyś sumienie.

* * *

Poza podrywem ze strony Francisa, reszta przerwy na lunch upłynęła w spokoju. Znaczy się, tak w miarę, bo kiedy zjawiła się profesor Vautrin i oznajmił jej, że rezygnuje z sekcji muzycznej, kobieta wpadła wręcz w rozpacz. Kiedy do sali przyszła Elizabeta, nauczycielka wciąż stała na środku sceny i wygłaszała dramatyczny monolog na temat zmarnowanego młodego talentu i nadchodzącego upadku kultury i moralności.

\- Łał… - mruknęła brunetka, siadając obok Feliksa, który siedział na miejscu w pierwszym rzędzie z głową podpartą na ręce. Wyglądało to trochę tak, jakby oceniał przedstawienie. - Długo już tak przemawia?

\- Z pół godziny – odparł blondyn. - W którymś momencie zacząłem się czuć jakbym słuchał mowy pożegnalnej na swoim pogrzebie.

\- A ktoś jej próbował powiedzieć, że powinniśmy zacząć zajęcia?

\- Ja się boję odezwać, a reszta ma chyba zbyt wielki ubaw, żeby próbować.

\- Jak zwykle wszystko na mojej głowie… - westchnęła Węgierka. - Pani profesor! Czas nam ucieka, dzwonek na zajęcia był pięć minut temu!

\- Och… - Nauczycielka wyglądała na co najmniej zdziwioną tym, że ktoś jej przerwał. - Faktycznie… dziękuję ci Elisabeth… Moi drodzy bierzemy się do pracy! - zawołała klasnąwszy w dłonie i schodząc ze sceny.

\- Okej… w sumie to to samo imię – stwierdziła Węgierka wzruszając ramionami. - Działo się coś ciekawego, jak mnie nie było?

\- Prawie skończyłem rysunek, a Francis próbował mnie poderwać.

\- Że co?! - wykrztusiła Elizabeta zginając się w pół ze śmiechu. - O mój dobry Boże, czemu omijają mnie najlepsze akcje?

\- Nie wiem co w tym 'najlepszego' - burknął Feliks. - Ale postraszyłem go tobą, to dał sobie spokój… przynajmniej na razie… Chyba kupie sobie paralizator, tak dla bezpieczeństwa.

\- Oj tam, wystarczy sztaluga malarska.

\- Paralizator, w przeciwieństwie do sztalugi, można nosić w kieszeni.

\- A, to fakt…

\- Feliks, mam nadzieję, że przemyślisz jeszcze raz swoją decyzję – powiedziała pani Vautrin załamanym głosem. - Nie rozumiem dlaczego rezygnujesz z muzyki… jakie zajęcia masz później? Jeśli spóźnienia to poważny problem, mogę spróbować porozmawiać z prowadzącym.

\- Eee… naprawdę nie trzeba! - Feliks wolał nie wywoływać kolejnego dramatu. Gdyby nauczycielka dowiedziała się, że rezygnuje z sekcji muzycznej dla sportu, to chyba dałaby mu artystyczną ekskomunikę. I tak raczej miała się dowiedzieć, ale miał nadzieję, że do tego czasu pani Vautrin nieco ochłonie.

\- W sumie też mnie zastanawia, co robisz po tych zajęciach – stwierdziła Elizabeta z zamyśloną miną. No taaak… jej też musiał oznajmić, że chciał trochę pograć w siatkę. Podejrzewał, że nie będzie mu robić wyrzutów, chyba, że o to, że nie powiedział jej wcześniej.

\- Powiem ci, ale trochę później dobra? Na razie muszę wykonać jakąś ofiarę przebłagalną dla pani profesor.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo, możemy pogadać, przy ćwiczeniach z tańca.

Całe szczęście profesorka dała się nieco ugłaskać, kiedy pokazał jej rysunek nad, którym teraz pracował, szkic przedstawiający smocze aspekty z World of Warcraft. Miał zamiar go jeszcze pokolorować, ale najpierw musiał go dokończyć. Wolał się tym jednak zająć na osobności, z ołówkiem i kredkami radził sobie naprawdę dobrze, ale podczas zajęć wolał raczej uczyć się korzystania z nowych technik i form plastycznych. Co poskutkowało tym, że pod koniec zajęć, miał kilka czarnych pasemek z tuszu we włosach i skaleczenie na kciuku, po tym jak omsknęło mu się dłuto. Pod koniec zajęć, jak zwykle zabrali się z Elizabetą i kilkunastoma innymi osobami za ćwiczenia taneczne, na chwile obecną przerabiali walce.

\- Czyli, doprowadziłeś panią Vautrin niemalże do łez, bo chcesz pograć w siatkówkę – podsumowała Lizzie. - Czekaj, czemu dopiero teraz dowiaduje się, że chodzisz na siatkówkę?

\- Dlatego, że wcześniej to w sumie rzadko kiedy chodziłem na treningi, bo miałem za dużo na głowie tutaj – odparł Feliks, starając się jej nie nadepnąć. Niby walc angielski był dość powolnym tańcem, ale i tak wymagał precyzji, jeśli chciało się uniknąć strzału w zęby od przydepniętej partnerki.

\- Czyli zaraz kończymy i zawijasz się na trening hmm? W sumie to dobrze, że trochę bardziej zadbasz o kondycję, bo tańce ludowe to wymagają sporej wytrzymałości.

\- Mam wrażenie, że umrę z wycieńczenia, jeśli najpierw ty mnie będziesz męczyć, a potem pójdę na trening.

\- Wiesz, zawsze możemy zaczynać od tańca, wiesz, że na zajęciach z Vautrin nie ma określonego porządku. Potańczymy, odpoczniesz sobie nad jakimś rysunkiem, a potem możesz lecieć na trening i nie umrzeć.

\- Okej, to brzmi jak plan. Dobra, to ja już lecę, muszę jeszcze wziąć strój sportowy z szafki.

\- Jasne, powodzenia w podbijaniu drużyny.

Feliks zebrał się szybko i opuścił salę, zanim pani Vautrin zdążyła go zauważyć i zacząć kolejną tyradę. Przepakował swoją torbę, zauważając, że w międzyczasie napis na drzwiczkach jego szafki zniknął (zapewnie woźny się tym zajął). Wziął głęboki wdech, starając się opanować nerwy, niby wmawiał sobie, że to nic takiego, ale i tak się denerwował dzisiejszym treningiem. Na zdenerwowanie nie pomógł mu fakt, że w szatni przywitały go raczej podejrzliwe spojrzenia. No tak, czego mógł się spodziewać, jeśli większość uczniów uważała go teraz za homoseksualistę. Dla świętego spokoju poszedł się przebrać do toalety. Swoje ubrania i resztę rzeczy schował do jednej z szafek, kluczyk wsadził do kieszeni, po czym podszedł do Lovino, który już przebrany czekał przy wyjściu na salę gimnastyczną.

\- Gotowy na podbój drużyny i serc niewieścich? - zapytał Włocha, mając nadzieję, że wygląda na wyluzowanego.

\- Zniszczę każdego dupka, który spróbuje mi przeszkodzić – oświadczył Lovino.

\- Czyli, że tak...

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego Nekrasova chcę zrobić zmiany w drużynie… - powiedział ktoś głośno. Obaj obrócili głowy, żeby zobaczyć kto to.

\- Obecny skład jest dobry i nie trzeba go zmieniać, a już zwłaszcza wpuszczać do niego nieumiejących grać świeżaków – oświadczył czarnowłosy, wysoki chłopak, o ciemnej karnacji.

\- Mhm… to ten Brazylijski dupek, który myśli, że jest taki dobry. Gdyby mógł to grałby sam na wszystkich pozycjach – mruknął Włoch.

\- Rico – Polak zrobił zamyśloną minę, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko, przypominając sobie pewien filmik, który ostatnio oglądał na YouTube. - Rrrrrrico… Rrrrrrricardo…. Rrrrrretardo.

\- To mu bardziej pasuje – stwierdził Włoch z uśmiechem.

\- Śmiesznie by było, gdybyśmy my dwaj dostali się do drużyny, a Retardo albo wyleciał, albo grzałby ławę co?

\- To by było piękne, więc nie spierdol tego. Już wolę być z tobą w drużynie, zboczony dupku, niż z tym kretynem.

\- Już ci mówiłem, złośliwy nie zboczony… Ale dzięki za ciepłe słowa, zobaczę co da się zrobić.

\- Wszyscy już gotowi?! - zawołała Nekrasova. - W takim razie jazda na parkiet, kto się będzie ociągał będzie biegał przez cały trening zamiast grać.

\- No to nadeszła chwila prawdy – westchnął Feliks.

* * *

\- Odkryłem już, co jest nie tak z naszą współpracą ziom – mruknął Alfred. - Moje pomysły są dobre, to twoja interpretacja jest chujowa. Mówiłem anioł stróż, a nie stalker!

\- Alfred… zamknij się – powiedział cicho Toris, chociaż w głębi duszy się z nim zgadzał. Jak inaczej można by zinterpretować to, że teraz skradali się trybunami, żeby podejrzeć trening siatkarzy. Jakby samo to było za mało, to Litwin specjalnie urwał się wcześniej z zajęć ze sztuk walki, żeby móc obejrzeć chociaż końcówkę. Alfred miał okienko, więc zabrał się z nim raczej z ciekawości, ale ponarzekać trochę musiał.

\- Wiesz, słyszałem, że trenerka siatkarzy to straszna kosa – mruknął Amerykanin. - Trenuje też dziewczyny. Podobno jak kiedyś kilku chłopaków, chciało podglądać żeński trening i ich na tym przyłapała, to urządziła im piekło…

\- Alfred, nie pomagasz, przymknij się w końcu… chyba mają mecz sparingowy…

Amerykanin wychylił się lekko zza plastikowego krzesełka, żeby lepiej widzieć.

\- O, widzę, że twój obiekt westchnień zaraz będzie zagrywał…

\- Chyba zaraz cie walnę… i rzucę ich trenerce na pożarcie…

\- Cicho siedź, oglądam mecz!

Toris, pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, Alfred czasami bywał po prostu niemożliwy. Zamilkł jednak, sam był ciekaw jak potoczy się mecz.

* * *

\- Okej, Feliks… nie spierdol tego – mruknął do siebie blondyn, odbijając piłkę od ziemi.

Początek treningu nie był niczym niezwykłym, typowa rozgrzewka, kilka ćwiczeń typu podania i zagrywki… a teraz mecz sparingowy z obecną drużyną, co wydawało mu się odrobinę nie w porządku. Mecz z bardziej doświadczonym zespołem, złożonym ze starszych uczniów, był zdecydowanie ciężkim sprawdzianem.

Zwłaszcza jak brakowało tych kilku centymetrów wzrostu, żeby skutecznie blokować atak...

Starał się nadrabiać grą z drugiej linii i obroną, ale miał pewne wątpliwości, czy to zda egzamin. Mimo to, wedle jego opinii i tak szło im nieźle, skoro doprowadzili do tie break'a. Wiele teraz zależało od skutecznej zagrywki, więc był trochę… bardzo pod presją.

\- Te, blondyna! Serwuj w końcu bo nas tu noc zastanie! - zawołał Ricardo z drugiej strony boiska. - Bez obaw, jak już was zgnieciemy, to będziesz mógł polecieć wypłakać się na ramieniu swojego chłopaka!

Nekrasova spojrzała na Brazylijczyka kątem oka, ale powstrzymała się od komentarza, kiedy zobaczyła szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Polaka.

\- Nie no _kurwa,_ to się musi udać – mruknął Feliks pod nosem, podrzucając piłkę w górę. Jeśli istniała jakaś sprawiedliwość na tym świecie, to musiała mu teraz pomóc z odpowiednim poprowadzeniem piłki. - Jak się uda, będzie śmiesznie, jak się nie uda, to będzie aut i reszta mojego zespołu mnie zatłucze… - Lekkie odbicie, wyskok, uderzenie w piłkę, a reszta potoczyła się jak w spowolnionym tempie. Piłka gładko przemknęła nad siatką, minęła przyjmującego… i wylądowała centralnie na twarzy Ricardo, który chyba się tego nie spodziewał. Po randce z facjatą Brazylijczyka, piłka wróciła tam skąd przybyła i wylądowała parę metrów za Feliksem, którego mina świadczyła, że chyba sam nie do końca wierzył w to, że mu się udało.

\- Aut, punkt dla zespołu świeżaków – stwierdziła trenerka, wskazując na odpowiednią stronę boiska.

\- Jak to punkt?! Za to powinna być kartka! - krzyknął Rico, rozmasowując twarz.

\- Kartka jest za niesportowe zachowanie Hernandez – odparła Nekrasova. - Między innymi za dyskusje z sędzią, więc na twoim miejscu bym uważała na słowa. Dziewięć do dziesięciu na korzyść starej drużyny, piłka nadal po stronie świeżaków. Łukasiewicz, bierz piłkę i wznawiamy mecz, musimy skończyć zanim przyjdzie Wilkins i jego koszykarze.

\- Okej, niech ci będzie, że złośliwy, a nie zboczony – mruknął półgębkiem Lovino. - Cela to ty jednak masz.

\- Lepiej módl się, żeby ten cel wystarczył do końca tie break'a, jeszcze mamy szansę to wygrać – odparł Feliks.

* * *

\- Ziom, to było ge… dlaczego jesteś taki blady na twarzy? - zapytał Alfred, zerkając na Torisa.

\- Chyba zacznę chodzić do szkoły w zbroi… albo chociaż w hełmie – mruknął Litwin. - Przynajmniej do momentu, w którym Feliks trochę nie ochłonie. - Wolał nie przekonywać się, czy dostanie petardy w twarz, piłką do siatkówki bardzo boli. Na pewno wywoływała na obliczu nie lada rumieńce, patrząc na twarz Ricardo. Co prawda nie było powiedziane, że stałby się celem dla siatkarskiego działa samobieżnego typu „Feliks", ale wolał dmuchać na zimne.

\- Wiesz co? Chyba powinniśmy się zbierać – stwierdził Amerykanin, patrząc na zegarek. - Lada moment oni kończą, a my zaczynamy. Mimo wszystko nie chciałbym ani zostać przyłapany przez ich trenerkę, ani spóźnić się na własny trening.

\- Dobra… zwijamy się... Szlag, zapomniałem wziąć strój z szafki.

\- To leć, najwyżej powiem trenerowi, że trochę się spóźnisz.

* * *

\- Cholera… a było tak blisko – westchnął Feliks.

\- Weź mi nie mów… teraz ten kretyn będzie się puszył przez resztę wieczności – burknął Lovino.

Koniec końców przegrali mecz, nawet pomimo kilku celnych zagrywek z jego strony i tego, że obaj z Włochem wylewali z siebie siódme poty przy obronie. A on przy okazji pozdzierał sobie kolana, łokcie i zadbał o to, żeby parkiet na sali był dobrze wypolerowany, kiedy skakał za piłką. W nagrodę za przegraną sprzątali teraz salę z piłek i reszty sprzętu.

\- Wiesz… może mimo wszystko trenerka doceni nasze poświęcenie – mruknął Polak przyglądając się dziurze w swoim podkoszulku.

\- Mam nadzieję, nigdy w życiu się tak nie namęczyłem i nie chcę, żeby to poszło na marne.

Kiedy już uprzątnęli wszystko co było do posprzątania i ustąpili miejsca dopiero co przybyłej drużynie koszykarskiej. Trenerka zebrała ich wszystkich przed wejściem do szatni, żeby ogłosić swoją decyzję co do ostatecznego składu drużyny.

\- Nie mamy dużo czasu, więc żeby nie przedłużać i nie przeszkadzać trenerowi Wilkinsowi w trenowaniu jego drużyny marzeń, polecimy z tym bez zbędnego pietyzmu – oznajmiła Nekrasova. - Maksić zostaje, Rissanen na ławkę, za niego do głównego składu wchodzi Vargas…

\- Tak! - syknął Lovino. - Wszystkie ładne dziewczyny będą moje!

\- Gratuluje chłopie – powiedział Feliks, gryząc się lekko w język, żeby nie zacząć się śmiać. Priorytety Włocha były nie do zdarcia. Westchnął cicho, trenerka dotarła już prawie do końca listy, a jego nazwisko dalej nie padło, chyba pozostała mu tylko gra hobbystyczna.

\- A na pozycji libero Hernandeza zastąpi Łukasiewicz – powiedziała Nekrasova, kończąc odczytywanie listy. - Chyba, że dalej będzie się spóźniał na treningi.

\- Chwila… że co? - zapytał zdziwiony Rico. Jeszcze chwilę temu rozmawiał ze swoimi kolegami, przechwalając się i naśmiewając z przegranych, teraz wyglądał jakby go ktoś kopnął w piszczel. - Jak to „zastąpi"? On? Mnie?

\- No popatrz go, a taki był pewny siebie – mruknął Lovino ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. - Widzisz draniu? Jednak nasze poświęcenie się opłaciło!

\- Draniu? Łał, widzę, że sporo awansowałem – stwierdził Feliks. „Drań" w słowniku Włocha był niemalże synonimem kolegi, więc to było nie lada wyróżnienie. Decyzją Nekrasovej był nie mniej zdziwiony niż Rico. - Libero huh? Przy moim wzroście lepiej chyba nie mogłem trafić…

\- Lepiej zaopatrz się w jakieś ochraniacze, Feliks – powiedziała trenerka, spoglądając na jego zdarte kolana. - Doceniam to z jakim poświęceniem bronisz swojej połowy boiska, ale postaraj się nie zabić przy okazji.

\- Eee… spróbuję…

\- Nie „spróbuję", tylko „obiecuje, że się nie zabije na boisku pani trener!".

\- Tak jest pani trener? - powiedział niepewnie Polak.

\- Może być. A teraz jazda pod prysznice, kto musi to do pielęgniarki, a potem na zajęcia albo do domu!

\- Masz coś jeszcze po treningu, poza odsiadką za angielski? - zapytał Lovino, kiedy wszyscy, poza Rico, który poszedł wykłócać się z trenerką, poszli do szatni.

\- Politykę… ale chyba faktycznie najpierw pójdę do pielęgniarki. Wymówka za spóźnienie jest, z czego z chęcią skorzystam, a faktycznie trochę to wszystko piecze. Jak już przy tym jesteśmy, to masz pożyczyć notatki z angielskiego?

\- Nie, sam muszę przepisać od Feliciano, możesz jego zapytać. Chociaż nie wiem po co, podobno i tak nie masz życia towarzyskiego.

\- Może i nie, ale test z angielskiego mnie pewnie nie ominie.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez jakiś czas, póki Lovino nie stwierdził, że zbiera się już do akademika. Feliks spokojnie poczekał na swoją kolej, żeby skorzystać z prysznica, ogarnął się na szybko i już przebrany, poszedł żeby zebrać swoje rzeczy i udać się do pielęgniarki. Z łomotu jaki dobiegał z hali wynikało, że drużyna koszykarska już zaczęła swój trening. Otworzył szafkę, żeby wyciągnąć z niej torbę i telefon, gdy nagle jego uszu dobiegł jakiś szmer. Odwrócił głowę zaalarmowany, jednak nikogo, ani niczego podejrzanego nie dostrzegł.

\- Wydawało mi się czy… - mruknął drapiąc się po karku, po chwili jednak wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się z powrotem, żeby zamknąć szafkę. Jeszcze zanim zdążył się obrócić, dostrzegł jakiś ruch kątem oka, a następnie poczuł jak czyjeś ręce popychają go do przodu, wprost do wnętrza szafki.

\- Co jest kurwa _?! -_ krzyknął zaskoczony. Poczuł jak oblewa go zimny pot, kiedy drzwiczki zamknęły się z trzaskiem, dociskając go do tylnej ścianki szafki. - Ej! To nie jest zabawne!

\- Jest zabawne i to w cholerę… tak zabawne jak wygryzienie mnie z miejsca w drużynie!

\- Rico?! Weź się nie wydurniaj i mnie stąd wypuść! Muszę iść na lekcje!

\- Trudno, najwyżej mocno się spóźnisz! Siedź sobie tam szmaciarzu i nie martw się na zapas, ktoś cię w końcu stąd wypuści! Na przykład chłopaki od Wilkinsa jak już skończą trening, gdzieś za godzinę. Chociaż jak dla mnie to możesz tam zgnić w cholerę.

\- Chyba sobie jaja robisz… Wypuść mnie z tej cholernej szafki ty sukins... hej! - W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko trzask drzwi prowadzących na korytarz.

\- Kurwa mać… a już powoli zaczynałem uważać ten dzień za całkiem przyjemny… - wymamrotał blondyn pod nosem, starając się opanować narastający strach. - Okej… tylko nie panikuj… oddychaj głęboko, po prostu zacznij wołać o pomoc… na pewno ktoś cię zaraz stąd wyciągnie. Nie utkniesz tu na zawsze… nie panikuj do jasnej cholery.

Wymacał w swojej kieszeni telefon, z miłą chęcią użyłby go do wezwania pomocy, to jest Elizabety, bo tylko o niej był w stanie teraz pomyśleć, ale miał za mało miejsca, żeby go wyciągnąć i tak już ledwie się mieścił.

\- Spokojnie… tylko spokojnie, bez paniki… nie ma się czego bać… - szeptał pod nosem, mrugając zawzięcie, żeby pozbyć się łez cisnących mu się do oczu. - POMOCY! NIECH KTOŚ MNIE STĄD WYCIĄGNIE! - Miał raczej marne szanse, żeby ktoś go usłyszał, było już po dzwonku, więc na korytarzu nikogo nie było, a na sali był zbyt duży hałas.

\- Halo? Feliks? - dobiegł przytłumiony żeński głos z jego kieszeni. - Chłopie, lekcje są, jak mnie nauczyciel przyłapie na rozmawianiu przez telefon na lekcji to mam przewalone. Gdzie ty się w ogóle podziewasz?!

\- Lizzie! Błagam wyciągnij mnie stąd! – zawołał rozpaczliwie w kierunku telefonu. Musiał przez przypadek odblokować urządzenie i wcisnąć kontakt do Węgierki.

\- Skąd mam cię wyciągnąć? Gdzie ty jesteś?

\- W szatni! Pośpiesz się, zaraz się uduszę… - W drzwiczkach były otwory, więc uduszenie mu nie groziło, ale zaczął już panikować, miał… uraz, do ciasnych, zamkniętych przestrzeni.

\- W szatni? Co ty tam jeszcze… nieważne, tylko spokojnie Feliks, zaraz tam będę, nie panikuj!

Naprawdę się starał, ale nie potrafił tego opanować, to było silniejsze od niego.

\- To tylko. Jebana. Szafka! Przestań panikować jebany idioto! - jęknął czując jak zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie. - Tylko szafka… - drgnął gwałtownie, słysząc otwierane z hukiem drzwi.

\- Ja pierdolę, trener mnie zabije…

\- Pomocy! Wyciągnij mnie stąd! - nie miał pojęcia kto to, ale był pewny, że skądś znał ten głos… na pewno nie była to Lizzie, bo głos należał do faceta. Chwilowo jednak tożsamość osoby, która weszła teraz do szatni, była mało istotna.

\- Czekaj… że co, skąd… i kto… chwila… co ty robisz w szafce?

\- Pięknie to znowu ty… - syknął Feliks, rozpoznając do kogo należał ten głos. - Nieważne, wyciągnij mnie stąd!

\- Ahaaa, to teraz jednak chcesz żebym ci pomógł? - zapytał z przekąsem Toris, opierając się o szafkę obok. - Czy ja wiem… mówiłeś, że masz gdzieś moją pomoc. Chyba powinienem cię tam jednak zostawić… w końcu sam tego chciałeś.

\- Wypuść mnie stąd kretynie! - krzyknął blondyn łamiącym się głosem. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe i coraz ciężej mu się oddychało, czuł, że coraz bliżej mu do utraty przytomności. - Błagam… proszę… wypuść mnie… już nie będę…

\- Czego nie będziesz? Groził mi śmiercią jak się do ciebie odezwę czy co? - Litwin był nieco zdziwiony zachowaniem Polaka, brzmiał tak, jakby miał zaraz wyzionąć ducha ze strachu. Jeszcze bardziej zdziwiło go, kiedy chwilę później do szatni wpadła zdyszana Elizabeta. - Hej! To jest męska szatnia!

\- W dupie to mam, gdzie on jest?!

\- Lizzie, proszę! - zaszlochał Feliks, skrobiąc paznokciami metal. - Proszę… chcę stąd wyjść!

\- Spokojnie, zaraz cię stamtąd wyciągnę, wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilkę… Ty go tam zamknąłeś? - syknęła Węgierka, patrząc na bruneta wrogo.

\- Nie! Dopiero co przyszedłem! - Toris mimowolnie cofnął się o krok, na widok iskier sypiących się z oczu dziewczyny. - Już tam był jak wszedłem do szatni…

\- I co? Tak po prostu sobie tutaj stoisz zamiast mu pomóc?!

\- Dlaczego miałbym…

\- On ma klaustrofobię idioto! Głuchy jesteś? Czy raczej taki tępy, żeby nie potrafisz rozpoznać, kiedy ktoś odchodzi od zmysłów ze strachu?!

\- Skąd miałem wiedzieć…

\- Och, po prostu się zamknij… Feliks słyszysz mnie? - zapytała Elizabeta podchodząc do szafki. Spróbowała otworzyć drzwiczki, ale były zamknięte. - Masz przy sobie kluczyk do szafki?

\- N-nie w-wiem… chyba… c-chyba mam go w kieszeni…

\- Dasz radę mi go jakoś podać?

\- N-nie… nie mogę się ruszyć… Lizzie proszę…

\- Już, spokojnie, już cię wyciągamy… Umiesz to otworzyć bez klucza? - zapytała zwracając się do Torisa.

\- Nie, ale wiem gdzie trzymają zapasowe.

\- To na co jeszcze czekasz? Zapierdalaj w podskokach! - Spojrzenie jakie mu przy tym posłała sprawiło, że Litwin wolał się nie ociągać. Po minucie był już z powrotem, z kluczem uniwersalnym do każdej szafki w szatni. Węgierka wyszarpnęła mu go z ręki ze zniecierpliwieniem i w końcu otworzyła szafkę.

\- Już – mruknęła łapiąc Feliksa nim ten osunął się na podłogę. - Już jest wszystko w porządku… chodź, usiądź sobie na chwilę. - Usadowiła się z blondynem na jednej z ławek ustawionych pomiędzy dwoma rzędami szafek i objęła go delikatnie ramieniem. - Już, spokojnie… już się nie ma czym stresować. Potrzebujesz czegoś? Wody? Może chcesz się położyć?

Feliks tylko potrząsnął głową, Toris zdążył tylko uchwycić spojrzeniem jego rozszerzone ze strachu oczy, nim ten ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Był cały zlany potem, dyszał jakby dopiero co przebiegł maraton, a jego ciało drżało tak jakby było kilka stopni na minusie.

\- Zaprowadzę cię do pielęgniarki, jak już trochę ochłoniesz, dobrze? Nie ma mowy, że w takim stanie pójdziesz na zajęcia, usprawiedliwię cię u profesora Königa, na pewno zrozumie.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał Polak rwącym się głosem. - Przepraszam… _nie chciałem_...

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać, potrzebowałeś pomocy – powiedziała Lizzie uspokajająco, chociaż nie była do końca pewna, czy Feliks mówi do niej. - Nie będę mieć kłopotów… Dla profesora to był po prostu awaryjny wypad do łazienki, w trybie nie cierpiącym zwłoki.

\- Hej, Toris! Jesteś tam?! Trener jest wkurzony! - Litwin drgnął zaskoczony, słysząc głos Alfreda. Elizabeta w międzyczasie pomogła Feliksowi wstać i poprowadziła go w kierunku wyjścia z szatni, cały czas mówiąc do niego uspokajające słowa.

\- Już idę! Tylko się przebiorę… - Toris z lekkim ociąganiem pozbierał swoje rzeczy. Nie mógł pozbyć się przeczucia, że tym razem to on zachował się jak kompletny dupek.

* * *

 **A więc... Lizzie to bardzo miła osoba :v**

 **Wcielenie miłości, dobroci i troski XD**

 **Chyba kiedyś napiszę jakiegoś PolHuna, jedyny pairing z naszym krajem, poza LietPolem, który akceptuję... Ale to raczej w przyszłym życiu, bo nie wiem czy w tym zdążę się wyrobić z tym co już mam :v**

 **Uprzedzam tylko, że w przyszłym tygodniu, mogą być problemy z następnym rozdziałem. Wiecie, wesele w rodzinie, trza dom posprzątać, siebie ogarnąć... ech, na samą myśl mi się nie chce.**

 **To do następnego.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jeśli mogę mieć prośbę... niech ktoś wymodli moje cudowne ozdrowienie... proszę... chusteczki mi się kończą...  
Lepszą pogodę też możecie wymodlić...**

 **I oto w końcu! Udało mi się dobrnąć do końca tego rozdziału (czyli wyszedł... jeden w trzech częściach, pszypadeg?)**

 **Czyyli... teraz czeka mnie smok i nowy 2p fik.**

 **Ale póki co czytajcie i cieszcie się ci, którzy lubią tego fika (czyli moja beta nie będzie się cieszyć XD).**

* * *

\- Toris! Orientuj się!

Litwin drgnął gwałtownie, wyrwany z zamyślenia. Uniósł ręce w samą porę, żeby zasłonić się przed lecącą w jego stronę piłką. Powinien ją raczej złapać, ale póki co cieszył się, że nią nie oberwał. Jak miał się okazję niedawno przekonać, piłka do siatki potrafiła nieźle przyozdobić twarz, a wolał nie dowiadywać się, jakie skutki miałby podobny zabieg wykonany piłką do kosza.

\- Ziom, w podaniu chodzi o to, że ja rzucam, a ty łapiesz piłkę – powiedział Alfred, wznosząc oczy ku niebu. - Co cię napadło?

Oprócz tego, że czuję się paskudnie, bo zachowałem się jak pospolity dupek, to nic, pomyślał Toris, idąc po piłkę. Powinien bardziej skupić się na treningu, bo to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy piłka wymykała mu się z rąk albo musiał się zasłaniać, żeby nią nie oberwać.

\- Laurinaitis! Podejdź no tu na chwilę!

Brunet westchnął ciężko, schylając się po piłkę. Podniósł ją i pomaszerował w stronę postawnego, czarnoskórego mężczyzny, trenera drużyny koszykarskiej – Jaysona Wilkinsa.

\- Chłopcze, coś ci dziś dolega? - zapytał Wilkins, mierząc swojego podopiecznego uważnym spojrzeniem. - Ruszasz się jak, za przeproszeniem, paralityk.

\- Nic mi nie jest, panie trenerze, tylko… ten dzień był pełen wrażeń…

\- Coś mi się obiło o uszy. Nie wnikam, czy masz problemy w związku, czy z innymi rzeczami, ale byłbym rad, gdybyś na treningu chociaż na chwilę o tym zapomniał i się skupił. Za parę tygodni mamy ważny mecz i chcę, żeby wszyscy byli w formie. Jeśli nie będziesz potrafił się skoncentrować na grze, nie będę miał innego wyboru jak wysłać cię na ławkę. Czy to zrozumiałe?

\- Tak, proszę pana – mruknął Toris, czerwieniąc się lekko. - Przepraszam, postaram się bardziej skupić…

\- Przed nami eliminacje do krajowych zawodów międzyszkolnych, Toris. Mam nadzieję, że weźmiesz się w garść, bo grasz naprawdę dobrze i wolałbym nie zostać zmuszony do wysłania cię do rezerwy.

\- Tak jest, trenerze! Jeszcze raz przepraszam…

\- Nie przepraszaj tyle, tylko od następnego treningu chcę widzieć tego chłopaka, który zdobył najwięcej punktów w ostatnim meczu, a nie jakąś ciepłą kluchę, której piłka ciągle wylatuje z rąk. - Skończywszy kazanie, trener Wilkins uniósł gwizdek do ust i dmuchnął w niego, przerywając trening. - Dobra, chłopaki, na dziś wystarczy! Jazda pod prysznic i widzimy się we wtorek!

* * *

\- Ziomek, dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał Alfred ze zmartwieniem, susząc głowę po wyjściu spod prysznica.

\- Taa… wszystko w porządku, Al. - Toris, otworzył szafkę, żeby wyciągnąć z niej ubrania. Mimowolnie zerknął w kierunku innej szafki, tej, w której ktoś zamknął wcześniej Feliksa. Wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie tego, jak Polak wyglądał, kiedy został z niej wyciągnięty. Patrząc na to, jak niewiele było w środku miejsca, Litwin doszedł do wniosku, że nawet nie mając klaustrofobii można było dostać ataku paniki.

\- Jesteś pewny? Bo wyglądasz jakoś tak nieszczególnie. Te, a może wybierzemy się do kina? Oglądniemy sobie jakąś durną komedię na poprawę humoru.

\- Wybacz, Al, ale raz, że nie mogę, bo nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale mam odsiadkę za angielski. Dwa, że po ostatniej wizycie w kinie nie wybiorę się na żaden film chyba przez miesiąc.

\- A no tak…

\- Czemu wkręcasz naszego kapitana, Laurinaitis? Przyznaj, że po lekcjach umówiłeś się z tą blond pięknością, z którą się wczoraj całowałeś!

\- Sadiq, odpierdol się z łaski swojej – westchnął Toris, odwracając głowę w kierunku Sadiqa Adnana, swojego „kolegi" z drużyny pochodzącego z Turcji. Niezbyt za nim przepadał, bo był głośny, upierdliwy i dość agresywny. - Już ci mówiłem, że to był kawał. Ale jak chcesz, to jak go spotkam, przekażę mu, że uważasz go za piękność.

\- Nie musisz się wysilać, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie gustuję w facetach.

\- Ja też nie gustuję w facetach, więc daruj sobie komentarze.

\- Wiesz… jakoś nie kupuję tego, że to miał być zwykły dowcip – stwierdził Sadiq. - Nie wyglądasz mi na typa, który wycina takie numery innym.

\- To był pierwszy i ostatni raz, wierz mi. - Litwin ubrał się szybko i zarzucił plecak na ramię. - To na razie, Alfred. Lecę odsiedzieć swój wyrok za odpowiadanie na pytania nauczycielki – mruknął, kiedy znaleźli się już z Alfredem na korytarzu.

\- Spoko, ziom. - Amerykanin machnął brunetowi na pożegnanie i poszedł w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły. Toris chcąc nie chcąc pomaszerował w stronę klasy, która służyła jako polekcyjny areszt.

* * *

\- Pan Łu… Łukasiewicz?

Feliks drgnął gwałtownie, otwierając oczy i podrywając się do pozycji siedzącej i rozglądając wokół z lekką paniką. Przez chwilę nie miał pojęcia gdzie się znajdował, dopiero po paru sekundach przypomniał sobie, że Elizabeta odprowadziła go do gabinetu pielęgniarki, po tym jak już wyciągnęła go z szafki w szatni sali gimnastycznej.

\- Przepraszam że cię budzę, ale zajęcia już się skończyły – powiedziała pielęgniarka przepraszającym tonem. - Muszę zamknąć gabinet i...

\- Nie szkodzi… - mruknął Polak, przecierając oczy. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy zasnął, pamiętał jak Lizzie pomagała pielęgniarce opatrzyć jego zdarte kolana i łokcie. Potem chyba dostał jakąś ziołową herbatę na uspokojenie, musiał przyznać, że była naprawdę skuteczna. - Dziękuję za opiekę… do widzenia… - powiedział cicho, wstając z łóżka. Zabrał swoją torbę z szafki obok i opuścił gabinet. Początkowo miał zamiar pójść do akademika, ale przypomniał sobie, że przecież dostał karę od anglistki. Miał tylko nadzieję, że „skazanych" będzie pilnował woźny, a nie któryś z nauczycieli. Wolał odsiedzieć swój „wyrok" nad szkicownikiem, a nie książkami. Akurat w tym przypadku miał farta - facet, który miał pilnować skazańców, z pewnością nie był nauczycielem. W dodatku nie wydawał się zbytnio zainteresowany tym, czy pilnowani przez niego uczniowie produktywnie spędzają odsiadkę, wolał czytać gazetę sportową.

\- Łukasiewicz Feliks – mruknął podchodząc do biurka. - Ja od pani Springer.

\- A tak… mam cię tu na liście. Pyskówka na lekcji, co? - zapytał dozorca, odkładając na chwilę swoją gazetę i przebiegając wzrokiem listę. - Nie dziwi mnie to, ale lepiej nie zadzieraj z tą babą, młody. Jak to zadzwoni… - woźny wskazał na mechaniczny budzik stojący na biurku - to będziesz mógł iść do domu, a tymczasem siadaj tam, obok swojego wspólnika w zbrodni, wtajemniczy cię w szczegóły.

\- Jakie szcze... och… bosko… Mam rozumieć, że Pi… pani Springer oczekuje jakiejś pokuty? - westchnął, zerkając przelotnie w stronę kąta sali, wskazanego przez woźnego. No tak, w końcu nie on jeden dostał od Pizdy karę. Zdążył już nawet nieco przywyknąć do tego, że końcówka tego tygodnia stoi pod znakiem Tetrisa. Dozorca tylko kiwnął głową i wrócił do czytania gazety. Nie mając przed sobą innych perspektyw, Feliks poczłapał na koniec klasy. Usiadł w wolnej ławce, obok tej zajętej przed Torisa, i sięgnął do swojej torby, żeby wyciągnąć z niej swój szkicownik i piórnik.

\- Hej… - mruknął brunet.

\- Co, masz zamiar zacząć się nabijać? - zapytał Feliks nieco napastliwie. - „Ha ha, mięczak się popłakał, bo go zamknęli w szafce"? Albo znów coś w deseń, że sam mówiłem, że nie chcę twojej pomocy, bądź też, że faktycznie jestem ciotą, bo dziewczyna musiała mi pomagać?

\- Nie mam i nie miałem takiego zamiaru...

\- W takim razie, hej. Ponadto uprzejmie informuję, że nadal nie mam ochoty z tobą gadać, więc jeśli planowałeś w ten sposób zabić czas, to nic z tego. - Polak bezceremonialnie oparł nogi na ławce i zaczął kartkować szkicownik, szukając czystej strony.

\- Wiesz… nie mam dla ciebie najlepszych wieści, bo będziesz musiał ze mną gadać. Springer kazała nam przygotować razem referat na następną lekcję.

\- _Kurwa mać –_ podsumował Feliks, postukując ołówkiem w kartkę. Zastanawiał się co narysować, bo smocze aspekty wolał skończyć na spokojnie w swoim pokoju. Po chwili miał już pomysł i zaczął szkicować.

Toris spojrzał na blondyna niepewnie. Nie wyglądał na zbytnio zainteresowanego omówieniem tematu referatu, czy w ogóle rozmową. Normalnie pewnie by się zirytował taką postawą… tylko wciąż nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy tej sceny z szatni.

\- Przepraszam… - powiedział cicho Toris, wbijając wzrok w blat ławki. - Za wszystko… za tą akcję na historii… i za to, co było w szatni… zachowałem się jak skretyniały dupek. - Spojrzał kątem oka na Polaka, ale jedyną reakcją, jakiej się doczekał, była uniesiona brew. - I… za wściekanie się twoim zachowaniem… Masz rację, nie znam cię, nie powinienem cię oceniać…

\- Łaaaał… cóż za wyznanie... i to chyba nawet szczere - stwierdził Feliks, odrywając ołówek od kartki.

\- Dlaczego miałbym być nieszczery? - Litwin był szczerze zdumiony. - Naprawdę jest mi głupio…

\- Może źle się wyraziłem. - Blondyn zaczął kręcić ołówkiem między palcami. - Chodziło mi raczej o to, że teraz przepraszasz mnie, bo faktycznie jest ci przykro, a nie po to, żeby uspokoić własne sumienie. I zanim zapytasz, to jest różnica, przeprosić kogoś szczerze, a przeprosić kogoś bo „tak wypada".

\- Czyli… tym razem przyjmiesz moje przeprosiny? - zapytał ostrożnie Toris. Uznał, że powinien uważniej dobierać słowa. Feliks był inteligentny, chociaż skutecznie maskował to chamskim zachowaniem… nie był tylko pewny, czy przypadkiem, czy celowo.

\- Może… wiesz, to, że mnie przeprosiłeś, nie sprawi w magiczny sposób, że ludzie przestaną się ze mnie nabijać.

\- Wiem o tym, dlatego chcę ci pomóc. Poważnie chcę ci pomóc, a nie tylko pozbyć się poczucia winy.

\- Pytanie, jak chcesz to zrobić. - Polak wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do szkicowania. - Ja tam nie widzę żadnych dobrych opcji… Będziesz mnie aktywnie bronił, to co niektórzy dopowiedzą sobie resztę sami i pomimo twoich usilnych starań nadal będziemy figurować jako para gejów. Będziesz robił tak jak dziś na biologii, to koniec końców albo mi się oberwie, bo bez bardziej bezpośredniej interwencji się nie obejdzie, albo zainterweniujesz i wracamy do bycia parą mimo woli… Swoją drogą wymówka, że to miał być dowcip, z mojej perspektywy jest iście chujowa.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo zostałem kozłem ofiarnym. Skoro taki „wzorowy" i „grzeczny" gość jak ty wyciął mi numer to znaczy, że każdy może.

\- Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś strasznym pesymistą? - Toris uniósł brew z powątpiewającym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Powiedziałbym, że realistą, a nawet jeśli, to bycie pesymistą ma na pewno jedną zaletę – cokolwiek by się nie działo, to nic cię nie rozczaruje, a zawsze się możesz miło zaskoczyć – stwierdził Feliks. - Wykształconym psychologiem nie jestem, ale zdołałem zauważyć, że ludzie mają tendencje do szukania sobie ofiary, na której mogą wyładowywać swoje frustracje. Tak więc pozwól, że pozostanę przy pesymistycznej wersji i nadal będę zdania, że z twoją pomocą czy bez, moje życie zmieni się w piekło.

\- A ja myślę, że nie będzie tak źle. Skoro udało mi się nakłonić cię do rozmowy, pomimo tego, że zadeklarowałeś, że nie masz na to ochoty, to powinno mi się udać nakłonić innych, żeby dali ci spokój. - Litwin wyszczerzył zęby, na widok zaskoczonego spojrzenia, które posłał mu blondyn. - A skoro już przy rozmowie jesteśmy, to odnośnie tego referatu…

\- Okej, czy mogę mieć chociaż jedną prośbę, której dla odmiany posłuchasz? - zaproponował Polak, tym razem wyraźnie zirytowany. - Prosiłem, żebyś dał mi spokój – niet. Prosiłem, żebyś się do mnie nie odzywał – niet. Prosiłem, żebyś pomógł mi się wydostać z szafki w szatni – też niet. - Na wzmiankę o tamtej akcji Toris odniósł wrażenie jakby dostał w twarz. - Jest piątek, tylko jakaś godzina dzieli mnie od weekendu, odpoczynku i porobienia rzeczy, które lubię. Z łaski swojej nie zawracaj mi teraz głowy referatem dla tej pindy od angielskiego, okej? Jutro się zgłoś czy coś… - mruknął, ponownie skupiając się na rysunku.

\- Eee… okej… jutro… niech będzie – mruknął Litwin. Tym razem definitywnie wyglądało to na koniec rozmowy, więc uznał, że skoro i tak musi siedzieć tutaj jeszcze jakiś czas, to równie dobrze może porobić coś pożytecznego. Ponieważ omawianie szczegółów referatu nie wchodziło w grę z wiadomych przyczyn, zajął się odrabianiem lekcji. Nie było tego dużo, zawsze starał się robić lekcje na bieżąco, na przykład podczas przerwy na lunch, dzięki temu miał więcej czasu na inne rzeczy po szkole. Jakieś pół godziny później był już ze wszystkim odrobiony, a tymczasem jego sąsiad nadal coś bazgrał ołówkiem… W każdym razie uważał to za zwykłą bazgraninę, póki od niechcenia nie rzucił okiem na kartkę.

\- Łał… - wyrwało mu się, na widok bardzo realistycznie narysowanego goryla. - Eee… bardzo ładny goryl… znaczy eee… ładnie rysujesz… - wybąkał, kiedy Feliks posłał mu spojrzenie pod tytułem: „Na litość boską, czego chcesz ode mnie tym razem?".

\- Gdybym był dziewczyną, zapewne teraz spiekłbym raka, spojrzał gdzieś w bok i pisnął „dzięki" - stwierdził Polak.

\- Eee… aaa dlaczego mi to mówisz? - zapytał Litwin, kompletnie zbity z tropu.

\- Bo chciałem, żebyś zrobił jeszcze bardziej kretyńską minę. - Feliks przewrócił kartkę i zabrał się za inny rysunek. Na szybko naszkicował kontur głowy, a następnych kilka minut poświęcił na jak najwierniejszym oddaniu wyrazu twarzy bruneta, póki jeszcze dokładnie go pamiętał. - Ale dokończę to sobie później – mruknął wracając do goryla.

\- Dlaczego ten goryl trzyma kask futbolowy?

\- Bo to bardzo utalentowany goryl… nazwałem go Owen.

\- W sumie jak się bliżej przyjrzeć to faktycznie widać podobieństwo. - Litwin zasłonił sobie usta, żeby stłumić śmiech. Teraz rozumiał, dlaczego wyraz twarzy tej małpy wydał mu się znajomy. Owen wyglądał podobnie, kiedy nauczyciel zadał mu jakieś pytanie.

\- Och… może z ciebie też zrobię jakieś zwierzątko? - Polak poskrobał się końcówką ołówka po brodzie, zastanawiając się nad tą kwestią. - Tylko muszę wybrać takie głuche, do którego nie dociera co się do niego mówi… A może po prostu osła? W sensie, że uparty jesteś...

\- Dlaczego za każdym razem, kiedy myślę, że jednak da się ciebie lubić, musisz przypominać, że jesteś dupkiem?

\- Bo w głębokim poważaniu mam to, czy ktoś mnie polubi. Przynajmniej nie będzie dużego płaczu, jak w końcu uda mi się stąd wypisać. A w twoim przypadku, biorąc pod uwagę to, co potrafisz zrobić ludziom, których nie znasz, to ja się boję, co byś mi zrobił, gdybyś mnie polubił…

\- Nic bym ci nie zrobił! Tamto na historii to był akt desperacji...

\- O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, zdesperowanym można być niezależnie od prywatnych relacji.

\- I nadal nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego chcesz się wypisać. To chyba najlepsza szkoła średnia na świecie, o absolwentów stąd biją się chyba wszystkie uniwerki… Ja musiałem harować jak wół, żeby móc tutaj chodzić…

\- Mam. To. Gdzieś. Nie chciałem tutaj przyjeżdżać, nie chciałem uczyć się w najlepszej szkole na świecie, wystarczyłby mi pierwszy lepszy ogólniak w Warszawie i ewentualna harówka, żeby dostać się na wymarzoną uczelnię, uwaga, teraz będzie niespodzianka, też w Warszawie.

\- To co ty tu robisz?

\- Uczę się, nie widać? - powiedział Feliks z ironią. - Z woli mojego ukochanego ojczulka, o jakie to szczęście, że go mam, który zgłosił mnie do konkursu o stypendium nawet mi o tym nie mówiąc. Mam dla ciebie świetną poradę – Jak się kiedyś dorobisz syna, który nie spełni twoich mokrych snów o byciu małym geniuszem, którym możesz poszpanować przed przełożonymi i kolegami w pracy, to koniecznie poślij go do szkoły na drugi koniec świata. W ten sposób nie będziesz musiał go oglądać na oczy, wstydu ci przed kolegami nie narobi, a ty będziesz się mógł pochwalić chociaż tym, że chodzi do zajebistej szkoły. - Blondyn uniósł głowę, słysząc terkotanie budzika woźnego. Schował ołówek do piórnika, wrzucił go do torby razem ze szkicownikiem i poderwał się z miejsca. - Ach, i jeszcze jedno. Koniecznie zrób to w taki sposób, żeby tych kilku kolegów ze starej szkoły, których jakoś udało mu się zdobyć, go znienawidziło.

\- Co masz na myś… Hej, zaczekaj! - zawołał Toris, ale Polak ani myślał go słuchać. Zanim zdążył się spakować i go dogonić, blondyn zdążył się gdzieś ulotnić. - Rany… szybki jest… ale jutro tak po prostu nie zwie… chwila… - Złapał się za głowę, coś sobie uświadamiając. - A gdzie ja go mam niby jutro szukać?! - Nie miał numeru do Feliksa (bo niby skąd), nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest jego pokój w akademiku… Nie miał nawet pewności, czy blondyn na pewno mieszka w akademiku, zdarzało się że uczniowie wynajmowali mieszkania, domy albo po prostu mieszkali w okolicy. Niby to, czy Feliks mieszka w internacie, łatwo mógł sprawdzić… ale średnio mu się uśmiechało łażenie po polskim segmencie i sprawdzanie każdego pokoju z osobna. - I jak mam z nim obgadać ten nieszczęsny referat… Chwila… on to zrobił specjalnie? - A co, jeśli Polak chciał się po prostu wymigać od robienia tego referatu? Może powiedział to wszystko, żeby go zdezorientować. Czyżby liczył na to, że nie będzie w stanie go znaleźć, albo nawet nie będzie próbował i odwali całą robotę sam? - Ooooo nie, tak się bawić nie będziemy, nie dam się wrobić w harówkę za dwóch! - Jeszcze nie był pewny, jak miał to osiągnąć, ale miał zamiar znaleźć Feliksa i zmusić go do pomocy z tym referatem.

* * *

\- Dobra, to teraz skombinować sobie jakieś żarcie… - mruknął pod nosem Feliks, przeglądając w telefonie najbliższe restauracje oferujące dania na wynos. - Potem wrócić do pokoju, wyciągnąć z torby szkicownik i piórnik, po czym pieprznąć ją w kąt i zainteresować się nią dopiero w niedzielę wieczór, kiedy najdzie mnie pomysł, że jednak trzeba odrobić lekcje. - Wzruszył ramionami i ruszył w kierunku najbliższej knajpy z żarciem na wynos, wskazaną mu przez telefon. Jakieś pół godziny później szedł w stronę internatu, błądząc myślami bez celu. Miał kilka rysunków do dokończenia (goryla miał zamiar wręczyć Lizzie, ten jeden raz w życiu Owen na pewno by się jej spodobał). Oprócz tego zastanawiał się, czy wybrać się na rajd wieczorem, ale wcześniej musiał załatwić jedną arcyważną rzecz.

Musiał załączyć Skype'a i zadzwonić do domu, najlepiej zanim jego matka poruszy niebo i ziemię ze zmartwienia. Jadwiga Łukasiewicz była bardzo… specyficzną kobietą. Feliksa wcale nie zdziwiłoby, gdyby wezwała policję, wojsko i wszystkich świętych, gdyby dał jej powody, żeby się o niego martwiła. Wolał więc przynajmniej raz w tygodniu zadzwonić do niej, dać znać, że wszystko u niego okej, posłuchać co tam w domu, zapewnić, że wpadnie do domu na święta i inne tego typu rzeczy.

\- O ile nie jest za późno, która tam teraz jest… jedenasta? - mruknął, zerkając na zegarek. Wszedł do wnętrza akademika, w którym mieszkał, odebrał klucz z portierni i wjechał windą na ósme piętro. Podobało mu się to, że miał pokój tak wysoko, jeszcze bardziej to, że mieszkał w jedynce, więc nie musiał martwić się posiadaniem współlokatora. Jego rodacy też nie zawracali mu głowy, przekonani o tym, że ich młodszy kolega jest dziwakiem, więc pomimo przymusu przebywania tutaj, żyło mu się znośnie. Przynajmniej do wczoraj. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że reszta segmentu nadal będzie radośnie ignorowała jego istnienie i nie zacznie uprzykrzać mu życia.

Sam pokój nie był niczym niezwykłym: białe ściany, szafa, pojedyncze łóżko, biurko, na którym stał jego laptop, niski stolik, przy którym lepiej było siedzieć na podłodze (krytej panelami), niż na krzesłach, mała lodówka, okno z widokiem na gmach szkoły… Jedną z fajniejszych rzeczy był fakt, że każdy pokój miał łazienkę… ciasną… ale własną. Feliks zastanawiał się, czy nie spersonalizować tej niewielkiej powierzchni jakoś bardziej – zarząd internatu na to zezwalał. Jak na razie jedyną formą personalizacji owego pokoju był wszechobecny bałagan: niepościelone łóżko, brudne ubrania zawalające jedno z krzeseł, brudne naczynia zaścielające stolik i walające się wszędzie kartki, niektóre pokryte rysunkami, niektóre dopiero czekające na swoją kolej.

Polak rzucił swoją torbę na łóżko i podszedł do biurka. Włączył laptopa, usiadł na krześle i czekając aż urządzenie się uruchomi, zabrał się za konsumowanie zakupionej wcześniej chińszczyzny. Kiedy komputer już wystartował, wcisnął na uszy bezprzewodowe słuchawki i odpalił Skype'a. Jego obawy co do tego, czy jego mama jeszcze nie śpi, rozwiały się w okamgnieniu, bo program nawet nie zdążył się porządnie uruchomić, a już miał połączenie przychodzące.

\- Pościel łóżko.

\- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, mamo. - Feliks przewalił oczyma, tłumiąc westchnienie. Jednak przed włączeniem laptopa, mógł narzucić na łóżko jakiś koc, żeby nie było widać, że nie pościelone. Właściwie widział niewiele, bo jego mama grzebała coś przy kablach monitora i zasłaniała kamerkę.

\- Szkoda, że ja cię nie widzę… coś się popsuło?

\- Och… poczekaj chwilkę, zapomniałem włączyć swoją kamerkę... Chwila, skoro mnie nie widzisz, to skąd wiesz, że mam niepościelone łóżko?

\- Bo jesteś moim synem? Feliks, wychowuję cię od piętnastu lat…

\- Szesnastu…

\- Czepiasz się szczegółów. W każdym razie zdążyłam już przywyknąć do tego, że twój pokój z reguły wygląda jak po wybuchu bomby. Całe szczęście jutro sobota, więc będziesz miał czas posprzątać.

\- Ależ oczywiście, mamo, na pewno posprzątam. - Feliks ponownie wzniósł oczy ku niebu, tak jakby bałagan mu przeszkadzał… Zastanawiało go, czy każda matka miała zaprogramowane opieprzanie swoich dzieci za syf w pokoju.

\- Feliksie Łukasiewiczu, proszę mi nie przewalać oczami kiedy ze mną rozmawiasz. - Ekran laptopa rozbłysnął nieco mocniej, kiedy jego rodzicielka w końcu przestała gmerać przy kablach i usiadła. Feliks odruchowo uśmiechnął się na widok swojej matki. Ona też się uśmiechała, niby starała się mieć surowy wyraz twarzy, ale w jej oczach, tej samej barwy i tego samego kształtu co jego własne, pobłyskiwały wesołe iskry. Właściwie większość rysów twarzy odziedziczył po matce. Niby nie zawsze mu to pomagało w życiu, ale wolał mieć więcej po niej, niż po ojcu.

\- Co tak późno, skarbie? Już zaczynałam się martwić, że coś ci się stało.

\- Możesz odwołać grupę antyterrorystyczną, po prostu musiałem zostać po lekcjach za pyskowanie na angielskim.

\- A co takiego powiedziałeś Piździe, że kazała ci zostać po lekcji?

Za to uwielbiał tą kobietę, była wyluzowana, więc mógł się przy niej zachowywać swobodnie, a ona odpłacała się tym samym.

\- Zapytała mnie o moje życie towarzyskie. Powiedziałem jej, że nie mam bo jestem socjofobem.

\- … Dlaczego dała ci karę za to, że odpowiedziałeś poprawnie na jej pytanie?

\- A tego to już ci nie powiem, bo nie wiem… - Sięgnął do kieszeni po telefon, słysząc dźwięk nowej wiadomości i czując wibracje urządzenia.

\- Elizabeta? - zapytała Jadwiga, zerkając na telefon w ręce syna.

\- A kto inny? Przecież nie mam innych kolegów, którzy by do mnie pisali… kazała cię pozdrowić.

\- Czyli już nie muszę pytać, czy znalazłeś sobie innych kolegów… co dokładnie napisała?

\- „Pozdrów ode mnie panią Jadzię".

\- Napisz jej, żeby mnie nie nazywała panią Jadzią. Czuje się przez to jak jakaś stara babcia z kółka różańcowego. Możesz jej zagrozić, że w przeciwnym razie wymyślę dla niej o wiele gorsze przezwisko.

\- Sama jej to napisz, masz jej numer.

\- Jestem teraz zajęta, rozmawiam z synem.

\- Aha… czyli to mnie się ma oberwać, że cię olewam?

\- No a jak? To ty tu jesteś buntowniczym nastolatkiem. Jak tam w szkole, synku? Poza pyskowaniem na angielskim działo się coś ciekawego?

 _Całowałem się z facetem na historii, z tego powodu cała szkoła ma mnie teraz za geja i z tego tytułu inny facet próbował mnie poderwać. Pewien debil chciał mnie okraść z zeszytu na lekcji biologii i dorobiłem się własnego stalkera._

\- Dostałem się do szkolnej drużyny siatkarskiej – powiedział głośno.

\- Moje gratulacje, kochanie! Jestem pewna, że pójdzie ci doskonale!

\- Tylko musiałem zrezygnować z sekcji muzycznej, żeby nie spóźniać się na treningi – dodał nieco ciszej, spuszczając wzrok. Jego mama uczyła gry na fortepianie w szkole muzycznej, jego też uczyła… - Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz…

\- Dlaczego mam się gniewać? Nie mam prawa decydować za ciebie, i bez fortepianu jesteś moim małym artystą. Mam tylko nadzieję, że zagrasz coś od czasu do czasu, żeby nie wyjść z wprawy.

\- Okej… mam nadzieję, że z tym małym artystą chodziło ci o to, że jestem twoim dzieckiem, a nie że jestem niski…

\- To chyba oczywiste, że nie chodziło mi o twój wzrost. Chociaż gdybyś urósł jeszcze kilkanaście centymetrów…

\- Akurat mój wzrost to tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina. - Jeśli było coś, co chciałby mieć po swoim ojcu, to zdecydowanie był to wzrost… ale jak już wdał się w matkę, to po całości, ona też wzrostem nie grzeszyła.

Rozmawiali tak jeszcze przez jakąś godzinę. Znaczy się… po tym, jak zdał raport ze swoich poczynań, głównie słuchał. Mama opowiadała mu o tym co działo się w szkole, w której uczyła, co się działo w domu, w Warszawie, w reszcie kraju… o wszystkich tych absurdach typowych dla kraju polskiego. Przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy Feliks nie usłyszał w słuchawkach trzasku drzwi wejściowych do domu. Najwyraźniej ktoś wrócił z delegacji...

\- Och… umm… kochanie, nie chcesz porozmawiać z…

\- Nie – wycedził przez zęby. - Właściwie powinienem już iść… wiesz, lekcje i te sprawy.

\- Rozumiem… to dobranoc, synku, dzwoń jakbyś czegoś potrzebował.

\- Mhm… dobranoc, mamo. - Pomachał jej na pożegnanie, po czym rozłączył rozmowę i wyłączył Skype'a. Pokiwał się przez chwilę na krześle, zastanawiając się czym się teraz zająć. Spojrzał na swój telefon - właśnie załączył się alarm przypominający o praniu. Wpatrywał się w urządzenie przez chwilę, po czym wyłączył alarm. Nie chciało mu się teraz iść i nastawiać prania… w końcu jutro była sobota, nie musiał nigdzie wychodzić, więc mógł połazić w dresie i wyprać resztę ciuchów. Odłożył telefon na biurko i odpalił World of Warcraft, musiał się trochę odmóżdżyć i zrelaksować, ten dzień był cholernie męczący...

* * *

 **... i wyszedł mi na trzy rozdziały, ale to mało ważne.**

 **Cieszę się, że mój pisarski masochizm kogoś inspiruje do pisania XD Wzór ze mnie raczej marny, ale niech będzie :v**

 **Zastanawia mnie natomiast pewna kwestia... czy fan-arter, która czytuje moje prace, to ta sama osoba, której prace oglądam sobie na tumblrze czy deviantarcie :v  
**

 **Jak tak to miło mi, jak nie to fajny zbieg okoliczności.**

 **Jestem pewna, że miałam wspomnieć o czymś jeszcze, ale zapomniałam. Jak sobie przypomnę, to napiszę pod innym rozdziałem.**

 **Bye bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hmm... pomysł, z pisaniem po kilka rozdziałów pod rząd z jednego fika, nie brzmi najgorzej, zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie, ale to po tej... hmm... rotacji :v**

 **Już słyszę ten pełen zadowolenia krzyk dochodzący gdzieś z odległego zachodu XD  
Orkan Ksawery to pikuś, w porównaniu do tego co się stanie, jak nawiedzi mnie huragan *tu wstaw randomowe imię kobiece, bo z jakiejś przyczyny huragany to dziewczyny, a imienia pewnej osoby nie podam bez jej zgody*, który powstanie gdzieś w okolicach Poznania.  
(Mam nadzieję, że ów żart nikogo nie urazi, wiem, że Ksawery narobił niezłego bajzlu na zachodzie).**

 **Czyli... teraz będzie 2p, potem zostanie mi jeszcze Smok, Fantastyczne, Burzliwe, Dlaczego (niekoniecznie w tej kolejności). A później będzie można ruszyć z testową kolejką "kilka rozdziałów na raz". No chyba, że się rozmyślę, albo pojawią się liczne głosy sprzeciwu.**

 **Kiedyś myślałam o czymś takim jak miesiące tematyczne, to znaczy, że przez cały jeden miesiąc będę siedzieć tylko nad jednym fikiem...  
Ale przy obecnej ich ilości, to chyba niektórych szlag by trafił, gdyby miał czekać gdzieś pół roku na kolejny update swojego ulubionego fika :v**

 **No ale nie przedłużając dalej, macie rozdziała.**

* * *

Feliksa obudził dzwonek telefonu. Z głośnym westchnieniem namacał urządzenie, żeby przekonać się, kto popełnił tak ciężką zbrodnię i obudził go o…

\- _Jest dziesiąta, kimkolwiek jesteś, znajdę cię i zabiję…_ \- mruknął do telefonu, przy okazji zdejmując z głowy słuchawki komputerowe.

\- Feliks, mów po ludzku.

\- Lizzie… czemu dzwonisz do mnie tak wcześnie w sobotę? Życia nie masz, że dręczysz mnie o tej godzinie?

\- Ja tylko robię to, o co prosiłeś mnie we wczorajszym SMS-ie – stwierdziła Elizabeta.

\- Jakim SMS-ie? O co ja cię prosiłem? - zapytał Polak ze zdziwieniem.

\- Cytuję: „10:00 – Nastawić w końcu pranie, bo czyste ciuchy się skończyły. Przypomnij co godzinę".

\- Wysłałem ci coś takiego? - Feliks aż usiadł z wrażenia, starając się za wszelką cenę przypomnieć sobie, po co miałby wysyłać Węgierce taką wiadomość. - Czekaj chwilę… chyyyyba już wiem o co chodzi. - Na chwilę odstawił telefon od ucha i spojrzał na ekran. - Okej, mój alarm, który naturalnie przespałem, mówi: „Od mamy: Przekaż Lizzie, że jak mnie nie przestanie nazywać panią Jadzią, to jak ja jej wymyślę przezwisko, to się dziewczyna nie pozbiera". Chyba się odrobinkę pomyliłem…

\- Co znowu robiłeś, kiedy ustawiałeś budzik i wysyłałeś do mnie wiadomość?

\- Wtedy to już chyba rysowałem…

\- Mhm… i wszystko jasne… no nic, to powodzenia z praniem, ja muszę lecieć do sklepu, do widzenia.

\- No cześć – mruknął Feliks, rozłączając rozmowę. - Cóóóóż… to w sumie skuteczniejsze niż budzik. Dobra, no to trzeba się brać za to pranie… i może faktycznie trochę tu ogarnę.

Z ciężkim sercem wstał z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki, żeby nieco się ogarnąć i pozbyć resztek snu. Następnie zabrał się za kolekcjonowanie i gromadzenie na środku pokoju każdej sztuki ubrania, która wymagała wrzucenia do pralki, a po chwili namysłu dorzucił do tego poszewki na pościel. Przez cały czas nie opuszczało go przeczucie, że miał zrobić coś bardzo ważnego, ale uznał, że to chyba nie jest aż takie ważne, skoro nie mógł sobie przypomnieć co to było.  
To co było naprawdę ważne to fakt, że była sobota, czyli nie musiał nigdzie wychodzić i zamiast ślęczeć nad czymś bezsensownym, na przykład matematyką, mógł w spokoju zajmować się swoimi sprawami. Po zebraniu i posegregowaniu wszystkich brudów przebrał się w dres, z pewnymi trudnościami pozbierał wszystko i wyszedł z pokoju, kierując się do pralni. Na każdy segment przypadała jedna pralnia, a że akurat w chwili obecnej segment polski nie był zbyt liczny, to mógł sobie pozwolić na taką fanaberię jak skorzystanie z kilku pralek naraz i upraniu osobno kolorów, bieli i czerni.

\- Okeeej… pranie nastawione… teraz trochę ogarnąć pokój, powoli kończą mi się powierzchnie płaskie, na których można położyć kartkę… i to tak, żeby się nie przykleiła – mruknął, wracając do pokoju. Rozejrzał się po nim, drapiąc się po karku i zastanawiając się, od czego zacząć.

Zaczął od włączenia laptopa i puszczenia sobie w słuchawkach muzyki, co by uprzyjemnić nieco czas. Playlista z piosenkami z animowanych filmów Disneya brzmiała jak całkiem dobry pomysł.

* * *

\- Okej, czas ruszyć z planem „Dorwać tego leniwego manipulanta, odwalić referat i mieć święty spokój przez resztę weekendu" - zaanonsował Toris. Jedyny jego problem był taki, że wciąż nie był pewny, jak dokładnie ma Feliksa odnaleźć. Początkowo pomyślał, że wystarczyłoby zapytać jego koleżankę, Elizabetę Héderváry. Tylko o tym, gdzie jej szukać, też nie miał pojęcia, zresztą po ich ostatnim spotkaniu najzwyczajniej w świecie bał się ją pytać o cokolwiek, a już zwłaszcza o Feliksa. Postanowił więc spróbować szczęścia… w portierni akademika. To było całkiem logiczne, zapytać o kogoś, bo mieli razem do zrobienia jakiś projekt. Proste, normalne, logiczne… jak się okazało nie dla wszystkich.

\- Umm… przepraszam? - zapytał siedzącą w portierni kobietę. Była raczej starsza i wyglądała na mocno znudzoną życiem. Uniosła głowę znad czytanego czasopisma i spojrzała na niego, nie przejawiając żadnych głębszych emocji… co było dość przerażające.

\- Szukam… eee… szukam kolegi, mamy zrobić razem referat do szkoły… wiem, że mieszka w polskim segmencie, nie jestem tylko pewny, w którym pokoju. Ma na imię Feliks U… - ugryzł się w język, zanim zdążył dokończyć. W sumie nie miał pojęcia jak dokładnie blondyn miał na nazwisko, a wolał się nie pomylić i przypadkowo trafić do kogoś innego. Na dłuższy moment zapadła cisza. W momencie, w którym Litwin zaczął się zastanawiać, czy kobieta aby na pewno go usłyszała i zrozumiała, w końcu dostał jakąś odpowiedź.

\- Kartę mieszkańca poproszę – powiedziała portierka monotonnym głosem.

\- Ale… po co? - zapytał Toris ze zdziwieniem. - Mówiłem, że chciałem…

\- Kartę mieszkańca poproszę – powtórzyła kobieta, wciąż tym samym pozbawionym emocji głosem. Nie mając pojęcia czemu to ma służyć, Litwin podał jej swoją kartę.

\- Pan jest z Litwy… mówił pan, że szuka kogoś w którym segmencie?

\- W polskim, mieliśmy razem zrobić referat… - Toris uniósł brwi coraz bardziej zdziwiony. Z tego co widział, kobieta zamiast go słuchać, zaczęła sprawdzać coś w jakimś zeszycie. Nie był pewny czy dobrze przeczytał, bo było do góry nogami, ale chyba był zatytułowany „Stosunki międzynarodowe". Portierka kartkowała zeszyt do momentu, kiedy trafiła na stronę pod tytułem „Litwa", oznaczoną też litewską flagą. W jednej z rubryczek był namalowany czerwony krzyżyk, a pod krzyżykiem kilka flag… między innymi polska.

\- Nie mogę udzielić panu żadnych informacji na ten temat – stwierdziła kobieta, zamykając zeszyt z cichym trzaskiem.

\- Ale dlaczego? - zapytał Litwin ze zdumieniem.

\- Takie wytyczne, zarząd nie chce żadnych burd między mieszkańcami – odparła portierka, wracając do czytania swojego czasopisma.

\- Ale ja nie chcę się z nim pobić, tylko zrobić zadanie do szkoły… czy pani mnie słucha?

Wyglądało na to, że nie, więc odszedł od okienka, żeby nie blokować go dla innych mieszkańców akademika. Myśląc nad tym, co ma teraz zrobić, uszczypnął się lekko w wierzch dłoni, bo absurd tej sytuacji go przerastał. Czy ta kobieta właśnie sprawdziła sobie w zeszyciku, jakie są stosunki polsko-litewskie i z tego powodu odmówiła mu podania informacji, gdzie ma szukać Feliksa? To nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Przecież i tak mógł bez problemu dostać się do polskiego segmentu i sam go poszukać.

\- Świetny system, nie ma co – stwierdził z prychnięciem, kierując się w stronę windy. - Na pewno zapobiegnie ewentualnym bójkom i tym podobnym. - Był ciekaw, czy to był wymysł portierki… bo jeśli zarządu akademików, to był zmuszony zwątpić w inteligencję tych ludzi. - To ten… chyba jednak czeka mnie łażenie po pokojach.

Pojeździł trochę po piętrach, zanim trafił na to właściwe, ósme, i wszedł do polskiego segmentu. Teraz czekała go ta gorsza część. Przełknął cicho ślinę - naprawdę wolałby nie być zmuszonym do pukania do obcych ludzi z obcego kraju, żeby znaleźć kogoś, kto niespecjalnie za nim przepadał. Ale jeszcze mniej pociągała go perspektywa odwalenia roboty za dwie osoby. Uniósł rękę, żeby zapukać do pierwszych z brzegu drzwi. Zanim jednak zdążył zapukać, jego uwagę zwróciło coś innego. Od strony innych drzwi jego uszu dobiegło dość wyraźne nucenie, w dodatku kojarzył tą melodię.

\- Czy to walc Czajkowskiego? - mruknął zaintrygowany, podchodząc do tych drugich drzwi. Poza „normalnymi" młodzieżowymi piosenkami lubił czasem posłuchać klasyki, znał kilka charakterystycznych utworów, a walc ze „Śpiącej Królewny" z pewnością do nich należał. Po chwili namysłu uznał, że może powinien zacząć od tego pokoju, kimkolwiek był jego mieszkaniec, to przynajmniej miał dobry gust. Zapukał… ale nie dostał odpowiedzi… przynajmniej nie takiej, jakiej się spodziewał.

\- _Znam ze snów…_

\- No chyba sobie jaja ze mnie robicie… - wykrztusił Toris. Ten głos rozpoznał od razu, może nie zrozumiał słów, ale po ostatnich wydarzeniach głos Feliksa rozpoznałby chyba wszędzie. - To było prostsze niż myślałem… Feliks, otwieraj! - krzyknął, uderzając w drzwi nieco mocniej. - Jeśli myślisz, że się wywiniesz od tego referatu, to się grubo mylisz! - Odczekał chwilę, ale kiedy znów został zignorowany, stracił cierpliwość. - Okej, sam tego chciałeś! Wchodzę, czy ci się to podoba czy nie!

Brunet nacisnął klamkę, drzwi puściły pod naciskiem, a kiedy wszedł do wnętrza pokoju… zaniemówił. Owszem, znalazł pokój Feliksa, owszem, jego właściciel znajdował się w środku… W dodatku musiał mieć bardzo dobry humor, skoro w najlepsze śpiewał sobie, stojąc na środku pokoju, ubrany w stary dres, kołysząc się w rytm muzyki, z zamkniętymi oczyma i bezprzewodowymi słuchawkami na uszach. Litwin zastygł w miejscu, z ręką na klamce, niepewny, co powinien teraz zrobić. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, żeby powoli się wycofać, zamknąć drzwi i zapukać jeszcze raz… najlepiej zanim Feliks go zobaczy i zamorduje na miejscu.

\- _Znam ze snu twe usta i oczy twoje znam, jak we śnie tę samą masz postać nawet…_ \- w tym samym momencie blondyn otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Torisa z lekkim zdziwieniem. - _O kurwa mać…_ \- wyszeptał, rumieniąc się mocno i płynnym ruchem „spływając" za stolik. Wychylił się tylko lekko ponad blat, żeby móc obserwować swojego niespodziewanego gościa, przy okazji ściągając z uszu słuchawki.

Przez chwilę obaj wpatrywali się w siebie w zupełnej ciszy.

\- Yyy… - Litwin podrapał się po karku, zastanawiając się co powiedzieć. Jak na razie był pewny, że świat chciał się go po prostu pozbyć... - Eee… Ładnie śpiewasz? - wyjąkał, opracowując w myślach plan ucieczki.

\- Wolisz żebym najpierw zadzwonił na policję i zgłosił stalking, czy do Elizabety, a ona z pewnością jest skuteczniejsza niż jakikolwiek przedstawiciel prawa? - zapytał powoli Polak, unosząc do góry rękę z telefonem.

\- A mogę najpierw się wytłumaczyć? - poprosił Toris, na wszelki wypadek ukrywając się za drzwiami. Nie miał pewności, czy blondyn faktycznie chciał gdzieś dzwonić, czy raczej rzucić w niego telefonem. - Chciałem tylko zacząć w końcu ten referat! - powiedział szybko, kiedy Feliks przyłożył telefon do ucha.

\- Jaki referat? - zapytał szczerze zdumiony Feliks, powoli opuszczając rękę.

\- Z angielskiego, nie pamiętasz?! Wczoraj, jak siedzieliśmy po lekcjach, mówiłem ci, że Springer kazała nam zrobić razem referat! Kazałeś zgłosić mi się jutro, to znaczy dzisiaj... okej, byłem w stanie zrozumieć, bo dzień miałeś paskudny. Tyle, że później ani mi nie powiedziałeś gdzie cię szukać, ani nawet numeru do siebie nie podałeś. Nie mam zamiaru tyrać za dwóch, więc jeśli myślisz, że tak po prostu sobie pójdę, to nie ma mowy.

Polak usiadł prosto, podparł głowę na rękach i zrobił zamyśloną minę, starając się odtworzyć w myślach przebieg wczorajszej odsiadki.

\- Ty… faktycznie… - powiedział w końcu, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że faktycznie coś takiego miało miejsce. - Zupełnie wyleciało mi to z pamięci.

\- Czyli… nie zrobiłeś tego specjalnie, w nadziei na to, że nie będzie mi się chciało cię szukać i po prostu zrobię to sam? - zapytał ostrożnie Toris, wychylając się zza drzwi.

\- Nieeee? Nawet gdybym wpadł na taki pomysł to nic by mi to nie dało, pierwsze lepsze pytanie od Pizdy i poległbym na całej linii.

\- Pi… o każdym nauczycielu wyrażasz się w ten sposób?

\- Jak do tej pory tylko anglistka zasłużyła na takie miano, co więcej, nie tylko ja ją tak nazywam – oznajmił Feliks, podnosząc się z podłogi. - Ale referat referatem, a to nadal nie wyjaśnia dlaczego wparowałeś mi do pokoju bez zaproszenia, bez ostrzeżenia i skąd wiedziałeś do, którego pokoju właściwie wbić. Jesteś w stu procentach pewny, że nie masz względem mnie zapędów prześladowczych?

\- Tak, jestem pewien… - burknął Toris. - Pukałem do drzwi, ale byłeś zbyt… zajęty, żeby mnie usłyszeć, więc uznałem, że po prostu wejdę. O to, w którym pokoju mieszkasz, najpierw poszedłem zapytać do portierni… ale jedyne czego się dowiedziałem, to że istnieje tajny zeszycik ze ściągawką ze stosunków międzynarodowych.

\- Chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, po co on istnieje – uznał Polak. - I co? Nasza urocza pani portierka ci powiedziała gdzie mieszkam?

\- A skąd, na podstawie owego zeszyciku stwierdziła, że jeśli Litwin pyta się o jakiegoś Polaka, to na pewno dlatego, że chce go pobić…

\- Uprzedzam, że będę się bronić.

\- Ja nie…

\- Zdecydowanie nie znasz się na żartach. Jak już tu jesteś i twierdzisz, że bez referatu nie wyjdziesz, to chociaż zamknij za sobą drzwi. Czyli mam rozumieć, że na odpowiedni pokój naprowadził cię mój cudowny głos… - Feliks przewalił oczyma, odłożył telefon na stolik i wrócił do sprzątania walających się wokół luźnych kartek. - Nie żeby coś, ale i tak wydaje mi się to zdeka niepokojące. Zwłaszcza w świetle ostatnich dwóch dni.

\- Po prostu chciałem to odwalić i mieć resztę weekendu wolną…

\- Ja wolałbym jeszcze spać – mruknął Polak, zerkając na ekran laptopa, żeby zobaczyć godzinę. - _O cholera jasna, moje pranie!_ \- jęknął, odkładając kartki na biurko. Trochę się zapomniał przy tych wszystkich piosenkach Disneya. Wypadł z pokoju, pozostawiając lekko zdezorientowanego Torisa samemu sobie.

Brunet uznał, że skoro jeszcze żyje i nie został z hukiem wywalony za drzwi, to chyba może się rozgościć. Zdjął buty i usadowił się na podłodze przy stoliku. Z torby, którą miał ze sobą, wyciągnął notatnik i parę długopisów, żeby móc na brudno zanotować to, co uda mu się z Feliksem ustalić.

\- O ile uda się coś ustalić – mruknął, rozglądając się dookoła. Że Polak fanem sprzątania nie był, było widoczne gołym okiem. Równie dobrze widoczne było, nad czym musi spędzać naprawdę dużo czasu. Różnego rodzaju rysunki były chyba wszędzie, a patrząc na jakość wykonania ich znacznej większości… Litwin domyślał się, za co blondyn mógł dostać stypendium do UWHS, które za zdolności artystyczne również przysługiwało. Był ciekaw, jak wyglądały te prace, które zapewniły Feliksowi wygraną. Spojrzał na stosik kartek leżących na stoliku, ciekaw czy wśród nich też są jakieś szkice, które mógłby obejrzeć...

\- To o czym ma być ten cały referat? - zapytał Feliks, wracając znienacka do pokoju. Miał nadzieję, że dobrze ustawił suszarkę do ubrań, bo korzystał z niej pierwszy raz. Normalnie zawsze suszył pranie w pokoju, ale w chwili obecnej jakoś mu się to nie uśmiechało.

\- O tym, co teraz przerabiamy… czyli jak wygląda życie towarzyskie w naszych krajach – odparł Toris, cofając szybko dłoń i łapiąc za długopis.

\- Aha… i pewnie nie przejdzie, jeśli obaj powiemy, że w sumie normalnie?

\- Obawiam się, że to by się skończyło… źle.

\- Boże… czemu nawet w super ultra wypasionej szkole musi zdarzyć się nawiedzony nauczyciel – westchnął Polak, zbierając kartki ze stołu i wrzucając je do szuflady biurka. - A tak na marginesie, jak komuś powiesz o tym… o tym co zobaczyłeś jak tu wszedłeś, to cię ukatrupię – powiedział ostrzegawczym tonem, mimowolnie się czerwieniąc.

\- Dlaczego miałbym komukolwiek o tym mówić? Mówiłem, że chcę ci pomóc, a nie dodatkowo pogrążyć. O tym też zapomniałeś?

\- Nie, po prostu nadal nie jestem przekonany, że masz szczere intencje. - Feliks wziął jedną z umytych niedawno misek, nasypał do niej płatków, zalał wyciągniętym z lodówki mlekiem, po czym usadowił się na posadzce po drugiej stronie stołu. - No to… co niby mamy nawymyślać w tym referacie? Że na dzikim wschodzie Europy główną rozrywką młodzieży jest bieganie półnago z dzidami i polowanie na żubry?

\- Wiesz… wydawało mi się, że Polska to raczej Europa środkowa, poza tym Springer…

\- Jest upierdliwa babą, która poza krajami anglojęzycznymi resztę świata uważa za kraje trzeciego świata, więc pewnie byłaby zachwycona… Czyli chcesz jej zaserwować zwyczajny, nudny wykład o tym, że u nas też chodzi się na imprezy, uprawia sport, czyta książki, a alkohol można u nas pić wcześniej niż w Stanach?

\- Mniej więcej… chociaż można by to jakoś ubarwić…

\- Jak chcesz, chociaż myślę, że choćbyś na uszach stanął, to Springer da nam co najwyżej zaliczenie, więc nie wysilałbym się zbytnio.

\- Nie mam takiego zamiaru, to babsko jest po prostu bezczelne – mruknął Toris, zaczynając spisywać wstępne założenia. - To… co robisz w wolnym czasie?

\- Po cholerę ci to wiedzieć?! - wykrztusił Feliks, uderzając się w pierś, żeby nie udławić się porcją płatków. - Mam się zacząć bać?

\- Pytałem do referatu! - syknął Litwin. Poczuł, jak twarz oblewa mu rumieniec na myśl o tym, jak mogło to zabrzmieć.

\- Okej… to po cholerę ci wiedzieć, co JA robię w wolnym czasie? Ty jesteś w stu procentach pewien, że to był tylko „akt desperacji" albo „głupi dowcip"?!

\- Czy ty mi insynuujesz, że jestem gejem?!

\- Hej, Feliks! Sprawa jest! - oznajmiła Elizabeta, wpadając do pokoju bez ostrzeżenia. - Oł… czy ja w czymś przeszkadzam? - zapytała z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.

\- _Dobry Jezu, może jeszcze niech mi się tu zwali pół szkoły?_ \- westchnął Polak, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Robimy karny referat na angielski… - powiedział niepewnie Toris. Nie miał pojęcia czego się spodziewać po tej dziewczynie, raz zachowywała się przyjaźnie, raz wręcz przeciwnie...

\- Referat, hmm? - mruknęła Węgierka z domyślnym uśmiechem.

\- Lizzie, uspokój swoją świeżo odkrytą, wewnętrzną _fujoshi_ i przyznaj się, od jak dawna stoisz pod drzwiami? - zapytał Feliks. - I co masz w tym pokrowcu? - Brunetka oprócz plecaka z którym zwykle chodziła na zakupy, miała też ze sobą dość sporych rozmiarów pokrowiec.

\- Krótką chwilkę – odparła Elizabeta z rozbrajającą szczerością. - Słyszałam jakąś dyskusję na temat spędzania wolnego czasu. A co jest w tym pokrowcu… moooże się dowiesz.

\- _Fujoshi? -_ Litwin uniósł pytająco brwi, patrząc to na Węgierkę, to na Polaka.

\- _Go google it,_ gwarantuje ci, że jak poznasz znaczenie tego słowa, to nabierzesz ochoty, żeby wiać gdzie pieprz rośnie – powiedział Feliks. - To z czym do mnie przychodzisz? - zapytał, zwracając się do brunetki.

\- Z pączkami.

\- Czyli sprawa jest poważna…

\- Nie do końca, potrzebuję tylko paru satyrycznych rysunków do gazetki – mruknęła Lizzie, szukając czegoś w swoim plecaku.

\- I pączki mają mnie do tego przekonać? Zdaje się, że mówiłaś, że nie będziesz mnie już wykorzystywać do robienia grafik do gazetki.

\- Tym razem proponuję ci godziwą zapłatę – oznajmiła Węgierka, kładąc na stoliku opakowanie z pączkami. - Iiiii… pracę na nowoczesnym i wysokiej klasy sprzęcie – dodała, wyciągając z pokrowca nowiutki tablet graficzny. - Wyobraź sobie, że prosiłam tatę o nową lustrzankę, a zamiast aparatu dostałam coś takiego...

\- Yyy… aaa… - Feliksowi mowę odebrało na widok urządzenia wartego co najmniej kilkaset dolarów. Zawsze chciał mieć taki sprzęt, ale znając życie gdyby już jakiś kupił, to zapewne jego troskliwy ojciec pozbyłby się go w trymiga. Teraz co prawda miał więcej swobody, ale musiał ostrożnie dysponować swoim budżetem. Stypendium wystarczało tylko na pokrycie czesnego i podstawowe potrzeby, a z domu nie dostawał dużego dofinansowania. Pensja mamy nie była jakoś szczególnie duża, z kolei ojciec za nic nie dałby mu pieniędzy na coś „tak bezużytecznego", a zawsze żądał wyjaśnienia, na co Feliks chciał kasę.

\- Umm… nie chcę się wtrącać w interesy, ale naprawdę musimy zrobić ten referat – powiedział Toris, unosząc rękę do góry.

\- Aaa… no tak… - mruknął Feliks otrząsając się z rozmarzenia. - Wybacz, Lizzie, ale Pizda łeb mi urwie, jak nie odwalę tej pokuty z Tetrisem, więc…

\- Przestań nazywać mnie Tetris! - syknął Litwin. - Mam na imię Toris!

\- Tetris brzmi fajniej, w każdym razie…

\- A na jaki temat? - zapytała Elizabeta.

\- Życie towarzyskie – burknął Toris obrażonym głosem.

\- W takim razie mam propozycję – oznajmiła Węgierka, siadając przy stoliku. - Ja ci pomogę z tym referatem, bo Feliks i tak się na tym nie zna, a tymczasem on sobie porysuje jak grzeczne dziecko. - Przez cały czas od niechcenia bawiła się tabletem, kątem oka obserwując, jak blondyn wpatruje się w urządzenie jak urzeczony. - Najwyżej potem Feliks zerknie, co nam się tam uda wykombinować, i dorzuci coś od siebie.

\- To trochę nieuczciwe – zauważył Litwin.

\- Pieprzenie, to najefektywniejsze wyjście z sytuacji, poza tym życie nie jest uczciwe… To jak będzie? - Węgierka uśmiechnęła się szeroko, kiedy blondyn wyciągnął ręce po tablet. - No to chyba ustalone, tu masz listę tematów do rysunków.

\- Właśnie poczułem się jak prostytutka – stwierdził Feliks, ostrożnie odbierając tablet i oglądając urządzenie niemal z nabożną czcią. - Najpierw pączki, teraz tablet graficzny… - mruknął, przenosząc się do biurka i podpinając tablet do laptopa.

\- Ja ci go tylko wypożyczam – zaznaczyła Elizabeta. - Przynajmniej na razie… - dodała znacznie ciszej. - No to co tam mamy? - zapytała, zwracając się do Torisa.

* * *

\- Okej, wygląda to na w miarę ogarnięte – stwierdził Litwin, przeglądając notatki, które powstały po paru godzinach pracy.

\- Dopytaj jeszcze Feliksa o kilka szczegółów, tylko po tym, jak już wróci do świata żywych – powiedziała Węgierka, wskazując w stronę biurka. Brunet uniósł brwi zdumiony, zastanawiając się, czy Polak w ogóle jeszcze żyje, bo na chwilę obecną siedział bez ruchu, wpatrzony w ekran tabletu ze skupioną miną. W sumie nie przypominał sobie, czy chłopak w ogóle się ruszył z miejsca, odkąd zasiadł do rysowania. - Na chwilę obecną to nie ma większego sensu, bo i tak ci nie odpowie. Znaczy… w teorii odpowie, ale jednak nie.

\- Czyyyli?

\- Patrz i podziwiaj epickie oderwanie od rzeczywistości – zaanonsowała Elizabeta, po czym odchrząknąwszy cicho zapytała: - Hej, Feliks, żyjesz?

\- Mhm… - mruknął Feliks, nawet nie mrugnąwszy.

\- Prawda, że mamy ładną pogodę?

\- Mhm…

\- Zjadłabym coś, a ty?

\- Mhm…

\- A świnie umieją latać?

\- Mhm…

W tym momencie Toris już wiedział o co chodzi, ale i tak najlepsze dopiero miało jeszcze nadejść…

\- Możemy iść z Torisem na dziwki?

\- Jasne…

\- A pójdziesz z nami?

\- Zaraz…

\- A tak przy okazji, to Toris ma niezły tyłek, co nie?

\- No…

\- Okej, okej, okej! - powiedział szybko Litwin, zanim dziewczyna zdążyła zadać kolejne pytanie. - Już rozumiem, o co ci chodzi… - mruknął, czując, że zaczerwienił się po same czubki uszu. - Często tak… odpływa?

\- Prawie za każdym razem jak bierze się za rysowanie – oznajmiła Węgierka, przeciągając się. - Ale jest na to jeden dość prosty sposób, a mianowicie… - urwała, unosząc pytająco brwi, kiedy nagle zaczęła grać muzyka. Wydawało jej się, że zna tę melodię.

\- Och… przepraszam na chwilę… - Toris wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i odebrał rozmowę. - No cześć, Alfred.

\- _America, Fuck yeah!_ i Alfred F. Jones? - mruknęła Lizzie z zamyśloną miną. - W sumie pasuje do niego…

\- _Cześć, ziomek! Gdzie jesteś? Mam pizzę, ale nie mam jej z kim zjeść, to pomyślałem, że wpadnę do ciebie i coś przy okazji o_ _bejrzym_ _y._

\- Nie mam teraz czasu, Al, robię teraz z Feliksem karny referat na anglika… znaczy to bardziej z Elizabetą, bo Feliks to jest teraz myślami w innym świecie…

\- _Z tym samym Feliksem, o którym teraz myślę? -_ w głosie Amerykanina dało się wyczuć szczere zdumienie.

\- Ja nie wiem, o kim ty myślisz i szczerze powiedziawszy wolę nie wiedzieć, ale chodzi o tego samego Feliksa, z którym mam do czynienia od czwartku. Springer kazała nam zrobić razem karny referat.

\- _O stary… i jeszcze żyjesz?_

\- Wiesz… przez chwilę myślałem, że zginę, ale w sumie nie było tak źle.

\- _To tak wracając do tematu… gdzie jesteś?_

 _-_ U Feliksa, robimy referat, już ci to wcześniej mówiłem.

\- _A gdzie to jest?_

\- Na ósmym piętrze w polskim segmencie, a po co…

\- _To ja tam zaraz będę, pizza nie może się zmarnować!_

Zanim Toris zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze, rozmowa została rozłączona. Odsunął telefon od ucha i spojrzał na niego lekko skonfundowany. - Eee… to… co to za prosty sposób? - zapytał Węgierkę, odkładając telefon na blat stolika.

\- Po prostu rób to co ja – powiedziała dziewczyna, po czym najzwyczajniej w świecie wbiła spojrzenie w blondyna. Litwin tylko wzruszył ramionami i zrobił co mu kazano, nie mając pojęcia czemu to miało służyć. Ku jego zdziwieniu, po paru minutach Feliks drgnął, jakby ktoś go dźgnął w plecy, po czym spojrzał na nich z irytacją.

\- Możecie przestać się na mnie gapić? Próbuję się tutaj skupić.

\- No okej, ale jeśli chodzi o referat to już ten etap, gdzie ty się musisz zająć resztą. Rysunki możesz dokończyć później, zostawię ci tablet do jutrzejszego wieczora. A tak poza tym, to nie wiem jak ty, ale ja bym coś zjadła.

\- W sumie… - mruknął Polak, zerkając do miski po płatkach stojącej na krawędzi biurka. Skrzywił się lekko, kiedy głośno zaburczało mu w brzuchu.

\- Umm… to może… pizza? - powiedział powoli Toris, wsłuchując się w energiczne kroki dobiegające z korytarza.

\- Brzmi jak pla… - Feliks uniósł brwi zdziwiony, kiedy Litwin wstał, podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je na oścież.

\- O, dzięki, stary! Zapomniałem zapytać który to pokój!

Polak tylko westchnął ciężko, podpierając się na podłokietniku, na widok Alfreda, który jak gdyby nigdy nic wszedł do jego pokoju, taszcząc ze sobą wielkie pudełko pizzy.

\- To kiedy wpada reszta drużyny? - zapytał, obracając się twarzą do reszty towarzystwa. Zastanawiał się, jakiej potwornej zbrodni dokonał, że opatrzność postanowiła odebrać mu spokojną sobotę.

\- Ja go nie zapraszałem – oznajmił Toris, na powrót zamykając drzwi. - Eee… Alfred, dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał z nutką zwątpienia, kiedy Amerykanin podszedł do Feliksa i przyklęknął przed nim na jedno kolano.

\- Przybywam aby prosić cię o oficjalne zawieszenie broni, w zamian oferując tę oto pizzę pokoju – powiedział Alfred oficjalnym tonem, wyciągając w stronę Polaka pudełko z pizzą. Toris westchnął cicho, uderzając się ręką w czoło, podczas gdy Elizabeta oglądała widowisko z widocznym zainteresowaniem i rozbawieniem.

\- A czy ta pizza pokoju jest hawajska albo wegetariańska?

\- Gdzieżbym śmiał dopuścić się takiej zniewagi.

\- Nie wiem, czegoś się naćpał po drodze, ale przyjmuję podarek – stwierdził Feliks, bez zbędnych formalności otwierając pudełko i biorąc sobie kawałek. - W sumie… jak wpadnie jeszcze kilka osób i też przyniosą jakieś żarcie, to jestem na dziś ustawiony z jedzeniem.

\- To z pewnością jakiś plus – przyznała Elizabeta, częstując się pizzą.

\- Co mi przypomina, że skopałeś sprawę, Tetris, bo ty to nic nie przyniosłeś.

\- Przestań mnie tak nazywać! - warknął Litwin. - Dzięki – burknął, kiedy Alfred podsunął mu pudełko pod nos.

\- Rozpatrzę ten wniosek w ciągu dwóch tygodni – uznał Polak, spokojnie pogryzając pizzę.

\- To i tak szybciej niż robisz pranie – wtrąciła Węgierka. Feliks przełknął to, co miał aktualnie w ustach i otworzył je, żeby odpowiedzieć… ale zamiast tego zerwał się z miejsca jak poparzony, przypominając sobie o tym, że nadal nie wyciągnął swoich rzeczy z suszarki.

\- Hmm… chyba o czymś mu przypomniałam… - Dziewczyna podeszła do biurka, żeby sprawdzić postępy nad rysunkami, które zamówiła. - Nooo ładnie! Do jutra na bank się wyrobi.

\- Ten sprzęt wygląda na drogi – stwierdził Alfred, wskazując na tablet podpięty do komputera.

\- Bo jest drogi, tata z reguły nie kupuje mi byle czego. Tylko że prosiłam o zwykły tablet, nie graficzny, a i tak bardziej zależy mi na dobrym aparacie, żeby móc robić zdjęcia do gazetki.

\- To co masz z nim zrobić? - zapytał Toris, trzymając w jednej ręce kawałek pizzy, drugą poprawiając swoje notatki.

\- Po prostu sprezentuję go Feliksowi… tylko muszę wybrać taką okazję, żeby nie miał prawa odmówić przyjęcia prezentu – mruknęła Węgierka, przeglądając rysunki, które były już skończone. - To zadziwiające… o ile nie oferujesz mu żarcia, to strasznie ciężko wcisnąć mu jakikolwiek prezent…

\- A on wie, jak się tym posługiwać? - zapytał zaciekawiony Amerykanin.

\- Chodź tu i sam się przekonaj – stwierdziła Lizzie, przywołując go gestem. - Na pewno wie lepiej ode mnie, jak się z tego korzysta.

\- Łaaał… Niech zgadnę, dostał stypendium artystyczne? Ja dostałem sportowe, a Toris za wyniki w nauce, a to brzmi trochę nudnie w porównaniu do papierka za zdolności plastyczne. Z tego co się orientuję, to przyznają je dość rzadko.

\- A i tak zamierza z tego zrezygnować i się stąd wypisać – mruknął Litwin, również podchodząc żeby obejrzeć, co przez tych kilka godzin narysował Feliks.

\- Nie żartuj! Dlaczego?! - krzyknął Alfred ze zdumieniem.

\- Cóż… to dość… drażliwy temat, nie chcę o tym mówić bez jego zgody – westchnęła Elizabeta. - Mam szczerą nadzieje, że jeszcze zmieni zdanie.

\- Rany boskie… zapomnij sobie na chwilę o praniu i wszystkim odpierdala – burknął rozdrażniony Feliks, wracając do pokoju. Swoje rzeczy, zawinięte w poszewkę od kołdry, cisnął bezceremonialnie na łóżko. - A wy co się tak zebraliście przy moim kompie?

\- Oglądamy porno – rzuciła od niechcenia Węgierka. - Co, ktoś się przyczepił, że pralkę zajmujesz?

\- Suszarkę. Człowiek raz na ruski rok robi pranie, a i tak musi być awantura. I tak będę was za to obwiniał, bo normalnie ustawiłbym sobie alarm z przypomnieniem i rozwiesił pranie w pokoju.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że i tak byś zapomniał. Wtedy ktoś z segmentu przyszedłby z awanturą do ciebie, a tak to kulturalnie pokłóciłeś się w pralni.

\- I po prostu to tak zostawisz? - zapytał Toris, wskazując na tobołek leżący na łóżku.

\- Skoro aż tak ci to przeszkadza to nie. - Polak podszedł do łóżka i nakrył wszystko kołdrą. - Teraz jest okej, czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal i tak dalej.

\- W sumie… jak tak patrzę na twój pokój to widzę, że fanem sprzątania nie jesteś…

\- Akurat jak na niego jest względnie czysto, z reguły bywa tu gorzej – wtrąciła Elizabeta.

\- Po co sprzątać, jak zaraz i tak znowu jest syf? - zapytał filozoficznie Feliks. - To jedno, co pamiętam z lekcji fizyki, to że świat dąży do entropii, a skoro entropia to miara nieuporządkowania materii, to świat naturalnie dąży do bałaganu.

\- Ziom, dlaczego chcesz się wy… - zaczął Alfred, zanim został powstrzymany przez Torisa, który zasłonił mu usta ręką.

\- To możemy teraz dokończyć ten referat? - zapytał Litwin, ignorując pytające spojrzenia Polaka i Amerykanina.

\- Stary, nie możesz sobie zrobić chwili przerwy? - zapytał Alfred, odsunąwszy od siebie dłoń bruneta. - Referat nie zając, nie ucieknie.

\- Ale wolałbym go mieć już z głowy.

\- … Trudno, i tak zarządzam przerwę – oznajmił Amerykanin, porywając notatki Torisa ze stołu.

\- Hej! Oddawaj moje notatki!

\- Nie będziemy marnować dobrej pizzy na naukę i rysowanie…

\- I tak nie ma opcji, że będę rysować jedząc pizzę, nie chcę zapaprać nowego, drogiego i nieswojego sprzętu – powiedział Feliks, biorąc sobie kolejny kawałek.

\- Już niedługo bę… - Tym razem to Elizabeta zatkała Alfredowi usta, posyłając mu przy tym miażdżące spojrzenie.

\- Słyszałeś może o czymś takim jak dyskrecja? - zapytała z niebezpiecznie słodkim uśmiechem.

\- Czy wy tu szykujecie jakiś spisek? - zapytał Feliks z uniesioną brwią. - Chwilę mnie w pokoju nie ma i już się zgadują za moimi plecami.

\- W sumie Alfred ma całkiem dobry pomysł z tą przerwą – uznała Węgierka, ignorując pytanie Polaka. - Feliks, weź załącz jakiś film na laptopie.

\- To będę go musiał przenieść, bo jakoś nie uśmiecha mi się cisnąć we czwórkę przy tym biurku.

\- Okej, to robimy małe przemeblowanie.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że dziś już nie skończymy tego referatu? - westchnął Toris, obserwując jak Alfred, komenderowany przez Elizabetę, przesuwa stolik pod ścianę, robiąc na podłodze więcej miejsca.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że właśnie szykujemy się do oglądania filmu, co zajmie ze dwie godziny, a pewnie samo wybranie tytułu trochę potrwa, to taka opcja jest wielce prawdopodobna – stwierdził Feliks, zapisując swoje postępy w rysowaniu, wkładając do komputera baterię i odłączając zasilacz laptopa od gniazdka, żeby go przenieść.

\- Będę potrzebował twojego numeru telefonu – mruknął Litwin. - Po to, żebym mógł cię uprzedzić, że idę do ciebie go dokończyć, chyba, że mam wpaść podczas kolejnego występu na żywo – dodał z westchnieniem, kiedy blondyn posłał mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

\- Nie, dziękuję, nienawidzę publicznych wystąpień… Swoją drogą niezły patent na zdobycie czyjegoś numeru. Czy skoro jesteś kujonem, to często proponujesz laskom „wspólną naukę"?

\- Nie… czy to nie jest tak, że posiadanie dziewczyny zalicza się do życia towarzyskiego, a bycie kujonem i życie towarzyskie się wykluczają?

\- No wiesz, od każdej reguły istnieją wyjątki, a ty się w sumie umówiłeś ostatnio z laską… wariatką, ale jednak z dziewczyną.

\- Nie umówiłem się, tylko zostałem z nią umówiony bez mojej wiedzy.

\- No w sumie racja… hmm... Oooo… czyli w twoim przypadku też ktoś dba, żebyś miał jakieś życie towarzyskie. - Feliks pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. - Współczuję… - mruknął kierując swoją uwagę na Elizabetę i Alfreda.

\- Komedia – powiedziała Lizzie kategorycznym tonem.

\- Film akcji – stwierdził Al, zakładając ręce za siebie.

\- Romans!

\- Horror!

\- Przecież ty się boisz horrorów!

\- A skąd ty to wiesz?!

\- Jestem w szkolnej gazetce, o popularnych osobach wiem wszystko.

\- Chyba wybranie czegoś zajmie sporo czasu – uznał Feliks.

\- Hmm… a ma ktoś konto na Netflixie? - zapytał Toris. - Możemy obejrzeć jakiś serial.

\- Błagam, tylko nie Grę o Tron – jęknęła Elizabeta. - Niby serial jest okej, ale jak gadają o nim bez przerwy wszędzie, to szlag człowieka trafia.

\- Ja mam – powiedział Alfred, unosząc rękę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz jakiś konkretny pomysł, bo do jutra nic nie wybierzemy – mruknął półgębkiem Feliks.

\- Myślę, że mam kilka ciekawych propozycji.

* * *

 **Pamiętam z czasów studenckich (czyli nie tak dawno) mieszkanie w akademiku. Nie było tak źle jak myślałam, że będzie, ale karta mieszkańca... to było przekleństwo. Znaczy się... zależało od portiera, ale była taka jedna pani, która nawet jeśli cię kojarzyła, to zawsze było nieśmiertelne "kartę mieszkańca poproszę".**

 **Czyli jak na razie smok plasuje się raczej nisko... pewnie dlatego, że na razie w sumie nic się tam nie dzieje. Ale w końcu się zacznie dziać (wedle moich zamierzeń) i może będzie jak w przypadku How to be, kto wie?**

 **Ja jak na razie wiem, że pasowałoby mi przyoszczędzić pieniążków na nowego lapka, bo raz, że ten już chodzi jakby mu się nie chciało, to chciałabym czasem pograć w jakieś konkretniejsze gry, tak dla odprężenia. Bo jak mogę sobie pomaniaczyć w czołgi albo serię Heroes (tak, nawet te tytuły, niekoniecznie wymagające jeśli chodzi o sprzęt, potrafią poczęstować ten komputer błękitnym ekranem śmierci) tylko w weekendy, to kończy się na tym, że praktycznie nie siedzę wtedy nad fikami. Mam wrażenie, że jak miałam lepszy dostęp do nieco solidniejszej maszyny to jakoś lepiej to byłam w stanie pogodzić...**

 **No ale dość już mojego marudzenia, do zobaczenia w następnym rozdziale, to jest tym z 2p :v**


	7. Chapter 7

\- Zaraz zaczynają się lekcje… gdzie on do cholery jest? - mruknął Toris, patrząc niecierpliwie na zegarek. Umówił się z Feliksem przed lekcjami, żeby zerknąć na jego część referatu i upewnić się, że chłopak w ogóle do niej zajrzał. Sobotni maraton seriali na Netflixie przeciągnął się na tyle długo, że nie miał nawet siły myśleć o referacie. Z kolei w niedzielę Polaka po prostu gdzieś wcięło, dodzwonić też się do niego nie dało, więc jedyne co mu pozostało, to modlitwa o to, że odpowiedź na wysłanego SMSa o treści „Zluzuj człowieku, mam wszystko pod kontrolą", nie była tak na odwal się.

\- Jak nie przyjdzie, albo się spóźni, to go po prostu zabiję. - Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty samotnie stawiać czoła anglistce, zwłaszcza, że zapewne nawet gdyby przedstawił swoją część referatu jak należy, to i tak oberwałby za to, że drugiej części i osoby za nią odpowiedzialnej nie ma.

\- Przyjść przyjdzie, ale tego, że się nie spóźni, nie mogę ci zagwarantować.

\- Cześć, El… - zaczął Litwin, odwracając się. - Lizzie – poprawił się na widok uniesionych brwi dziewczyny. - Będziesz mieć mi za złe, jeśli zrobię krzywdę twojemu najlepszemu kumplowi, o ile mnie wystawi?

\- Spokojnie, nie wystawi cię. O jego część referatu też się nie musisz martwić, jemu też zależy na tym, żeby nie dostać pizdy od Pizdy.

\- Byłbym o to spokojniejszy, gdybym miał wczoraj możliwość przejrzenia tego, co miał zrobić. Nie wiesz może, gdzie go wczoraj posiało na cały dzień?

\- Byliśmy u mnie, graliśmy w Just Dance… no co? - zapytała Lizzie, kiedy Toris posłał jej spojrzenie z gatunku „jaja sobie ze mnie robisz?". - Co tydzień to robimy.

\- Ja może tego nie skomentuję. Możesz do niego przedzwonić i zapytać, czy łaskawie zmierza w stronę szkoły? - westchnął brunet. - Zaraz będzie dzwonek...

\- A co ja jestem, sekretarka? Jesteś już dużym chłopcem i masz do niego numer, sam to zrób.

Litwin tylko wzniósł oczy ku niebu, wyciągając telefon z kieszeni i wybierając numer Feliksa z listy kontaktów. Spodziewał się, że po raz kolejny włączy się poczta głosowa, albo że usłyszy zaspany i zapewne nieco poirytowany głos blondyna. Ale melodii, którą chwilę później usłyszał, nie… Elizabeta chyba też nie, bo oboje odwrócili się jak na komendę, z identycznie zdziwionymi minami. Feliks stał parę metrów od nich, zadyszany, z telefonem w ręce, z nieco rozwichrzonymi od biegu włosami.

\- Kawaleria… przybyła... - wysapał Polak, ocierając pot z czoła.

\- Ustawiłeś mu indywidualny dzwonek? - zapytała Węgierka. - Mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego akurat Korobeiniki?

\- Ja wiem, dlaczego… - powiedział powoli Toris, zgrzytając zębami z irytacji, zakończył połączenie i schował telefon do kieszeni. - Ja tę melodię kojarzę raczej jako Tetris theme…

\- Ooooch, to ma sens – przyznała Lizzie, kiwając energicznie głową. - Zastanawiam się tylko, czy to dlatego, że nadal jest na ciebie cięty, czy dlatego, że po prostu się przyzwyczaił do nazywania cię w ten sposób…

\- Halo, ja tu tak jakby stoję, idziemy już na ten angielski, wygłosić nudny referat, którego i tak nikt nie będzie chciał słuchać? - zapytał Feliks, czując że ta konwersacja przybiera niezbyt pomyślny dla niego kierunek.

\- … W takim przypadku lepiej dla ciebie byłoby, żebyś go jakoś tego oduczył, chyba, że lubisz tę ksywkę.

\- Och, już ja go oduczę – warknął Litwin, pocierając knykcie swoich dłoni.

\- Jak na moje, to jesteś przewrażliwiony, Tetris – uznał blondyn. - Przynajmniej nie ma bata, że się pomylę z tym, kto do mnie dzwoni. Na twoim miejscu poczułbym się wyróżniony, jakby mi ktoś indywidualny dzwonek ustawił. - Cofnął się o krok, nieco zaniepokojony tym, jak Toris na niego popatrzył.

\- Mam takie dziwne wrażenie, że przegiąłeś pałkę, Feliks – stwierdziła Elizabeta, patrząc to na swojego przyjaciela, to na wyraźnie wkurzonego Litwina.

\- Raz… dwa… - zaczął odliczać Toris.

Feliks wolał nie czekać na koniec odliczania żeby zobaczyć, co się stanie, bo miał przeczucie, że raczej nic dobrego, więc ruszył sprintem w stronę szkoły. Toris pobiegł za nim, zostawiając nieco skonfundowaną Węgierkę samą sobie.

\- Faceci – westchnęła, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem, i ruszyła w stronę szkoły. - Nawet ci z pozoru poważni potrafią się zachowywać jak małe dzieci… Cóż, przynajmniej w tym tempie nie spóźnią się na angielski.

\- Ile razy ci mówiłem, żebyś przestał mnie tak nazywać?! - wrzasnął Toris, wpadając za blondynem do wnętrza budynku i o mały włos nie taranując kilku uczniów stojących przy drzwiach.

\- A skąd mam wiedzieć?! Nie liczyłem! - odkrzyknął Feliks. - O co ty się tak ciskasz?! - Przebiegł obok grupki dziewczyn, które zaczęły chichotać na jego widok. Nie był pewny, ale miał wrażenie, że usłyszał coś o „kłótni kochanków". Nawet gdyby zebrał w sobie dość odwagi, żeby zagadać do stada obcych dziewczyn i sprostować, że on i Toris nie są parą, to jego domniemany „kochanek" właśnie próbował go zabić, więc nie mógł sobie pozwolić na taki luksus jak zatrzymanie się.

\- Ty już dobrze wiesz o co! Przestań rżnąć głupa!

Naprawdę musiał zaleźć Litwinowi za skórę, skoro nawet dzwonek na lekcje go nie otrzeźwił. Na szczęście Feliks bardzo przytomnie uciekał w stronę klasy, w której mieli angielski… Nigdy aż tak się nie cieszył na widok pani Springer, siedzącej za biurkiem. Zawsze przychodziła kilka minut przed dzwonkiem i zawsze kazała zamykać drzwi równo z nim, a każdy, kto wszedł do klasy już po ich zamknięciu, dostawał karę za spóźnienie adekwatną do tego, który to był raz.

\- HALT! - ryknął Polak do ucznia, który właśnie miał zamknąć owe drzwi. Albo był Niemcem, albo wystraszył się samego krzyku, bo stanął jak wryty z ręką na klamce i w ostatniej chwili odsunął się na bok. Feliks miał zamiar wpaść do klasy, przejechać na butach do biurka nauczycielki, zgłosić obecność, odwalić referat i mieć z tym święty spokój. Trochę mu to nie wyszło, bo do biurka dojechał na brzuchu, po tym, jak się potknął. Tak więc plan epickiego wejścia skończył się tym, że zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem sobie czegoś nie złamał i jakim stopniem upośledzenia psychoruchowego trzeba się odznaczać, żeby potknąć się na prostej drodze. Torisowi z kolei udało się jakoś wyhamować, ustać na nogach i nie nadepnąć na niego przy okazji, co z jakiegoś powodu nie poprawiło mu humoru.

\- To ten… już jesteśmy. Gotowi na referat, którego zapewne nie macie ochoty słuchać, o tym jak wygląda życie towarzyskie w krajach, o których istnieniu większość z was prawdopodobnie nie wie? - zapytał Polak, przekręcając się na bok i podpierając głowę na ręce, mając nadzieję, że sprawia wrażenie rozluźnionego.

\- Spóźniliście się – powiedziała oschle pani Springer.

\- Wcale nieprawda – odparł Feliks, podnosząc się z podłogi i otrzepując ubranie. Uprzedził w ten sposób Torisa, który już otwierał usta, zapewne po to, żeby przeprosić. - Weszliśmy do klasy jeszcze zanim drzwi zostały zamknięte.

Brunet tylko westchnął w duchu, mając dziwne wrażenie, że Polak dąży do zdobycia kolejnej odsiadki. Mina nauczycielki potwierdzała jego obawy, ale wyglądało na to, że postanowiła najpierw posłuchać tego, co przygotowali, bo bez słowa wskazała na przygotowany wcześniej laptop, podłączony do rzutnika. Spojrzał pytająco na Feliksa, ale ten tylko machnął ręką, dając mu znać, że może iść pierwszy.

\- _Nadszedł czas na chwilę prawdy_ – mruknął cicho Toris, wyciągając z kieszonki plecaka pendrive'a ze swoją częścią prezentacji. Co do tego, że raczej nikt nie był zainteresowany pilnym słuchaniem, Feliks miał rację. Mógł się założyć, że klasa najbardziej doceniała fakt, że dzięki temu referatowi sam angielski będzie chociaż kilka minut krótszy. W sumie im się nie dziwił, temat nie był szczególnie ciekawy, niespecjalnie dało się go jakoś ubarwić, a on sam też niespecjalnie starał się wzbudzić zainteresowanie słuchaczy, po prostu chciał mieć to za sobą i mieć spokój z panią Springer… chyba, że dalej zamierzała się czepiać tego incydentu z zeszłego czwartku. Kiedy skończył, szturchnął lekko swojego towarzysza niedoli, wyrywając go z błogiego otępienia i dając znać, że teraz jego kolej. Feliks zrobił minę, jakby brzuch go rozbolał, ale kiwnął głową i wyciągnął swojego pendrive'a.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jakoś to ogarnąłeś – mruknął Toris, zamieniając się z blondynem miejscami.

\- Oczywiście że tak, moja część jest tak doskonała, że na pewno zagwarantuje sobie wizytę w gabinecie dyra.

Litwina to stwierdzenie nie pocieszyło i nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak ma je interpretować, bo w ciągu ostatnich dni zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że po Feliksie można było się spodziewać wszystkiego.

\- Moi drodzy współtowarzysze niedoli, pora na drugą część tego arcyciekawego referatu, teraz na scenę wjeżdża życie towarzyskie w Polsce, która znajduje się…

Toris podparł głowę na ręce, czując jak i jego zaczyna łapać otępienie… przynajmniej do momentu, w którym po klasie przetoczyła się fala cichego śmiechu. Uniósł brew zdziwiony i odwrócił głowę, żeby spojrzeć na to co wyświetlało się na ekranie. Jak już zobaczył co to było, zaliczył pełny opad szczęki. Było to zdjęcie plakatu przedstawiającego coś, co wyglądało na prześcieradło z mapą Europy. Na owym prześcieradle leżała kobieta (a przynajmniej tak można było wywnioskować po górnej połowie twarzy, bo tylko tyle było widać), która zaciskała dłoń w miejscu, w którym znajdowała się Litwa. Całości dopełniał tekst: „Wilno – punkt G Europy. Nikt nie wie gdzie jest, ale jak już znajdziesz, jest cudownie.".

\- Och… hmm… ups, nie ten obrazek, miała być normalna mapa Europy. - Feliks nie wyglądał na zażenowanego tą „wpadką". Niby jego mina to pokazywała, ale w jego oczach czaiły się iskry rozbawienia, więc ten obrazek nie znalazł się tam przypadkowo. Toris nie był do końca pewny, czy ma się bać, czy śmiać, ale na pewno zaczął się martwić, co jeszcze Polak miał w zanadrzu.

\- Cóż, wracając do tematu, Polska znajduje się tutaj – kontynuował blondyn, tym razem wyświetlając zwykłą mapę Europy i pokazując kursorem w którym miejscu znajduje się kraj z którego pochodził. - Tam trochę wyżej mamy Litwę, to tak w ramach przypomnienia dla tych, którzy jeszcze nie do końca się obudzili, kiedy pan kolega Toris, który notabene stamtąd pochodzi, wygłaszał swoją część referatu. _Chociaż nie oszukujmy się, do końca lekcji zdążycie zapomnieć o istnieniu tych krajów –_ dodał znacznie ciszej. - Temat jest o tyle ch… nieciekawy, że w sumie nic nowego nie usłyszycie. Wiem, że może wydać wam się to zdumiewające, ale też wychodzimy ze znajomymi, czy to do klubu, czy do kina, żeby po prostu powłóczyć się po okolicy, albo porobić cokolwiek, co robi się z kolegami… no chyba, że ktoś nie ma kolegów. Odnosi się to do całego kraju, z takim małym zastrzeżeniem… - Feliks wskazał na pewien obszar Polski i westchnął teatralnie. - Tutaj mamy taki region, który nazywamy Małopolską. Jak cała reszta moich rodaków wychodzi na dwór albo po prostu na zewnątrz, to ci tutaj się uparli, że będą wychodzić na pole i nie da się ich w tej kwestii przegadać. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie o co mi chodzi... a jak nie rozumiecie to trudno, tłumaczenie regionalizmów to wyższy stopień wtajemniczenia. No i miało być o życiu towarzyskim, a nie kulturze, znowu wykraczam poza temat...

Toris zagryzł lekko wargi, starając się zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy, co przychodziło mu z trudem. Zwłaszcza, że na przykład widok braci Vargas, krztuszących się ze śmiechu w ławce na tyłach klasy nie pomagał mu zachować powagi. Na nauczycielkę wolał w tej chwili nie patrzeć, był pewien, że jeden fałszywy ruch z jego strony i jakąkolwiek karę Polak dostanie, jemu też się oberwie. Bo to, że pani Springer nie puści tego przedstawienia płazem, było pewniejsze niż śmierć i podatki.

\- Jako że kolega, jak na wzorowego ucznia przystało, wyczerpał całą merytoryczną treść tematu, to nie bardzo wiem o czym mam mówić, bo powtarzanie w kółko tego samego nie ma większego sensu. Więc hmm… co do „wspomagaczy imprez" to: narkotyki mamy, chociaż są nielegalne, alkohol i wyroby tytoniowe legalnie można nabyć od 18 lat, tak jak w większości państw na świecie. Przy okazji, jak ktoś wam będzie opowiadał, że Polacy to pijusy jakich mało, to wiedzcie, że to bujda. Szlachetna nauka, jaką jest statystyka, mówi, że na takiej Litwie pije się więcej, a to, że rekord stężenia krwi w alkoholu… przepraszam, alkoholu we krwi, należy do Polaka, nie ma tu nic do rzeczy.

\- Wystarczy! - syknęła nauczycielka, sprawiając tym samym, że w klasie zapadła śmiertelna cisza. - Widzę, że świetnie się państwo bawicie…

\- Ja się bawię przednio, proszę pani – przyznał Feliks, kiwając głową. - To chyba najlepszy referat, jaki w życiu przygotowałem.

\- Czy pozostała jego część przebiega w podobnym tonie? - zapytała Springer. Minę miała taką jakby dostała szczękościsku.

\- Mniej więcej, ale mam też te nudne rzeczy, jeśli chce pani posłuchać.

\- Ach tak… i zrobiliście go wspólnymi siłami, czy tak?

Litwin poczuł zimny dreszcz, przebiegający mu wzdłuż pleców. Wyglądało na to, że tak czy siak mu się oberwie.

\- Mniej więcej, w końcu o to pani prosiła, aczkolwiek ciekawostki dodałem od siebie – odparł Polak, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Rozumiem… - Nauczycielka wzięła głęboki wdech. - Felix, do dyrektora, Toris, siadaj na swoim miejscu.

Toris powlókł się do ławki, którą dzielił z Antonio, zerkając przez ramię na Polaka. Wydawał się być całkiem zadowolony obrotem spraw.

\- Ale dostanę zaliczenie? - zapytał Feliks, zbierając swoje rzeczy.

\- Wyjdź! - wycedziła Springer przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Feliksowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać, zarzucił torbę na ramię i ewakuował się z klasy niemal równie szybko jak do niej przybył. Kiedy już znalazł się na korytarzu i oddalił się nieco od klasy, oparł się plecami o najbliższą ścianę i odetchnął głęboko z nieskrywaną ulgą.

\- Słowo daję, publiczne występy kiedyś mnie zabiją – wymamrotał, patrząc na swoje lekko drżące dłonie. Naprawdę nie znosił takich sytuacji, zazwyczaj czuł się wtedy, jakby miał zaraz dostać zawału. - Chyba naprawdę jestem niezłym aktorem, skoro jeszcze nikt nie wezwał karetki na któreś z moich wystąpień – mruknął, poprawiając na ramieniu pasek od torby i nieśpiesznie ruszając w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. - Wywalić mnie raczej nie wywalą, ale przynajmniej angielski mam z głowy...

\- Łał... oglądanie, jak Springer dostaje białej gorączki, jest zabawniejsze niż bym się spodziewał – powiedział cicho Antonio do Torisa, gdy ten już zajął swoje miejsce. - Kolory zmieniała ja światła na skrzyżowaniu.

\- Jest nieco mniej zabawne, kiedy siedzisz tuż obok – mruknął Litwin, podpierając głowę na rękach. - Trochę jakbyś siedział na sali sądowej i czekał na wyrok, wiedząc, że sędzia to wiedźma.

\- Barwne porównanie, ale swojego towarzysza niedoli raczej nie przebijesz.

\- Nawet nie będę próbował. Nie jestem pewny czy chcę wiedzieć, do czego on jest zdolny.

\- Ciekawe czy bardzo mu się oberwie za tę dzisiejszą akcję. To już druga lekcja z rzędu, na której zalazł Żmii za skórę. - Hiszpan założył ręce za głowę i rozejrzał się po klasie. Chwilę później na ławce wylądował liścik, na którym pozostali uczniowie obstawiali, czy Feliks dostanie tylko upomnienie, zawieszą go, czy może wywalą ze szkoły.

\- Nie no, na bank go nie wywalą za takie coś – stwierdził Antonio, oddając głos na upomnienie. - Gdybyśmy mieli normalnego nauczyciela, to pewnie też by się pośmiał.

Toris tylko westchnął cicho, podając liścik dalej, bez zaznaczania żadnej opcji.

* * *

\- No to ja mu mówię: „Panie dyrektorze, przygotowałem całkowicie normalny referat, to, że pani Springer nie ma za grosz poczucia humoru, to już nie moja wina."

\- I nie mogłeś po prostu odpuścić sobie tej humorystycznej części, oszczędzając sobie wyprawy do dyrektora? - zapytała Elizabeta, patrząc wymownie w sufit.

\- Jako moja najlepsza i jedyna przyjaciółka powinnaś wiedzieć, że nie – odparł Feliks. W drodze na biologię zdążył streścić Węgierce przebieg referatu i swojej wizyty u dyrektora.

\- Wiesz co, teraz to się poczułem zraniony. Myślałem, że podzielenie się pizzą i seriale na Netflixie pomogły przełamać pierwsze lody.

\- Powiem to tak: o ile nie przeszedłeś błyskawicznej operacji zmiany płci, to Lizzie nadal jest moją jedyną przyjaciółką w tej szkole – powiedział Polak, przystając i odwracając się do Alfreda, który wraz z Torisem nadchodził z bocznego korytarza.

\- No, chyba że o to chodzi – przyznał Amerykanin.

\- No i w sumie jedna sobota z praktycznie obcego kolesia przyjaciela nie czyni – dodał Feliks. - Nie wspominając o tym, że nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego miałbyś chcieć się ze mną zakumplować.

\- A dlaczego miałbym nie chcieć? - Mina Alfreda wyrażała absolutną dezorientację. - Są jakieś zasady, o których nie wiem? Czy trzeba mieć jakiś specjalny powód?

\- No niby nie, ale wydawało mi się, że jesteś raczej tym typem, który kumpluje się z najpopularniejszymi ludźmi w szkole, a ja do takich nie należę.

\- Właściwie to dzięki Torisowi ostatnio zyskałeś na popularności – wtrąciła Elizabeta z domyślnym uśmiechem.

\- Będę mu za to dozgonnie wdzięczny, co nie potrwa zbyt długo, jeśli po tej lekcji Owen znów się do mnie doczepi – stwierdził Polak, przewalając oczyma.

\- Spoko ziomek, zadbamy o to, żeby Blevins cię nie zaczepił, co nie? - powiedział Alfred, szturchając Torisa łokciem.

\- Taa… nie mam ochoty rozpoczynać tygodnia oglądając, jak ten małpolud robi z ciebie mokrą plamę – mruknął Litwin ze wzrokiem wbitym w swoje tenisówki.

\- A tak a propos zacieśniania więzi, to po szkole… - zaczął Amerykanin.

\- Mam kolejną odsiadkę – wpadł mu w słowo Polak. - Więc cokolwiek chciałeś zaproponować, nic z tego.

\- Czyli że dyrektor nie puścił ci płazem? - zapytał Toris.

\- Nie do końca. Niby nie był zdziwiony, bo Springer wysyła do niego jakiegoś nieszczęśnika przynajmniej raz na tydzień, ale i tak wlepił mi karę „tak dla przykładu". - Feliks wzruszył ramionami, niezbyt przejęty. - Próbowałem wynegocjować przeniesienie do innej grupy angielskiego, ale niestety w tej kwestii dyro był nieugięty.

\- Ty się ciesz, że udało ci się wynegocjować, żeby nie dzwonił do twoich rodziców – powiedziała Lizzie poważnym tonem.

\- Gdyby trafił na mamę, to i tak nie miałbym się czym martwić.

\- A jakby trafił na twojego ojca...? No właśnie – mruknęła Węgierka, kiedy zamiast odpowiedzieć, Feliks bez słowa ruszył w stronę klasy biologicznej. Pozostała trójka ruszyła za nim, bo i tak lekcja miała się zaraz zacząć.

\- A co? Jego stary jest taki ostry? - zapytał Alfred Elizabetę przyciszonym głosem.

\- Mój ojciec jest zwykłym chujem – oświadczył Feliks, zanim dziewczyna zdążyła się odezwać. - I nie mówię tego jako zbuntowany nastolatek, tylko dlatego, że po prostu jest chujem.

\- Nie może być aż taki zły – stwierdził Toris.

\- Może być… - mruknął Feliks przyciszonym głosem. Litwin chciał zapytać o co dokładnie mu chodzi, ale powstrzymało go przed tym proszące spojrzenie Lizzie.

\- Porozmawiajmy o czymś przyjemniejszym – zaproponowała Węgierka. - Na przykład o nowo odkrytym punkcie G Europy.

\- Weź nawet… - jęknął Toris, uderzając się dłonią w czoło. - Nie wiem, skąd wytrzasnąłeś ten plakat, Feliks.

\- Zgubiłem się wczoraj w internecie i przez przypadek się na niego natknąłem – wyznał Polak, zamaskowując śmiech napadem kaszlu.

\- Nie ma bata, muszę się w wakacje wybrać do Wilna – zachichotała Elizabeta. - To na pewno będzie niesamowite doświadczenie.

\- Jadę z tobą – oświadczył Feliks, teraz otwarcie krztusząc się ze śmiechu. - Muszę wiedzieć, co autor tego plakatu miał na myśli.

\- Taa… mam was może oprowadzić? - zapytał Toris, wznosząc oczy ku niebu.

\- A mieszkasz w Wilnie? - zapytała Węgierka. - To z miłą chęcią, zawsze lepiej mieć za przewodnika kogoś lokalnego – stwierdziła, kiedy Litwin kiwnął głową.

\- Obawiam się, że nie jestem w temacie, może mi ktoś wyjaśnić o co chodzi? - poprosił Alfred.

\- Możemy spróbować po biologii, chociaż nie daję gwarancji, że w pełni pojmiesz ten geniusz.

* * *

 **Ludzie, taki plakat naprawdę istnieje, wystarczy wpisać "Vilnius G spot of Europe" w Google XD  
Dziwne rzeczy się znajduje, kiedy się człowiek przypadkiem zgubi w internetach.**

 **Dla tych, którzy spodziewali się, że rozwinę nieco występ Torisa... cóż, przepraszam, nie chciało mi się wymyślać mondrych rzeczy** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **No i... nawet jeśli poruszana już kiedyś kwestia wychodzenia na dwór i na pole, raczej nie miałaby większego sensu w amerykańskiej szkole, to nie mogłam się powstrzymać, żeby o niej nie wspomnieć.**

 **Zapewne przynajmniej niektórzy z was wiedzą, że lada moment rusza tegoroczny LietPol week. Mimo, że inicjatywa bardzo mi się podoba, to jednak nie wezmę w niej udziału. Raz, że mam co pisać, dwa, że ja nie umiem w krótkie oneshoty :v**

 **Hmm... na razie to chyba tyle, więc do zobaczenia w następnym rozdziale i trzymajcie się cieplutko.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cóż, na początek pozostaje mi tylko przeprosić, że znowu tak długo (na swoją obronę mam tylko tyle, że praca).**

* * *

\- Biologia jest o wiele fajniejsza, kiedy żaden półmózgi osiłek nie dyszy ci w kark – stwierdził Feliks.

\- To fakt, tylko jeszcze gdyby przestał się patrzeć jak na kawałek mięsa – westchnęła Elizabeta, przeglądając swoje notatki i zaznaczając najważniejsze fragmenty.

\- Chodzi ci o to, że patrzy na ciebie jak na jakiś wyjątkowo apetyczny stek, czy na mnie jak na kotleta do ubicia?

\- Jedno i drugie. Biorąc pod uwagę akcję z Cindy, rozumiem, że można być tak tępym, żeby nie docierało, że nie chcę z nim chodzić. Ale żeby za najlepszą metodę na podryw uważać nękanie mojego najlepszego kumpla… Ten goryl był boski, ale następnym razem narysuj go jako amebę.

\- Ale w ten sposób obrażę pierwotniaki! Co przypomina mi, że muszę przeprosić naczelne… może w ramach zadośćuczynienia wpłacę parę dolców na jakąś organizację prozwierzęcą. - Polak zajmował się przyozdabianiem swoich notatek stosownymi rysunkami. Jak już zdarzało mu się uczyć, to znacznie lepiej mu to szło, kiedy miał wszystko dokładnie rozrysowane, albo chociaż miał rysunki, z którymi mógł skojarzyć niektóre informacje.

\- Czyli my mieliśmy problem z Cindy... - powiedział Alfred, przechylając się ponad blatem ławki, którą dzielił z Torisem.

\- Kto miał to miał – wtrącił Litwin, pochylony nad swoim zeszytem.

\- Wy macie problem z Owenem. Ja dbam o socjalizację Torisa, a Lizzie Feliksa.

Profesor Conway nie zwracał większej uwagi na prowadzone w klasie rozmowy, tak długo jak nikt nie zakłócał przebiegu lekcji. Jak sam twierdził, przykładanie się do zajęć było prywatną sprawą uczniów, jego interesowały wyniki na testach i ćwiczeniach.

\- Pragnąłbym podkreślić tu formę przeszłą, jeśli chodzi o Cindy – oznajmił Feliks, odwracając się. - No i jeszcze to, że nawet gdyby nie odpuściła, to raczej się na ciebie nie rzuci, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę Te… Torisa – poprawił się szybko, widząc miażdżące spojrzenie bruneta. Jedna solidna przebieżka w ciągu dnia absolutnie mu wystarczała, powiedziałby nawet, że to i tak o jedną za dużo. - A nawet jeśli, to co najwyżej udusi cię pomponem, zamiast wgnieść w ziemię.

\- To może sądowy zakaz zbliżania się? - zaproponował Amerykanin.

\- Al, błagam cię, nie zaczynaj znowu – westchnął Toris, uderzając się ręką w czoło.

\- Nie przejdzie, nie jest aż tak nachalny jak Cindy i trzyma bezpieczny dystans – stwierdziła Elizabeta, z ciekawości zaglądając do notatek Feliksa. - Feliks, to jest zeszyt nie szkicownik.

\- Wiem, ale rysunki pomagają mi utrwalać informacje – odparł Polak, zastanawiając się, czy pantofelek dobrze wyglądałby w kasku futbolowym.

\- To może w ogóle przerzuć się na pismo obrazkowe, w sumie jak tak patrzę, to wiele ci nie brakuje.

\- Hmm, to jak z zakazem zbliżania się nie ma szans, to pozostaje tylko… - zaczął Alfred.

\- Nawet nie próbuj kończyć tego zdania – powiedziała Węgierka, odwracając się z prędkością błyskawicy. Na widok płomieni tańczących w jej oczach i Alfred i Toris odsunęli się co najmniej pół metra w tył. - A ty przestań się chichrać! - syknęła, szturchając chichoczącego Feliksa łokciem w żebra.

\- Ała! O co ci chodzi? Zawsze warto spróbować – wykrztusił blondyn, rozcierając bok. - W klubie homoseksualistów mimo woli mamy jeszcze masę wolnych miejsc, lesbijki też przyjmujemy. - Łzy stanęły mu w oczach, kiedy dostał w żebra drugi raz, tym razem mocniej. - To jest niesprawiedliwe, dlaczego ty mi możesz insynuować, że jestem homo i się z tego nabijać, ale ja tobie już nie?

\- Bo nie, jestem teraz na etapie, gdzie na moją pozycję w gazetce reputacja ma bardzo duży wpływ. Nie chcę zaprzepaścić wszystkiego, na co haruję jak wół od ponad miesiąca.

\- Czyli reputacja i gazetka są dla ciebie ważniejsze, niż najlepszy kumpel? Łał, to bolało bardziej niż złokciowanie moich żeber.

\- Jakoś nie wyglądasz na przejętego – stwierdził Toris, ostrożnie przysuwając się z powrotem do ławki.

\- Bo w sumie mam to w głębokim poważaniu. Jak dla mnie moja reputacja może osiągnąć dno i dwa metry mułu, jedyne, na czym mi zależy, to żeby mieć święty spokój i robić rzeczy na które mam ochotę. - Polak przechylił się do tyłu i odchylił głowę, żeby spojrzeć na bruneta. - A co? Martwisz się, że twoje notowania polecą w dół, bo twój „chłopak" jest szkolnym marginesem społecznym?

\- Nie – mruknął Litwin. - Po prostu po wykładzie, jaki mi zaserwowałeś w ubiegły czwartek, myślałem, że bardziej ci na tym zależy.

\- Nah – Feliks wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do swoich notatek. - Bardziej boli mnie to, że ludzie zaczęli zauważać moją egzystencję, niż to, jaki czwartkowe wydarzenia miały wpływ na moją reputację. - Widząc, że za jakieś pięć minut miała się zacząć przerwa na lunch, wyciągnął swój portfel, żeby zobaczyć, ile jeszcze miał kasy.

\- Nie mów mi, że znowu zamierzasz opuścić lunch – powiedziała powoli Elizabeta, zerkając na niego kątem oka.

\- Jak tak bardzo chcesz, to ci nie powiem – mruknął Polak, skrobiąc się po karku ze skupioną miną. - Bo w sumie nie zamierzam, po prostu nie chcę iść do stołówki. Hmm… chyba do końca października zdążę umrzeć z głodu.

\- Masz zamiar nie zbliżać się do stołówki do końca miesiąca? - zapytała Węgierka, unosząc powoli brwi.

\- Owszem, chociaż planowałem raczej przeciągnąć taki stan rzeczy do końca mojej kariery w tej szkole.

Lizzie westchnęła cicho, po czym sięgnęła do torby. Toris i Alfred spojrzeli po sobie, jednakowo zdziwieni i nieco zaniepokojeni, kiedy dziewczyna z ponurą determinacją w oczach wyciągnęła rolkę taśmy pakunkowej. Feliks, nie zdając sobie sprawy z zagrożenia, zabrał się za pakowanie swoich rzeczy.

\- Feliks, mam taką małą prośbę, wyciągnij ręce przed siebie, złożone tak jakbyś chciał się pomodlić – poprosiła Węgierka, napoczynając taśmę.

\- Hę? W sensie że tak? - zapytał Feliks ze zdziwieniem, składając ręce. - Eee… - mruknął, kiedy Lizzie zaczęła owijać taśmą jego nadgarstki, skutecznie ograniczając ich swobodę.

\- Jeden dzień – okej, dwa dni jeszcze mogłam zrozumieć, ale nie ma mowy, że będę to dalej tolerować.

\- I z tego tytułu skleiłaś mi ręce taśmą – stwierdził blondyn, patrząc na swoje skrępowane ręce skonfundowany. - Jak to ma mnie nakłonić do pójścia na stołówkę?

\- Nakłonić na pójście o własnych siłach cię to raczej nie nakłoni, ale teraz mam dwóch silnych i rosłych tragarzy, którzy pomogą mi doprowadzić cię na miejsce.

Zanim Feliks przetrawił tę informację, Elizabeta zdążyła zanurkować pod ławką i posklejać mu kostki.

\- Z tymi rosłymi tragarzami to miała na myśli nas? - zapytał Alfred, patrząc na Torisa z lekkim zagubieniem.

\- Obawiam się, że tak – odparł Litwin. - I mam wrażenie, że jeśli spróbujemy odmówić, to spotka nas coś znacznie gorszego.

\- Nie no, nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żeby pomóc, ale że potrzeba aż nas dwóch? Z całym szacunkiem, ale Feliks nie wygląda na zbyt ciężkiego…

\- Myślę, że zaraz się dowiemy, w czym tkwi haczyk...

* * *

Z tym, że Polak ciężki nie był, Alfred miał rację, tylko nie wziął pod uwagę tego, że ten nie zamierzał się łatwo poddawać. Miotał się i szarpał z niesamowitą werwą, posiłkując się przy tym chyba wszystkimi znanymi sobie przekleństwami, nie tylko polskimi, łącząc je w bardzo barwne wiązanki.

\- Przestań się rzucać z łaski swojej – powiedziała Lizzie, nadzorując całą operację, niosąc ze sobą rzeczy swoje i Feliksa. - I jak już koniecznie musisz tyle kląć, to chociaż rób to po cichu, bo ludzie się gapią.

\- I nie przyszło ci kurwa do głowy, że bardziej zastanawia ich, dlaczego dwóch chłopa targa trzeciego, przy czym ten jest posklejany taśmą?! - warknął Feliks w odpowiedzi, nieomal podbijając Torisowi oko łokciem.

\- Przyznaję, że to zapewne niecodzienny widok, ale raban, jaki przy tym robisz, wcale nie pomaga. Tak więc przymkniesz się, czy mam ci zakleić taśmą usta? - zasugerowała Węgierka, podrzucając w ręce rolkę z taśmą.

Polak posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie, ale ograniczył się do mruczenia pod nosem i okazjonalnych prób odzyskania wolności.

\- Banda jebanych zdrajców, _kurwa jego mać,_ czym ja sobie na to zasłużyłem _..._

\- Też zadaję sobie to pytanie – stwierdził Toris. - No co się tak na mnie patrzysz? - zapytał, kiedy i jego blondyn obdarzył niezwykle ciepłym spojrzeniem. - Ja się nie zgłaszałem na ochotnika.

\- To twoja wina, że do tego w ogóle doszło!

\- Jeśli odtworzyć cały ciąg przyczynowo-skutkowy, to pretensje powinieneś mieć do Alfreda.

\- Czyli źródłem cierpienia w moim życiu jest Alfred. Wiedziałem, że ta pizza pokoju to była jakaś ściema.

\- No weźcie! Przecież nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie! Poza tym pomysł z całowaniem to tylko i wyłącznie wina Torisa! - powiedział Alfred z naburmuszoną miną.

\- Czy wy poważnie macie zamiar przekomarzać się jak małe dzieci? - westchnęła Elizabeta, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Posklejałaś mnie taśmą, więc nie mogę się ani skutecznie bronić, ani zwiać – to raz. Dwa, nawet porządnie powyklinać sobie nie mogę. Więc zlituj się kobieto i pozwól mi mieć chociaż jedną przyjemność w życiu – poprosił uprzejmie Feliks, patrząc z rezygnacją w sufit. - I byłbym wdzięczny, gdybym do samej stołówki mógł wejść o własnych siłach.

\- Hmm… gdybym miała pewność, że nie zwiejesz… - Węgierka zrobiła zamyśloną minę, rozważając tą opcję.

\- Masz teraz do dyspozycji dwóch asystentów, więc raczej nie mam szans – stwierdził Polak z nutą sarkazmu. - Swoją drogą współczuję wam, chłopaki, nie zdajecie sobie sprawy z jak potężną siłą się zadajecie.

\- Wiesz, tak jakby nie mieliśmy wyboru – powiedzieli jednocześnie Alfred i Toris.

\- Uznam to za komplement – stwierdziła Lizzie. - No dobra, niech ci będzie, ale jak mimo wszystko dasz drapaka, to jak cię znajdę, to nie chcesz wiedzieć co ci zrobię.

\- Z uwagi na fakt, że zaraz po lunchu mamy zajęcia z panią Vautrin, nie będę nawet próbował ryzykować. - Feliks poczekał cierpliwie, aż zostanie odstawiony na ziemię i pozbawiony taśmowych więzów. Westchnął cicho, rozcierając swoje nadgarstki, żeby przywrócić poprawne krążenie w dłoniach i pozbyć się resztek kleju. - No dobra… chodźmy już na ten lunch – mruknął, rzucając drzwiom prowadzącym do stołówki ponure i nieco podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

\- Ciekawe co dobrego dzisiaj dają – rzucił Alfred radosnym tonem, ruszając przed siebie dziarskim krokiem, nie oglądając się na resztę.

\- No to chyba mam jednego asystenta mniej – stwierdziła Elizabeta.

\- Spokojnie, i tak nie będę próbował uciekać – uspokoił ją Feliks. - Mam nadzieję, że chociaż usiądziemy tam gdzie zwykle, a nie każesz mi pchać się gdzieś na środek.

\- Nie no, chcę żebyś przestał unikać stołówki i nie nadrabiał straconego posiłku śmieciowym żarciem, a nie żebyś dostał zawału ze stresu.

\- A gdzie zwykle siedzicie? - zapytał Toris.

\- Z dala od sportowego kółka wzajemnej adoracji i tych miejsc, które są okupowane przez „elity".

\- Czyyyli?

\- A czemu chcesz to wiedzieć? Chcesz z nami usiąść czy jak? - zapytał Polak unosząc brwi, mina bruneta mówiła sama za siebie. - Czy mam rozumieć, że częścią twojego planu na to żebyśmy przestali figurować jako para, jest spędzanie ze mną jak największej ilości czasu?

\- Po dość długiej analizie doszedłem do wniosku, że nie widzę powodu, dla którego unikanie cię jak ognia miałoby być lepsze – oświadczył Litwin. - Niech się gapią, niech sobie plotkują, jak zobaczą, że zachowujemy się wobec siebie normalnie, to szybciej się znudzą.

\- W sumie ma to sens – przyznała Lizzie. - Jak to mówią: „winny się tłumaczy", to może jak nie będziecie się nadmiernie tłumaczyć i reagować na zaczepki, to szybciej wrócicie do bycia częścią szarego, szkolnego tłumu.

\- Okej, nie wnikam, ja nie umiem w życie socjalne – westchnął Feliks, unosząc ręce w geście kapitulacji. - Zastanawiam się tylko, w którym dokładnie momencie zostaliśmy kolegami i dlaczego? Do zeszłego czwartku nie miałeś pojęcia, że istnieje.

\- Bo ja wiem? - Toris wzruszył ramionami. - Tak jakoś wyszło… Chwila, czyli jednak jesteśmy kolegami?

\- Hmm… jakby to ująć, bo jednak nie do końca… - Polak zrobił zamyśloną minę. - Określiłbym to jako coś na kształt okresu próbnego. Daję ci jakieś dwa tygodnie, jak się nie znudzisz, albo wręcz przeciwnie, nie uznasz, że jak dla ciebie to zbyt wiele wrażeń, to dostaniesz angaż.

\- Łał, normalnie czuję się zaszczycony...

\- Osobiście obstawiam, że jeśli nie wyrobisz, to raczej z nadmiaru wrażeń niż z nudów – wtrąciła Elizabeta. - A teraz dość tego stania i grania na zwłokę, idziemy jeść – zarządziła, popychając blondyna w kierunku drzwi stołówki.

\- Okej, okej! Nie musisz mnie popychać – mruknął Feliks, chociaż jego mina świadczyła raczej o tym, że jednak wolałby zostać na korytarzu.

Przez całą drogę do bufetu Polak szedł przed siebie sztywnym krokiem, ze wzrokiem uparcie wbitym przed siebie, mrucząc pod nosem coś o unikaniu kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Wydawało mi się, że z unikaniem kontaktu wzrokowego, to chodziło o psy, a nie o ludzi – powiedział Toris, rozglądając się za Alfredem.

\- Wiesz, z niektórymi ludźmi to gorzej jak ze zwierzętami. Jeśli naprawdę myślisz, że tę regułę stosuje się tylko do psów, to chyba nigdy nie zdarzyło ci się patrzeć o sekundę za długo na jakiegoś dresiarza. - Nawet jeśli póki co nikt nie zwrócił na nich większej uwagi, Feliks wyglądał na mocno poddenerwowanego.

\- No wreszcie, już myślałem, że zrezygnowaliście z jedzenia! - zawołał do nich stojący w kolejce Alfred. - Chodźcie, zaklepałem wam miejsce w kolejce! - Reszta czekających w kolejce uczniów nie była specjalnie zadowolona, kiedy przed nich wepchnęły się jeszcze trzy osoby, ale wszelkie protesty ucichły, kiedy Elizabeta głośno zapytała, czy ktoś ma ochotę być przez najbliższy tydzień tematem numer jeden w dziale plotek.

\- Jesteś w stanie zrobić coś takiego? - zapytał zaintrygowany Amerykanin.

\- A chcesz się przekonać? Toris i Feliks to już temat z zeszłego tygodnia, plotkary z gazetki zaczynają szukać nowych sensacji – oznajmiła Węgierka z promiennym uśmiechem.

\- Hmm… chyba sobie odpuszczę…

Po napełnieniu tac jedzeniem, Feliks i Elizabeta pomaszerowali prosto do stolika w rogu sali, ukrytego za kilkoma sztucznymi roślinami.

\- Fajna miejscówka, żeby w spokoju zjeść lunch – stwierdził Toris, przesuwając odrobinę jedną z doniczek, żeby liście palmy nie właziły mu do talerza.

\- I żeby dyskretnie poobserwować co się dzieje – dodała Lizzie. - No co? Muszę być ze wszystkim na bieżąco – powiedziała, kiedy Litwin i Amerykanin spojrzeli na nią z niepokojem.

\- Agencja wywiadowcza Héderváry - FBI może się przy nas schować. W czym możemy państwu pomóc? - mruknął Feliks, zajmując swoje ulubione miejsce.

\- Och, przynajmniej teraz wiem gdzie się zgłosić, jak mnie Alfred znowu z kimś umówi… - westchnął Toris. - Nie, nie do ciebie – burknął na widok przerażonej miny Feliksa.

\- Ja mam nadzieję, bo następnym razem, jak będziesz chciał kogoś przekonywać, że jesteś gejem, to cię prewencyjnie strzelę w gębę – oznajmił Polak.

Lunch upływał w spokojnej atmosferze, rozmowach o niczym i próbie wyjaśnienia Alfredowi, dlaczego plakat, którym posłużył się Feliks podczas referatu na angielskim, był dziełem sztuki. Wyszło to średnio, bo z jakiegoś powodu Amerykanin nie potrafił ogarnąć geniuszu tego projektu. Elizabeta zwaliła to na karb tego, że Alfred nie orientował się zbytnio w europejskich realiach, a oni nie znali dobrego porównania na terenie Stanów.

\- Właściwie to bardziej zastanawia mnie, co się działo przed angielskim – stwierdził Alfred, kiedy dali już sobie spokój z plakatem. - Nie dość, że o mały włos mnie nie staranowaliście, to jeszcze było już praktycznie po dzwonku, a jeszcze nie widziałem, żeby Toris był chociaż bliski spóźnienia się na lekcje.

\- Z jakiegoś powodu wkurzył się o dzwonek, który ustawiłem jak do mnie dzwoni – odparł Feliks wzruszając ramionami. - Ja po prostu ratowałem swoje życie.

\- „Jakiegoś"… - warknął Litwin, miażdżąc Polaka spojrzeniem. - Dobrze ci radzę, zmień ten dzwonek.

\- Jasne, jasne, jak wrócę do pokoju to poszukam czegoś lepszego – mruknął blondyn, krzyżując palce pod stołem. - Chociaż za cholerę nie wiem, dlaczego tak się wkurzasz o niewinną grę.

\- Nie o grę się wkurzam, tylko o takiego jednego złośliwego dupka, który jak podłapał jeden temat, tak wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa będzie go wałkował przez następny miesiąc.

\- Nie może być! Który to taki bezczelny? - zapytał Feliks z udawanym oburzeniem.

\- Jesteś optymistą, jeśli twierdzisz, że w miesiąc mu się znudzi – wtrąciła Lizzie. - Mnie bardziej ciekawi, dlaczego dziś się prawie spóźniłeś. Znowu zarwałeś nockę przy graniu? Czy tym razem przy rysowaniu?

\- Fakt faktem, że jak od ciebie wróciłem to usiadłem na chwilę do rysowania, ale tym razem nie o to chodziło. Och, a jak już przy tym jesteśmy, to masz, Toris. - Polak pogrzebał chwilę w swojej torbie, po czym wyciągnął z niej pojedynczą kartkę i wręczył ją Litwinowi. - Nie mogłem wymyślić na jakie zwierzątko cię przerobić, więc zostałeś tetrisowym klockiem, w sumie poukładany jesteś, to nawet pasuje.

Toris zaniemówił z wrażenia, wpatrując się w swoją twarz, zapewne tą, którą Feliks naszkicował podczas piątkowej odsiadki, wrysowaną w jeden klocków występujących w tetrisie.

\- To co cię tak przytrzymało? - zdziwiła się Węgierka.

\- Miałem mocno porąbany sen i trochę przespałem budzik – oświadczył Feliks. - Śniło mi się, że jestem operatorem koparki w kopalni bigosu.

Toris, który otworzył usta, żeby wyrazić swoje zdanie na temat otrzymanego rysunku, zamknął je ponownie, kompletnie zbity z tropu.

\- O… - mruknęła Lizzie, nie wyglądając na szczególnie poruszoną.

\- Co to jest bigos? - zapytał Alfred.

\- Zwolnili mnie za podjadanie w pracy – kontynuował Polak, wpatrując się w swój widelec dość ponuro. - Ale potem kupiłem paczkę czipsów i znalazłem kupon na zostanie prezydentem… i zwolniłem wszystkich z tamtej kopalni.

\- Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś strasznie mściwy? - zapytała dziewczyna, wyciągając telefon, żeby przejrzeć skrzynkę mailową.

\- Nie jestem mściwy – zaprzeczył oburzony Feliks. - A przynajmniej nie tak bardzo jak sugerujesz, jak mam okazję się odegrać to czemu nie, ale zazwyczaj jest z tym za dużo pieprzenia.

\- No niby tak, ale ty potrafisz długo czekać na okazję do odegrania się.

\- A temu to nie zaprzeczę, jestem dość zawzięty i pamięć też mam niczego sobie.

\- Żebyś ją jeszcze wykorzystywał do bardziej pożytecznych rzeczy, to byłbyś pewnie jednym z najlepszych uczniów w szkole - westchnęła Elizabeta, podnosząc się z miejsca. - Chodź, panie bezczelny, zaraz zaczynamy zajęcia artystyczne.

\- Właśnie miałem pytać czy nie powinniśmy się zbierać. - Feliks skinął głową, podnosząc z podłogi swoje rzeczy.

\- Przecież jeszcze kwadrans do dzwonka – zdziwił się Alfred, zerknąwszy na ekran swojej komórki.

\- Ale przygotowanie sali do zajęć zajmuje trochę czasu, właściwie to powinniśmy iść już wcześniej, to na razie! - Feliks i Elizabeta zabrali swoje tace i ruszyli w stronę wyjścia.

\- Widzisz? Nic się nie stało, mówiłam ci, że przesadzasz z tym unikaniem stołówki – mruknęła Węgierka.

\- Jest poniedziałek, najgorszemu wrogowi nie chciałoby mi się robić krzywdy w poniedziałek – oświadczył Polak. - Chociaż nie będę mieć nic przeciwko, jeśli się okaże, że faktycznie martwiłem się na zapas.

\- Łał, ziomek, ochłoń trochę – powiedział Alfred, patrząc na Torisa z uniesionymi w zdziwieniu brwiami. Chwilę po tym, jak Feliks z Elizabetą odeszli od stolika, Litwin wbił w rysunek takiej spojrzenie jakby ten wyrządził mu jakąś poważną krzywdę, mrucząc coś gniewnie pod nosem. Na ile go znał, na tyle wiedział, że jest teraz poważnie zirytowany, chociaż do poziomu sprzed pierwszej lekcji na pewno dużo brakowało. Feliks musiał posiadać jakieś magiczne moce, bo łatwość, z jaką wyprowadzał Torisa z równowagi, wydawała mu się nienaturalna.

\- _Już wolałbym zostać gorylem… albo amebą –_ burknął po litewsku brunet, chowając rysunek do plecaka.

* * *

 **W następnym rozdziale trzeba będzie trochę ruszyć z jakąś akcją, choćby małą, co by nudą w fiku nie wiało :v**

 **No i mam nadzieję, że ten następny rozdział to mi się uda napisać jakoś szybciej...**

 **A teraz się żegnam i idę wpuścić kota przez okno (nie mogę się doczekać lata, wtedy nie będę musiała go zamykać...).**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG ktoś to jeszcze czyta i nawet komentarz jakiś pozostawił :O**

 **A już myślałam, że ludziom się znudziło czekanie aż coś skończę.**

 **Ja mogę powiedzieć jedno...**

 **Mamy prawie kurcze marzec, a tu dowaliło takim mrozem, że człowiekowi się żyć odechciewa a co dopiero żeby do pracy iść.  
Zwłaszcza jeśli praca polega na tym, żeby co najmniej kilka godzin na polu (jak to mi napisali na bilecie pociągowym "Jestem z Małopolski, wychodzę na pole!") spędzić.**

* * *

\- Ziomek, patrz!

Toris odwrócił głowę w kierunku wskazywanym przez Alfreda. Na szkolnej tablicy ogłoszeń, pomiędzy ofertami z korepetycjami z różnych przedmiotów, wisiał wielki plakat informujący o zbliżającym się Halloween i mającą się odbyć z tej okazji szkolną imprezą.

\- No widzę, i co w związku z tym? - zapytał Litwin z lekkim zdziwieniem. - Jeśli zaraz mi wyskoczysz z tym, że umówiłeś mnie na randkę na tej imprezie, to cię uduszę.

\- Nie no, jeszcze mi życie miłe – uspokoił go Amerykanin. - Chodziło mi o samą imprezę.

\- Aha… jeśli masz zamiar zapytać, czy się wybieram, to od razu mówię, że nie. Wolę się pouczyć do testu z hiszpańskiego.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że w Halloween pozwolę ci siedzieć nad książkami, to chyba śnisz – oświadczył Amerykanin kategorycznym tonem. - Nie pozwolę ci wyjść na kompletnego kujona, zupełnie zniszczyć sobie opinię i zaprzepaścić szanse na znalezienie jakiejś fajnej dziewczyny.

\- Mam takie dziwne przeczucie, że zamierzasz mi jakiejś poszukać na tej imprezie – stwierdził Toris, patrząc na swojego przyjaciela podejrzliwie. Przy okazji próbował jakoś rozgryźć logikę, jaką Alfred się kierował, ale jak na razie go to przerastało. - Al, co i ile razy ci mówiłem na temat szukania mi kogoś?

\- Ziomuś, patrząc na to, jak ty się do tego zabierasz, to zaczynam mieć wątpliwości…

\- Jakie wątpliwości? - W głosie Litwina czaiła się groźna nuta.

\- Nieważne, jeszcze mi podziękujesz za moje starania, ale wracając do tematu – idziemy na imprezę halloweenową, tylko nie na tę szkolną, bo to obciach – oświadczył Alfred.

\- Eee… chyba czegoś tu nie rozumiem – powiedział powoli Toris. - Pokazywałeś na ten plakat, a on informuje o szkolnej potańcówce…

\- Ten plakat mi tylko przypomniał, że miałem cię poinformować, że idziemy na inną imprezę, taką organizowaną przez ludzi z naszej szkoły, a nie przez samą szkołę – wyjaśnił Amerykanin.

\- Ale ja nie chcę iść na żadną imprezę, nie widzę w tym nic ciekawego. - Brunet założył ręce za siebie. Nie miał zamiaru dać się zaciągnąć na żadną imprezę. - Muzyki wolę posłuchać u siebie w pokoju, a tańczyć nawet nie umiem, więc mógłbym co najwyżej stać i podpierać ściany.

\- A tam pieprzenie, że nie umiesz tańczyć, każdy umie tańczyć, to tak naturalne jak oddychanie!

\- Nie dla wszystkich…

\- Nie musisz od razu być mistrzem i zgarniać nagrody w konkursach, ale pobujać się chociaż trochę na pewno potrafisz! - Alfred uśmiechnął się tak, jakby oczekiwał, że Toris zaprezentuje mu swoje umiejętności na środku szkolnego holu. - Ziomuś… nie jest chyba aż tak źle – powiedział, kiedy przez dłuższą chwilę panowała dość niezręczna cisza.

\- Nie wiem – mruknął Litwin, odwracając wzrok. - Nie znam się – dodał po chwili, jakoś wolał się nie przyznawać, że nigdy w życiu nie tańczył, więc nie miał okazji się przekonać.

\- Całe szczęście ja się trochę znam, no dalej, pokaż jak się ruszasz!

\- Czego w stwierdzeniu „nie idę na żadną imprezę" nie rozumiesz? - zapytał Litwin z poirytowanym westchnieniem. - I chyba śnisz, że będę się wydurniał na środku szkolnego holu.

\- No fakt, ale nie bój nic, na pewno znajdzie się jakaś pusta klasa!

* * *

\- Ziom…

\- Nic. Nie mów – syknął Toris, czerwony po same uszy. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego w ogóle dał się zaciągnąć do jakiejś pustej sali i zaprezentować swoje zdolności, czy też właściwie kompletny ich brak.

\- Nawet gdybym chciał, to nie miałbym pojęcia co powiedzieć – stwierdził Alfred, drapiąc się po karku ze zmieszaną miną. To, czego był świadkiem, było tak żałosne, że nawet nie miał serca ponabijać się z Litwina. - Wiele już w życiu widziałem, ale… łał, to jednak możliwe, żeby kompletnie nie umieć tańczyć… Trzeba coś z tym zrobić przed imprezą.

\- Ja mam świetny pomysł. Po prostu, zgodnie ze swoim wcześniejszym zamiarem, nie pójdę na żadną imprezę – oznajmił brunet.

\- Nie ma opcji, ziomek, już powiedziałem reszcie chłopaków, że będziesz – odparł Amerykanin, ostro kombinując nad rozwiązaniem problemu. Do Halloween zostało niewiele czasu, a ten przypadek był wymagający i miał wątpliwości, czy podołałby temu sam.

\- Alfred, błagam cię, wytłumacz mi, co jest trudnego w tym, żeby najpierw zapytać mnie o zdanie, a dopiero później „pomagać" mi ogarnąć swoje życie społeczne? - zapytał Toris z frustracją. To był jeden z tych dni, kiedy Alfred przechodził samego siebie.

\- Nie ma rady, trzeba zasięgnąć pomocy ekspertów.

\- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?!

\- Nie marudź, jeszcze mi będziesz za to dziękował. - Amerykanin wypchnął bruneta na korytarz i gestem nakazał mu iść za sobą. - Lepiej żebyś ogarnął w tym temacie cokolwiek, niż później żałował.

\- Ciekawe czego miałbym żałować – mruknął Toris. Zastanawiał się, czy nie lepiej będzie, jeśli po prostu pójdzie sobie w drugą stronę.

\- Jak masz zamiar kiedyś w przyszłości wyrwać jakąś dziewczynę, to lepiej dla ciebie, jeśli będziesz umiał zatańczyć.

\- Jestem niemal w stu procentach pewny, że istnieją takie dziewczyny, które nie wymagają od potencjalnego chłopaka biegłości w tańcu.

\- A jakby kiedyś przyszło ci do głowy się hajtnąć, to nie wiem jak ty, ale ja wolałbym, żeby moja luba nie zastanawiała się, czy z nią tańczę na weselu, czy raczej dostałem ataku padaczki.

W tym przypadku Litwin musiał przyznać Alfredowi punkt, ale z zastrzeżeniem, że jakby nie patrzeć wciąż był tylko uczniem szkoły średniej i w ciągu najbliższych kilku lat nie zamierzał choćby przelotnie pomyśleć o ożenku.

\- To kogo zamierzasz prosić o pomoc? - westchnął w końcu Toris, uznając, że i tak nie odwiedzie Alfreda od tego pomysłu. Wolał mieć już cały ten taneczny cyrk z głowy, a jakąś dobrą wymówkę, żeby nie iść na halloweenową imprezę, zawsze mógł wymyślić później.

\- Wykwalifikowany sztab ekspertów, ale na całe szczęście kilku już całkiem dobrze poznaliśmy, więc powinno pójść gładko.

\- I mam rozumieć, że owi eksperci przerwę na lunch spędzają w audytorium? - Toris uniósł brwi z lekkim zdziwieniem, widząc, jak Amerykanin zmierza prosto w kierunku podwójnych drzwi prowadzących do sali, gdzie odbywały się ważniejsze szkolne uroczystości. - Ono jest w ogóle otwarte?

\- Chłopie, ty nie masz pojęcia, co tam się dzieje, kiedy nie ma żadnych apeli. Jest dobry powód, dla którego większość uczniów omija to miejsce z daleka.

\- Co… odbywają się tam jakieś okultystyczne rytuały? - zapytał Litwin z ironią.

\- Gorzej – odparł Alfred ze śmiertelną powagą. - Grupa artystyczna ma tam zajęcia.

\- Ta do której należą Elizabeta i Feliks? - Litwina w sumie zastanawiało gdzie ta dwójka ma zajęcia, bo kiedy ostatnio przechodził obok sali plastycznej, wyglądała ona na nieużywaną od dłuższego czasu. - Co w tym takiego strasznego?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Alfred po prostu otworzył drzwi i zaprosił go gestem do środka. Po wejściu do auli Toris nie był pewny, czy trafił na jakiś koncert, konkurs karaoke, tańca, pokaz mody, studia rzeźbiarskiego… Tu się działo po prostu wszystkiego po trochę, o ile go wzrok nie mylił, to chyba nawet jeden z uczniów projektował jakiś budynek, chociaż wyglądał przy tym, jakby miał zaraz zasnąć.

\- To są zajęcia? - wydusił z siebie nieco zszokowany Litwin.

\- A nie mówiłem? Tylko nie pytaj mnie o nic, bo szczegółów nie znam – mruknął Amerykanin, rozglądając się po sali, jakby kogoś szukał.

\- To skąd w ogóle wiedziałeś, co tu się odbywa?

\- Wysłałem SMS do Lizzie, to mi powiedziała.

\- A skąd masz do niej numer?

\- Sama mi go dała, gdzieś tak w sobotę, jak oglądaliśmy seriale. Mówiła coś o rozszerzaniu wpływów i wartościowych znajomościach.

\- Ja się chyba zacznę poważnie jej bać… Hej! - zawołał Toris, kiedy Alfred bez ostrzeżenia ruszył przed siebie, schodząc schodkami w kierunku sceny. Chcąc nie chcąc poszedł za nim i już po chwili było jasne, kogo Amerykanin szukał. W sumie to było logiczne, że zwróci się do chyba jedynych w miarę dobrze znanych mu tutaj osób, to jest do Feliksa i Elizabety. Siedzieli w fotelach kilka rzędów od sceny, Węgierka rozprawiała o czymś z zapałem, podczas gdy jej towarzysz starał się doczyścić dłonie z farby i czegoś, co wyglądało na tusz.

\- Mam nadzieję, że już się na coś zdecydowałeś, do piątku mamy przedstawić pani Vautrin co wybraliśmy, nie mówiąc o przygotowaniu strojów – powiedziała Lizzie, porównując dwa skrawki zielonego materiału, lekko różniące się od siebie odcieniem.

\- Waham się jeszcze pomiędzy oberkiem, mazurem i krakowiakiem… te dwa pierwsze, bo z tego co czytałem były popularne na Mazowszu, a z tego regionu pochodzę, a ten trzeci to dlatego, że pawie pióro w czapce jest kozackie – mruknął w odpowiedzi Feliks, pocierając szmatką skórę na rękach z taką werwą, jakby planował ją z nich zedrzeć.

\- Hej, ludzie! - zawołał Alfred. - Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam, ale jest sprawa i mam nadzieję, ze pomożecie mi się z nią uporać.

\- Jeszcze nic konkretnego nie robimy, więc nie przeszkadzacie – odparła Lizzie. - A z czym jest problem?

\- Patrząc na minę Torisa wnioskuję, że z nim – stwierdził Feliks, zerkając przelotnie przez ramię. - Zakopać go w parku, czy może raczej na plaży?

\- Wolę w parku, z plaży mogłoby mnie zmyć, zwłaszcza, że pewnie nie chciałoby wam się kopać zbyt głęboko. - Toris założył ręce za siebie i ze zdziwioną miną potoczył wzrokiem dookoła. - Mam rozumieć, że to, co tu się dzieje, to jeszcze nic konkretnego?

\- No nie, przecież jeszcze nie było dzwonka i naszej opiekunki w dalszym ciągu nie ma… i o mój Boże, czy ty właśnie podjąłeś żart? - zapytał Polak ze szczerym zdziwieniem.

\- A czemu to takie dziwne?

\- Wiesz, do tej pory sprawiałeś zdziwienie zbyt sztywnego… tamto na angielskim się nie liczy, bo to była odpowiedź na pytanie nauczyciela.

\- To wracając do tematu, z czym Toris ma problem? - wtrąciła Elizabeta, zanim Feliks z Torisem zdążyli rozkręcić dysputę na temat poczucia humoru Litwina.

\- No więc sprawa wygląda tak, wiecie, że za niedługo jest ta impreza z okazji Halloween, co nie? - powiedział Amerykanin takim tonem, jakby tłumaczył coś grupie małych dzieci.

\- No wiemy – westchnął Feliks, podpierając głowę na ręce. Nie dało się nie wiedzieć, jeśli twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka miała zamiar cię tam zaciągnąć. - Mniemam, że mówisz o tej drugiej, nieszkolnej imprezie.

\- Oczywiście, że o tej, ta szkolna to obciach… No ale nie odbiegając od tematu - jak impreza to trzeba potańczyć – kontynuował Alfred.

\- Nie, nie trzeba – syknął Toris.

\- Noooo… - mruknęła Elizabeta z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem, bo miała wrażenie, że już wie, o co chodzi.

\- Przybyłem tutaj prosić was, abyście nauczyli tego tutaj – Amerykanin wskazał na bruneta – jakoś przyzwoicie tańczyć.

\- A co? Nie umie? - zapytała Węgierka, z trudem powstrzymując uśmiech cisnący się jej na usta.

\- Ni cholery.

\- Jak to nie umie? To tak się da? – powiedział Polak, unosząc brwi ze zdziwieniem.

\- Cóóóóż… to nie tak, że po prostu stoi jak kołek, tylko… - Alfred westchnął ciężko, stwierdzając, że i tak nie uda mu się tego przedstawić w jakoś bardziej delikatny sposób. - Na chwilę obecną to jest takie „pożal się Boże", już bezgłowy kurczak z parkinsonem rusza się lepiej niż on.

\- Ha ha ha… bardzo zabawne… - burknął Toris, czerwieniejąc po same uszy, kiedy Feliks i Elizabeta wybuchnęli śmiechem.

\- A-ale to się… j-jak to s-się... ja m-myślałam, że s-skoro na boisku rusza się j-jak mistrz, to na parkiecie nie będzie miał problemów – wykrztusiła Węgierka, próbując złapać oddech. - To się t-tak bardzo wyklucza!

Feliks, nie będąc w stanie wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa, w którymś momencie zsunął się z zajmowanego fotela i sturlał rząd niżej, trzymając się za brzuch.

\- To ja już sobie pójdę – stwierdził Toris, odwracając się na pięcie.

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz, musisz się nauczyć tańczyć – powiedział Alfred, łapiąc go za ramię.

\- Nic nie muszę, po prostu nie będę tańczył i tyle.

\- To jak? Można liczyć na waszą pomoc? - zapytał Amerykanin, ignorując słowa Litwina.

\- O-oczywiście – odparła Lizzie ocierając łzy z oczu. - To będzie piękne, nie ma mowy, że sobie to odpuszczę...

\- To po prostu trzeba będzie zobaczyć – poparł ją Feliks, wynurzając się spod foteli, trzymając się jednego dla zachowania równowagi. - Jakieś podstawy pomożemy mu ogarnąć, ale najpierw…

\- Musi przejść inicjację – oznajmiła Węgierka uroczystym głosem.

\- Jaką znowu inicjację? - zapytał Toris, zmieniając kolor z czerwonego na biały. To naprawdę zabrzmiało jakby miał do czynienia z jakąś sektą

\- Hej tancerze! Trzeba przechrzcić nowego! Nastawiajcie muzykę i zbiórka na parkiecie! - zawołała Elizabeta na całą salę. Sama ruszyła w stronę sceny, popychając przed sobą zdezorientowanego Litwina. - Idziemy idziemy! Nie ociągamy się!

Feliks ochoczo pomaszerował za nimi, a Toris nie był pewny co było bardziej niepokojące. Jego radosna mina, ożywienie, które zapanowało po ogłoszeniu Elizabety, czy fakt, że z tego co rozumiał, czekał go publiczny występ przed sporą grupą ludzi.

\- Alfred, zabiję cię – syknął Litwin przez zęby.

\- To wszystko dla twojego dobra, spoko, ziomek, nie będzie tak źle! - powiedział Alfred, podchodząc bliżej sceny.

\- A może się dołączysz? - zapytała Lizzie, zwracając się do Amerykanina.

\- Jasne! Zapowiada się zabawnie! - Alfred z entuzjazmem wskoczył na podest.

\- Spokojnie, Tetris, to nie będzie nic skomplikowanego, więc powinieneś ogarnąć – powiedział Feliks, ustawiając Torisa na środku sceny i stając obok niego.

\- Czemu mam przeczucie, że czeka mnie coś strasznego? - jęknął Litwin obserwując jak coraz więcej osób pojawia się na parkiecie. Chwilowo był zbyt zajęty zamieszaniem wokół, żeby zwrócić uwagę na tą irytującą ksywkę.

\- Wyluzuj, przynajmniej nie będziesz musiał śpiewać… no chyba, że bardzo chcesz.

\- Jak to śpiewać?!

\- Wszyscy gotowi? - zawołała Elizabeta. - W takim razie muzyka poproszę! Każdy może śpiewać w swoim języku, jeśli takowa wersja istnieje!

\- Ale co ja mam niby robić?! - zapytał Toris szczerze przerażony.

\- Po prostu staraj się robić to samo co reszta… I lepiej staraj się nadążyć, bo inaczej w którymś momencie na ciebie wpadnę – powiedział Feliks, unosząc ręce w górę. Toris chcąc nie chcąc zrobił to samo, zastanawiając się, czemu to ma służyć. Domyślił się, jak tylko usłyszał muzykę, ta melodia była tak charakterystyczna, że nie dało się jej nie rozpoznać, jeśli chociaż raz zabłądziło się na YouTube.

\- O Boże, nie…

 _-_ _Czy jesteście już gotowi na taniec ten?_ _Rączki do góry, bawimy się! -_ zaśpiewał Feliks, zaczynając bujać biodrami na boki w charakterystyczny sposób. - _Spróbuj też! Caramell poprowadzi Cię! -_ Przy tych słowach Polak spojrzał na Litwina, szczerząc się przy tym jak wariat.

\- Zabiję go… po prostu go zabiję – wymamrotał Toris, czując, jak po raz kolejny jego twarz oblewa się rumieńcem. Starał się jak najwierniej odwzorować ruchy pozostałych, tylko trochę ciężko mu było skupić się na tym zadaniu, kiedy kilka osób, w tym Feliks, oprócz tańczenia, śpiewało słowa piosenki w swoim własnym języku, wprowadzając jeszcze większy chaos. Nie było aż tak źle, jak się spodziewał, ale i tak kilka razy zdarzyło mu się pomylić kroki i zderzyć z Feliksem. Piosenka trwała coś około trzech minut, zdaniem Torisa o całe trzy minuty za długo, ale koniec końców jakoś udało mu się przetrwać.

\- To były… najgorsze… najdłuższe trzy minuty w moim życiu – wysapał Litwin, kiedy było już po bólu.

\- Co ty gadasz, chłopie, było zabawnie! - W przeciwieństwie do niego, Alfred wręcz tryskał entuzjazmem. Wyglądał jakby z miłą chęcią powtórzył to jeszcze kilka razy. - I nawet nie poszło ci aż tak tragicznie. Może poprzednio muzyka ci nie podeszła… - poskrobał się zamyślony po brodzie, po czym zeskoczył ze sceny, żeby zadać kilka pytań osobom odpowiedzialnym za podkład muzyczny.

\- „A może poprzednio nie miałem nawet bladego pojęcia co robić?" - pomyślał Toris z sarkazmem. Nawet jeśli wciąż nie czuł się przekonany co do tańca, to jednak było o wiele prościej, kiedy mógł naśladować czyjeś kroki, a nie sam wymyślać, co robić.

\- Dziękuje wszystkim, jak zwykle byliście świetni! - zawołała Elizabeta klasnąwszy w dłonie. - Pani Vautrin przyjdzie za jakieś dziesięć minut, więc kto ma jeszcze coś do zrobienia przed zajęciami lepiej niech się spręża! Niestety oznacza to też, że dzisiaj raczej niczego cię nie poduczymy, chyba, że masz czas po szkole – powiedziała znacznie ciszej, zwracając się do Litwina.

\- Dziś nie bardzo, mam kilka spraw do załatwienia na mieście i test z historii, na który chciałbym się pouczyć – odparł Toris.

\- Przecież test jest za tydzień – powiedział Feliks ze zdziwieniem.

\- Niektórzy po prostu nie odkładają nauki na ostatnią chwilę – uznała Lizzie, patrząc na blondyna wzrokiem pod tytułem „też mógłbyś przestać".

\- Hej, ta metoda mnie jeszcze nie zawiodła. Zamierzam udowodnić wszystkim nauczycielom, którzy twierdzą, że „jak się będziesz uczyć na ostatnią chwilę to nie zdasz", że się mylą.

\- Poza tym za tydzień mam też test z hiszpańskiego – dodał Toris. - Więc chociaż jedną rzecz chciałbym w miarę ogarnąć, przed tą nieszczęsną imprezą.

\- Nieszczęsną powiadasz... mam wrażenie, że niespecjalnie masz ochotę na nią iść – stwierdził Feliks.

\- Spójrz na moją twarz, widzisz ten zachwyt na myśl o przedniej zabawie, która mnie czeka?

\- Możesz sobie darować sarkazm, doskonale wiem co czujesz – westchnął Polak. - Mam dla ciebie takie jedno hasło: asertywność, poszukaj sobie jakiegoś kursu, jak będziesz załatwiał te swoje sprawy.

\- Jesteś w stu procentach pewny, że masz prawo uczyć mnie o asertywności? - Toris uniósł brew, zerkając wymownie na Elizabetę.

\- Nie, dlatego zasugerowałem ci poszukanie sobie jakiegoś kursu. I proszę mi tu bez takich insynuacji, co innego powiedzieć „nie" poczciwej, nie umiejącej wyczuć atmosfery duszy, jaką jest Alfred, a co innego spróbować tego samego z siłą wyższą.

Akurat z tym argumentem Toris nie mógł się nie zgodzić, Węgierce ciężko było odmówić… z reguły miała po prostu zbyt wiele argumentów.

\- No w sumie...

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o co wam chodzi, ale uznam to za komplement – powiedziała Lizzie niewinnym tonem.

\- I wciąż wiszę jej… w sumie obaj wisimy jej przysługę za to, że nie znaleźliśmy się na okładce gazetki szkolnej, co z pewnością w jakiś sposób pomogło, chociaż i tak wciąż znajdują się nowi dowcipnisie – dodał Feliks, wznosząc oczy ku sufitowi.

\- Znowu jakiś debil ci pomazał szafkę? - Litwin poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie. Poniedziałek i wtorek minęły raczej bezboleśnie, z tego, co się dowiedział od Węgierki. Wyglądało jednak na to, że zbyt wcześnie poczuł ulgę.

\- Nieee, tym razem kilka zabawnych liścików. Kurczę, czy do ciebie nikt się nie przypieprza?

\- Owen i jego kolesie trochę krzywo na mnie patrzą, ale to raczej dlatego, że przeszkadzam im w wyżywaniu się na tobie. Jeden typek z mojej drużyny nie chce uwierzyć, że między nami nic nie ma i stale mi dogryza, dopytując o „blondwłosą piękność", z którą się spotykam. No i też znalazłem dzisiaj kilka liścików.

\- Wiem, że jestem piękny, ale swojego kolegę z drużyny możesz łaskawie strzelić ode mnie w zęby – stwierdził blondyn uprzejmym tonem. - A co ci ciekawego napisali?

\- Kilka dziewczyn ubolewa nad faktem, że "jestem homo" i prosi, żebym dał im znać, jeśli jednak zmienię orientację, plus kilka osób, które są tym „faktem" delikatnie mówiąc zniesmaczone.

\- Łaaaał, weź się zamień… ja dostałem kilka sugestii, że powinienem wspomóc selekcję naturalną i najlepiej się powiesić, plus prawdopodobnie te same laski, które nad tobą ubolewają, na mnie wylewają wiadro pomyj za to, że pozbawiam je możliwości zarywania do ciebie. Nie pytaj mnie, co im tak przeszkadza w nawracaniu cię na bycie hetero… może to, że jestem taki piękny i wiedzą, że nie mają ze mną szans?

\- Nie rozumiem tego… - mruknął Toris.

\- Już ci mówiłem, na czym to polega. - Polak wzruszył ramionami. - Chyba musicie się już zbierać – stwierdził, widząc panią Vautrin wkraczającą do sali.

\- Później się zgadamy co do twoich lekcji – dodała Elizabeta.

\- A naprawdę muszę je brać? - jęknął Litwin z nieszczęśliwą miną.

\- Oczywiście, nie ma mowy, że odpuścimy taką zabawę – oznajmiła dziewczyna z szerokim uśmiechem. - Aż się nie mogę doczekać.

\- Hej, Toris! Zdobyłem dla ciebie ten kawałek, to możesz poćwiczyć w internacie! - zawołał Alfred, machając w kierunku Litwina płytą.

\- Boże, za co... - westchnął brunet, uderzając się z rozmachem w czoło, posyłając rozchichotanym Feliksowi i Elizabecie krzywe spojrzenie. - Dzięki, Alfred, naprawdę doceniam twoją troskę…

\- Nie ma sprawy, ziomek, zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. - Amerykanin wręcz promieniał z dumy. - A wam dzięki za pomoc! - powiedział, zwracając się do artystycznego duetu.

\- Cała przyjemność po naszej stronie.

\- Fajnie, że moje cierpienie sprawia wam wszystkim radość – mruknął Toris.

\- Oj tam od razu cierpienie, nie bądź takim sceptykiem, może ci się jeszcze spodoba – powiedziała Elizabeta. - To do zobaczenia na twojej pierwszej lekcji, jak już ustalimy kiedy i gdzie się ona odbędzie.

\- I zrób użytek z tej płytki od Alfreda – dodał Feliks szczerząc zęby.

Litwin nawet już wiedział, w jaki sposób jej użyje. Jako frisbee, jak tylko Alfreda nie będzie w pobliżu. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że wyląduje co najmniej w koszu na śmieci.

* * *

 **Od razu pozwolę sobie zaznaczyć jedną rzecz.**

 **Ni uja nie znam się na tańcach ludowych, więc jak coś popieprzę to proszę mnie nie palić na stosie XD  
W sumie w ogóle nie znam się na tańcu, nie umiem i umieć raczej nie będę, chociaż profesjonalnych tancerzy podziwiam. **

**Cóż, szykuje się jak na mój gust zabawna impreza... ale póki co, chyba pora zmienić fika :v  
Na jakiego, czy się wrócę, czy pójdę dalej z tym czego jeszcze nie było, ****to jeszcze nie wiem.**

 **O ile po drodze nie zamarznę.**

 **Trzymajcie się ciepło, widzimy się jak zwykle w następnym rozdziale i niechaj marzec zacznie nam ocieplać klimat, bo chociaż lubię zimę, to jednak zaczynam mieć jej już dosyć :v**


	10. Chapter 10

**Spokojnie, ludzie, żyję i miewam się jako tako.**

 **Na początek maja wam wrzucam ten oto rozdział, tak na umilenie majówki. Przepraszam, że nie z Fantastycznych, ale kilka ostatnich dni to tak skakałam po kilku różnych fikach i tak jakoś wyszło, że na ten miałam największą ochotę to wytworzyłam rozdział.**

* * *

Toris zmierzał w kierunku szkoły z ciężkim sercem. Podejrzewał, że jego taneczny „wyrok" już zapadł i zostanie mu ogłoszony przez Feliksa przed lekcją historii lub w jej trakcie. Już wcześniej dostał od Elizabety SMS-a że nie musi panikować (zbytnio) i że podszkolą go bez dodatkowej publiki, żeby oszczędzić mu stresu. Jak na razie rzeczą, która wzbudzała w nim największe zaniepokojenie, był fakt, że nie przypominał sobie, żeby dawał Węgierce swój numer. Niby była szansa, że miała go albo od Alfreda, albo od Feliksa, ale i tak…  
Co do Amerykanina, to on także został, ku swemu ubolewaniu, zaliczony do tej dodatkowej publiki, co w sumie było Torisowi na rękę. Litwin wychodził z założenia, że im mniej ludzi będzie świadkami tego żałosnego widowiska, jaką będą jego lekcje tańca, tym lepiej dla jego samopoczucia. Bo jakoś wątpił, żeby tych kilka sesji czekających go przed nieszczęsną imprezą halloweenową, cokolwiek mu pomogły.

\- Chyba ostatnio za dużo czasu spędziłem w towarzystwie Feliksa – mruknął, wznosząc oczy ku niebu z zamyśloną miną. - Wychodzi na to, że pesymizm jest zaraźliwy…

Rozejrzał się wokół by sprawdzić, czy blondyna nie ma nigdzie w pobliżu, jednak w tłumie uczniów zmierzających na lekcję nie dostrzegł znajomej sylwetki Polaka. Nie niepokoiło go to zbytnio. Z tego, co jak do tej pory wywnioskował z ich znajomości, Feliks należał do tego typu ludzi, którym na lekcje się nie śpieszyło, więc spodziewał się, że spotka go tuż przed dzwonkiem, albo już w klasie. Była też możliwość, że po prostu go nie zauważył, bo do najwyższych nie należał.  
Niepokoić zaczął się w momencie, w którym Feliks nie pojawił się w klasie nawet po tym, jak profesor Collins zaczął zajęcia. Zamiast słuchać nauczyciela i robić notatki z lekcji, postukiwał nerwowo palcami w blat, wpatrując się w drzwi, w oczekiwaniu na to, że lada moment Polak wpadnie zdyszany do sali, zacznie się tłumaczyć Collinsowi dlaczego się spóźnił, a po wysłuchaniu kazania i być może zarobieniu kolejnej odsiadki po lekcjach, zajmie miejsce obok niego (jakoś tak się złożyło, że od czasu akcji z Cindy na historii siedzieli razem).

\- Okej, w którym momencie zacząłem się tak przejmować co się z nim dzieje? - westchnął, kiedy minęła już połowa lekcji, a Feliksa nadal nie było. - Hmm… chyba tym momencie, w którym Alfred opowiedział mi tę budującą na duchu historyjkę ze swojej poprzedniej szkoły… albo może kiedy Owen się do niego doczepił?

Na wysłanego SMS-a też nie dostał odpowiedzi, więc postanowił zasięgnąć informacji u najlepszego możliwego źródła, czyli napisał do Elizabety. Odpowiedź dostał, zanim zdążył schować telefon z powrotem do kieszeni.

 **Od: Elizabeta**

 _Żarty sobie ze mnie stroisz? Na sto procent dotarł do szkoły, bo szliśmy razem. Macie jakiś test czy co?_

 **Do: Elizabeta**

 _Mamy, ale nie dziś_ _. T_ _o co,_ _zabłądził, że na lekcje nie trafił?_

 **Od: Elizabeta**

 _Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co odwalił, ale jak go znajdę i się dowiem, że nie poszedł na historię bo mu się nie chciało albo coś w tym stylu, to go ukatrupię._

 **Do: Elizabeta**

 _Jesteś pewna, że wszystko jest ok? Bo skoro najskuteczniejszej agencji wywiadowczej w tej szkole brakuje informacji, to zaczynam się niepokoić._

 **Od: Elizabeta**

 _Nie mam pojęcia, co wy macie z tą agencją wywiadowczą i może cię to zaskoczyć, ale nie jestem wszechwiedząca. Tak swoją drogą, próbowałeś najpierw napisać do niego, zanim skontaktowałeś się ze mną?_

 **Do: Elizabeta**

 _Wyobraź sobie, że o tym pomyślałem, jak na razie zero odpowiedzi. I tak, poczułem się zaskoczony._

\- A może pan Laurinaitis podzieli się z nami tym, co tak skutecznie odrywa jego uwagę od lekcji?!

Toris o mały włos nie wypuścił telefonu z rąk, słysząc nad sobą zdenerwowany głos profesora Collinsa. To, że wyjątkowo udało mu się poprawnie wypowiedzieć jego nazwisko, stanowiło w tej chwili marną pociechę. Przełykając cicho ślinę uniósł głowę i spojrzał na historyka, ostro przy tym kombinując nad jakąś sensowną wymówką.

\- Umm… ja tylko… sprawdzałem która godzina – wydukał, ukradkiem wychodząc z menu wiadomości.

\- Czyżby moje lekcje tak cię nudziły?

\- Nie! Ja tylko… eee… - Powiedzenie, że martwił się o kolegę, w chwili kiedy uwaga całej klasy była na nim skupiona, było zdecydowanie marnym pomysłem. Zwłaszcza, że co najmniej parę osób (o ile nie wszyscy) na pewno skojarzyłoby, o kogo chodzi, w związku z czym homoseksualny cyrk rozkręciłby się jeszcze bardziej, a Feliks, kiedy by się już znalazł, zapewne urwałby mu łeb.

\- Rozumiem, że nie masz żadnego usprawiedliwienia – stwierdził profesor z przyganą. - Jako że to twój pierwszy wybryk, poprzestanę tylko na upomnieniu. Prosiłbym jednak, żebyś na przyszłość zachowywał się jak na wzorowego ucznia przystało.

Toris skinął głową, wbijając spojrzenie w blat ławki, kątem oka obserwując przy tym nauczyciela. Kiedy tylko upewnił się, że Collins go nie przyuważy, ponownie otworzył menu wiadomości, chcąc przeczytać SMS, którego dostał międzyczasie.

 **Od: Elizabeta**

 _Okej, mnie też nic nie odpisał, oficjalnie ogłaszam stan zaniepokojenia._

Ledwie zdążył odczytać jedną wiadomość, dostał następną.

 **Od: Elizabeta**

 _Swoją drogą to słodkie, że się tak o niego troszczysz. Mam nadzieję, że się nie zawiodę._

Najchętniej zapytałby, co miała przez to na myśli i o jaki zawód dokładnie chodziło, ale wolał nie ryzykować ponownego przyłapania na korzystaniu z telefonu. I tak został jakiś kwadrans do końca lekcji, wystarczyło tylko uzbroić się w odrobinę cierpliwości.

\- Słowo daję, nie mam pojęcia, o co tej kobiecie chodzi – mruknął, podpierając głowę na rękach. - Chociaż… im dłużej ją znam, tym bardziej jestem pewien, że nie chcę znać jej planów.

Reszta lekcji upłynęła mu na wpatrywaniu się z otępieniem w tablicę i zastanawianiu się, co jest dziwnego w martwieniu się o kogoś, oraz od kogo pożyczyć notatki z dzisiejszych zajęć.

Po dzwonku spakował swoje rzeczy i ruszył w kierunku sali od hiszpańskiego. Szybko rzucił okiem na telefon, jednak żadnych nowych wiadomości nie otrzymał.

\- Pytanie tylko, czy mam się martwić bardziej, czy też niekoniecznie? - mruknął, wpatrując się w ekran jakby w oczekiwaniu, że odpowie na każde jego pytanie. - Bo z jednej strony na razie nie muszę zawracać sobie głowy zbliżającą się taneczną kompromitacją, z drugiej może szykują jakiś podstęp… a z trzeciej nadal nie wiem, czy przypadkiem jednego z moich „nauczycieli" ktoś nie przerobił na pasztet.

Odpowiedź na to pytanie, a przynajmniej jego część, nadeszła nadspodziewanie szybko. Wydawało mu się, że w jednym z bocznych korytarzy, które przed chwilą minął, mignęło mu coś znajomego. Cofnął się parę kroków i z pewną dozą ulgi stwierdził, że udało mu się znaleźć Feliksa. Stał przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do gabinetu dyrektora i rozmawiał z panią Shaw. Jakikolwiek był temat rozmowy, z pewnością nie był on przyjemny, Polak wyglądał, jakby był na skraju załamania nerwowego, zaś mina szkolnej psycholog wyrażała szczere zmartwienie. Litwin miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie chodziło o jakiś nowy wybryk, związany z domniemaną orientacją blondyna, ale nie potrafił wymyślić innego powodu, dla którego Feliks rozmawiałby teraz z psychologiem. Może właśnie dlatego zamiast udać się na następną lekcję, tak jak powinien był to zrobić, zaczął iść w tamtym kierunku.

\- Jeszcze nic nie jest przesądzone, nie ma się co na zapas denerwować – dobiegł jego uszu głos pani Shaw, gdy podszedł dostatecznie blisko. - Porozmawiam z dyrektorem, to na pewno tylko pomyłka, którą da się wyjaśnić. Wiem, że nie masz najlepszych kontaktów z ojcem, ale proszę, spróbuj do niego zadzwonić, a nuż uda się rozwiązać całą sprawę polubownie.

\- „Nienajlepsze kontakty" to bardzo eufemistyczne określenie dla opisania naszych wzajemnych relacji – odburknął Feliks, zakładając ręce za siebie. Wbił palce w swoje przedramiona z taką siłą, że aż pobielały mu knykcie. - Nie chcę nigdzie dzwonić, bo wiem, że to bez sensu. Jestem pewny, że to nie jest przypadek i wiem że mój telefon nic nie zmieni, nawet gdybym zagroził że się potnę albo coś. Jak to w ogóle przeszło? Podobno to uczniowie wybierają sobie przedmioty, przy KONSULTACJI z rodzicami i szkolnym konsultantem...

\- Nie mam pojęcia, Feliks – westchnęła psycholożka – Jak już mówiłam, porozmawiam na ten temat z dyrektorem. Ale nawet jeśli obecną decyzję uda się odwołać, to twoi rodzice będą musieli zaaprobować nowy plan zajęć.

\- Oboje? - zapytał Polak ponuro.

\- To już nie zależy ode mnie. Dasz radę pójść na zajęcia, czy wolisz poczekać na rezultat mojej rozmowy z dyrektorem i przy okazji nieco ochłonąć?

\- Poczekam… szczerze wątpię, żebym był w stanie skupić się na lekcji...

Psycholog kiwnęła głową, po czym zniknęła w gabinecie dyrektora. Z kolei Toris zastanawiał się, czy najlepszym rozwiązaniem nie będzie jak najszybsze ulotnienie się i puszczenie tego, co zdołał usłyszeć, w niepamięć. Skoro sprawa nie dotyczyła żadnych nowych przejawów homofobii, ani niczego podobnego, to raczej nie powinien się wtrącać…

Feliks sięgnął do kieszeni po telefon, chcąc jakoś umilić sobie czas oczekiwania. Uniósł brew, widząc kilka nieprzeczytanych wiadomości.

\- Mhm… widzę, że moja osobista gwardia nie śpi – mruknął, patrząc kto się do niego dobijał. - Lepiej im poodpisywać, zanim dojdą do wniosku, że umarłem albo coś w ten deseń.

Toris otworzył usta, żeby oznajmić, że niewiele brakowało, i zapytać dlaczego nie było go na lekcji (udając przy tym, że dopiero co przyszedł i nie słyszał ani słowa z jego rozmowy z panią Shaw) i z w miarę czystym sumieniem iść na hiszpański. Jednak zanim zdążył się odezwać, z ust Polaka wydobyło się coś pomiędzy westchnieniem a warknięciem. Przez chwilę Litwin był pewny, że ów odgłos był zadedykowany jemu, póki nie zauważył, że blondyn wciąż wpatrywał się w ekran telefonu, który zaczął wibrować w jego dłoni.W języku polskim Toris kojarzył tylko kilka słów, ale nie musiał biegle władać tym językiem, żeby stwierdzić, że ktokolwiek zadzwonił do Feliksa i z kimkolwiek zaczął teraz rozmawiać, z pewnością nie był tym faktem zachwycony. Właściwie sprawiał wrażenie, że ledwie udaje mu się powstrzymać przed tym, żeby nie zacząć krzyczeć albo nie pieprznąć telefonem o ziemię. Rozmowa nie trwała długo, głównie dlatego, że Feliks ją zakończył i wcisnął telefon do kieszeni, ignorując fakt, że kilka sekund później urządzenie znów zaczęło wibrować.  
Teraz Litwin miał pewność, że to nie jego sprawa, że powinien jak najszybciej się zawinąć i pójść na lekcje jak grzeczny chłopiec, zanim zostanie zauważony. Problem w tym, że zanim zdążył wcielić ten zamiar w życie, Feliks jak na komendę odwrócił się w jego stronę. Toris spodziewał się, że Polak znowu na niego naskoczy, oskarżając o stalking, ewentualnie odgrażając się, że w końcu zgłosi to na policję i gdyby miał być szczery, wcale by go za to nie winił. Nie spodziewał się za to, że zobaczy łzy w jego oczach i że na jego twarzy zamiast irytacji gościć będzie rezygnacja.

\- Nawet nie jestem zdziwiony – stwierdził Feliks, machnąwszy ręką.

\- Czym? - zapytał ostrożnie Toris.

\- Tym, że akurat ty pojawisz się w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Jakoś podejrzanie często ci się to zdarza. - Blondyn szybko przetarł oczy rękawem bluzy, po czym podszedł do schodów prowadzących na dach i usiadł na jednym ze stopni. - Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale nie jestem w najlepszym nastroju na rozmowę, więc jak masz do mnie jakiś interes to zgłoś się później... Idź na lekcje, jak na wzorowego ucznia przystało, czy coś...

\- Jesteś już drugą osobą dzisiaj, która przypomina mi o zachowywaniu się na miarę wzorowego ucznia. - Wbrew sugestii Polaka i swoim wcześniejszym zamiarom, zignorował fakt, że było już po dzwonku i również zajął miejsce na schodach.

\- Z tego tytułu odpalił ci się tryb buntu i uznałeś, że olewasz lekcje. No chyba, że masz do mnie naprawdę pilną sprawę…

\- Właściwie to chciałem się tylko dowiedzieć dlaczego nie było cię na historii.

\- Bo próbowałem ogarnąć burdel, jakim jest moje życie… nie wiem, jak długo sobie tu stałeś i ile słyszałeś, ale nie chce mi się wyjaśniać wszystkiego – mruknął Feliks, opierając czoło na kolanach.

\- Skąd pomysł, że byłem tu od dłuższego czasu? - zapytał Toris, podpierając głowę na rękach.

\- Bo miałeś minę jak przyłapany na gorącym uczynku, a potem to już wyglądałeś, jakby cię mieli zaraz ściąć.

\- Cóóóż… przyznaję, że spodziewałem się po tobie bardziej… gwałtownej reakcji na mój widok? - stwierdził Litwin, drapiąc się po karku.

\- Dlaczego? Bo znowu byłeś świadkiem tego, jak się popłakałem? Czy że przyłapałeś mnie na sesji z psychologiem, co jasno świadczy, że mam nierówno pod sufitem?

\- Byłem raczej pewny, że znowu naskoczysz na mnie z tym, że cię prześladuję.

\- Może kiedy indziej… dziś to już mi się po prostu żyć odechciewa…

\- Czy jest sens pytać cię, co dokładnie się stało? - zapytał ostrożnie Toris.

\- Chwilę temu powiedziałem ci, że nie mam ochoty opowiadać ci historii swojego życia, więc chyba nie. _Kurwa mać_ , chyba zaraz wyłączę ten telefon w pizdu – warknął Feliks, czując jak jego telefon po raz kolejny zaczyna wibrować.

\- Kto się do ciebie dobija z takim zacięciem?

\- Zmora mojego życia.

\- To niezbyt dok… chwileczkę – mruknął Litwin, kiedy to dla odmiany jego telefon zaczął dzwonić. - Halo?

\- _Okej, na geografii też się nie pojawił, teraz zaczynam się poważnie niepokoić –_ z słuchawki wydobył się głos Elizabety – _tym bardziej, że nie odbiera._

 _-_ Eee… myślę, że możesz odwołać alarm – stwierdził Toris, zerkając na Feliksa, gdy poczuł stuknięcie w ramię. Z lekko zdziwioną miną podał mu telefon.

\- Nic mi nie jest… tak jakby… - oznajmił Polak, przykładając telefon do ucha. - Przepraszam, wcześniej nie miałem czasu zerknąć na swój telefon… Akurat jak miałem wam poodpisywać, to zadzwonił ten buc, długo nie pogadaliśmy, zamieniliśmy tylko kilka ciepłych słów. Od ciebie nie odebrałem, bo myślałem, że to znowu on. Nieee… chodzi o rejestracje, gdyby chodziło o tamtą sprawę, to pewnie przyjechałby tu osobiście, żeby mnie zamordować za bycie wybrykiem natury… Pogadamy na przerwie na lunch, dobra? Mhm, dzięki… okej, przekażę mu. - Po tych słowach zakończył połączenie i oddał urządzenie jego prawowitemu właścicielowi.

\- Co masz mi przekazać? - zapytał Litwin, odbierając swoją własność.

\- Że dziś po lekcjach idziemy cię trochę rozruszać. Znaczy, na pewno Lizzie będzie próbowała to zrobić. Ja nie wiem, czy będę miał siły na cokolwiek poza dowleczeniem się do pokoju – odparł Feliks.

\- Miałem taką cichą nadzieję, że o tym zapomnicie – westchnął brunet ponuro.

\- Chciałbyś.

\- No chciałbym.

Feliks prychnął cicho, po czym na kilka minut zapadła cisza. Ku swojemu zdumieniu Toris dość spokojnie przyjmował fakt, że powinien być teraz na lekcji i zapewne będzie miał spory problem z tytułu opuszczenia jej bez dobrego powodu.

\- Nie będziesz miał kłopotów za to, że… - zaczął Litwin, jednak przerwał mu odgłos otwieranych drzwi, na który Polak poderwał się jak oparzony. Z gabinetu dyrektora wyszła pani Shaw, a minę miała nieszczególnie wesołą.

\- Słowo daję, jeśli ten człowiek wygra następne wybory na stanowisko dyrektora, to chyba zmienię pracę – burknęła pod nosem psycholog. - Spokojnie, Feliks, udało mi się jakoś to wszystko odkręcić, będziesz mógł normalnie wszystko załatwić… tylko nadal musisz to ustalić ze swoimi rodzicami.

Blondyn odetchnął głośno z ulgą i kiwnął głową, wyraźnie się rozluźniając. Za to Toris poczuł się nieco spięty, kiedy kobieta przeniosła wzrok na niego.

\- Toris? A co ty tu robisz? Nie powinieneś być na lekcji? Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że coś przeskrobałeś? - zapytała ze zdziwieniem.

\- Nie, nic nie przeskrobałem… chociaż pewnie i tak będę miał kłopoty za nieobecność na hiszpańskim – odparł chłopak z lekkim zakłopotaniem, nie do końca pewny, jak ma się wytłumaczyć.

\- Jaśnie kolega chciał się upewnić, czy wszystko ze mną w porządku po tym, jak nie było mnie na historii – oznajmił Feliks, obdarzając bruneta przelotnym spojrzeniem.

\- Hmm… może to nawet i lepiej, że nie siedziałeś tu sam, czekając na mnie. Mimo wszystko wypadałoby wam wrócić na zajęcia, chociaż po twojej minie, Feliks, widzę, że nie masz na to zbytniej ochoty – westchnęła psycholożka.

\- Czyta mi pani w myślach…

\- Jak na wiedźmę przystało. No dobrze, usprawiedliwię was, ale to już ostatni raz. Ty, Feliks, ostatnio opuściłeś zbyt wiele zajęć, a ty, Toris…

\- Jak znowu usłyszę coś o zachowywaniu się jak na wzorowego ucznia przystało, to chyba zacznę krzyczeć – stwierdził Litwin, wznosząc oczy ku niebu. - Czy wszyscy w tej szkole postrzegają mnie w ten sposób?

\- Myślę, że znakomita większość – stwierdziła pani Shaw z namysłem. - Ale to się może szybko zmienić, bo z tego co widzę Feliks ma na ciebie większy wpływ, niż ty masz na niego.

\- A to co niby miało znaczyć?! - zapytał Feliks, patrząc na psycholog podejrzliwie. Po minie Torisa dało się stwierdzić, że pomyślał dokładnie to samo.

\- Pozostawię to waszej domyślności, a teraz wybaczcie, muszę zamienić słówko z panem Collinsem, panią Elswick i… z kim masz teraz zajęcia, Toris?

\- Z panią Montero.

\- Rozumiem… muszę się też przygotować do zajęć. Jedyne, o co chcę was prosić, to żebyście nie szwendali się niepotrzebnie po szkole.

\- Jasne – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie. Psycholożka obdarzyła ich lekkim uśmiechem, po czym poszła załatwiać swoje sprawy. Kiedy zniknęła za załomem korytarza, Feliks odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął schodzić po schodach.

\- Hmm… wydaje mi się, że powinna była nas raczej odprowadzić do biblioteki albo do jej gabinetu – stwierdził Toris, ruszając za blondynem. I tak nie miał lepszych rzeczy do roboty. Pójście na hiszpański wydawało mu się bezsensowne, skoro pani Shaw poszła usprawiedliwić jego nieobecność.

\- Tylko że w przeciwieństwie do naszego drogiego dyra, pani Shaw wierzy w to, że uczniowie tej szkoły są istotami rozumnymi i potrafią podejmować samodzielne, przemyślane i o dziwo mądre decyzje – odparł Feliks.

\- Myślałem, że dyrektor jest spoko – zdziwił się Litwin.

\- Niby tak, ale zaryzykowałbym stwierdzenie, że nie jest najlepszą osobą na tym stanowisku. Typek, który pomazał mi szafkę, o dziwo nie był to Owen, dostał tylko upomnienie. W dodatku za niszczenie mienia szkoły, a nie psychiczne znęcanie się. A chwilę temu miałeś okazję podziwiać interwencję szkolnej psycholog, bo zaaprobował „moją" rejestrację na kursy z przedmiotów, na które sam z siebie nigdy w życiu bym się nie zapisał.

\- Czekaj chwilę… przecież rejestracja zaczyna się dopiero na początku listopada!

\- Wiem o tym, więc wyobraź sobie moje zdziwienie, kiedy dziś rano, w drodze na historię, psycholożka zatrzymała mnie na korytarzu i stwierdziła, że jest nieco zdziwiona moją decyzją co do wyboru kolejnych przedmiotów.

\- Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że jakiś szkolny żartowniś zapisał cię na jakieś dziwne przedmioty, a dyrektor to przyklepał? - zapytał Toris z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie no, aż tak niekompetentny nie jest… tylko że uczniów najwyraźniej uważa za debili i wychodzi z założenia, że ich rodzice wiedzą lepiej, czego chcą się uczyć.

\- Chyba trochę nie rozumiem – uznał Litwin po chwili namysłu. - A tak na marginesie, gdzie idziemy?

\- Ja idę do parku, a skoro leziesz za mną, to chyba można uznać, że idziemy do parku – odparł Feliks, oglądając się przez ramię na bruneta. - Nie ma tu wiele od rozumienia, po prostu mój ojciec jak zwykle jest szmatą. Więc jeśli znowu masz zamiar unieść się gniewem sprawiedliwych, jak powiem, że wolałbym nie mieć ojca, to może lepiej od razu wróć się do biblioteki.

\- Chyba tym razem wolę poczekać na twoje wyjaśnienia – mruknął Toris, uciekając spojrzeniem w bok. - O ile zechcesz mi cokolwiek wyjaśniać w tej sprawie.

\- Co tu jest do wyjaśniania… mój ojciec mnie nienawidzi i tyle.

\- No… ale jakiś powód chyba musi być?

Feliks w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami, maszerując wprost pomiędzy drzewa rosnące w szkolnym parku. Toris szedł za nim, póki nie zatrzymał się w odległej części parku, w pobliżu szopy na narzędzia.

\- Więc… - zaczął Litwin, przysiadając na pobliskiej ławce, widząc, że blondyn nie kwapi się, żeby rozwinąć temat. - Twój ojciec zapisał cię na kursy z przedmiotów, na które nie chcesz iść, bez twojej wiedzy i to jeszcze przed czasem rejestracji, dobrze rozumiem? Dlaczego? - zapytał, gdy Feliks skinął głową. - I jak w ogóle dyrektor mógł to zaakceptować bez twojej zgody?

\- Bo ja wiem? Mówiłem, że na moje to dyro uważa nas za upośledzone jednostki, które nie umieją samodzielnie myśleć. - Polak zajął swoje ulubione miejsce na ziemi, złapał za jakiś leżący na uboczu patyk i zaczął ryć nim w podłożu, żeby zająć czymś ręce. - A dlaczego? Z tego samego powodu, dla którego chodzę do tej szkoły - bo on tak chciał. - Na chwilę przerwał swoje twórcze zajęcie i spojrzał na bruneta. - Może zacznę od początku, bo po twojej minie widzę, że by się przydało.

\- Na pewno ułatwiłoby mi to zrozumienie twojej sytuacji i to, dlaczego aż tak nie znosisz swojego ojca – przyznał Litwin.

\- Bo przez całe moje życie nie dał mi powodu, dla którego miałbym go chociażby tolerować – mruknął Feliks, wracając do rozkopywania ziemi obok siebie. - Odkąd pamiętam, traktował mnie jak przykry obowiązek, a nie jak swojego syna. Nigdy w życiu nie usłyszałem od niego ani jednego słowa pochwały… zawsze tylko wieczne pretensje. Dlaczego tak słabo ci poszło na sprawdzianie, dlaczego inni mają lepsze oceny od ciebie, dlaczego zamiast się uczyć, marnujesz czas na gryzmolenie jakichś niestworzonych rzeczy. Dla niego to, że jestem artystycznie uzdolniony, jest większym wstydem niż gdybym był typowym patolem.

\- A czy ty przypadkiem nie dostałeś stypendium właśnie za zdolności artystyczne? - zapytał Toris ze zdziwieniem.

\- I to był jedyny przypadek, kiedy było mu to na rękę. Swoją drogą fajnie się to odbyło… wracam z kina do domu i dostaję polecenie „pakuj się, jutro lecisz do Stanów Zjednoczonych, za tydzień masz rozpoczęcie roku w nowej szkole". Zajebista niespodzianka muszę przyznać, nawet mama zrobiła wielkie oczy.

\- Chwila… ale jak…

\- Normalnie, ja się zapisałem do zwykłego liceum, a w międzyczasie mój wspaniały ojciec uważnie przestudiował warunki konkursu na stypendium, buchnął z mojego pokoju kilka prac, zgłosił mnie, przedstawił moje prace komisji i oto jestem. Tych kilku znajomych, których miałem ze starej szkoły, przestało ze mną rozmawiać, bo myśleli, że zrobiłem to specjalnie, a jeden z nich startował o to stypendium. Z tym, że on podobnie jak ty harował nad książkami, a ja „wykpiłem się" kilkoma durnymi rysunkami.

\- Okej… jak tak to przedstawiasz, to faktycznie nie brzmi, jakby należał mu się tytuł ojca roku.

\- Nie no, kurwa, jemu to się należy tytuł ojca stulecia – warknął Feliks, ściskając patyk tak mocno, że złamał się w pół. - Najpierw wpycha mnie tu za zdolności artystyczne, a potem próbuje mi opchnąć plan godny kogoś, kto wybiera się na studia medyczne albo inżynierskie. Bo po co mi historia sztuki albo koło artystyczne, do którego należę, chemia i fizyka przydadzą mi się bardziej.

\- Dlaczego jest na to taki cięty?

\- Bo, cytuję, „nie dasz rady się z tego utrzymać". I zanim spróbujesz powiedzieć, że to wszystko z troski, to od razu powiem, że to bujda. On po prostu umyślił sobie, że jak już się dorobił dziecka, to wyhoduje z niego coś, czym można się pochwalić.

\- Nie może być aż tak zły… - mruknął Toris, podciągając nogi na ławkę i opierając głowę na kolanach.

\- Zmienisz zdanie, jak go kiedyś spotkasz, a wierz mi, może być nawet jeszcze gorszy. – powiedział cicho Feliks, odrzucając resztki patyka na bok. - Nie mam pojęcia, czy nadal będziesz się upierał przy tym, żeby być moim kumplem, ale jeśli tak, to módl się, żebyś nigdy nie miał okazji poznać Aleksandra Łukasiewicza.

* * *

 **Mam wrażenie, że trochę przynudzam...**

 **No ale to szkolny fik, tutaj nie będę się bawić w pościgi, wybuchy, magiczne moce...  
Chyba... nie... jeszcze...  
No w każdym razie magicznych mocy na bank nie będzie :v**

 **Co do następnego rozdziału... hmm...  
Zaryzykowałabym stwierdzenie, że będzie ze smoka, albo z 2p (kajam się i przepraszam, że nie podołałam z dociągnięciem projektu "kilka rozdziałów pod rząd" do końca). Aczkolwiek w kwestii tego co będzie następne (wyobraźcie sobie, że zaczęłam od kolejnego rozdziału z Fantastycznych a skończyłam tutaj), to sama sobie ostatnio nie ufam, więc nie bierzcie mojego gdybania za pewnik.**

 **Tak lojalnie uprzedzam.**

 **Poza tym, ostatnio znowu nawiedzają mnie pomysły do dwóch fików, które kiedyś planuje zacząć pisać (tj. Pottertalia i coś czego nawet nie potrafię określić co to dokładnie jest), więc tak trochę cierpię. Za ten stan rzeczy będę obwiniać KOGOŚ :v  
Bo tak.**

 **Och, no i jeszcze jedna sprawa.**

 **Mój kot jest dupkiem, nauczył się tak ogryzać kawałki piersi z kurczaka, żeby wypluć ten fragment w którym chowam kawałek tabletki.**

 **A tak na poważnie - jbc to ja się nie znam na amerykańskim systemie szkolnictwa, posiłkuje się tymi informacjami które znajdę w necie i pomocą kogoś, kto ma styczność z tą gałęzią czarnej magii, więc jak gdzieś zrobię błąd to very bardzo przepraszam :v**


	11. Chapter 11

**Co do pytania "Dlaczego to zawsze Feliksowi się obrywa?"... cóż... powiem tylko, że zauważyłam to już dość dawno, zastanawiałam się kiedy ktoś zwróci na to uwagę i nie mam pojęcia jak to skomentować XD**

 **Zwalę to na polską martyrologię i romantyzm :v  
**

 **Co do obecnego rozdziału, ostrzegałam, że sama sobie nie ufam co do tego co wrzucę następne.**

* * *

Po tej dość nieoczekiwanej rozmowie na dłuższy czas zapadła cisza. Ponieważ Feliks nie bardzo palił się do dalszej konwersacji i zajął się jakąś grą na komórce, Toris zabrał się za naukę. A przynajmniej starał się skupić na nauce, nie mógł jednak przestać rozmyślać nad tym, czego się dowiedział. Nieco lepiej rozumiał teraz, dlaczego Feliks nie znosi swojego ojca… jednak to nadal nie był dość dobry powód, żeby być na kogoś aż tak ciętym. Mniej więcej tak upłynął im czas do lunchu, wtedy w zgodnym milczeniu ruszyli z powrotem w kierunku szkoły. Po wejściu do budynku Polak oznajmił, że musi skoczyć do łazienki, i przy okazji poprosił Torisa, żeby po dotarciu na stołówkę uspokoił węgierski wywiad, że Feliks zaraz się zjawi. Po zapewnieniu, że prośbę spełni, Litwin, nie mając większego wyboru, udał się do stołówki. W sumie chciał zadać Elizabecie kilka pytań, których wolałby nie zadawać w obecności Feliksa, więc obecna sytuacja była mu na rękę. Po dotarciu na miejsce szybko zgarnął dla siebie jakieś jedzenie i poszedł w kierunku ukrytego w sztucznej dżungli stolika.

\- Na co spożytkowaliście cały ten wolny czas? - zapytała Elizabeta, ledwie Toris zdążył przejść pomiędzy plastikowymi liśćmi. Nie odrywała spojrzenia od swojego telefonu, co jakiś czas coś w nim klikając, co nie przeszkodziło jej bezbłędnie zgadnąć, kto przyszedł. - I gdzie zgubiłeś Feliksa?

\- Poszedł do łazienki, a tak poza tym to cześć – przywitał się Litwin, zajmując miejsce przy stoliku. - A czas wolny spożytkowaliśmy na siedzenie w szkolnym parku. Trochę pogadaliśmy, ale przez całą resztę czasu zajmowaliśmy się swoimi sprawami.

\- Och! Udało mu się wytworzyć coś ładnego? Jeśli tak, to chcę zobaczyć.

\- Udało mu się wytworzyć nowy rekord we Fruit Ninja, jeśli cię to interesuje.

\- Myślałam, że miałeś na myśli, że zabrał się za rysowanie – westchnęła Węgierka z nutą zawodu. - To o czym rozmawialiście?

\- Czy to się znajdzie w szkolnej gazetce? - zapytał ostrożnie Toris.

\- Jak zapragnę, żebyście mnie we dwójkę zamordowali, to pewnie tak.

\- Cóż, mam wrażenie, że to raczej Feliks miałby większe powody, żeby cię zamordować – stwierdził chłopak, sprawdzając pomiędzy roślinami, czy Polak nie wraca przypadkiem z toalety. - Swoją drogą, widziałaś gdzieś Alfreda?

\- Dzisiaj postanowił socjalizować się z resztą drużyny koszykarskiej. Zdaje się, że wspominał coś o znalezieniu pary na tę halloweenową imprezę – oznajmiła Elizabeta, machnąwszy ręką w kierunku stolików zajmowanych zwykle przez sportowców. - Chyba uznał, że potrzebuje konsultacji i stwierdził, że ty się do tego nie nadajesz.

\- Tak długo, jak konsultuje się w sprawie swojej pary, niech się socjalizuje z kim chce. A jak znowu mnie w coś wrobi, to osobiście dopilnuję, żeby został nowym straszydłem na imprezie.

\- Czyżbyś zmienił zdanie co do pójścia na to party?

\- Nie, ale jeśli dojdzie do zjednoczenia frontu amerykańsko-węgierskiego, a mam słuszne powody do niepokoju, że tak się stanie, to polsko-litewskie postulaty odnośnie niechęci uczestniczenia w tym wydarzeniu nie mają najmniejszych szans.

\- Jest w tym sporo prawdy… Ale tak à propos pary na imprezę, chyba lepiej by było, gdyby Alfred skołował ci jakąś pannę – uznała Lizzie, odkładając w końcu telefon i kierując pełną uwagę na swojego rozmówcę.

\- Znowu jakąś wariatkę, która postawi mnie pod ścianą, tak żeby Feliks mógł za darmo strzelić mnie w gębę? - zapytał Toris, podpierając głowę na ręce, ciągle zerkając za siebie.

\- Nie, dla odmiany normalną dziewczynę, z którą mógłbyś spędzić miło czas na imprezie, żeby przestali wreszcie plotkować, że jesteś gejem.

\- Och, to by miało sens – zreflektował się Litwin. - Tylko wolałbym…

\- Iść z Feliksem? Da się załatwić i to nawet tak, żeby nie dał ci w gębę – wtrąciła dziewczyna z uśmiechem.

\- … sam sobie znaleźć dziewczynę…

\- Hmm… w sumie to ja idę z Feliksem, więc chyba jednak by się nie dało – stwierdziła Elizabeta, nic sobie nie robiąc ze spojrzenia, którym po tej sugestii, obdarzył ją Toris.

\- Po to żeby się upewnić, że w ogóle przyjdzie i nie da nogi przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji?

\- To też… Możesz mi wyjaśnić dlaczego cały czas oglądasz się za siebie?

\- Feliks opowiedział mi trochę o swoim ojcu – wypalił brunet, odwracając się w stronę Węgierki.

\- Dobra, to wyjaśnia dlaczego sprawdzasz, czy przypadkiem nie wraca... I? - Elizabeta uniosła pytająco brwi, podpierając głowę na złączonych dłoniach.

\- I dalej nie rozumiem, dlaczego aż tak nienawidzi swojego ojca.

\- Witam w klubie. No co? - zapytała dziewczyna, widząc zdziwienie malujące się na twarzy Torisa. - To, że jestem jego przyjaciółką, nie oznacza z automatu, że zawsze go rozumiem. Rozwiniesz temat?

Toris wziął głębszy wdech i pokrótce przybliżył Elizabecie, co się działo od momentu, w którym przyuważył Feliksa przed gabinetem dyrektora.

\- Ja rozumiem, rodzice mają tendencję do ustawiania swoich dzieci w mniejszym lub większym stopniu i może to irytować… ale nie widzę powodu, dla którego można by kogoś nienawidzić – podsumował chłopak z lekką irytacją, przy pomocy widelca znęcając się nad zawartością swojego talerza. - Dostał się za friko do dobrej szkoły, jest masa ludzi, która z chęcią by się z nim zamieniła. A jemu nie pasuje, że ktoś ustawia za niego szkolny grafik i to mając przy tym trochę racji, bo na przykład inżynier to pewniejszy zawód niż artysta. Wybacz, że to powiem, ale zabrzmiało mi to trochę jak rant rozpieszczonego dzieciaka.

\- To twoja opinia – Węgierka wzruszyła ramionami. - Masz do niej pełne prawo i nie mam zamiaru próbować jej na siłę zmieniać. Tak samo, jak nie mam zamiaru ładować się z butami w rodzinne życie Feliksa. Tym bardziej nie znając całej sytuacji.

\- Całej sytuacji? Uważasz, że jest coś jeszcze? - zapytał Litwin, chwilowo dając spokój swojemu lunchowi.

\- Tak uważa dyplomowany psycholog, który skończył Harvard. Domyśliłeś się już chyba, że Feliks ma do czynienia z panią Shaw więcej niż przeciętny uczeń.

\- Nooo… - mruknął Toris, przypominając sobie wizytę w gabinecie pani Shaw.

\- Ciekawostką jest to, że sam się do niej nie zgłosił. To ona wyłowiła go sobie z jednej z grup uczniów, z którymi ma zajęcia z psychologii. - Elizabeta opuściła wzrok, skupiając go na swoim telefonie. - Powiedziała mi, że zadał jej na lekcji kilka pytań, które wydały jej się niepokojące, więc postanowiła delikatnie wybadać, czy coś jest nie tak.

\- Czekaj… jak to „powiedziała ci"?

\- Normalnie, poprosiła mnie o pomoc, kiedy zorientowała się, że nie tak łatwo będzie wyciągnąć z naszego blondwłosego znajomego co go gryzie… poza tym, co powiedział nam wszystkim.

\- Poprosiła cię o pomoc… - powiedział powoli Toris, patrząc na dziewczynę nieco podejrzliwie.

\- Żeby nie było, zakumplowałam się z Feliksem zanim pani Shaw poprosiła mnie o pomoc, więc możesz dać sobie na wstrzymanie z tym oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem – uprzedziła Lizzie. - Wracając do tematu, pani Shaw uważa, że ta część historii, którą poznałeś, jest dla Feliksa czymś w rodzaju mechanizmu obronnego.

\- W sensie… - brunet urwał na chwilę, żeby to wszystko przemyśleć i poukładać w głowie. - Każdemu kto naciska, wciska ten sam kit. Jak to komuś wystarczy to już więcej nie pyta, a jak nie to dostaje łatkę niewdzięcznego gówniarza i pytający daje mu spokój?

\- Coś w ten deseń, z tym, że to nie jest kit. Raz przez przypadek miałam okazję porozmawiać chwilę z panem Łukasiewiczem i powiem ci, że do tej pory nie jestem pewna, co mam o tym myśleć. Niby wyglądało to jak normalna rozmowa… tylko nie mogłam oprzeć się wrażeniu, że subtelnie próbował mnie zniechęcić do zadawania się ze swoim synem.

\- Okej, to akurat nie brzmi normalnie – przyznał Toris. - Relacje z rówieśnikami są podobno istotne w rozwoju dziecka.

\- Zabrzmiałeś teraz, jakbyś się naczytał w necie jakichś artykułów ze stron z wskazówkami dla rodziców – stwierdziła Elizabeta. - Ale fakt, rodzice powinni się raczej cieszyć, jeśli ich dziecko ma kolegów w swojej grupie wiekowej.

\- Czyli zdaniem pani Shaw Feliks nie mówi wszystkiego.

\- Tak.

\- I ty się z nią zgadzasz.

\- Owszem.

\- Masz jakiś powód, czy wierzysz jej na słowo?

\- Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałabym jej nie wierzyć – stwierdziła Elizabeta, obracając telefon między palcami. - Ale jest kilka rzeczy wspierających jej tezę. Na przykład to, że Feliks nie chce mi powiedzieć, skąd ma bliznę na policzku.

\- Bliznę? Jakoś nie przypominam sobie, żebym widział na jego twarzy bliznę – powiedział Litwin ze zdziwieniem. Spojrzał na swoje zmaltretowane jedzenie i czując burczenie w żołądku, uznał że najwyższy czas się nad nim zlitować i w końcu je zjeść.

\- Bo jest słabo widoczna na pierwszy rzut oka, trzeba się lepiej przypatrzeć, żeby zauważyć. - Lizzie przejechała placem po swojej twarzy, po prawym policzku tuż nad szczęką. - Jest gdzieś tutaj. Twierdzi, że dostał klamką jak był mniejszy.

\- Przed chwilą powiedziałaś, że nie chce ci się przyznać, skąd ją ma.

\- Bo nie chce, akurat ta wymówka na pewno jest nieprawdziwa. Feliks świetnie udaje, ale jak się go pozna dość dobrze, to łatwo poznać, kiedy kłamie. Jak ktoś kłamie, to zazwyczaj ma ku temu dobry powód. O wiele łatwiej powiedzieć komuś „nienawidzę swojego ojca, bo nie pasuje mi jak mi ustawia życie", niż „nienawidzę go, bo mnie molestuje".

Słysząc taką rewelację, Toris niemal od razu pożałował, że miał coś w ustach. Zgiął się wpół, starając się jednocześnie nie udławić i nie popluć wszystkiego wokół.

\- Chryste panie – westchnęła Elizabeta, odkładając telefon, wstając i okrążając stół żeby wesprzeć bruneta. - To był tylko przykład!

\- Czemu akurat taki?! - wykrztusił Toris, uderzając się w pierś, podczas gdy Węgierka poklepywała go po plecach.

\- Bez powodu! To był pierwszy, który wpadł mi do głowy! - Po upewnieniu się, że Litwin jest już w stanie samodzielnie złapać oddech, Lizzie wróciła na swoje miejsce. - Na litość boską, faceci biorą wszystko zbyt dosłownie.

Ledwie zdążyła usiąść, spomiędzy sztucznych roślin wypadł zdyszany Feliks. Hamując złapał się krzesła, na którym siedział Toris, a ten, żeby nie polecieć razem z krzesłem, odruchowo chwycił się krawędzi stołu, sprawiając, że mebel przeskoczył kilkanaście centymetrów w bok, przy okazji rozlewając napoje na nim ustawione.

\- Jezu! Pali się czy co?! - syknęła Elizabeta, ratując swój telefon i resztę rzeczy przed zalaniem.

\- Prawie – wysapał Polak, opadając na wolne siedzenie. Dał sobie chwilę na złapanie oddechu, zanim odezwał się ponownie. - Czy Owen pytał cię może, czy pójdziesz z nim na tą przeklętą halloweenową imprezę?

\- Taaak – powiedziała powoli dziewczyna. - I mówiłam mu, że wybieram się z tobą.

\- No wiem, chwilę temu dość jasno wyraził swoje niezadowolenie tym faktem – mruknął Feliks, odchylając głowę do tyłu i zamykając na chwilę oczy. - Próbował też delikatnie wybić mi ten pomysł z głowy i nie bardzo chciał słuchać, że ja mam w tej sprawie niewiele do powiedzenia. Najpierw musiałem zwiać przed nim, a potem przed kapitanem drużyny lekkoatletycznej, który widząc moje osiągi w trakcie ucieczki, koniecznie chciał mnie zwerbować. Plan DS mnie chyba kiedyś zabije…

\- Plan DS? - zapytał Toris, zerkając na Elizabetę, chociaż po jej minie stwierdził, że też nie miała pojęcia, o co chodzi. Korzystając też z tego, że blondyn chwilowo nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie, próbował dyskretnie dojrzeć tę bliznę, o której przed chwilą mówiła mu Węgierka. Problem był w tym, że Feliks siedział względem niego tak, że kiepsko widział jego prawy profil.

\- Dehomoseksualizacja i Socjalizacja mojej osoby – wyjaśnił Feliks, siadając prosto i otwierając oczy, uniemożliwiając Torisowi dalszą dyskretną obserwację.

\- Jestem niemal w stu procentach pewien, że słowo „dehomoseksualizacja" nie istnieje – stwierdził Litwin.

\- No to właśnie powstało, dodanie przedrostka „de" do jakiegoś rzeczownika nie jest skomplikowanym procesem twórczym. Propo socjalizacji, gdzie zgubiłeś Alfreda?

\- Nikogo nie zgubiłem, Alfred jest dużym chłopcem i nie potrzebuje mojej opieki. A wedle relacji wywiadu siedzi z resztą drużyny.

\- A ty też nie powinieneś? - zapytał Feliks, unosząc brwi. - W sensie, żeby zacieśniać więzi w drużynie, lepiej się dogadywać na boisku i tak dalej.

\- To w takim razie nie powinieneś siedzieć z resztą siatkarzy? - odparował Toris.

\- Touché… - Feliks skrzywił się lekko i dla odmiany pochylił się do przodu, opierając czoło na blacie stołu, a raczej jego niezalanej części. - Boże, umieram z głodu…

\- To dlaczego nie pójdziesz sobie czegoś wziąć? - zapytała Elizabeta, wycierając chusteczkami resztki wody. Na całe szczęście nie było tego dużo.

\- Nie mam zamiaru stąd wychodzić do końca lunchu, tam jest niebezpiecznie – wymamrotał Feliks, wskazując ręką w stronę sztucznych krzaków, oddzielających ich od reszty stołówki.

\- Jak chcesz, to mogę ci coś przynieść – stwierdził Toris, patrząc na swój posiłek doprawiony obecnie zalewą z coli. - Sobie też skołuję jakieś mniej ekstrawaganckie danie…

\- Idź, mój wybawco – mruknął Polak, machając mu na pożegnanie. - Tylko cokolwiek to będzie, niech tam nie będzie ananasa, ładnie proszę.

\- Przy okazji możesz przynieść jakieś serwetki, żeby zetrzeć resztę stołu – dorzuciła Węgierka, wyrzucając zużyte chusteczki do stojącego w pobliżu kosza. Odczekała chwilę, aż Litwin się oddali, po czym skupiła uwagę na Feliksie. - Opowiesz mi, co twój stary próbował wyczarować z twoim planem zajęć?

\- Podmienić mi historię sztuki, koło plastyczne i siatkę na chemię, fizykę i przestrzeń rozwoju osobistego.

\- Co to jest przestrzeń rozwoju osobistego?

\- Po szybkim googlowaniu nadal nie jestem do końca pewny, ale zabrzmiało mi to na najwyższy wymiar tortur dla osób aspołecznych. Wychodzi na to, że dupek chce mi uprzykrzyć życie w tej szkole tak jak to tylko możliwe.

\- Mówiłeś, że z nim rozmawiałeś – powiedziała ostrożnie Elizabeta.

\- Chwilę – mruknął Feliks, nadal nie podnosząc głowy, zacisnął tylko mocniej palce na swoich przedramionach. - Mówiłem ci już, że nic konkretnego sobie nie powiedzieliśmy. Zapytałem go dlaczego mi to robi i czy uzgadniał to z mamą… odpowiedział, że powinienem przestać pyskować i dziękować mu na kolanach, że w ogóle stara się coś dla mnie zrobić. - Nie musiał dokładnie relacjonować tej rozmowy… wystarczyło jeśli oddał jej ogólny sens. - Muszę wymyślić z mamą jakiś fortel, żeby zachować przedmioty które chcę i jestem w nich dobry i nie skończyć na tych, z których jestem beznadziejny.

\- Och, no wiesz… nie jest powiedziane, że byłbyś beznadziejny z fizyki i chemii…

\- Pewnie wysadziłbym w powietrze pracownie. Ogólnie jestem beznadziejny z wszystkiego, co wymaga bardziej skomplikowanych obliczeń, zwłaszcza jeśli zaczyna się w nich pojawiać więcej liter niż cyfr.… Możemy zmienić temat? Nie chcę o tym teraz myśleć… zwłaszcza, że w końcu będę musiał wziąć matematykę, a wtedy, jeśli nie zdążę się stąd wypisać, polegnę na całej linii.

\- Jasne… tylko wiesz, przed matematyką i tak byś nie uciekł – zauważyła Elizabeta. - Chyba, że w Polsce nie jest obowiązkowa.

\- Jest, ale w Polsce miałbym ją od początku i pewnie już zdążyłbym się pogodzić z okrutnym losem, a tutaj mogę to przez jakiś czas odwlekać. - Feliks uniósł w końcu głowę i podparł ją na ręce. - I tak sobie ciąży nade mną takie widmo, a jak już się z nim zetrę, to będzie jak zderzenie z rozpędzoną ciężarówką.

\- Daj spokój, na pewno nie będzie aż tak źle. To o czym masz ochotę rozmawiać?

\- Na przykład o tym, czym chcesz pomęczyć Torisa na dzisiejszej lekcji.

\- Czym mnie znowu chcecie męczyć? - westchnął ponuro Litwin, wyłaniając się spomiędzy sztucznych liści wraz z dwoma tacami z lazanią.

\- Wiesz co zauważyłem? - zapytał Feliks, odwracając lekko głowę w kierunku bruneta. - Oskarżasz mnie o pesymizm, a to ty z reguły strzelasz takie radosne miny, że aż człowiek ma ochotę sam do grobu wskoczyć.

\- No tak, bo ty to jaśniejesz jak słoneczko – odgryzł się Toris, podając blondynowi jego porcję.

\- Ja jak słoneczko, ty jak wybuch nuklearny… hmm… chyba to narysuję w wolnej chwili. - Polak odebrał tacę z głośnym westchnieniem ulgi. - Dzięki, strasznie szybko się z tym uwinąłeś.

\- Akurat nie było kolejki, bo Lovino Vargas prowadzi krucjatę przeciw bezczeszczeniu włoskiej kuchni, skupiając na sobie sporą uwagę.

\- Aha… pewnie znowu wszystkie rodzaje pizzy były w stylu amerykańskim. Feliciano został już zwyzywany od zdrajców przy próbie uspokojenia go?

\- Mhm, gdzieś tak jak zbierałem się z łupem w drogę powrotną – odparł Toris, pozbywając się resztek coli nim zajął miejsce przy stole. - To czym mnie chcecie męczyć?

\- Dowiesz się na twojej pierwszej lekcji – oznajmiła uroczyście Elizabeta. - Po lekcjach idziemy do mnie i nie przyjmuję żadnych wymówek. Od ciebie też, Feliks.

\- A po co ja ci jestem potrzebny? - zapytał Feliks, biorąc się za lazanię. - No dobra dobra, też będę – mruknął szybko, widząc spojrzenie Węgierki. - No fo? - wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami, zwracając się do Litwina.

\- Nic… - Toris szybko opuścił wzrok, biorąc się za własny posiłek. Blizna, o której wspominała mu Elizabeta, faktycznie była ciężka do zauważenia, jeśli się lepiej nie przyjrzało. Nie była zbyt duża… ale jeśli Feliks mówił prawdę, to chyba musiał dostać drzwiami na odlew i to z dość sporym rozmachem, bo miała podłużny kształt. - Naprawdę nie możecie mi odpuścić tych lekcji?

* * *

Po lekcjach Toris mógł się przekonać, że naprawdę. Przez resztę lekcji starał się opracować sposób na to, jak się wymknąć i dotrzeć bezpiecznie do akademika. Przez chwilę nawet myślał, że mu się uda… do czasu, kiedy nie dotarł do bramy i nie wpadł prosto na Feliksa.

\- Widać, że jesteś kompletnym amatorem w wymykaniu się – stwierdził Polak, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą. - Wyjście z budynku bocznym wyjściem było okej, ale żeby zdecydować się opuścić teren szkoły główną bramą? Żenada.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że wyszedłem bocznym wyjściem? - zapytał Toris. Pomysł najzwyklejszej w świecie ucieczki porzucił, kiedy blondyn oznajmił mu, że dla własnego dobra powinien dobrowolnie dać się doprowadzić przed oblicze Lizzie.

\- Bo cię widziałem, geniuszu. A jak zobaczyłem, w którą stronę idziesz, to wywnioskowanie, gdzie na ciebie poczekać, nie było zbyt trudne.

\- Słuchaj, to jest naprawdę bez sensu. I tak nie mam zamiaru tańczyć na tej imprezie, więc… - zaczął Litwin błagalnym tonem.

\- Nic z tego, ziomek – przerwał mu Feliks. - Ja przez tydzień próbowałem przekonać Lizzie, że nie pójdę na tę imprezę. Jak widzisz, większego sukcesu nie odniosłem, więc ty też nie masz żadnych szans. W sumie ja również chcę popatrzeć jak się wydurniasz, więc czy masz zamiar tańczyć na przyjęciu, czy też nie, od kilku spotkań z nami się nie wykręcisz. A teraz idziemy.

\- Bosko… może od razu strzelę sobie w łeb...

\- Rany, gościu, wyluzuj, nie zamierzamy cię torturować… w każdym razie ja nie mam zamiaru, co szykuje dla ciebie Lizzie to nie wiem.

\- To nie powiedziała ci, jak to będzie wyglądać?

\- Nic a nic, ale mamy czas do soboty, więc cudów się nie spodziewam. W sumie to mam pewne podejrzenia…

\- Ale się nimi ze mną nie podzielisz, prawda? - westchnął Toris, ruszając za Feliksem. Wymowne spojrzenie blondyna wystarczyło mu za odpowiedź. - Sekunda, dlaczego nie idziemy do akademików? - zapytał, kiedy zorientował się, że idą w zupełnie innym kierunku.

\- Bo as węgierskiego wywiadu nie mieszka w tak spartańskich warunkach – odparł Polak. - Wiesz, Lizzie jest piekielnie inteligentna, ale oprócz tego jej tata jest wysoko postawionym dyplomatą, a mama ma własną firmę. Więc nawet gdyby nie dostała się tu za wyniki w nauce, to miałaby dość pieniędzy, żeby opłacić sobie czesne. Z tego co mi mówiła, to potrzebowała więcej prywatności i przestrzeni, niż oferują pokoje w akademikach, więc poprosiła tatę o to, żeby wynajął jej coś niedaleko szkoły.

\- Łał… imponujące… - mruknął Toris, chociaż nie powiedziałby, żeby warunki w akademikach były jakieś szczególnie złe.

\- I czasami dość przytłaczające – stwierdził Feliks. - Zadawanie się z kimś z „wyższych sfer" samemu należąc do „klasy średniej" i takie tam.

\- Mhmm… czaję o co chodzi, z Alfredem jest podobnie. Jego ojciec jest sędzią w NBA, więc też na brak pieniędzy nie narzeka. Daleko Elizabeta ma mieszkanie?

\- Mniej więcej tyle, ile my mamy do akademika, zaraz tam będziemy. Tylko pamiętaj, że położenie jej siedziby jest ściśle tajne, zwłaszcza jeśli mowa o Owenie.

Toris pokiwał głową i bez dalszych dyskusji dał się poprowadzić. Spodziewał się, że po tym, czego się dowiedział, Feliks zaprowadzi go do jakiegoś luksusowego apartamentu w jednym z pobliskich hoteli, albo czegoś w tym rodzaju. Kiedy więc dotarli przed drzwi niezbyt okazale wyglądającego mieszkanka, poczuł się nieco zawiedziony.

\- A co robią twoi rodzice? - wypalił Litwin po tym, jak blondyn zadzwonił do drzwi.

\- Mama uczy gry na fortepianie w szkole muzycznej, a ojciec jest korposzczurem pnącym się wytrwale po trupach ku kolejnym szczeblom kariery – odparł Feliks wzruszając ramionami. Zanim brunet zdążył odezwać się ponownie, drzwi mieszkania się otworzyły i stanęła w nich Elizabeta.

\- Widzę, że nie było kłopotu z doprowadzeniem naszego ucznia na miejsce, to dobrze – powiedziała zadowolona. Była ubrana w znoszone spodnie od dresu i zwyczajny szary top, ponadto włosy związała w kucyk, a mimo to nadal prezentowała się atrakcyjnie.

\- Okej, czyli moje domysły co do tego, jak zamierzasz przeprowadzić te lekcje, były słuszne – stwierdził Feliks, lustrując Węgierkę spojrzeniem od stóp do głów. - Wszystko już przygotowałaś?

\- Mhm

\- Piernikiem się z tym uwinęłaś i jeszcze zdążyłaś się przebrać…

\- Głównie dlatego, że sprzętu używamy tak często, że przestałam sobie zawracać głowę jego składaniem – stwierdziła dziewczyna, zapraszając ich gestem do środka.

Toris przełknął cicho ślinę i przekroczył próg mieszkania. Nie miał pojęcia, o czym Feliks z Elizabetą rozmawiali, ale dla niego brzmiało to jak omawianie planu tortur, które go czekały. Wnętrze okazało się znacznie okazalsze niż zewnętrzny wygląd mieszkania. Było dwupokojowe, z osobną łazienką, pralnią i małym salonikiem połączonym z aneksem kuchennym, umeblowane w dość nowoczesnym, ale przytulnym stylu. Tym co z pewnością rzucało się w oczy, był 50-cio calowy telewizor, z podpiętą do niego konsolą PlayStation 4, zaś na ekranie obecnie wyświetlało się…

\- Just Dance? - zapytał Toris, nieco zagubiony.

\- Dokładnie – potwierdziła Lizzie, klasnąwszy w dłonie. - Mamy za mało czasu, żeby uczyć cię w bardziej tradycyjny sposób, a ponieważ chodzi o młodzieżową imprezę, nie ma takiej potrzeby. Więc cel, jaki będzie nam przyświecał, to żebyś się trochę rozluźnił. Twoje obecne nastawienie to „publicznie robię z siebie durnia", czego spróbujemy się pozbyć, bo na takich imprezach praktycznie nikt nie umie jakoś wybitnie tańczyć, po prostu wszyscy mniej więcej bujają się w rytm muzyki. Nie chodzi o to, żeby zebrać od sędziów jak najwięcej punktów za styl, tylko żeby się dobrze bawić. Więc wedle moich założeń, jeśli uda nam się zmienić twoje nastawienie i sprawić, że się rozluźnisz, to wystarczy. Przynajmniej na razie, kto wie, może ci się spodoba i będziesz chciał ogarnąć coś więcej.

\- I macie zamiar osiągnąć to, zmuszając mnie do gry w Just Dance – stwierdził Toris, nadal nie brzmiąc na przekonanego.

\- Jak sam widzisz – potwierdziła dziewczyna, wskazując na konsolę. - W końcu to tylko gra, gry są po to, żeby się rozluźnić, choreografię będziesz widział na bieżąco, więc będziesz wiedział co robić. A z własnego doświadczenia wiem, że element rywalizacji bardzo pomaga w pozbyciu się podejścia „robię z siebie debila".

\- Ciężko myśleć o czymś takim, kiedy jedyne, co ci siedzi w głowie, to zniszczyć swojego przeciwnika na punkty – stwierdził Feliks, opadając na kanapę ze zmęczonym westchnieniem. - No to zaczynajcie, projekt „od drewna do króla parkietu" ogłaszam za rozpoczęty.

\- Nie dołączysz się? - zapytała Elizabeta z lekkim zdziwieniem, wyglądała też na nieco zawiedzioną.

\- Nie dziś… jestem zmęczony, za dużo stresu od samego rana. Po prostu sobie pooglądam, jak znęcasz się nad nowicjuszem.

\- Cóż… przypuszczam, że mogło być gorzej – mruknął Toris, odkładając swoje rzeczy na bok i ściągając buty.

\- Zawsze możemy pójść do parku, gdzie jest więcej miejsca, i urządzić ci prawdziwą lekcję – zaproponowała Węgierka.

\- … Po prostu to odpal, im szybciej zaczniemy, tym prędzej będę miał to za sobą.

* * *

 **Tych, którzy spodziewali się, że lekcje Torisa będą wyglądać inaczej... umm... przepraszam za rozczarowanie?  
Prawdopodobnie podejmę ten wątek jeszcze w przyszłości i wtedy ogarnę coś bardziej ambitnego niż gra na konsoli.**

 **Inne wątki, które podejmę w przyszłości... powiem tylko, że mam radochę jak o nich myślę XD  
W sumie nie tylko ja :v**

 **Ale póki co, lecę skrobać dalej, zaczęłam już rozdziały z Fantastycznych, smoka i 2p (a w międzyczasie powstało to** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯) i wypadałoby, któryś z nich skończyć.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okej, ten rozdział jest... trochę dziwny.  
Znaczy tylko o tyle, że jego pierwsza część równie dobrze mogła się znaleźć w poprzednim, ale tak to jest jak się pisze na bieżąco.**

 **No i jest długi, ale tym to raczej zawiedzeni nie będziecie :v**

* * *

Feliks zamknął za sobą drzwi pokoju z ciężkim westchnieniem. Obserwowanie jak Toris próbuje swoich sił w Just Dance chwilowo poprawiło mu humor. Czego nie mógł powiedzieć o Litwinie, bo ten pod koniec swojej pierwszej „lekcji" miał minę godną Grumpy Cata. Musiał przyznać, że Lizzie naprawdę uniosła się ambicją żeby wykrzesać z bruneta cokolwiek, bo trzymała ich u siebie wyjątkowo długo jak na sesję w środku tygodnia. Przez cały ten czas Węgierka próbowała go nakłonić żeby też zagrał, ale nie dał się przekonać. Miał jeszcze coś do zrobienia, o czym wiedział, że wymagało nawet więcej energii niż produkowanie się w Just Dance.  
O ile tylko godzina nie była zbyt późna.  
Bezceremonialnie rzucił swoje rzeczy na łóżko i podszedł do laptopa. Nacisnął przycisk zasilania, a w międzyczasie, kiedy komputer się włączał, przebrał się i przejrzał lodówkę w poszukiwaniu inspiracji na kolację, najlepiej taką niewymagającą udania się do kuchni.

\- Powinienem zrobić jakieś zakupy – westchnął, robiąc użytek z resztek mleka i płatków, które mu jeszcze zostały. To była ta tajemnica samodzielnego życia, której jeszcze nie rozwikłał, czyli taktyka robienia zakupów. Dokładniej chodziło o zagadnienie „Jak sprawić żeby lodówka nie świeciła pustkami i jednocześnie żebym nie musiał co chwilę czegoś wyrzucać bo nie zdążyłem tego zjeść?".  
\- Hmm… w sumie... podobno Stany to cywilizowany kraj. Jeśli w Warszawie da się zrobić zakupy przez neta, to w Charleston też powinno się dać, może nawet tak żeby mnie było na to stać – mruknął, zasiadając do biurka żeby sprawdzić tę tezę. Dzierżąc miskę ze swoją kolacją w jednej ręce, założył słuchawki na uszy, załączył Spotify, odpalił Skype'a i zabrał się za poszukiwania możliwości dodatkowego ograniczenia konieczności wychodzenia z pokoju. Ten jakże ważny research dość szybko został przerwany przez połączenie przychodzące na Skype, co zważywszy na godzinę go zdziwiło, nawet jeśli się tego spodziewał. Skoro u niego było koło siódmej, to która musiała teraz być za oceanem…

\- Cześć, mamo – przywitał się po ściszeniu muzyki i odebraniu połączenia.

\- Cześć, synku, co jesz? - zapytała Jadwiga, kiedy tylko odpaliła się kamerka i dostrzegła miskę w ręce Feliksa.

\- Płatki.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że co z tobą rozmawiam, to jeśli coś jesz to zawsze są płatki?

\- Wydaje ci się – stwierdził Feliks bez mrugnięcia okiem. To nie tak, że był zbyt leniwy, żeby zaprzątać sobie głowę kupowaniem rzeczy, z których dało się wytworzyć bardziej twórcze jedzenie, takie jak na przykład kanapka. Po prostu płatki były dobre… i zdrowe… to, że wymagały minimalnego wysiłku przy przygotowaniu nie miało tu nic do rzeczy. Po tej drobnej wymianie uprzejmości na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko stukaniem łyżki i chrupaniem ze strony Feliksa. W końcu chłopak skończył jeść i odłożył miskę na bok.

\- Rozmawiałaś z nim już? - zapytał, nie patrząc na obraz z kamerki mamy. Po kolejnych kilku sekundach nieprzyjemnej, ciężkiej ciszy rozległo się westchnienie.

\- Nie, jeszcze nie – odparła Jadwiga. - Byłam jeszcze w pracy, kiedy… wybuchło to całe zamieszanie.

\- Zamieszanie – powtórzył Feliks z krzywym uśmiechem. - Jak zamierzasz go przekonać do tego, żeby zaakceptował taki plan jaki mnie pasuje? Jakiekolwiek argumenty z mojej strony będzie miał w dupie, więc nawet nie sugeruj, że powinienem z nim porozmawiać.

\- Feliks, proszę cię… Chociaż spróbuj…

\- To ja ciebie proszę, mamo, przestań. Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że to nie ma sensu. On mnie nienawidzi… z wzajemnością… a ciebie traktuje jak popychadło...

\- Synku, proszę...

\- Nic ci nie zrobił jak wróciłaś do domu?

\- Oczywiście że nie... Feliks, błagam, nie wracajmy do tego, to był tylko jeden raz...

\- To był o jeden raz za dużo! - powiedział Feliks lekko podniesionym głosem. Wziął głębszy wdech, żeby trochę się opanować. Nie chciał kłócić się z mamą, ale nie potrafił zapanować nad irytacją w momencie, kiedy próbowała w jakikolwiek sposób bronić lub usprawiedliwiać tego chuja. Zwłaszcza, że to był „tylko jeden raz", którego był świadkiem, a jakoś wątpił, żeby faktycznie tamta sytuacja była jedyną tego typu.

\- Kochanie, wiem, że twój ojciec nie jest najprostszym w obejściu człowiekiem...

\- Wciąż nie mogę pojąć, dlaczego za niego wyszłaś… - powiedział szeptem, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. - Ani dlaczego go jeszcze nie zostawiłaś…

Skrzywił się, słysząc kolejne westchnienie. Nie musiał patrzeć na ekran, żeby domyślić się, jaką minę miała teraz jego mama. Przerabiał to wystarczająco wiele razy, żeby wiedzieć, że ranił ją mówiąc takie rzeczy. Cisza, jaka zapadła na kolejnych kilka minut, uświadomiła mu, że i tym razem nie dostanie odpowiedzi na te pytania. Domyślał się jakie mogły być możliwe przyczyny i to od dość długiego czasu… ale wciąż bał się powiedzieć to na głos. Nie chciał ranić jej bardziej niż dotychczas.

\- Coś wymyślimy z tym planem, kochanie… chyba nawet już mam pomysł, jak go przekonać, żeby się zgodził. Hej, popatrz na mnie.

Z pewnymi oporami Feliks uniósł głowę i spojrzał na obraz na ekranie.

\- Uśmiechnij się, synku – powiedziała Jadwiga, która sama uśmiechała się łagodnie, chociaż jej oczy miały smutny wyraz. - Obiecuję ci, jak tylko będziesz pełnoletni to pomyślimy o jakiejś zmianie. Wytrzymaj jeszcze troszkę.

\- Postaram się… powinno być prościej, skoro od mojego największego utrapienia dzielą mnie tysiące kilometrów…

\- Cóż… nie zabrzmiało mi to na optymistyczne nastawienie ale powinno wystarczyć – stwierdziła Jadwiga z lekko zamyśloną miną. - No i mam nadzieję, że nie chodziło ci o mnie.

\- Gdybym uważał cię za utrapienie, to znalazłbym sobie wymówkę, żeby nie wracać do domu na święta.

\- Bo uwierzę, że zrezygnowałbyś z kolacji wigilijnej.

Feliks poczuł, jak kąciki jego ust unoszą się mimowolnie. Fakt, tego na pewno by nie odpuścił.

\- A tak z innej beczki, może opowiesz mi coś o nowym koledze?

\- Jakim koledze? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem.

\- Elizabeta opowiadała mi, że poznałeś nowego kolegę.

\- Toris nie jest moim ko… no dobra, może jak na razie jest, ale… - Chłopak urwał na chwilę, zastanawiając się jak ubrać w słowa to, co miał na myśli. Przy okazji sporządził mentalną notatkę, żeby kogoś zamordować.

\- Och, a więc ma na imię Toris? Brzmi ciekawie – stwierdziła jego mama z uśmiechem godnym pewnej znanej mu Węgierki.

\- Łoł, okej, rozłączam się, zanim to zabrnie za daleko. Widzę, że spisek już się zawiązał – oświadczył Feliks, chwytając za myszkę. - U ciebie jest chyba coś koło pierwszej w nocy, musisz się wyspać do pracy i tak dalej…

\- Akurat jutro… dziś mam wolne. Swoją drogą Ela wspominała, że poznałeś dwóch nowych kolegów, dlaczego pomyślałeś akurat o tym?

\- Ale ja za to nie mam, a muszę jeszcze odrobić lekcje… - burknął, skrzętnie ignorując pytanie. - Jezus Maria, gdzie ten kursor…

\- Och, czyli jest sposób, żeby cię nakłonić do odrabiania lekcji, a jak się ślicznie zaczerwieniłeś... Przyślesz mi jego zdjęcie?

\- To Elizabeta jeszcze tego nie zrobiła? Jestem zdumiony. A ostatnie, co mam ochotę robić w życiu, to jemu zdjęcia… nie jestem gejem, żeby mnie to kręciło. Pa, do usłyszenia i tak dalej! - Pomachał do kamery i zanim jego mama zdążyła się ponownie odezwać, rozłączył rozmowę i wyłączył Skype'a. Następnie pochylił się i z cichym warknięciem uderzył czołem w biurko. Siedział tak przez kilka dobrych minut, zastanawiając się, czym sobie na to zasłużył. Kiedy to Elizabeta robiła sobie żarty z jego domniemanej orientacji, jeszcze jako tako dało się wytrzymać, ale jeśli jego mama dołączyła do węgierskiego obozu „wsparcia"… Zdecydowanie musiał być bardziej konsekwentny w okazywaniu, że takie żarty go nie bawią.

Ze zmęczonym westchnieniem ściągnął z głowy słuchawki, odłożył je na biurko, obrócił się na krześle i rzucił się na łóżko, przy okazji strącając torbę na ziemię. Miał serdecznie dość tego dnia, a jedną z ostatnich rzeczy, o jakiej teraz miał ochotę myśleć, było odrabianie lekcji.

\- I tak chcę, żeby mnie stąd wywalili, to po cholerę mi odrabianie lekcji… - mruknął, wpatrując się tępo przed siebie. Powtarzał to sobie już tak długo, że powoli zaczynał w to wierzyć.

* * *

Toris westchnął ciężko nad SMS-em od Elizabety, w którym prosiła, aby po dzisiejszych lekcjach również się u niej stawił. Chociaż słowo „prosiła" było raczej nie na miejscu - to brzmiało bardziej jak rozkaz. Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę miała zamiar wycisnąć z niego co się da przed Halloween.

Na przykład wszelkie chęci do życia.

No dobra, może trochę przesadzał, granie w Just Dance w ramach lekcji tańca nie było takie złe. Tylko trochę bolało go to, że jak do tej pory zdobywanie punktów szło mu po prostu marnie i wciąż nie był zbytnio przekonany o tym żeby gra miała mu pomóc. A impreza zbliżała się nieubłaganie.

Chwilowo jednak musiał odłożyć rozmyślania na ten temat i zająć się bardziej aktualnymi, które były chyba nawet bardziej uciążliwe. Na sam start dnia – angielski. Podejrzewał, że nauczycielka tego przedmiotu nadal będzie upierała się przy uprzykrzaniu mu życia, bez wyraźnego powodu, chyba czerpiąc z tego jakąś chorą satysfakcję. A przynajmniej będzie się starała, bo jak do tej pory nie udało się jej przyłapać go na tym, żeby czegoś nie rozumiał lub nie uważał na lekcji. A skoro o tym mowa, to zastanawiał się, jak dzisiejszą lekcję przetrwa Feliks. Nie był tak naiwny, żeby mieć chociaż cień nadziei na to, że Springer mu odpuści. Już raczej wręcz przeciwnie, biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia z ostatnich dwóch lekcji. A skoro o blondynie była mowa, to ku swemu zaskoczeniu tym razem udało mu się go spotkać w wyjątkowo normalnych okolicznościach. To jest siedzącego pod ścianą w pobliżu sali w której odbywali zajęcia, z nosem w swoim zeszycie i przygryzającego końcówkę długopisu.

\- Łał… to dość niespotykane – odezwał się głośno, przystając obok Polaka. Feliks uniósł powoli głowę i spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią. - To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy widzę cię w szkole o czasie i w dodatku uczącego się przed lekcją.

\- Nie uczę się, odrabiam zadanie domowe – odparł Feliks, wbijając wzrok z powrotem w zeszyt.

\- Jak to odrabiasz zadanie… teraz?!

\- No teraz, przecież sam widzisz.

\- To coś ty robił wczoraj?

\- Jakbyś nie zauważył, to siedziałem z tobą u Lizzie.

\- Dobra, inaczej, coś ty wczoraj robił po tym, jak już wróciłeś do siebie?

\- Poszedłem spać, bo byłem zmęczony – mruknął Polak ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Pokreślił coś w zeszycie z frustracją, po czym westchnął cicho. - Hmm… chyba mam po prostu przejebane – oświadczył, zerknąwszy na zegarek w telefonie. Do dzwonka zostało jakieś dziesięć minut, a nauczycielka zapewne jak zwykle zjawi się wcześniej.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Toris wpatrywał się w blondyna, nad czymś się zastanawiając. Następnie z cichym westchnieniem sięgnął do swojego plecaka, wyciągnął z niego zeszyt do angielskiego i podsunął go Polakowi pod nos.

\- I na co mnie to dajesz? - zapytał Feliks, patrząc na Litwina ze zdziwieniem.

\- Żebyś nie miał przejebane – odparł Toris. – Tylko się sprężaj.

\- Dlaczego? - Zdziwienie w oczach Feliksa przerodziło się w podejrzliwość.

\- Miałeś wczoraj paskudny dzień, uznałem, że ten dla odmiany mógłby być lepszy – stwierdził Litwin, wzruszając ramionami. - Mniemam, że z biologii zadania też nie masz.

\- Nie, ale to mogę załatwić z Lizzie, a resztę zrobię podczas przerwy na lunch – mruknął Polak, otwierając otrzymany zeszyt i zabierając się za spisywanie zadania. Nadal nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Toris dawał mu spisać pracę domową, ale wolał nie zaglądać darowanemu koniowi w zęby.  
Litwin usiadł obok, kątem oka obserwując Feliksa. Zastanawiało go dlaczego, skoro ponoć zależało mu na tym, żeby wylecieć z UWHS czym prędzej, zaprzątał sobie głowę odrabianiem pracy domowej. Korciło go, żeby o to zapytać, ale doskonale wiedział, że szansa uzyskania odpowiedzi oscylowała w okolicach zera.

\- Dalej nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego dajesz mi spisać zadanie – stwierdził nagle Feliks, zastanawiając się nad tym jak nieco przerobić swoje zadanie, żeby nie wyglądało na kompletnie zerżnięte. Wolał mieć jakąś linię obrony na wypadek, gdyby Pizda koniecznie chciała porównać prace dwójki swoich „ulubionych" uczniów.

\- Liczę na to, że dostanę ten upragniony angaż – oświadczył Toris. - Niby do końca okresu próbnego jest jeszcze trochę czasu, ale nie zaszkodzi zarobić kilka dodatkowych punktów. Tylko nie przyzwyczajaj się za bardzo, bo nie będę ratował ci tyłka za każdym razem, jak nie będziesz miał zadania.

\- Pfff, ta jasne – prychnął Feliks z rozbawieniem. - Dlaczego niby miałoby ci na tym zależeć?

\- A dlaczego nie? - Litwin uniósł brwi pytająco. - Co w tym złego jeśli chcę być twoim kumplem? I prosiłbym, żebyś tym razem nie wyjeżdżał mi z wykładem na temat szkolnego podziału społecznego i wiążącymi się z nim konsekwencjami.

\- Po prostu nie widzę przyczyny, dla której miałbyś chcieć. No chyba, że tamto na historii to faktycznie było coś więcej niż akt desperacji.

\- Nie, nie było – westchnął Toris z frustracją. - Parafrazując Alfreda, są jakieś specjalne zasady, żeby zostać twoim kolegą? Trzeba mieć do tego jakiś specjalny powód? Mam ci może kupić pizzę, żeby mieć pewność, że zaliczę ten „okres próbny"?

\- Nie musisz… chociaż bym się nie obraził – mruknął Polak, przerywając na chwilę pisanie.

\- Dlaczego aż tak ciężko ci uwierzyć w to, że ktoś może chcieć być twoim kolegą?

\- Nie wiem… - powiedział cicho Feliks z zagubioną miną. - Po prostu… nie wiem…

\- Hmm? - Toris spojrzał na blondyna ze zdumieniem, nie do końca pewny czy dobrze usłyszał. Feliks tylko potrząsnął głową i wrócił do przepisywania. - Uh… umm… będziesz dzisiaj u Elizabety? - zapytał, mając nadzieję trochę rozluźnić atmosferę, która w jednej chwili zrobiła się trochę przyciężka.

\- Prawdopodobnie, wątpię żeby mi odpuściła. A w sumie patrzenie, jak się produkujesz, jest całkiem zabawne.

\- Wiedziałem, że te lekcje będą służyły przede wszystkim temu, żebyście mieli ubaw…

\- To, że mamy ubaw, to akurat wyłącznie twoja zasługa. Chyba nagram twoją dzisiejszą lekcję, bo o ile z samą grą nie idzie ci źle, to gwarantuję ci, że jak zobaczysz swoją minę, to padniesz. Nie jestem tylko pewien, czy ze śmiechu czy z zażenowania.

\- Nie idzie mi źle? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem Litwin. Na wczorajszym spotkaniu chyba ani razu nie udało mu się zdobyć chociaż połowy punktów, jak dla niego niezbyt to pasowało do określenia „nie jest źle".

\- Jak na amatora jest okej, przynajmniej od momentu jak się już skupisz i przestajesz myśleć o tym jak o robieniu z siebie debila. Tylko, że… no skupiasz się trochę za bardzo, zwłaszcza na punktach. To nie jest mecz koszykówki, masz się skoncentrować na robieniu tego co ci na ekranie pokazują a nie na punktach. - Polak przejrzał szybko czy ma już wszystko, po czym oddał brunetowi jego zeszyt. - Dzięki za ratunek, teraz tylko modlić się, żeby ta wiedźma nie miała ochotę na prowadzenie szczegółowego śledztwa, czy któryś z nas zwalał od drugiego.

\- Nie ma za co… swoją drogą, ciekawe kiedy się od nas odczepi – mruknął Toris, chowając zeszyt do plecaka.

\- Oby jak najszybciej. Nie chcę się z nią użerać przez resztę mojej szkolnej kariery w tym miejscu. Wolałbym wylecieć stąd tak, jak planuję umrzeć, w miarę szybko i bezboleśnie. No co? - zapytał, gdy brunet posłał mu wystraszone spojrzenie. — Okej, dobra, czaję – zreflektował się po chwili - nie, nie zamierzam popełnić samobójstwa, jeśli to sobie właśnie pomyślałeś. Po prostu biorąc pod uwagę, że wszyscy kiedyś umrzemy, to mam taką cichutką nadzieję, że jak przyjdzie kolej na mnie to pójdzie szybko i gładko.

\- Ulżyło mi, wolałbym nie myśleć przez resztę życia, że moje notatki z angielskiego nakłoniły cię do odebrania sobie życia – stwierdził Litwin, na co blondyn prychnął z rozbawieniem. - Ale i tak coś mnie zastanawia…

\- Jak sens życia, to nie ciebie jednego.

\- Skoro chcesz wylecieć ze szkoły, dlaczego zawracasz sobie głowę odrabianiem lekcji? W ogóle przychodzeniem do szkoły? W Stanach na frekwencję uważają tak bardzo, że wilczy bilet mógłbyś sobie załatwić bez większych problemów.

Na chwilę Feliks zastygł w miejscu, z taką miną, jakby ktoś przyłapał go na jakiejś strasznej zbrodni. Szybko opanował się na tyle, żeby zamiast paniki na jego twarzy zagościła irytacja.

\- Nie twój interes! - warknął, wrzucając zeszyt do torby i zrywając się z miejsca. Rychło w czas, bo kilka sekund później zjawiła się anglistka. Porzucając pomysł powiedzenia Litwinowi czegoś jeszcze, obrócił się na pięcie i wszedł do klasy. Może i planował wyrzucenie się ze szkoły, ale chciał zrobić w określony sposób. Taki, który nie świadczyłby jednoznacznie, że zrobił to celowo.

\- Mogłem jednak siedzieć cicho… - mruknął Toris, podnosząc się z podłogi. - Co on ukrywa? Im dłużej go znam, tym mniej rozumiem, o co właściwie mu chodzi.

* * *

\- Jestem dumna, że dziś nie udało ci się sprawić, żeby Springer po raz kolejny wysłała cię do dyrektora – powiedziała Elizabeta kiwając głową z uznaniem. Siedzieli z Feliksem w audytorium, ciesząc się ostatnimi minutami przerwy na lunch i oczekując na rozpoczęcie zajęć koła artystycznego. - Nieco mniej z tego, że uznałeś za stosowne nie odrabiać lekcji na dziś.

\- To nie tak, że zrobiłem to z premedytacją – mruknął Feliks, przy pomocy telefonu przeszukując internet w poszukiwaniu informacji, które pomogłyby mu napisać jako takie wypracowanie na politykę. - Położyłem się na chwilę… obudził mnie budzik do szkoły, nawet nie wiem kiedy zasnąłem.

\- Feliks, dobrze się czujesz? - zapytała Węgierka ze szczerym zmartwieniem w głosie. Może i trzymała u siebie jego i Torisa trochę dłużej niż planowała, ale kiedy wychodzili to wciąż było dość wcześnie. Doskonale wiedziała, że Polak zazwyczaj kładł się późno, nawet bardzo późno jak na jej gust. To, że zasnął praktycznie w środku dnia (jak na niego), w połączeniu z ostatnimi wydarzeniami, dawało jej dość dobre powody żeby się martwić.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, dlaczego pytasz? - zapytał blondyn, nie odrywając oczu od telefonu.

\- Bo zazwyczaj nie kładziesz się tak wcześnie i potrafisz odrobić lekcje niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo narzekasz, że nie chce ci się tego robić. Poza tym znowu nie jadłeś lunchu.

\- Jadłem lunch.

\- Dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi.

\- Nie byłem aż taki głodny, żeby iść na stołówkę.

\- A ja jestem królową Marsa i przybyłam na tę planetę, żeby unicestwić ludzkość.

\- Czuję się zaszczycony, wasza wysokość, że zjawiłaś się tu osobiście, by położyć kres ludzkiej cywilizacji. Czy mam prawo prosić cię, aby moja śmierć była szybka?

\- Feliks… - westchnęła dziewczyna, przykładając dłoń do czoła. - Okej, czy to ma coś wspólnego z Torisem? Znów się o coś pożarliście?

\- Skąd ten pomysł? - zapytał Feliks, odrywając się od swoich poszukiwań i patrząc na swoją przyjaciółkę ze zdziwieniem. - Tylko bez durnych, gejowskich żartów, jeśli mógłbym prosić.

\- Nie zamieniliście ze sobą słowa ani na biologii, ani zanim udało ci się w magiczny sposób ulotnić po niej. No i czasami posyłał ci takie spojrzenia, jakbyś zadał mu jakieś ciężkie pytanie natury egzystencjalnej.

\- Aha… cóż, odpowiedź brzmi: nie. - W chwili obecnej jedyny problem, jaki miał z Torisem, to że gość był trochę zbyt dociekliwy, uparty i potrafił używać mózgu.

\- Mhm… a opowiesz mi jak to robisz, że umiesz znikać? Miałeś jakiś trening ninja, czy coś?

\- Idę o zakład, że to przez to, że jest konusem.

Elizabeta i Feliks równocześnie odwrócili głowy, nie dowierzając własnym uszom. Ostatnie czego się spodziewali, to usłyszeć ten głos i zobaczyć jego właściciela w tym miejscu.

\- Co tu robisz, Owen, i czego chcesz? - zapytała Węgierka chłodnym tonem. - I lepiej przeproś Feliksa, najlepiej zanim się odezwiesz.

\- Wiesz, akurat to, że jestem niski, pomaga zniknąć w tłumie – szepnął Polak.

\- Ale to nie daje mu prawa do obrażania cię – powiedziała głośno Elizabeta, patrząc wrogo na Owena. Feliks przełknął cicho ślinę. Doceniał to, że stawała w jego obronie, ale odnosił wrażenie, że im bardziej zażarcie to robiła, tym większe ten przygłup miał do niego pretensje.

\- Dobra dobra… przepraszam – burknął futbolista, nie zaszczycając blondyna choćby przelotnym spojrzeniem. - Możemy pogadać?

\- Pogadać możemy, chociaż wątpię, żeby miało to jakiś sens.

\- Chcę pogadać na osobności – powiedział z naciskiem Owen, skinąwszy głową w kierunku Feliksa. Polak sięgnął po swoją torbę, uznając, że ulotnienie się nie jest wcale złą opcją, ale został powstrzymany przez wyciągniętą dłoń Węgierki.

\- Ale ja nie mam ochoty gadać na osobności. Jak masz jakiś interes to mów, byle szybko, bo zaraz zaczynamy zajęcia.

\- Chciałem zapytać, czy zastanowiłaś się już, czy pójdziesz ze mną na…

\- Na litość boską! - syknęła Lizzie, domyślając się, o co chodzi. - Mówiłam ci już, że prędzej wyprowadzę się na Saturna, niż pójdę z tobą na jakąkolwiek imprezę! Jak długo muszę to powtarzać, zanim to do ciebie dotrze?! Mam z kim iść, więc daj mi w końcu święty spokój, bo w końcu naprawdę puszczą mi nerwy, a tego byś nie chciał, możesz mi wierzyć.

\- Lizzie, słuchaj…

\- Jestem też w stu procentach pewna, że powiedziałam ci, że nie życzę sobie żebyś mnie tak nazywał.

\- Nie wiem, co ten pedał ci obiecał w zamian za robienie za jego przykrywkę, ale…

\- Raz, idziemy jako przyjaciele, o czym już nie raz wspominałam. Dwa, Feliks nie jest gejem, więc nie potrzebuje żadnych przykrywek. Trzy, niczego mi nie obiecywał, ani niczym nie groził. I cztery, nawet gdyby był homo, to i tak wolałabym iść z nim jako przykrywka, niż z tobą – oświadczyła Elizabeta. - A teraz spierdalaj, skończyłam z tobą rozmawiać.

Owen chyba nie do końca załapał o co Węgierce chodziło, bo o ile faktycznie się zamknął, o tyle nie wyglądał jakby miał zamiar sobie pójść. Mina jaką przy tym miał wskazywała na to, że próbował wymyślić inne podejście do tematu.

\- Nie wyjdę stąd, póki nie zgodzisz się iść ze mną na przyjęcie halloweenowe – oświadczył w końcu.

\- A chcesz to sobie tu stój, mam to gdzieś. Chodź, Feliks, idziemy się rozgrzać. - Zniecierpliwiona Elizabeta złapała Feliksa za rękaw i pociągnęła go w stronę zejścia z widowni.

\- Eee… jasne, daj mi tylko pozbierać swoje rzeczy – mruknął Polak.

\- Najpierw chcę dostać swoją odpowiedź – powiedział Owen, blokując przejście.

\- Z drogi, przygłupie! – warknęła Elizabeta. Znajdowali się z Feliksem akurat w takim miejscu, że musieli albo minąć Owena, albo skakać w dół po fotelach, a na to miała średnią ochotę ze względu na fakt, że miała na sobie spódnicę.

\- Jest jakiś problem? - zapytał nieco zaspany głos.

\- Och, cześć Herakles. – Węgierka machnęła na przywitanie jednemu z członków koła artystycznego. Herakles był Grekiem, znanym ze swojego zamiłowania do trzech rzeczy: spania, kotów i architektury. - Mógłbyś pokazać temu panu, gdzie jest wyjście?

\- Nie trzeba… sam znajdę – mruknął Owen, obrzucając Greka od stóp do głów zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem. Herakles był od niego wyższy i posiadał dość imponującą muskulaturę, więc nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie próbował zaleźć mu za skórę, nawet jeśli ciężko było go sprowokować. Bez chwili zwłoki ruszył w kierunku drzwi głównych, odprowadzony spojrzeniem pozostałej trójki.

\- Co to był za typ? - zapytał Herakles, przekrzywiając głowę na bok. Patrząc na jego minę Feliks nie był pewny, czy się zamyślił, czy planował uciąć sobie drzemkę na stojąco.

\- Taki jeden debil, do którego nie dociera słowo „nie" i który działa mi na nerwy - odparła zirytowana Elizabeta. - Dzięki za pomoc w pozbyciu się go.

\- Mhmm… nie ma sprawy – mruknął Grek z lekkim zdziwieniem, w końcu nic wielkiego nie zrobił. - Jakby się jeszcze kiedyś naprzykrzał, to możecie dać mi znać…

\- Jasne, jeszcze raz dzięki.

\- Pytanie tylko, czy damy radę go wtedy dobudzić – powiedział cicho Feliks, kiedy Herakles oddalił się w poszukiwaniu miejsca, w którym mógłby spokojnie wykorzystać ostatnie chwile przerwy. Miał chłopak pecha, bo zanim zdążył się gdzieś rozsiąść, zadzwonił dzwonek obwieszczający początek lekcji.

\- Wiesz, jak już się zdecydujesz na kupno tego paralizatora, to sprawdź czy nie ma gdzieś oferty 2 za 1, albo chociaż jakiejś zniżki przy zakupie drugiego – mruknęła Węgierka, czekając aż blondyn pozbiera swoje rzeczy.

\- No spoko, ale wiesz… nie powinnaś jednak zgłosić prześladowania, chociażby któremuś z nauczycieli?

\- Jak jeszcze raz odwali taką akcję, to chyba to zrobię… nie jestem tylko pewna, czy to coś da, bo trener Ramsey wyłazi sam z siebie, kiedy trzeba bronić któregoś z jego topowych graczy. No ale jak nie da, to dam cynk tacie, żeby uciął sobie pogawędkę z dyrektorem.

\- Zazdroszczę. Ja chciałbym, żeby pogawędka mojego ojca z dyrektorem nie kończyła się aferą wymagającą interwencji psychologa… - mruknął Feliks, zarzucając torbę na ramię. - Albo żeby chociaż profesor König odpuścił mi ten dodatkowy kwadrans po lekcji, za tę którą opuściłem w zeszły piątek.

\- Wiesz, jak chcesz to mogę zostać z tobą. W sumie to dziwne, że mnie też nie kazał zostać.

\- Cóż, wychodzi na to, że nagła pilna potrzeba wyjścia do łazienki jest lepszą wymówką niż wizyta u higienistki po ataku paniki wywołanym klaustrofobią. I nie, nie musisz zawracać sobie głowy, to tylko kwadrans, lepiej spożytkuj ten czas na przygotowanie kolejnej lekcji.

\- A no tak… w końcu mamy czas tylko do soboty – zreflektowała się Elizabeta. - Tylko wiesz, jeśli dziś też nie masz zamiaru grać, to chociaż spożytkuj ten czas na odrobienie lekcji, żeby uniknąć powtórki z dzisiaj.

\- Tak, mamo…

* * *

Feliks był co najmniej lekko zdziwiony, kiedy dowiedział się czego właściwie profesor König chciał od niego w ramach odrobienia zaległej lekcji. Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć, żeby miał na co narzekać, jeśli ktoś kazał mu rysować w ramach „kary" to mógł się tylko cieszyć. A zdecydowana większość flag państwowych nie była wyzwaniem, więc nawet jeśli został poproszony o narysowanie ich wszystkich, to mógł się tylko cieszyć.

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie proszę o zbyt wiele, w końcu to prawie dwieście różnych prac… - mruknął z zakłopotaniem nauczyciel, drapiąc się po karku. Prowadzący zajęcia z nauk politycznych był poczciwym staruszkiem. Jego głowę ozdabiała grzywa siwych włosów, a jego bladoniebieskie (prawie szare) oczy ukryte były za parą masywnych okularów. Jego niewątpliwym atutem był fakt, że pomimo wieku zachował bystrość umysłu, nie krytykował uczniów za ich poglądy, z chęcią wdawał się w dyskusje na ich temat i potrafił przyznać się do błędu, jeśli ktoś mu go wytknął lub chociaż zasugerował, co było dość rzadkim zjawiskiem, zwłaszcza wśród nauczycieli.

\- Cóż, to zależy na kiedy pan chce to mieć i jak bardzo mam się bawić w detale – stwierdził Feliks, przeglądając w internecie z czym dokładnie miał się zmierzyć. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł potrzeby żeby wiedzieć jak wyglądają flagi wszystkich państw na świecie. Tak ja sądził, większość z nich nie była wyzwaniem, ale znalazł już kilka takich, co do których miał gorsze przeczucia. Na przykład Turkmenistan - był pewny, że przeżycia związane z rysowaniem flagi tego państwa sprawią, że do końca życia będzie pamiętał o jego istnieniu. - No i jest też kwestia tego czym mam to zrobić i jakiej jakości materiałów użyć. Nie woli pan tego wszystkiego po prostu wydrukować albo kupić materiałowe?

\- Mógłbym to zrobić, ale uznałem, że najpierw zaproponuję ci narysowanie ich, tak w ramach ćwiczeń. Słyszałem tu i tam, że masz do tego smykałkę. Myślę, że ręcznie narysowane flagi będą się lepiej prezentowały jako ozdoba sali, niż takie wydrukowane. No i zarobisz dodatnie punkty za pracę na rzecz szkoły, władze uczelni wyższych patrzą przychylnie na uczniów, którzy angażują się w szkolne projekty.

Polak przełknął cicho ślinę, czując lekkie, nieprzyjemne ukłucie… chyba poczucia winy, nie był pewny co to za uczucie. Nie planował przebywać w Stanach na tyle długo, żeby myśleć o studiowaniu w tym kraju, więc angażowanie się w „życie szkoły" powinno mu być obojętne. Mógł po prostu odmówić… ale chyba musiałby być idiotą, żeby z własnej woli zgodzić się na inną karę, która zapewne byłaby o wiele gorsza. Na przykład jakiś referat do wygłoszenia przed całą klasą… zdecydowanie wolał rysować flagi, niż ryzykować zawał serca.

\- Co do techniki, to wybierz tą która najbardziej ci pasuje. Zaś jeśli chodzi o materiały… chciałbym powiedzieć, żebyś nie martwił się o pieniądze i skupił się na jakości, ale niestety mamy ograniczony budżet.

\- Jak bardzo ograniczony… och… - Mruknął Feliks, gdy König podsunął mu kartkę ze swoimi wyliczeniami, z tego co widział nie było aż tak źle. - Hmm… a dostanę ryzę papieru? Najlepiej całą, nie gwarantuję, że każda wyjdzie mi za pierwszym razem. Chyba, że profesor życzy sobie format większy niż A4.

\- Niestety nasza sala lekcyjna nie jest aż tak duża, żeby pozwolić sobie na większy format. Poza tym to oznaczałoby większe wydatki na materiały i dłuższy czas oczekiwania.

\- O, właśnie, do kiedy mam się z tym wyrobić?

\- Cóż, jako, że Dzień Narodów Zjednoczonych już był, to nie ma się co śpieszyć, byłoby miło gdybyś dał radę przed Bożym Narodzeniem.

\- A państwa nieuznawane też ogarnąć?

\- Niekoniecznie, niektórzy uczniowie mogliby się zdenerwować.

\- A no tak – zreflektował się Feliks. - Mam zabrać się za to od razu?

\- Och nie, siedzimy tu już… rany trzymam cię tu już prawie dwadzieścia minut. Zrobimy tak, dziś dam ci papier, ty zadecydujesz jak chcesz się za to zabrać i postarasz się sporządzić listę potrzebnych materiałów i ich kosztorys. Jak się z tym uporasz, to przyjdziesz z tym do mnie lub przyślesz mi maila, załatwię co trzeba i możesz brać się do roboty.

\- Hmm… ostatnie dwa pytania, panie profesorze. Czy nie będzie problemu jeśli będę używał różnych stylów i czy będę mógł poprosić kogoś o pomoc, jeśli uznam, że nie wyrobię się z tym sam?

\- Oczywiście że nie, ufam twojemu osądowi w tej sprawie. A co do pomocy, to możesz prosić kogo chcesz, to nie jest jakaś niesamowicie ważny projekt czy wyrok za opuszczenie jednej lekcji. Z drugiej strony wolałbym, żeby się nie okazało, że zwalisz całą robotę na kogoś innego. - Feliks potrząsnął głową z nieco oburzoną miną, sztuka była chyba jedyną rzeczą do której podchodził naprawdę ambitnie. O pomoc miał zamiar prosić dopiero kiedy będzie pewny, że sam nie zdąży, a czasu miał sporo. - No dobrze, jeśli to już wszystko to zmykaj, myślę, że obaj mamy rzeczy, którymi wolimy się zająć niż siedzieć w szkole.

\- Postaram się z tym uporać jak najszybciej – obiecał Feliks. Schował kartkę z potrzebnymi informacjami, oraz otrzymaną ryzę papieru do torby, zarzucił ją sobie na ramię, pożegnał się z profesorem i opuścił klasę. Zaraz za drzwiami wyciągnął telefon. Chciał napisać do Lizzie, uprzedzić ją, że zmierza w kierunku jej mieszkania, wyjaśnić o co prosił go König i poprosić o pomoc z ogarnięciem tego całego kosztorysu. Musiał też dorwać Feliciano i zapytać go o parę rzeczy odnośnie używania farb. Włoch lepiej sobie z nimi radził, a doszedł do wniosku, że zdecydowaną większość flag lepiej będzie ogarnąć w ten sposób.

\- Mmm… szlag by mnie chyba trafił, gdybym każdą jedną chciał zrobić kredkami i to tak, żeby nie wyglądały jak wykonane przez pięciolatka – mruknął pod nosem, instynktownie kierując kroki w stronę bocznego wyjścia ze szkoły. - Nie mówiąc o tym, ile kredek by na to poszło… farby wyjdą taniej… chyba…

Czując, że telefon w jego ręce zawibrował, spojrzał na ekran. Dopiero co wysłał wiadomość do Lizzie, a ona już zdążyła odpisać… czasami szybkość, z jaką potrafiła odpowiedzieć na SMSa go przerażała. Jakby czytała w myślach, albo zainstalowała mu w telefonie jakąś apkę szpiegowską…

 _ **Od: Lizzie**_

 _M_ _iło, że profesor nie wlepił ci referatu ani nic w tym guście. Dziwnie by wyglądało, gdybym siedziała w pierwszym rzędzie z defibrylatore_ _m,_ _w oczekiwaniu aż dostaniesz zawału ze stresu._

Wzniósł oczy ku niebu z cichym westchnieniem. Naprawdę zaczynał poważnie się zastanawiać, czy ta kobieta nie potrafiła przypadkiem czytać w myślach. Chociaż… może po prostu znała go na tyle dobrze, że też na to wpadła. Chwilę później dostał kolejnego SMSa.

 _ **Od: Lizzie**_

 _A nie widziałeś przypadkiem gdzieś naszego ucznia? Napisał, że przyjdzie, ale jeszcze go u mnie nie ma._

Feliks uniósł brew ze zdziwieniem, Torisa jeszcze nie było? Jak z nim rozmawiał przed angielskim, to był pewny, że się zjawi na „zajęciach". Cóż, jeśli Litwin planował się urwać po tym, jak dał słowo że przyjdzie, a nie miał dobrej wymówki dla swojej nieobecności, to mógł mu tylko współczuć. Pchnął drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz, opuścił budynek, po czym złapał telefon obiema rękami, żeby odpisać.

 _ **Do: Lizzie**_

 _Nie, nie widziałem go. A dzwoniłaś/pisałaś do niego? Może po prostu wypadło mu coś pilnego. No chyba że chcesz że…_

Zanim zdążył skończyć i wysłać wiadomość, coś wpadło na niego z dużą siłą, sprawiając, że telefon wypadł mu z ręki. Jedyny dźwięk jaki z siebie wydał to zduszony, zaskoczony okrzyk, nim to co na niego wpadło przydusiło go do ściany, wyciskając z jego płuc większość powietrza.

\- Cześć pokurczu, czekałem na ciebie, mamy do pogadania. - Feliks poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy, gdy zobaczył, że ów obiekt, który na niego wpadł to nikt inny jak Owen Blevins. Sądząc po jego minie i ogólnych stosunkach panujących między nimi, miał poważne kłopoty.

\- Skąd niby wiedziałeś, że wyjdę akurat tędy?! Nauczyłeś się czytać w myślach czy jak?! - wykrztusił Polak, rozglądając się, czy przypadkiem w pobliżu nikogo nie ma. Z uwagi na to, że było już po lekcjach, a to miejsce i tak nie było bardzo często uczęszczane, to miał raczej nikłe nadzieje na to, że ktoś mu pomoże.

\- Nie twój interes, cwaniaczku, i nie zmieniaj tematu!

\- Jak mam zmienić temat, skoro żadnego jeszcze nie podałeś?!

\- Dobrze ci radzę, nie kozacz tak, to może obejdzie się w miarę bezboleśnie – powiedział Owen ostrzegawczym tonem. - Mam dla ciebie jedno, proste zadanie, knypku. Pójdziesz, zadzwonisz lub napiszesz do Elizabety i powiesz jej, że coś ci wypadło i nie możesz z nią iść na imprezę w sobotę. Albo jeszcze lepiej, wymyślisz jakąś bajeczkę i dodasz, że nie już nie chcesz się z nią dłużej przyjaźnić, a potem będziesz się od niej trzymał z daleka. Nie powinieneś mieć z tym problemów, skoro jesteś pedałem.

\- Nie jestem pedałem, to raz. Dwa, czy ty masz taką grubą czaszkę, że nic do ciebie nie dociera, czy jest ona po prostu pusta i to, co do niej wpadnie, nie ma się na czym zatrzymać?! Jak niby… - W następnej chwili Feliks poczuł, jakby ktoś przywalił mu w twarz cegłą, a potem zobaczył gwiazdy, gdy tył jego głowy spotkał się z cegłami szkolnego budynku.

\- Pozwól, że powtórzę, bo chyba nie zrozumiałeś – powiedział Owen, odsuwając się o krok i rozcierając knykcie prawej ręki.

Feliks osunął się po ścianie i uderzył kolanami o ziemię, chwilowo zbyt ogłuszony, żeby zrozumieć cokolwiek z tego co mówił Owen. Podparł się jedną ręką o podłoże, żeby nie zaliczyć namiętnego spotkania z Matką Ziemią, a drugą obmacał najpierw swoją twarz, a potem tył głowy. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dotarło do niego, że niezbyt mądrze postąpił, bo najpierw upaprał całą dłoń krwią płynącą z rozbitego nosa, a potem rozsmarował ją na swoich włosach, kiedy egzaminował szybko rosnącego guza na głowie. Czekając aż przestanie mu się kręcić w głowie, z pewną dozą zaciekawienia obserwował, jak skapująca mu z brody krew, powoli tworzy na ziemi niewielką kałużę.

\- Dotarło kurduplu?

\- Nie? - mruknął niepewnie Polak, patrząc na futbolistę z dezorientacją. Nie miał pojęcia, co Owen powiedział, bo chwilowo skupiony był na czymś innym.

\- Ty chyba po prostu lubisz, jak się tobą poniewiera… - stwierdził Owen, wznosząc rękę do kolejnego ciosu.

\- Mam pewną sugestię, może spróbuj startować do kogoś równego sobie? - Amerykanin odwrócił się zaskoczony i nieco wystraszony, gdy usłyszał czyjś głos.

\- Lorinaitis… - powiedział powoli Owen, patrząc na Litwina spode łba. - Dobrze ci radzę, daj se siana i spadaj, bo zrobi się niemiło.

\- Zrobi się? Już się zrobiło. Znęcanie się nad słabszymi od siebie z pewnością nie jest miłe. - Toris spojrzał z zaniepokojeniem na klęczącego na ziemi Feliksa. Miał cichą nadzieję na to, że blondyn skorzysta z tego, że odwrócił uwagę Owena, i da nogę, ale najwyraźniej nie miał co na to liczyć. - I jestem pewny, że nauczyciele się ze mną zgodzą.

\- O ile będą się mieli z czym zgadzać, bo przecież nic im nie powiesz, prawda? Nie jesteś chyba aż tak głupi, żeby ignorować moją przyjacielską poradę o niewściubianiu nosa w nieswoje sprawy?

\- Na pewno nie jestem na tyle głupi, żeby ulec groźbom za które z powodzeniem możesz wylecieć ze szkoły, a w najlepszym przypadku zostać zawieszonym, Owen. W tej szkole, ze względu na jej prestiż i międzynarodowość, bardzo uważają na znęcanie się na tle rasowym…

\- Jakim znęcaniu się… to tylko przyjazna pogawędka… niczego mi nie udowodnisz.

\- Jak na razie jest dwa do jednego, a jestem pewny, że Elizabeta dorzuci coś od siebie – stwierdził Toris. - Może jeszcze cyknę jakąś fajną fotkę… - zastanowił się na głos, sięgając do kieszeni.

\- Ostrzegałem cię, Lorinaitis! - ryknął Owen, skacząc w kierunku Litwina. Toris, rozgrzany, świeżo po treningu sztuk walki, spokojnie poczekał, aż Amerykanin znajdzie się dość blisko, po czym szybko odsunął się na bok, obrócił za nim i zasadził mu kopa, który wytrącił go z równowagi i posłał na ziemię. Czuł się usatysfakcjonowany tym, że mógł przetestować swoje umiejętności w praktyce, dość długo czekał na podobną okazję.

\- Masz okazję, żeby grzecznie przeprosić i obiecać, że to był już ostatni raz i nie będziesz się naprzykrzał ani Feliksowi, ani Elizabecie – oświadczył Litwin. - A tak na marginesie, mam na nazwisko Laurinaitis.

\- Patrzcie go, obrońca uciśnionych się znalazł… kolejny pieprzony cwaniak - warknął futbolista, podnosząc się z podłogi. - Ja tylko próbuję sprawić, żeby dziewczyna w końcu przejrzała na oczy…

\- Na ile ją poznałem to wiem, że Elizabeta nie ma problemów ze wzrokiem, a inteligencją z pewnością bije cię na głowę. I jestem na sto procent pewien, że nie gustuje w tępych mięśniakach, znęcających się nad innymi, żeby pokazać jacy są „super". A wyżywaniem się na jej najlepszym kumplu za to, że nie zwraca na ciebie uwagi, ostatecznie pogrzebałeś swoje szanse.

\- Zaraz ciebie pogrzebię! - krzyknął Owen, rzucając się na Torisa po raz kolejny. Tym razem Litwin wykorzystał klasyczny mechanizm dźwigni, złapał atakującego go chłopaka za wyciągniętą rękę, unieruchomił ją w łokciu i przerzucił go przez ramię, po raz kolejny posyłając na ziemię.

\- Chcesz spróbować jeszcze raz? - zapytał Litwin, rozgrzewając ramiona. - Dopiero się rozkręcam, mógłbym przetestować jeszcze kilka fajnych sztuczek. - Przez chwilę Amerykanin obserwował go, oceniając swoje szanse, w końcu jednak zazgrzytał zębami ze złością, wstał i ruszył w stronę najbliższego wyjścia z terenu szkoły.

\- Jeszcze zdążysz tego pożałować, nie wiesz z kim zadarłeś! – rzucił Owen przez ramię.

\- Jestem w stu procentach pewny, że z debilem – mruknął Feliks, który przez ten czas mniej więcej doszedł do siebie.

\- Na pewno – zgodził się Toris, podchodząc do Polaka i pomagając mu wstać. - O cholera… - mruknął na widok jego zalanej krwią twarzy i uwalanej koszulki.

\- Pokusiłbym się o stwierdzenie, że o kurwa – stwierdził Feliks, zasłaniając ręką nos, z którego wciąż jeszcze lała się krew. - Boże, błagam, spraw, żeby się nie okazało, że ten małpolud złamał mi nos…

\- Trzeba iść z tym do higienistki…

\- Nie ma jej, kończy dyżur po ostatniej lekcji.

\- Szlag… to może… nie wiem… poszukać jakiegoś nauczyciela, albo zadzwonić po karetkę…

\- Daj spokój… nic mi nie jest… Dzięki… - mruknął Polak, z wdzięcznością przyjmując od Litwina chusteczkę, którą ten wyciągnął z plecaka i przykładając ją do nosa.

\- Oczywiście, w końcu to normalne, że ludzie, którym „nic nie jest" paradują sobie uwalani krwią – stwierdził Toris z sarkazmem. - Coś z tym trzeba zrobić.

\- Tylko, że nauczyciele pewnie też już się zdążyli zmyć, a wzywanie pogotowia do rozwalonego nosa to debilizm… Może po prostu chodźmy do Lizzie? - zasugerował Feliks, rozglądając się za swoim telefonem. - Jak to się w ogóle stało, że jeszcze cię tam nie ma?

\- Zajęcia ze sztuk walki i samoobrony mi się trochę przedłużyły – odparł brunet. Widząc, że Polak wciąż jeszcze chwieje się na nogach, schylił się, podniósł jego telefon i podał mu go. - Potem jeszcze musiałem wziąć prysznic. Wyszedłem głównym wyjściem, ale stwierdziłem, że skoro i tak mam iść do Elizabety, to wyjściem przez park będzie szybciej. W sumie to chyba nawet lepiej, że tak się złożyło…

\- Nie będę zaprzeczał – stwierdził Feliks. Odmówił krótką modlitwę o to, żeby jego telefon okazał się żywy po spotkaniu z ziemią. - Kurwa mać… - Samo urządzenie może i przeżyło, ale ekran pokryty był teraz siecią mało estetycznych pęknięć. Podejrzewał, że naprawa będzie sporo kosztować, na co nie było go stać, a wątpił, żeby w najbliższym czasie mógł liczyć na nowy telefon. - Chodźmy już do… - zaczął z rezygnacją, robiąc krok w kierunku wyjścia ze szkolnych terenów. Silny zawrót głowy sprawił, że o mało się nie przewrócił, Toris złapał go w ostatniej chwili.

\- Łoł… ostrożnie… naprawdę myślę, że pogotowie nie jest takim złym pomysłem, możesz mieć wstrząs mózgu…

\- A to nie jest tak, że bardziej opłaca się umrzeć, niż mieć do czynienia z amerykańską służbą zdrowia?

\- Z tego co słyszałem to niby tak, ale nasza szkoła zapewnia każdemu uczniowi solidne ubezpieczenie.

\- Aha… ale i tak mimo wszystko wolałbym nie…

\- Okeeeej… jak chcesz, zmuszać cię nie będę. - Litwin stwierdził, że lepiej będzie zostawić tą kwestię Elizabecie. - Dobra, chodźmy i módlmy się, żeby nikt nie wezwał policji na widok dwóch nastolatków, z których jeden jest upaprany krwią.

* * *

\- Okej, doigrał się! Co on sobie w ogóle myśli?! - warknęła rozwścieczona Elizabeta. Kiedy Toris i Feliks w końcu raczyli się zjawić u niej w mieszkaniu, początkowo myślała że zemdleje, na widok tego drugiego. Teraz, gdy doprowadzili Polaka do porządku i dowiedziała się, co właściwie zaszło, była najzwyczajniej w świecie wściekła.

\- Chyba wszyscy zgodzimy się ze stwierdzeniem, że po prostu nie myśli – mruknął Feliks, przykładając sobie do głowy worek z lodem zawinięty w ścierkę. - Jezu! Co jest?! - syknął, kiedy Toris bez ostrzeżenia pstryknął mu przed nosem palcami.

\- Hmm… chyba nie masz wstrząsu mózgu… pamiętasz co się stało, nie straciłeś przytomności... – stwierdził Litwin. - Poza bólem głowy nic ci nie dolega?

\- Wciąż jeszcze lekko kręci mi się w głowie, ale poza tym jest okej… nos całe szczęście też jest cały. - Co prawda po drodze zużył chyba cały zapas chusteczek swój i Torisa, ale w końcu jego nos przestał krwawić, a oprócz tego, że jeszcze bolał, to wyglądał normalnie.

\- Osobiście dopilnuję, żeby wywalili go ze szkoły na zbity pysk – oświadczyła Węgierka, przechadzając się w tę i z powrotem, żeby jakoś rozładować napięcie. - Albo go po prostu zamorduję!

\- Nie… szkoda marnować czystej kartoteki na typa bez mózgu – stwierdził Feliks. - Nadal nie rozumiem, co on chciał osiągnąć? Naprawdę myślał, że jak ci powiem, że już nie chce się z tobą przyjaźnić, to po prostu stwierdzisz „aha, okej", bez prób odkrycia przyczyny? Nie mówiąc już o tym, że już kilka razy próbowałem się wykręcić z tego party i skutki osiągnąłem żadne…

\- Nie wiem, może koniecznie chciał udowodnić, że jest samcem alfa, albo „pozbyć się konkurencji" - burknęła dziewczyna. - Tępy debil...

\- Wywalenie albo zawieszenie go chyba nie powinno być trudne – powiedział Toris, pocierając brodę w zamyśleniu. - W końcu mamy dwóch świadków, Elizabetę, która śmiało może zgłosić prześladowanie, i obraz z kamer też powinien się znaleźć, są zamontowane chyba wszędzie.

\- Niekoniecznie – westchnęła Lizzie, siadając w końcu na kanapie obok Feliksa. - Może mózgu nie ma, ale do końca głupi też nie jest. Wie, że pobicie nie uszłoby mu na sucho, więc nie narażałby się, gdyby miał pewność, że będą z tego jakieś konsekwencje. Już mówiłam, że nie bardzo jak mam zgłosić go za nękanie, bo jak do tej pory nie przekroczył granicy… chociaż po tej dzisiejszej akcji w audytorium jakieś podstawy się pojawiają. Jeśli chodzi o kamery, to prawdopodobnie akurat tamto miejsce było martwym polem. Taśmy są sprawdzane codziennie rano przed zajęciami, więc dowiemy się jutro, jak nikt nie wyciągnie wobec Owena konsekwencji. A wy dwaj… cóż, ten kretyn ma mocne plecy w postaci trenera futbolistów i bejsbolistów, no i swojej drużyny rzecz jasna. Tak więc was jest dwóch, a Blevins ma całą armię, która murem potwierdzi jego wersję, ponadto plotki że jesteście parą też nie pomogą.

\- Boże… to one jeszcze krążą? - jęknął Feliks, uderzając się dłonią w czoło, na co jego obolała głowa zaprotestowała ostro.

\- Temat jest wciąż jeszcze świeży, więc tak, krążą, chociaż z tego co wiem, już się wszystko powoli uspokaja, za mało pikantnych nowinek.

\- Aha… czyli lada moment wszystko powinno mniej więcej wrócić do normy… o ile Torisowi znów coś nie odwali i nie powtórzy swojego wyczynu z czwartkowej historii.

\- Ha, ha, ha… - mruknął Litwin, odchylając się w fotelu i wbijając wzrok w sufit. Normalnie pewnie zapytałby Elizabetę, skąd ma te wszystkie informacje, ale zaczynał się już przyzwyczajać do teorii Feliksa, że dziewczyna może faktycznie jest asem węgierskiego wywiadu, który bierze udział w tajnej misji pod przykrywką uczennicy szkoły średniej.

\- Podsumowując, wy możecie powiedzieć, że Owen zaatakował Feliksa, a Toris stanął w jego obronie. A w ramach odwetu pewnie cała drużyna futbolowa stwierdzi, że Feliks na pewno go sprowokował i zgadał się z Torisem, żeby… dajmy na to sabotować drużynę.

\- A pewnie ktoś z boku trochę poprzekręca i będzie, że namówiłem swojego chłopaka na to, żeby pobił gościa którego nie lubię – mruknął Polak. - Kurwa mać… czuję się jak bohater jakiegoś serialu dla nastolatek… Beverly tysiąc pińcet sto dziwińcet albo coś… Mama lubi je oglądać – powiedział, widząc pytające spojrzenia Torisa i Lizzie. - Najpierw ogląda, a potem dzieli się ze mną wrażeniami przez Skype.

\- Na razie nic konkretnego nie mamy, ale Bóg mi świadkiem, że choćbym miała się dokopać do piekła, to coś na niego wynajdę – oświadczyła Węgierka wojowniczym tonem. Ani Toris, ani Feliks nie śmieli wątpić w jej deklarację. - A póki co, Toris, wstawaj i jedziemy dalej z twoimi lekcjami.

\- Muszę? - jęknął Litwin, niechętnie podnosząc się z miejsca. A miał taką cichą nadzieję, że przez tę akcję dziś mu się upiecze z „lekcją".

\- Musisz, mamy czas tylko do soboty, a dodatkowo muszę jakoś odreagować. Dziś tylko Feliks ma zwolnienie, chociaż jeśli jutro też „coś" się stanie, to zacznę myśleć, że robi to specjalnie – stwierdziła Elizabeta.

\- Mhm… jutro sam sobie przywalę i może jeszcze walnę głową w mur, żeby mieć pewność, że nie będę musiał grać... – mruknął Polak, zamykając oczy z cichym westchnieniem. - Kobieto, albo przeceniasz moje zdolności, albo po prostu nie doceniasz mojego pecha…

\- Och, jeszcze coś zanim zaczniemy. Toris, lepiej zacznij na siebie uważać – powiedziała Elizabeta, włączając Just Dance. - Jestem niemal pewna, że ten kretyn naprawdę może próbować sprawić, że pożałujesz tego, że wszedłeś mu w drogę.

* * *

 **Poważnie, pisałam ten rozdział i pisałam... i końca nie było widać.**

 **A miałam taką cichutką nadzieję, że nauczyłam się trzymać w tych 3-4k słów.**

 **No nic, pora brać się za kolejny rozdział. Może i niektórzy się znudzili czekaniem, aż skończę któryś z moich fików, ale dla tych wiernych czytelników, staram się zbytnio nie opierdzielać.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hmm... wygląda na to, że wrzesień minął nam bez żadnego rozdziału co?  
** **Trochę przypał.**

 **No ale, coś wam rzucę, cobyście nie myśleli, że umarłam, albo co grosza, znudziło mi się pisanie. Cóż, zawzięłam się, żeby napisać po rozdziale do trzech fików (pisałam o tym na profilu), po to żeby po raz kolejny uświadomić sobie, że jak próbuję jakoś uporządkować swój pisarski "grafik" to naprawdę źle się z tym czuję (czyt. dostaje ujemnej weny czy coś w tym rodzaju).**

 **Nie jestem do końca zadowolona z tego rozdziału, pierwotnie miał on być dłuższy, ale zrezygnowałam z pewnej mało interesującej rzeczy.**

 **Tak dla marginesie, jak ktoś się zaczął zastanawiać, czy mam zamiar opisywać te 3 lata szkoły średniej dzień po dniu, pozwólcie że was uspokoję.  
Nie, jeszcze mnie do reszty nie poje... pogięło XD**

 **To tylko chwilowa rzecz jest.**

* * *

Czwartek zaczął się nadzwyczaj spokojnie, zwłaszcza w porównaniu do ostatnich dni. Naturalnie to byłoby zbyt piękne, gdyby cały dzień minął spokojnie. Toris był co najmniej zdziwiony, kiedy po lekcji hiszpańskiego, nauczycielka kazała mu udać się do dyrektora. Owo zdziwienie się pogłębiło, kiedy po dotarciu na miejsce zastał tam też Feliksa, a oprócz dyrektora, w gabinecie znajdowała się pani Shaw. Mina Polaka świadczyła o tym, że on też nie miał pojęcia o co chodziło, dyrektor wyglądał na wyraźnie niezadowolonego, zaś psycholożka na zaniepokojoną.

\- Chłopcy, na pewno wiecie dlaczego was tu wezwałem – zaczął pan Smith poważnym tonem.

\- Nie? - powiedział Toris niepewnie, Feliks tylko pokręcił przecząco głową. Dyrektor zamrugał zaskoczony, chyba spodziewał się innej odpowiedzi.

\- Ostatnio mam z waszą dwójką podejrzanie dużo do czynienia – kontynuował mężczyzna – zwłaszcza z panem panie U… Ukasz…

\- Łukasiewicz – wypalił Polak. Tak często musiał poprawiać ludzi próbujących wypowiedzieć jego nazwisko, ze robił to już odruchowo.

\- Właśnie… w każdym razie, wezwałem was tutaj, żebyście mi wyjaśnili pewną niepokojącą sprawę. - Dyrektor gestem poprosił chłopców, żeby usiedli na krzesłach przed jego biurkiem. Kiedy zajęli swoje miejsca, odwrócił monitor swojego komputera tak, żeby obaj widzieli ekran. Feliks i Toris unieśli brwi jednakowo zdziwieni, gdy ich oczom ukazał się zapauzowany filmik, a konkretnie nagranie ze szkolnego monitoringu. Pan Smith bez słowa wcisnął przycisk 'Play'. Na początku nagrania widać było jak Feliks opuszcza budynek bocznym wyjściem, wpatrzony w ekran swojego telefonu. Po jakimś czasie, tymi samymi drzwiami, ze szkoły wyszedł Toris, rozglądnął się wokół, a po chwili szybkim krokiem podążył śladem Polaka. Następnie obraz przeskoczył na ujęcie z innej kamery, na którym widać było, jak Litwin ciągnie uwalanego krwią i słaniającego się na nogach Feliksa w stronę szkolnej bramy. Po tym nagranie się skończyło, dyrektor ustawił monitor w poprzedniej pozycji, po czym spojrzał na nich wyczekująco.

\- Chciałbym, żebyście mi to wyjaśnili – powiedział, kiedy po kilkunastu sekundach żaden z chłopaków nie odezwał się słowem.

\- Ale co wyjaśnili? - zapytał zdezorientowany Feliks.

\- Chłopcy, proszę nie utrudniajcie – westchnął z frustracją dyrektor.

\- Zapytam wprost – wtrąciła pani Shaw, mierząc obu uczniów uważnym spojrzeniem. Miała dziwne przeczucie, że jeśli nie przejdzie do sedna sprawy, to szanowny pan dyrektor będzie się bawił w podchody chyba do końca lunchu. - Toris, czy ty pobiłeś Feliksa?

\- Co?! Nie! Dlaczego niby miałbym to zrobić?! - Litwin miał wrażenie, że coraz mniej z tego wszystkiego rozumie. Psycholog zmarszczyła brwi, wyraźnie nad czymś rozmyślając.

\- Panie Lo… - Dyrektor urwał na chwilę, po czym wydał z siebie kolejne sfrustrowane westchnięcie. - Chłopcze – zaczął od nowa, dając sobie spokój z nazwiskami. - Obiecuję, że jeśli się przyznasz, konsekwencje będą łagodniejsze…

\- Ale ja go nie pobiłem! - zaperzył się Toris. - Ja mu tylko pomogłem, to…

\- Więc dlaczego na nagraniu najpierw widać jak wychodzisz za nim, a potem wleczesz go, ledwie trzymającego się na nogach poza teren szkoły? - zapytał pan Smith podniesionym głosem.

\- Panie dyrektorze, proszę nie krzyczeć – upomniała go pani Shaw. - To nie jest policyjne przesłuchanie. Toris, na nagraniu nie było nikogo innego oprócz waszej dwójki, jeśli nie pobiłeś Feliksa, to co się stało? - zapytała spokojnie.

Litwin zamrugał zaskoczony, czując jak robi mu się gorąco. Zdał sobie sprawę, że faktycznie, na nagraniu żadna z kamer nie uchwyciła Owena… a przynajmniej on nie zauważył ani skrawka Amerykanina. Dla kogoś, kto nie wiedział, że był tam ktoś jeszcze faktycznie mogło wyglądać to tak, jakby to on rzucił się na Polaka.

\- To moja wina – powiedział Feliks, wyjątkowo spokojnym jak na okoliczności tonem, skupiając na sobie uwagę pozostałych obecnych. - Po prostu się potknąłem i wyrżnąłem twarzą w ścianę budynku. Sam pan widział panie dyrektorze, szedłem z nosem w telefonie… no i wlazłem w ścianę… - Blondyn wzruszył ramionami z zażenowaną miną. - Toris mówi prawdę, po prostu mi pomógł, wie pan, czołowe zderzenie z ceglanym murem… przez dobrą chwilę zastanawiałem się jak się nazywam.

\- Och… - pan Smith wyraźnie stracił rezon. Najwyraźniej historyjka, którą zaserwował mu Feliks go przekonała. Toris zastanawiał się, dlaczego Polak skłamał zamiast powiedzieć kto go tak załatwił, ale na razie wolał nie próbować go poprawiać. Miał tylko nadzieję, że pani Shaw nie zacznie zadawać więcej pytań, bo w przeciwieństwie do dyrektora nie wyglądała jakby kupiła tą bajeczkę. W sumie jak pomyślał nad tym trochę dłużej, to doszedł do wniosku, że trzeba mieć naprawdę duże zdolności, żeby wypieprzyć się z takim rozmachem, by doprowadzić się do takiego stanu w jakim był Feliks na nagraniu.

\- Hmm… hmm… cóż… - mruknął dyrektor, skrobiąc się po karku z zakłopotaniem. - W takim razie myślę, że możecie iść na lunch… tylko żeby mi to było ostatni raz!

\- Dobrze panie dyrektorze, następnym razem postaram się chodzić jak normalny człowiek – oświadczył uroczyście Feliks, wstając. Toris zagryzł lekko wargi, żeby powstrzymać cisnący się mu na usta uśmiech, co jak co, ale blondyn wiedział jak robić sobie z kogoś jaja, sprawiając przy tym wrażenie śmiertelnie poważnego. Pani Shaw przez chwilę wyglądała jakby chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale w końcu pokręciła tylko głową i machnęła ręką, dając im znać, że naprawdę mogą już iść.

\- Nieźle… - mruknął Feliks, kiedy obaj znaleźli się z powrotem na korytarzu. - Oświeć mnie jeśli się mylę, ale to chyba miało być tak, że to Owen miał wylądować na dywaniku i tłumaczyć się z oklepania mi facjaty.

\- Weź nawet… - Toris przeczesał włosy palcami, po czym pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. - Przez moment zastanawiałem się, czy to przypadkiem nie jest sen. Zwłaszcza w tym momencie w którym dyrektor zaczął zgrywać złego glinę.

\- Zaryzykowałbym stwierdzenie, że naoglądał się za dużo CSI i innych takich. Słowo daję, od jakiegoś czasu ta szkoła coraz bardziej przypomina jakiś kabaret, a przecież jest taka prestiżowa i tak dalej… - Polak westchnął cicho, czując jak kieszeń zaczęła mu wibrować. - Wszystkiego się dowiesz na stołówce, gwarantuje ci że padniesz z wrażenia jak ci powiem o co chodziło – powiedział jak tylko wyciągnął telefon i odebrał połączenie. - Mhm… na pewno będzie zachwycony jak mu to powiesz… no, do zobaczenia za chwilę.

\- Lizzie? - zapytał Litwin po tym jak blondyn zakończył rozmowę.

\- Tak, czeka z niecierpliwością na relację z wizyty u dyra i ma dla ciebie wiadomość, która powinna cię ucieszyć.

\- Jaką wiadomość?

\- Dobrą, przynajmniej dla ciebie, na temat twojego tanecznego treningu.

\- Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu powiedzieć mi o co chodzi? - westchnął Toris. Nie był pewny czy faktycznie ma się cieszyć, czy też ta cała wiadomość niekoniecznie była taka dobra.

\- Bo tak jest zabawniej – oświadczył Feliks, po czym ruszył w kierunku stołówki.

\- Zabawniej… chyba wolę nie wnikać w jaki sposób – stwierdził Litwin po krótkiej chwili namysłu.

\- I prawidłowo, nie chce mi się tłumaczyć ci swojego toku myślenia.

\- Nie musisz… aczkolwiek jestem ciekawy, dlaczego skłamałeś, że wpadłeś na ścianę.

\- A co? Wolałeś, żebym stwierdził, że to ty się na mnie rzuciłeś?

\- Nie! Dlaczego po prostu nie powiedziałeś, że to Owen cię zaatakował?

\- A widziałeś go gdzieś na tamtym nagraniu? Bo ja nie i myślę, że nawet takie cuda jakie mają w tych wszystkich seriach CSI by nam nie pomogły. Widziałem za to, że nasz dyrcio naprawdę wczuł się w rolę złego gliny i aż się palił żeby ukarać złoczyńcę, więc sięgnąłem po taką wymówkę, która brzmiała wiarygodnie. Mam takie dziwne przeczucie, że gdybym powiedział, że to była sprawka Owena, to pan Smith by mi nie uwierzył, a może nawet zarzucił nam obu, że próbujemy go wkopać czy coś.

\- A co z panią Shaw? Myślisz że też by nam nie uwierzyła?

\- Może by uwierzyła, może nie, a nawet jeśli, to nawet z jej pomocą niewiele byśmy wskórali, bo z tego co wiem to Smith niezbyt wierzy w jej kompetencje. Gość ma naprawdę wygórowane oczekiwania skoro dyplom z Harvardu mu nie wystarcza. To mi bardzo przypomina memy w stylu "oczekujemy statusu studenta i 20 lat doświadczenia w zawodzie". Wspominałem może, że nie uważam, żeby nasz obecny dyrektor nadawał się na to stanowisko?

Do tej pory Toris uważał, że Feliks przesadzał w tej kwestii, ale po tym dość krótkim, aczkolwiek treściwym pokazie sprzed chwili w pełni się z nim zgadzał.

\- Zresztą, obgadamy to jeszcze z Lizzie, as węgierskiego wywiadu z pewnością będzie miał coś do dodania – uznał Polak. - Ale ten… poza tą akcją u dyrektora, to ten dzień jest podejrzanie spokojny… nawet w szafce nie znalazłem żadnej nowej korespondencji. Chyba te ploty o nas faktycznie już umarły… albo przynajmniej dogorywają.

\- Mówiłem ci że przesadzasz z tymi swoimi przewidywaniami, poza kilkoma incydentami to przeszło nawet bezboleśnie.

\- Zgodzę się z tobą dopiero wtedy, kiedy będę mieć sto procent pewności, że już jest po sprawie.

* * *

Jako że obaj byli spóźnieni, nie musieli długo stać w kolejce po jedzenie, co Feliksowi zdecydowanie odpowiadało, bo był piekielnie głodny. Kilka dni omijania stołówki zaczynało dawać mu się we znaki, zwłaszcza, że jak już wracał do pokoju to o ile nie ratował się czymś na szybko to niezbyt dbał o nadrobienie straconego posiłku.

\- No to jak tam wizyta u dyra? - przywitała ich Elizabeta, jak tylko pojawili się przy stoliku. - Uznał, że jednak powinien wam zrobić pogadankę na temat wstrzymywania się od publicznego okazywania uczuć?

\- Lepiej, po przeglądnięciu wczorajszych nagrań z monitoringu uznał, że rzuciłem się na Feliksa – odparł Toris zajmując miejsce.

\- Niech zgadnę, ciebie i Feliksa było widać, a Owena ni hu hu?

\- Dokładnie.

\- Właściwie to było widać jak wychodzę ze szkoły, pisząc z tobą na telefonie – wtrącił Feliks, przeszukując swoją torbę. - A potem jak wychodzi Toris, rozgląda się, idzie w stronę którą ja poszedłem, a następne co zobaczyliśmy to jak idziemy w stronę wyjścia z terenu szkoły. W sensie jak Toris prowadzi moją oklepaną personę w kierunku twojego mieszkania.

\- Czyli to miejsce w którym zebrałeś łomot było poza zasięgiem kamer – stwierdziła Węgierka, rozsiadając się wygodnie na swoim krześle. - Zastanawia mnie tylko skąd Owen o tym wie… hmm… chyba zapytam o to Alfreda.

\- A dlaczego akurat jego? - zdziwił się Litwin.

\- Bo w przeciwieństwie do was dwóch interesuje się życiem społecznym w tej szkole i w związku z tym wie o sprawach, którymi kujon i artysta z fobią społeczną raczej się nie interesują.

\- Dziękuje za zgrabne podsumowanie nas – oznajmił Polak uprzejmym tonem, wyciągając swój szkicownik. Chwilowo odłożył go na bok, bo jego żołądek mimo wszystko mocno domagał się respektowania swoich praw. - A tak swoją drogą, Toris, czy Alfred przypadkiem nie jest twoim najlepszym kumplem? Bo poza lekcjami to jakoś go ostatnio nie widuję, a co dopiero ciebie w jego towarzystwie.

\- Owszem jest, ale to nie znaczy, że muszę go pilnować 24 na dobę, a po lekcjach nie bardzo mam czas przez te sesje Just Dance… - Właściwie Toris sam się nad tym zastanawiał, ostatnie Alfred był wyjątkowo małomówny, a w dodatku miał wrażenie, że Amerykanin go unika.

\- Och, o wilku mowa – mruknęła Lizzie, kiedy nieoczekiwanie przez sztuczne krzaki przedarł się Alfred.

\- Hej, Toris, ziomuś, słyszałem parę mało fajnych plotek – zagaił Amerykanin, przysiadając się do stolika. - Podobno rzuciłeś się na Blevinsa, przy czym słyszałem już chyba z dziesięć różnych powodów dlaczego niby to zrobiłeś. W związku z tym ponoć paru chłopaków z drużyny futbolowej już zadeklarowało, że trzeba cię „ustawić do pionu".

\- Fajnie – skwitował Toris, przewalając oczyma. - A ja myślałem, że w takiej elitarnej szkole, to raczej takich scenariuszy nie uświadczę.

\- Wysoka jakość kształcenia i solidne zaplecze dydaktyczne nie sprawi z automatu, że ludzie tutaj uczęszczający nie okażą się debilami – oświadczyła Elizabeta.

\- To ten… to prawda? - zapytał Alfred, patrząc na Litwina z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie, to Blevins rzucił się na Feliksa, a ja akurat byłem w pobliżu i doszedłem do wniosku, że pozwolenie temu osiłkowi zrobić z niego mokrej plamy, kłóci się z moim poczuciem sprawiedliwości – poinformował Amerykanina Toris.

\- Och… cóż… nie dziwię ci się, ale lepiej uważaj, ziomek, z tego co wiem ten typ jest naprawdę mściwy i brutalny.

\- Potwierdzam, ten typ jest brutalny – mruknął Feliks, pocierając palcami swój nos. Całe szczęście obrażenia, które odniósł poprzedniego dnia, nie były zbyt poważne i jedyne co jeszcze mu dokuczało to guz z tyłu głowy.

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś wiedział coś więcej na ten temat – stwierdziła Węgierka, mierząc Alfreda uważnym spojrzeniem.

\- Kilku typków z drużyny bejsbolowej chodziło z nim wcześniej do szkoły – powiedział Amerykanin, podkradając Torisowi frytki z talerza. Litwin tylko spojrzał wymownie w sufit, co prawda kilka frytek raczej nie zapewniłaby mu zbawienia, ale byłby wdzięczny gdyby Alfred jednak po prostu poszedł wziąć sobie porcję. - Zakumplowałem się z nimi zanim stwierdziłem, że wolę kosza i jeszcze chodziłem na treningi bejsbola. Jakoś tak kiedyś zeszło na temat futbolistów, no a potem na temat Owena. Z tego co mi mówili, to niezbyt za nim przepadają, w poprzedniej szkole zachowywał się nawet gorzej niż teraz, głównie dlatego, że jego ojciec jest zawodowym futbolistą i dość często zasilał konto szkoły hojnymi „darowiznami", przez co nauczyciele dawali mu fory, a lekcje odrabiali mu ci uczniowie, którzy chcieli się mu podlizać, albo których zastraszył. Z dziewczynami też nie miał problemu, albo umawiały się z nim bo jakby nie patrzeć był popularny, albo nagabywał je tak długo, że umawiały się z nim dla świętego spokoju.

\- Albo po prostu ze strachu… Koniec końców czuł się jak król – podsumowała Elizabeta, notując coś w swoim telefonie. - No to musi być nieźle zdziwiony, że tym razem nauczyciele nie dają mu forów i znajdą się takie dziewczyny, które będą miały go w dupie…

\- Z tobą na czele – wtrącił niewinnie Feliks, otwierając szkicownik i szukając sobie czystej kartki. Wpadł na całkiem ciekawy koncept, który idealnie nadawał się na zliczenie na zajęcia artystyczne.

\- Nie wypytywałem ich o więcej szczegółów, ale ten… bądźcie ostrożni.

\- Spoko, chyba żadne z nas nie ma ochoty mieć z nim do czynienia – mruknął Toris.

\- Zwłaszcza, że za niedługo zaczynają się rozgrywki międzyszkolne – dodał Alfred z wyjątkową jak na niego powagą. - Wilkins cię chyba zatłucze, Toris, jak z jakiegoś powodu nie będziesz mógł grać. No i z tego co widziałem, Feliks, to wasza trenerka to niezła kosa, nie wiem jak ty ale ja bym się bał jej podpaść.

\- Wiesz, to nie tak, że sam z siebie szukam guza – mruknął Feliks, pochylając się nad wstępnym szkicem. - To raz, dwa, nie jestem jakąś super gwiazdą w drużynie, no i mamy rezerwowego libero, który jak do tej pory dawał radę, więc chłopaki raczej dadzą sobie radę, gdyby mój pech zdecydował się wysłać mnie do szpitala czy coś…

\- Chwila, to ty jesteś w drużynie siatkarskiej? - zdziwił się Toris.

\- W głównym składzie – dodał Alfred. - I nie podoba mi się twoje podejście, skoro wybrali cię do głównego składu, to znaczy, że jesteś lepszy i twoja nieobecność osłabi drużynę.

\- Alfred, chłopie, nie chodzi mi o to, że lekceważę drużynę, po prostu mam inne priorytety i jeśli z jakiegoś powodu nie będę mógł zagrać, to nie będzie to dla mnie koniec świata – sprostował Polak. Gdyby miał być szczery to perspektywa zbliżających się rozgrywek napawała go przerażeniem i zaczynał się poważnie zastanawiać, czy potrzebnie się tak starał podczas sprawdzianu. Co innego pograć w siatkę na zajęciach, a co innego grać przeciwko obcej drużynie, w dodatku na oczach widzów.

\- Czy tylko ja o tym nie wiedziałem? - zapytał Litwin, unosząc brwi. Wiedział tylko, że Feliks chodzi na treningi siatkarzy, o tym, że gra w głównym składzie nie miał pojęcia. Elizabeta nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną tą informacją, więc uznał, że zapewne też o tym wiedziała.

\- Wychodzi na to, że nie – stwierdził Feliks, wzruszając ramionami. - Właściwie w głównym składzie jestem od zeszłego piątku…

\- Och, to ten wasz trening, który podglądaliśmy z Torisem! - stwierdził Alfred, pstrykając palcami. Litwin posłał mu miażdżące spojrzenie, które chyba nie zrobiło na nim takiego wrażenie, jakie na nim zrobiło to, którym obdarzył ich Feliks.

\- …więc się jeszcze przekonamy jaki wartościowy ze mnie gracz – dokończył Polak, mrużąc oczy. - Nie mieliście lepszych rzeczy do roboty, niż ryzykowanie, że Nekrasova wam nogi z dupy powyrywa, gdyby was przyłapała?

\- I tak kręciliśmy się w pobliżu, bo zaraz miał być nasz trening, to zerknęliśmy z ciekawości – powiedział Toris, starając się żeby zabrzmiało to jak najbardziej szczerze. Może nie była to do końca prawda, ale też niezupełne kłamstwo… pozostawało tylko modlić się, żeby Alfredowi nie zachciało się sprostować jego słów.

\- A jak już o treningach mowa, to jak wam idzie uczenie Torisa tańczyć? - zaciekawił się Amerykanin, na co Litwin z miejsca przyjął dość ponurą minę.

\- Idzie całkiem nieźle – oświadczyła Elizabeta, kiwając głową z zadowoleniem. - Tylko akurat dziś lekcję musimy sobie odpuścić, mamy z Feliksem do załatwienia coś pilnego, więc nasz drogi uczeń będzie mógł się cieszyć wolnym popołudniem.

\- Raczej twój uczeń – sprostował Toris – nauczyciel numer dwa jak do tej pory ani razu nie wziął czynnego udziału w zajęciach.

\- No nie… - westchnął Feliks, chwilowo zostawiając szkic na rzecz zlikwidowania części swojego posiłku. - Zamiast się cieszyć, że dziś nie będzie musiał znosić tej strasznej tortury, to ten się będzie jeszcze przypierdzielał.

\- Ja tylko stwierdzam fakt – bronił się Toris. - Hmm… to jest ta „dobra" wiadomość o której wspominałeś? Mhm… - mruknął, gdy Polak kiwnął głową i wrócił do szkicowania. Czyli w końcu będzie miał więcej czasu dla siebie po lekcjach. - To jaka pilna sprawa was wzywa, że posuwacie się do tak drastycznych kroków?

\- Feliks dostał pewną fuchę od gościa od polityki, więc idziemy ogarnąć materiały i ich kosztorys – odparła Elizabeta, widząc, że Feliks niezbyt zwraca uwagę na otoczenie. - Ale nie martw się, jutro normalnie spotykamy się u mnie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że coś zdołaliście osiągnąć i w sobotę na imprezce nie będę musiał się za niego wstydzić – powiedział Alfred, poklepując Torisa po ramieniu.

\- Nikt nie mówił, że muszę obligatoryjnie tańczyć na tej imprezie. - Litwin przewalił oczyma z westchnieniem, nie ma to jak zostać docenionym. - Na wszelki wypadek postaram się unikać jak ognia wszelkich sytuacji dotyczących tańca…

\- Och nie, wręcz przeciwnie, będziesz tańczył, ja mam tylko nadzieję, że w miarę po ludzku… No dobra, miło się gawędziło, ale muszę lecieć, do potem! - pożegnał się Amerykanin, a po chwili już go nie było.

\- Okej… teraz już na bank wiem, że on coś kombinuje… chyba zacznę się bać – stwierdził Toris, siedząc ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, ze wzrokiem wbitym w krzesło które chwilę temu zajmował Alfred. - Co? - zapytał, gdy Elizabeta zachichotała pod nosem. - Wiesz coś o tym?

\- Mooooże – zanuciła Węgierka, uśmiechając się słodko. - Ale to nic pewnego, więc nic nie powiem, w końcu jestem przeciwna niepotrzebnemu rozsiewaniu plotek.

\- Ale przeciwko ich słuchaniu to już nic nie masz… - mruknął Polak, nie unosząc głowy.

\- Tylko jeśli mogą zawierać jakieś istotne informacje.

\- Czyli w sumie zawsze, z reguły wychodzisz z założenia że wszystko co usłyszysz będziesz mogła użyć przeciw swoim wrogom.

\- Coś ty taki rozmowny, co? Zazwyczaj jak zaczynasz rysować to świat mógłby się skończyć a ty byś nie zauważył – burknęła Lizzie, zakładając ręce za siebie.

\- Od każdej reguły są wyjątki, ale spokojnie, już się zamykam – mruknął Feliks.

\- A nie miałaś go przypadkiem o coś zapytać? - zapytał Litwin, przypominając sobie o czym rozmawiali, zanim zjawił się Amerykanin.

\- Miałam, ale jak zapewne zauważyłeś, już go tu nie ma. Nie jest to jednak żadna przeszkoda, po prostu zapytam później - odparła lekko naburmuszona Węgierka.

Toris tylko westchnął ciężko, mając niepokojące wrażenie, że w najbliższych dniach seria mocnych wrażeń nie znajdzie swojego końca.

* * *

\- Dlaczego okłamałeś dyrektora?

Feliks uniósł głowę, posyłając pani Shaw, która akurat podeszła do jego ławki, pytające spojrzenie. Spodziewał się, że psycholożka nie kupiła jego historyjki o włażeniu w ścianę i że w którymś momencie będzie chciała poznać przyczynę dla której ją wymyślił. Rozejrzał się ukradkiem po klasie w której odbywały się zajęcia z psychologii, jedynego przedmiotu w jego planie, na które nikt z jego znajomych nie uczęszczał. Nie liczył na to, że znajdzie wsparcie duchowe wśród pozostałych uczniów, po prostu chciał się upewnić, czy nikt przypadkiem nie podsłuchuje.

\- Skąd pewność, że nie mówiłem prawdy? - zapytał Polak, zwracając spojrzenie na nauczycielkę.

\- Nie masz żadnych otarć na twarzy – zauważyła pani Shaw. - Żeby załatwić się do takiego stopnia, jak było widoczne na nagraniu, musiałbyś zdrowo przyłożyć w ścianę, a po czymś takim na pewno zostałby jakiś ślad. - Przez chwilę w milczeniu obserwowała swojego ucznia, który dzielnie starał się utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy, ale przychodziło mu to z wielkim trudem. Z tego co do tej pory zaobserwowała, Feliks nie miał problemów z patrzeniem swojemu rozmówcy w oczy tylko wtedy kiedy dyskusja dotyczyła luźnych tematów… lub kiedy w pełni świadomie kłamał.

\- Wiesz, że możesz liczyć na dyskrecję z mojej strony – powiedziała cicho nauczycielka, gdy milczenie się przedłużało. - Chcę tylko wiedzieć co się stało. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że Toris jest twoim kolegą, jeśli to była tylko drobna sprzeczka i lekko go poniosło…

\- To nie był Toris – oświadczył chłopak – naprawdę wierzy pani w to, że zrobiłby coś takiego? - zapytał z nutą niedowierzania w głosie. Toris uchodził za jednego z tych naprawdę wzorowych uczniów w United World High i pod względem ocen i zachowania, więc takie oskarżenia go delikatnie mówiąc zdumiewały.

\- Nie, dlatego chciałabym, żebyś mi powiedział co wczoraj zaszło, nie chcę opierać się wyłącznie na tym co widziałam na obrazie z kamer, zwłaszcza, że najbardziej istotna część tego zdarzenia nie została uchwycona. Jeśli to nie Toris cię zaatakował to kto to był? - zapytała psycholog, zniżając głos do szeptu.

\- To nie ma znaczenia… - mruknął Feliks, odwracając wzrok.

\- Mylisz się, to ma znaczenie.

\- Nawet jeśli pani powiem, to ta osoba i tak nie poniesie konsekwencji… o ile w ogóle mi pani uwierzy.

\- Pozwól, że sama to ocenię – poprosiła pani Shaw.

\- ...Owen Blevins – powiedział niechętnie Polak, rozglądając się dookoła z lekkim niepokojem. - Czekał na mnie po lekcjach, w miejscu którego nie obejmują kamery. Toris tylko stanął w mojej obronie...

\- Ach tak… - Nauczycielka zasępiła się nieco, teraz rozumiała dlaczego chłopak wolał skłamać. Zbliżały się międzyszkolne rozgrywki sportowe, Blevins był jednym z najważniejszych członków drużyny futbolowej, a trener Ramsey był takim typem człowieka, który za nic nie pozwoliłby osłabić swojego składu, zwłaszcza tuż przed zawodami. W dodatku jedynym dowodem na winę Blevinsa były słowa Feliksa i Torisa, którym nagranie z monitoringu zaprzeczało. - Czy jesteś w stanie powiedzieć mi dlaczego to zrobił?

\- Bo jego zdaniem to moja wina, że Elizabeta Héderváry nie chce się z nim umówić, a informacja o tym, że tak nie jest nie potrafi przebić się przez jego wyjątkowo grubą czaszkę – odparł Feliks.

\- Rozumiem… niestety, biorąc pod uwagę monitoring, pan dyrektor raczej nie uwierzy w waszą wersję. Ale dziękuję, że powiedziałeś mi co się wydarzyło, postaram się zwrócić baczniejszą uwagę na pana Blevinsa. - Zachowanie Owena już od jakiegoś czasu zwracało jej uwagę i to nie w pozytywnym sensie. Chłopak pozwalał sobie na niepokojąco wiele, a upomnienia i ostrzeżenia wydawały się nie mieć na niego wpływu, jakby nie obchodziły go konsekwencje, albo nie wierzył, że jakiekolwiek konsekwencje go spotkają. Mogła sobie tylko wyobrazić na jak wiele uchodziło mu płazem w poprzedniej szkole, że teraz pozwalał sobie na takie zachowanie. Niestety póki co miała związane ręce.

\- Mam jedno pytanie – powiedział nagle Feliks.

\- Tak?

\- Dyrektor kazał nam się stawić w jego gabinecie, bo zobaczył nas na monitoringu? - Fragmenty, które zostały im pokazane nie były jakoś porażająco długie, a zdaniem Feliksa ten w którym było widać, że oberwał był łatwy do przegapienia, jeśli nie przyglądało się mu uważnie, w poszukiwaniu czegoś niezwykłego.

Przez chwilę pani Shaw wyglądała tak, jakby nie była pewna jak powinna odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

\- Z tego co wiem, to ktoś złożył anonimowy donos, że wczoraj na terenie szkoły zauważył coś niepokojącego – powiedziała w końcu, uznając, że skoro Feliks był wobec niej szczery to powinna odpłacić się tym samym.

\- Mhm… - mruknął Feliks. Miał wrażenie, że wiedział kim był ten anonimowy „ktoś". A jeśli miał rację, to dochodził do wniosku, że naprawdę powinni się mieć z Torisem na baczności, bo wyglądało na to, że o ile Owen nie był szczególnie błyskotliwy, to w kwestii uprzykrzania życia swoim ofiarom, wykazywał zaskakującą jak na niego przebiegłość.

* * *

 **No to ten... zrobiło się zimno.  
**

 **Jest mi smutno, że już nie mogę spać przy otwartym oknie. Moim kotom jest smutno, bo nie mogą przez to okno wskakiwać i wyskakiwać jak im się żywnie podoba. Jest mi jeszcze bardziej smutno, bo nie potrafią przyjąć do wiadomości, żeby po prostu wejść (z wychodzeniem jakoś problemu nie mają) do domu inaczej i żądają żeby im to okno otwierać, stosując przy tym szantaż emocjonalny.**

 **Jesień to początek bardzo smutnego czasu.**

 **Jaki rozdział będzie następny, uj raczy wiedzieć, niby skrobię w szkole, Dlaczego i Fantastycznych, ale chyba po prostu raz na zawsze wbije sobie do głowy, żeby pisać to na co akurat mam wenę, bo inaczej jeden rozdział zajmuje mi wieki.**

 **Och i jeszcze jedno, nie nie zapomniałam o wątku z tańcami ludowymi :v  
Ktoś inny zapomniał, a jak już ten temat ponownie wypłynie... cóż, okaże się co będzie jak już dojdę do tego fragmentu.**

 **A póki co, klasycznie życzę zdrowia i zapraszam do następnych rozdziałów (o ile jeszcze wam się nie znudziło czekanie, tudzież Lietpol, albo sama Hetalia).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cóż... tak jak się spodziewałam, to nie wyrobiłam się z tym do Halloween.  
Może do przyszłego przełomu października i listopada się wyrobię XD**

 **Ale w sumie nie zakładałam, że mi się uda, więc nawet nie jestem na siebie zła.**

 **Zła jestem na siebie o coś innego, ale o tym sobie trochę popaplam na końcu :v**

* * *

Była sobota.

31 października.

Halloween.

Dzień tej nieszczęsnej imprezy.

Toris leżał w swoim łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit i po raz kolejny zadając sobie pytanie jakim cudem dał się w to wciągnąć. Miał na to tym mniejszą ochotę, że z tego co wiedział były duże szanse na to, że Owen też tam będzie, a po tym co działo się w czwartek… wizyta u dyrektora, później informacja od Feliksa, że ktoś na niego doniósł i teoria, którą wysnuli wspólnie z Elizabetą, że to też sprawka Blevinsa…  
No i jeszcze to, że w piątek na treningu kosza zaczepił go trener i zadał mu kilka pytań na temat tego jakoby kogoś pobił, napomknąwszy mimochodem, że w jego drużynie nie ma miejsca dla pospolitych bandytów, nawet jeśli mają talent do gry. Ponadto do tego dochodziło jeszcze to, że Alfred zachowywał się już najzwyczajniej w świecie podejrzanie i miał co do tego złe przeczucia. Odbył również swoją ostatnią lekcję tańca, przy czym Elizabeta wyglądała na poważnie zirytowaną… zapewne dlatego, że tym razem Feliksa nawet nie było. Po ostatniej lekcji został „porwany" przez profesora Königa, w celu omówienia kilku dodatkowych kwestii odnośnie zadania które nauczyciel mu zlecił.  
Poza tym było wyjątkowo spokojnie… co było niejaką ulgą, ale też budziło w nim niepokój, bo wątpił żeby Owen stwierdził że mu odpuści, więc spodziewał się, że w końcu spotka go naprawdę niemiła niespodzianka.

Jego albo Feliksa.

A skoro o Polaku była mowa, to zastanawiał się, czy on też miał cichą nadzieję na to, że Alfred i Elizabeta doznają małego zaniku pamięci i zapomną zaciągnąć ich na imprezę. Chyba było już na tyle późno, że mógł zaryzykować wysłanie mu wiadomości…

 _ **Do: Feliks**_

 _Jaką mamy szansę na to, że Alfred i Elizabeta o nas zapomną?_

 _ **Od: Feliks**_

 _Wiesz, o ile Alfred jawi mi się na taką osobę, która byłaby w stanie zapomnieć o tym, żeby zatargać swojego mrukliwego kumpla na „jedną z najlepszych imprez jakie czekają nas w szkole średniej", o tyle prędzej piekło zamarznie, niż Lizzie zapomni._

Toris miał zamiar zapytać o co blondynowi chodziło z tym „mrukliwym", ale zanim zdążył sformułować wiadomość, dostał kolejnego SMSa od Feliksa.

 _ **Od: Feliks**_

 _Tyle dobrego, że udało mi się wynegocjować to, że sam sobie ogarnę przebranie. Swoją drogą za co masz zamiar się przebrać?_

 _ **Do: Feliks**_

 _Jak to „przebrać się"?_

 _ **Od: Feliks**_

 _O chłopie… ja wiem jak to się skończy i już ci współczuję._

Na kolejnego SMSa, Polak nie odpowiedział, ale Litwin bardzo szybko przekonał się, co miał na myśli. Ledwie zdążył zwlec się z łóżka, umyć się i ubrać, jak ktoś zaczął dobijać się do drzwi jego pokoju. Na początku semestru miał współlokatora ze starszego rocznika, ale ów jegomość dość szybko stwierdził, że woli poszukać sobie innego lokum, niż mieszkać w akademiku. Nie potrafił tylko dociec, czy chodziło mu o mieszkanie z młodszym uczniem, w ogóle mieszkanie z kimś, czy sam akademik mu nie odpowiadał.

\- I jak tam stary? Gotów na wypasioną imprezkę? - zapytał rozpromieniony Alfred, wparowując do pokoju jak tylko Litwin otworzył drzwi.

\- Nie i podejrzewam, że choćbym miał dwa lata na przygotowania to nadal nie będę gotowy na przyjęcie na które nie chcę iść – odparł Toris, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

\- Nie chodzi mi o twoje podejście, bo o tym to wiem, że się nie zmieni. Chciałem zobaczyć twoje przebranie – oświadczył Amerykanin, patrząc na swego przyjaciela z wyczekującym uśmiechem. Po kilku minutach milczenia, jego uśmiech przerodził się w spojrzenie z gatunku „chyba sobie żartujesz".

\- Na swoją obronę mogę powiedzieć, że nie mówiłeś mi, że trzeba jakieś mieć – powiedział Toris, unosząc dłonie w obronnym geście.

\- Myślałem, że to oczywiste! To jest Halloween!

\- Taka drobna uwaga, która być może cię zaskoczy: Na Litwie nie obchodzi się Halloween. Nawet lepiej, w większości krajów Europy nie obchodzi się tego święta, a jeśli już to raczej nie w takim stylu jak w Stanach Zjednoczonych.

\- Dobry Boże, trzeba ci coś natychmiast ogarnąć – westchnął Alfred, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem, nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi na słowa swojego kumpla. - Zbieraj się, idziemy!

* * *

Ostatnia wiadomość, jaką Feliks odebrał od Litwina, nie była specjalnie długa. A mianowicie jej treść brzmiała „Ja pierdolę...", uznał więc, że jego przewidywania były jak najbardziej słuszne i że pewien Amerykanin w ostatniej chwili ogarnął, że pasowałoby się upewnić, iż jego najlepszy kumpel ma jakieś przebranie. Dzięki temu jeszcze bardziej podziwiał się za to, że wynegocjował z Lizzie, że sam sobie ogarnie kostium. Początkowo miał zamiar namalować jakąś durnie wyglądającą twarz na papierowej torbie, założyć ją sobie na głowę i iść w dżinsach, oraz t-shircie z napisem „I was born like that". Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że Elizabeta nie doceni jego wysiłku i wspaniałego poczucia humoru i zabije go na miejscu, jak się jej tak pokaże wieczorem. Ale całe szczęście wpadł na inny pomysł… taki za który Węgierka zabije go trochę później. Swoją drogą musiał przyznać, że Halloween w Stanach to było… naprawdę coś.

Obserwowanie jak z każdym kolejnym dniem przybywa halloweenowych dekoracji, było całkiem fascynujące… nie wspominając o tych osobach, które swoje domy udekorowały grubo przed czasem. A dziś oczekiwanie osiągało punkt kulminacyjny, jeszcze nie wybiło południe, a już, wedle relacji Lizzie, niektórzy ludzie łazili poprzebierani w swoje stroje. Zwłaszcza małe dzieci nie mogły się już doczekać i tak oto po ulicach panoszyły się grupki małolatów, omawiając swoje plany na tradycyjną zabawę w „cukierek albo psikus" z godnym podziwu podejściem strategicznym.  
W sumie przemknęło mu przez myśl, czy nie dobrym pomysłem byłoby wymknięcie się z tej całej imprezy i wkręcenie się do jakiejś grupy dzieciaków. Nie pogardziłby gdyby udało mu się zgarnąć trochę słodyczy za darmo i wyjątkowo pobłogosławiłby swój nieszczególnie imponujący wzrost, dzięki czemu taka sztuczka mogłaby mu się udać. Chyba wzięcie ze sobą jakiejś reklamówki albo czegoś w tym stylu nie było złym pomysłem… tak na wszelki wypadek. Ale to należało do tej kategorii rzeczy, które mógł sobie ogarnąć już przed samym wyjściem. Do tego momentu zostało sporo czasu, więc na spokojnie z niego korzystał i to nawet w pożyteczny sposób, a mianowicie siedział sobie nad tymi flagami, które zlecił mu König. Wyjątkową rzeczą było to, że miał wszystko ładnie uporządkowane… no może poza przyborami artystycznymi, ale poza tym panował wyjątkowy ład, miał listę z pozycjami do odhaczenia, miał teczki podzielone kontynentami, w których składował gotowe prace… sielanka.  
Przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy jego telefon znów zawibrował, informując go o nowych wiadomościach.

 _ **Od: Tetris**_

 _Jezu Chryste pomocy._

 _ **Do: Tetris**_

 _Jak chcesz pisać z Jezusem to sorki, ale pomyliłeś numery._

 _ **Od: Tetris**_

 _Bardzo zabawne, ja tu serio potrzebuję pomocy. Okazuje się, że kiedy w grę wchodzi przebranie na Halloween, to Alfred zmienia się w krytyka mody. Przeszliśmy już chyba ze trzy sklepy, a ten dalej twierdzi, że nie weźmiemy byle czego..._

 _ **Do: Tetris**_

 _To trochę jak iść z mamą na zakupy ubraniowe... No ale wiesz, Amerykanie podchodzą do tego bardzo poważnie. Nawet poważniej niż do tej pory sądziłem._

 _ **Od: Tetris**_

 _Ale że aż tak? Już pominę fakt, że to ma być kostium dla mnie a nie dla niego, a mnie to wisi za co się przebiorę._

 _ **Do:** **Tetris**_

 _Nie oglądałeś nigdy żadnego filmu/serialu, nie czytałeś książki etc. w których przewinąłby się chociażby fragment o Halloween? Podsłuchałem wczoraj rozmowę kilku dzieciaków i doszedłem do wniosku, że ich poziom planowania strategicznego odnośnie wyprawy po cukierki jest o wiele bardziej ogarnięty niż manewry wojsk NATO._

 _ **Od:** **Tetris**_

 _Oglądałem różne filmy/seriale, czytałem różne książki i żadna z tych rzeczy nie przygotowała mnie na Alfreda. Poza tym wyobraź sobie, że niektóre przedstawione w dziełach popkultury rzeczy nie do końca zgadzają się z rzeczywistością. Przykładowo przerwy pomiędzy lekcjami w amerykańskich szkołach o dziwo nie ciągną się w nieskończoność, tak jak sugeruje wiele z tych dzieł._

 _ **Do: Tetris**_

 _Okej, punkt dla ciebie, mnie też moja wiedza na temat Węgier i mieszkańców tego kraju nie przygotowała na starcie z Lizzie. Ale mimo wszystko o konieczności wykombinowania sobie przebrania powinieneś wiedzieć._

 _ **Od: Tetris**_

 _Nikt mi nie powiedział, że to będzie impreza-maskarada! Dlaczego tylko ja znowu o czymś nie wiem?!_

 _ **Do: Tetris**_

 _A tego to ja ci już nie powiem. Chociaż mam teorię, że to przez pewną różnicę pomiędzy naszymi osobistymi kuratorami socjalnymi. Lizzie jak już mnie w coś wkręca, to dba o to, żebym znał niezbędne szczegóły, chyba, że planuje jakąś niespodziankę. Alfred z kolei wychodzi z założenia, że albo już wszystko wiesz, albo sam się domyślisz/dowiesz, nawet jeśli masz to w kompletnym poważaniu i nie podejmujesz żadnej inicjatywy żeby zdobyć odpowiednie informacje._

 _ **Od: Tetris**_

 _Weź się zamień._

 _ **Do: Tetris**_

 _Pffff, chyba cię chłopcze pojebało. Lizzie przynajmniej przyjmuje do wiadomości niektóre fakty i chociaż część moich postulatów, oraz ewentualnych protestów. Alfred jest jak amerykańska demokracja, z buta wjeżdża i nie patrzy czy masz jakieś „ale". Na niego potrzeba naprawdę solidnych argumentów._

 _ **Od: Tetris**_

 _Na przykład?_

 _ **Do: Tetris**_

 _Osobiście polecałbym cegłę i szybki powrót na Litwę, zanim delikwent odzyska przytomność._

 _ **Od: Tetris**_

… _A coś mniej drastycznego?_

 _ **Do: Tetris**_

 _Nie wiem. Twój najlepszy kumpel, twój największy problem. Chociaż gdybym był na twoim miejscu, to na tym etapie najpewniej po prostu przeszedłbym w tryb „mam wyjebane" i grzecznie poczekał, aż mój oprawca wybierze mi jakieś wdzianko (oczywiście w granicach zdrowego rozsądku), bo zapewne tak to się skończy. Także ten, powodzenia, ja mam randkę z flagą Turkmenistanu i wyciszam telefon, bo to będzie ciężka przeprawa._

 _ **Od: Tetris**_

 _Tak swoją drogą, poważnie König kazał ci samemu namalować flagi wszystkich państw na świecie? To nie jest jakaś nowoczesna odmiana niewolnictwa?_

 _ **Do: Tetris**_

 _Raczej odmiana skrajnego masochizmu z mojej strony, bo profesor powiedział, że jeśli chcę to mogę sobie znaleźć kogoś do pomocy. Rozważę tą opcję, jeśli będę miał realne obawy, że się do Bożego Narodzenia nie wyrobię, a póki co mam świetną wymówkę, żeby siedzieć w pokoju, a Lizzie nie mogła się tego uczepić._

 _ **Od:** **Tetris**_

 _Uh huh... całkiem sprytne, ale mimo to też uważam, że powinieneś chociaż wyjść na spacer od czasu do czasu. Zgnijesz w tym pokoju._

 _ **Do: Tetris**_

 _Brzmisz jak moja mama, pozwól jednak, że oleję twoje uwagi. Ciebie, w przeciwieństwie do Lizzie i mojej mamy, się nie boję._

 _ **Od: Tetris**_

 _Udowodniłeś to przed tą lekcją angielskiego, na której dowiedziałem się, że stolica mojego kraju jest strefą erogenną Europy._

 _ **Od: Tetris**_

 _Uh… Alfred chyba zorientował się, że zajmuję się czymś innym, niż szukaniem perfekcyjnego przebrania na wieczór…_

 _ **Do: Tetris**_

 _I dobrze ci tak, za przerywanie mojej namiętnej randki z turkmeńską flagą i powątpiewanie w moje słowa. Nie boję się ciebie, ale nie zamierzam dać sobie przywalić, żeby to udowodnić._

\- A teraz grzecznie schowaj telefon i idziemy szukać ci kostiumu – zarządził Alfred, stając przed Torisem i zakładając ręce za siebie z miną godną nauczyciela, który przyłapał ucznia na używaniu telefonu na lekcji.

\- Czemu sam tego nie możesz zrobić? - burknął Litwin, chowając urządzenie do kieszeni.

\- Bo to ma być kostium dla ciebie, swój już mam.

\- To skoro to ma być kostium dla mnie, to dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś mi kupić czegoś z tego co wypatrzyłem wcześniej?

\- Bo to były chyba najbardziej oklepane przebrania w historii Halloween! A jakby tego było mało, to w budżetowej wersji, a ja nie zamierzam pozwolić na to, żeby mój najlepszy kumpel wybrał się na imprezę w byle czym!

\- Alfred… - Toris wziął głęboki wdech, przykładając sobie dłoń do czoła. - Korona mi z głowy nie spadnie, jeśli moje przebranie, skoro już się uparłeś że musi być, nie będzie najwyższej klasy. A jeśli tobie ma spaść, to mogę się nie przyznawać, że się znamy.

\- Ty nic nie rozumiesz – westchnął Alfred, kręcąc głową.

\- No nie, nie rozumiem, a ty wcale się nie starasz, żebym zaczął – przyznał brunet. - A i jest jeszcze coś. Z takich bardziej przyziemnych powodów, najzwyczajniej w świecie nie mam kasy na to, żeby kupić sobie jakiś super wypasiony kostium, który zapewne założę raz w życiu. - Toris był niemal pewien, że Alfred prędzej by go zastrzelił, niż pozwolił mu założyć ten sam kostium dwa lata z rzędu.

\- A o to nie musisz się martwić, bo od tego ja tu jestem – oświadczył Amerykanin, wskazując na siebie z dumnym uśmiechem. - Jak znajdziemy coś fajnego, to ci do tego dołożę.

\- Ale ja nie chcę wyciągać od ciebie kasy – upierał się Toris. - Po prostu wezmę coś co wygląda w miarę, a przy okazji nie kosztuje dużo i… - westchnął ciężko na widok miny Alfreda. - Nie ma takiej opcji, prawda?

\- Nie – odparł krótko Amerykanin, poprawiając okulary. - A teraz skończ marudzić i idziemy.

\- A za co ty się przebierasz? - zapytał Litwin z rezygnacją, w duchu przyznając Feliksowi całkowitą rację. Z jedną drobną poprawką. Jeśli Alfred na coś się uparł, to nawet najcięższe argumenty nie działały. Chociaż cegły w sumie jeszcze nie próbował...

\- Za Kapitana Amerykę.

\- To może pomaluję twarz na czerwono i zostanę Red Skullem – mruknął Toris, przewalając oczyma. Wybór Alfreda jakoś go nie dziwił, a przebranie się za głównego wroga Kapitana pasowało mu do sytuacji w której się znajdował. W końcu źli kolesie zawsze przegrywali, a on przegrał kolejną batalię w dość krótkim odstępie czasu. Najpierw próba przekonania Amerykanina, żeby nie umawiał go z żadną dziewczyną bez jego wiedzy, potem pójście na to nieszczęsne przyjęcie, powiązane z lekcjami tańca, a teraz przegrał z kretesem bitwę o wybranie sobie przebrania.

\- Co? Nie! Mój ziomek nie może przebrać się za arcywroga postaci za którą ja chcę się przebrać! - Toris tylko westchnął w duchu. Nie miał pojęcia jaką logiką Alfred kierował się tym razem, ale po raz kolejny jego próba odhaczenia kostiumu, przy rozsądnym dysponowaniu budżetem, została zniweczona.

\- Hmm… chociaż… - Litwin spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela z zaniepokojeniem, gdy ten zrobił zamyśloną minę, zastanawiając się co też tym razem wpadło mu do głowy. Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, gdy Alfred pstryknął głośno palcami i złapał go za ramię uśmiechając się szeroko. - Toris, jesteś geniuszem!

\- Eee… dzięki? Tak myślę? - wydukał brunet niepewnie – Co takiego genialnego wymyśliłem?

\- Swój kostium, który będzie totalnie _cool!_ \- oświadczył Amerykanin, ciągnąc go za sobą. - I nawet widziałem w którymś sklepie coś co nie zalatywało tandetą, kiedy szukałem czegoś dla siebie! Chodźże w końcu, jak jeszcze go nie kupili, to będzie ekstra, a jak będziemy mieć pecha, to trzeba będzie improwizować!

Jedyne co pozostało Torisowi, to modlić się, żeby kostium o którym mówił Alfred nie był jakoś kosmicznie drogi. No i że jeszcze był w sklepie, bo nie chciał wiedzieć, jak wyglądałaby ta „improwizacja" ze strony Amerykanina.

* * *

\- Gdzie on się podziewa? - zamruczała gniewnie Elizabeta, zerkając ze zniecierpliwieniem na komórkę. Już od dobrych piętnastu minut czekała aż Feliks raczy się zjawić, zaczynając czuć się jak idiotka, stercząc przed czyimś domem w stroju zakonnicy, w którym sądząc po przytłumionym dudnieniu muzyki, impreza trwała w najlepsze. Ideę modnego spóźnienia się potrafiła zrozumieć, ale Polak powoli zbliżał się do limitu czasu, w którym ten zabieg nie był jeszcze zupełnym brakiem taktu.

\- Słowo daje, jeśli uznał, że może tak po prostu olać sprawę i poszedł spać, to go tutaj własnoręcznie przytargam, choćby w piżamie! - warknęła cicho, chowając urządzenie do kieszeni. Obejrzała się przez ramię, słysząc czyjeś kroki, ale zamiast Feliksa, ujrzała jakiegoś dzieciaka w… no chyba właśnie w piżamie. Kombinezon-szkielet nie kojarzył jej się z niczym innym, wyglądało jednak na to, że był częścią kostiumu, jeśli dodać do tego czaszkową maskę i czarne trampki z motywem kości. - Och… cześć… - mruknęła, nie poświęcając chłopakowi więcej uwagi. Bardziej zajęta była planowaniem tego co zrobi Feliksowi, jak już go dorwie. Stała i tak sobie rozmyślała, w towarzystwie tego przebranego za szkieleta dzieciaka, jeszcze przez kilka następnych minut, póki z zamyślenia nie wyrwały jej znajome głosy.

\- Podsumowując, cały dzień ciągałeś mnie po sklepach, żeby znaleźć mi idealne przebranie, a koniec końców spóźniliśmy się przez ciebie…

\- Ziomuś, wcześniej nie zauważyłem, że mój kostium ma dziurę! Swoją drogą, dzięki za pomoc, nie wiedziałem, że umiesz szyć.

\- Jakoś muszę się spłacić, ten mój „idealny kostium" kosztował krocie.

\- Mówiłem ci już, że nic nie musisz spłacać!… Potraktuj to jako prezent na gwiazdkę.

\- Okej, dam tej sprawie spokój, o ile na święta faktycznie nic od ciebie nie dostanę.

\- Cześć chłopaki – przywitała się Elizabeta, odwracając się w stronę zbliżających się Alfreda i Torisa. Amerykanin zatrzymał się gwałtownie w miejscu, z miną jakby właśnie zobaczył ducha. - Niezłe kostiumy.

\- Chryste… Lizzie... - syknął Alfred, chwytając się za serce. - Aleś mnie wystraszyła.

\- Uznam to za komplement, trochę siedziałam nad tym kostiumem – uznał Węgierka, z wdzięcznym uśmiechem.

\- To z tego nowego horroru, prawda? Rany, jak się uśmiechasz, to wygląda jeszcze gorzej.

\- Cóż, film nie był najwyższych lotów, ale pomysł na przebranie mi się spodobał. Widzę, że wy poszliście w motyw superbohaterów… Kapitan Ameryka i Zimowy Żołnierz? Ciekawe.

Toris spojrzał z ukosa to na Alfreda, to na Elizabetę. Z jego perspektywy wyglądało to trochę tak, jakby dwóch znanych projektantów mody spotkało się przy kawie na ploteczki i dyskusję o swoich najnowszych projektach. Co do swojego kostiumu, musiał przyznać, że mu się podobał. Nie był krzykliwy i był na tyle dobrze zrobiony, że „metalowe" ramię nie było wykonane ani z materiału, ani z tandetnej folii, ani nawet z plastiku, tylko z prawdziwych, metalowych, polerowanych blaszek naszytych na materiał, była nawet maska w zestawie. Tylko przez tą dbałość o szczegóły kostium kosztował krocie, zwłaszcza dodając do tego kilka ekspresowych przeróbek, których trzeba było dokonać, żeby na niego pasował. Alfred pozostawał głuchy na argumenty cenowe, w rezultacie wywalając na niego dobrych kilkaset dolarów, pozostawiając go z zajebistym kostiumem i wyrzutami sumienia. Nie lubił dostawać drogich prezentów nie mogąc się zrewanżować, a za to jedno głupie przebranie zapewne nie da rady się odegrać przez całą karierę w tej szkole.

\- A skoro już przy kostiumach jesteśmy, widzieliście gdzieś Feliksa? - zapytała Elizabeta, wyraźnie zirytowana. - Nie mówił mi za co się przebiera więc..

\- A to nie on stoi obok ciebie? - zapytał Alfred ze zdziwieniem, wskazując na szkieleta.

\- Nah, to tylko jakiś dzieciak…

\- Patrzcie ją, ubrała jakieś koturny czy inne szpilki które dodały jej parę centymetrów i już wyzywa ludzi od dzieciaków – stwierdził szkielet, głosem który bez wątpienia należał do Feliksa.

\- Może to dlatego, że przyszedłeś w… czy to jest piżama? - zapytał Toris, unosząc brew.

\- To jest mój kostium – oznajmił Polak uroczystym głosem, uderzając się pięścią w pierś. - Jestem trupem.

\- Trupem to ty dopiero będziesz… i to takim martwym trupem – wycedziła przez zęby Elizabeta, odwracając się powoli w stronę Polaka.

\- O co ci chodzi? - zapytał Feliks, zakładając ręce za siebie.

\- Kostium – powiedziała Węgierka, prostując jeden palec. - Spóźnienie – dodała prostując drugi.

\- No okej, nie będę zaprzeczać, że się spóźniłem, ale powinnaś docenić fakt, że jednak przyszedłem, zamiast olać sprawę skoro i tak jestem spóźniony. No i nie mam pojęcia co ci nie pasuje w moim kostiumie.

\- Na przykład to, że ufałam że włożysz w to chociaż minimalny wysiłek!

\- No i włożyłem – stwierdził Feliks, wznosząc oczy ku niebu. - Poszedłem na zakupy, to już jest jakiś wysiłek. No i jest jeszcze jeden plus, dziś mam kostium, a już następnego dnia będę miał fajną piżamę, przynajmniej nie wywaliłem kasy na coś, czego nie będę zbyt często używał.

Toris tylko westchnął w duchu, z trudem powstrzymując się od posłania Alfredowi bardzo wymownego spojrzenia. Niby był w nieco lepszej sytuacji od Alfreda, bo jego kostium ze względu na kolor, oraz odpinane rękawy, można było na upartego nosić na co dzień. Ale jednocześnie wciąż był na tyle… inny, że niezbyt wpasowywał się w jego styl ubierania się.

\- Dobra… na razie pal licho tą nieszczęsną piżamę – powiedziała Elizabeta, pocierając palcami skrzydełka nosa. - Kiedy indziej zmyje ci za to głowę jak należy… Wróćmy do kwestii tego, że skoro już raczyłeś się pojawić, to mogłeś chociaż dać znać, że to ty! A nie sterczę tu jak idiotka i czekam na ciebie, a ty stoisz sobie obok, podczas gdy już dawno moglibyśmy być w środku!

\- Ale ja tam nie chcę iść – odparł z uporem Feliks. - To raz, a dwa, to po tym „cześć" z twojej strony byłem pewny, że się domyśliłaś że to ja! Myślałem, że po prostu czekamy na nich! - stwierdził, wskazując na Litwina i Amerykanina. - Znaczy, może nie koniecznie na nich, ale na kogoś na pewno.

\- Mam propozycję – odezwał się nagle Alfred. Odniósł wrażenie, że Feliks i Elizabeta dopiero się rozkręcają, a on chciałby w końcu dotrzeć na przyjęcie. - Dokończycie tą rozmowę w środku, dobra? Impreza trwa w najlepsze, a my zamiast dobrze się bawić, stoimy po ciemku na środku ulicy.

\- Nikt wam nie zabronił po prostu nas zignorować i wejść do środka, ale masz rację, chodźmy już – zgodziła się Węgierka, ruszając w stronę drzwi. - Później się policzymy – rzuciła przez ramię do Feliksa, posyłając mu przy tym mordercze spojrzenie.

\- I weź tu zrozum kobiety, nie mam pojęcia o co ona się tak ciska – burknął Polak. Chcąc nie chcąc powlókł się za Alfredem i Lizzie, w towarzystwie Torisa. Twarz Litwina przybrała taki wyraz, jakby już był całym tym przyjęciem zmęczony, mimo że „zabawa jeszcze się nie zaczęła", więc uznał, że powinien chociaż częściowo go rozumieć. - Mogła chociaż zapytać: „Hej, czy to ty, Feliks?"…

\- Myślę, że w najbliższej przyszłości wypunktuje ci wszystko co jej nie pasowało – stwierdził Toris, wzruszając ramionami. - W sumie też spodziewałem się, że twój kostium będzie bardziej ambitny. Coś mi mówi, że następnym razem Lizzie nie da ci wolnej ręki w tej kwestii.

\- Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale dążę do tego, żeby drugiej takiej okazji nie było...

Litwin ledwie powstrzymał się od uwagi, że marnie mu idą te dążenia i ponownego wyrażenia swoich wątpliwości, czy blondyn aby na pewno chce wylecieć z UWHS. Nie chciał po raz kolejny zirytować Feliksa i stracić potencjalnego towarzysza do podpierania ścian na imprezie.

-… W każdym razie, nie chciało mi się zbytnio wysilać.

\- To widać… przyszedłeś tylko w piżamie?

\- Nie wiem czemu tak cię to interesuje i czy powinienem się martwić tym że o to pytasz, ale nie, mam pod spodem coś jeszcze.

\- Dlaczego co chwilę insynuujesz mi, że mam jakieś podejrzane intencje? - westchnął Litwin.

\- Bo masz tendencje do zadawania dziwnych pytań – odparł uprzejmie Polak. - Ja tam uważam, że moje przebranie jest perfekcyjne. Nie wymagające wiele wysiłku i zwiększające bezpieczeństwo. Mam maskę, piżamka ma kaptur, a jeśli moje założenia okażą się słuszne i w środku będzie co najmniej kilkanaście innych szkieletów, to nie będę się bardzo wyróżniał. Czyli jest mniejsza szansa, że ktoś mnie rozpozna, więc może uda mi się gdzieś przycupnąć i nikt nie będzie mnie zaczepiał. No i... wiesz, tak sobie pomyślałem, że skoro wedle relacji wszystkich to ma być taka super wypasiona biba, to na pewno będą na niej wszyscy „najfajniejsi" i najpopularniejsi uczniowie, więc wolałem zmniejszyć ryzyko, że Owen, albo któryś z jego znajomych postanowi umilić mi wieczór.

\- Och… - mruknął Toris, czując nagły przypływ zdenerwowania. Musiał sobie zanotować, żeby przy następnej takiej okazji dowiedzieć się, czy Feliks nie zna więcej podobnych sztuczek. - Cwane…

\- A dziękuję, mam sporą wprawę w unikaniu ludzi, z którymi nie chcę mieć do czynienia.

Litwin nagle odniósł wrażenie, że ta impreza może okazać się bardziej męcząca niż do tej pory zakładał. Zerknął ukradkiem w stronę maski kostiumu, którą miał przy pasku, zastanawiając się czy jednak nie zrobić z niej użytku.

* * *

 **Jakby kogoś interesowało, to wyszłam z założenia, że maska Feliksa wygląda jak maska Duskulla XD**

 **I jakby co, to zdaję sobie sprawę, że Halloween robi się coraz popularniejsze i nie tylko w Stanach obchodzą to święto, ale USA to jednak USA tam to mają solidny rozmach. W sumie jak tak o tym myślę, to mi się przypomina tegoroczny odcinek South Park na ten temat...**

 **Z spraw bieżących... jest śnieg! Tylko czemu zaczął padać, jak muszę robić za kierowcę, a jazda w tych warunkach do najprzyjemniejszych nie należy :'D  
Mam tylko nadzieję, że na święta magicznie nie stopnieje, żeby pojawić się po Sylwestrze... No i że nie wjadę do rowu.**

 **Co do tego o co jestem na siebie zła... cóż, o to, że się ostatnio nasłuchałam soundtracku z Wieśka 3. No i w związku z tym, myśli moje oczywiście pognały do myślenia nad kolejnym AU...  
Ale spokojnie, nie zamierzam się pakować w kolejne opowiadanie, przed skończeniem któregoś z obecnych. Aczkolwiek napomknę, że już wcześniej o tym myślałam, podczas grania w tą piękną grę... kurczę muszę ją w końcu dokończyć :v**

 **A tymczasem pozdrawiam cieplutko i na zapas życzę Wesołych Świąt.**

 **Bo z moimi przypływami weny to bywa różnie.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ten teges... miało być dłuższe, ale stwierdziłam, że nie będę was trzymać na głodzie aż tak długo. Tak co by przynajmniej proporcje jeden rozdział na miesiąc utrzymać.**

 **Ogólnie teraz mam trochę mniej wolnego czasu, może jak się przyzwyczaję do wstawania bardzo rano, to będę mieć siły na pisanie. Aczkolwiek nadal najlepiej pisze mi się w nocy** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

* * *

Zaraz po wejściu do budynku, cała czwórka została poddana krótkiej kontroli, czy aby na pewno znajdują się na liście zaproszonych. Wynajęty do tego zadania ochroniarz, miał pewne wąty co do wpuszczenia Feliksa, bo on jako jedyny na owej liście się nie znajdował. Elizabeta szybko załatwiła tą kwestię, mówiąc, że jest jej osobą towarzyszącą. Po wyjaśnieniu tego nieporozumienia, zostali zapoznani z listą zasad obowiązujących w środku, a kiedy i to mieli z głowy, w końcu trafili na miejsce przeznaczenia.

\- O mój Boże… - wykrztusił Toris, rozglądając się wokół z nieco przerażoną miną. Stojący obok Feliks tylko kiwnął głową, na znak, że w pełni się z nim zgadza. Co prawda, dzięki czaszkowej masce, jego twarz nie była widoczna, ale wyraz jego oczu był taki, jakby właśnie spełnił się jego najgorszy koszmar.

\- Co z wami? - zapytał Alfred, obserwując ich ze zdumieniem. - Nigdy w życiu nie byliście na domówce czy jak?

\- Na domówce może i byłem, ale to… to jest zupełnie nowy poziom – odparł Litwin. Normalnie nie miał wrażenia, jakby trafił do innego świata, pełnego ludzi, których albo kojarzył tak ledwo ledwo, albo wcale, a których rozpoznanie dodatkowo utrudniały kostiumy.

\- Fakt, robi to wrażenie – przyznała Elizabeta, z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem obserwując otoczenie.

Przestronne pomieszczenia zostały udekorowane ogromną ilością halloweenowych dekoracji, w całym domu panował półmrok, rozświetlany błyskającymi w rytm muzyki światłami i lampami, rzucającymi słabe światło, poustawianymi w miejscach przeznaczonych na odpoczynek, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby znaleźli się w klubie. Pod ścianami poustawiane zostały stoliki z przekąskami, piciem i całą masą przeróżnych rodzajów słodyczy.

\- Tu jest chyba połowa szkoły – wymamrotał Feliks, przestępując nerwowo z nogi na nogę. Nie czuł się za dobrze w takim tłumie.

\- Spokojnie – powiedziała Węgierka, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Polaka. - Posiedzimy w ogrodzie, tam na pewno będzie luźniej. Będziesz mógł się przyzwyczaić, a ja będę mogła na spokojnie zmyć ci głowę za ten cudowny kostium.

Blondyn wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Szczerze wątpił żeby dał radę się przyzwyczaić do czegokolwiek w tym miejscu i wciąż nie rozumiał co dziewczynie aż tak nie pasuje w jego przebraniu. Mimo to nie protestował, gdy Lizzie pociągnęła go w kierunku szklanych drzwi prowadzących na taras.

\- To bawcie się dobrze, może jeszcze na siebie później wpadniemy! – zawołał za nimi Alfred, powstrzymując Torisa, przed pójściem za Feliksem i Elizabetą. - O nie, ty idziesz ze mną!

\- Niby gdzie? - zapytał brunet z zaniepokojeniem. - Dopiąłeś swego, jesteśmy na tej „zajebistej" imprezie…

\- I w związku z tym idziemy się dobrze bawić – wtrącił Amerykanin, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Litwin doskonale znał ten typ uśmiechu, Alfred zawsze miał ten wyraz twarzy, kiedy realizował jakiś swój „genialny" plan. Najwyraźniej miał się w końcu dowiedzieć, co takiego jego przyjaciel kombinował, podczas kiedy on miał swoje lekcje tańca.

\- Skończ się na mnie patrzeć jak na seryjnego mordercę i ruszże się w końcu! I tak już jesteśmy spóźnieni.

Toris miał niepokojące wrażenie, że Alfredowi nie chodziło wcale o to, że spóźnili się na imprezę. Amerykanin pociągnął go prosto w tłum bawiących się nastolatków, a po chwili znaleźli się przed ustawioną w kącie kanapą, okupowaną przez kilka osób. Litwin poczuł, jakby ktoś wylał mu na głowę wiadro lodowatej wody, gdy na ich widok z kanapy podniosły się dwie, nieznane mu dziewczyny.

\- Hej, dziewczyny! Sorki za spóźnienie, mieliśmy małe komplikacje – przywitał się Alfred, puszczając bruneta, obejmując jedną z dziewczyn w pasie. - Amando, to jest mój kumpel Toris, o którym ci opowiadałem. Toris, to jest Amanda, zgodziła się podjąć heroicznego wysiłku jakim będzie odciąganie cię od podpierania ścian - oznajmił Amerykanin, przedstawiając Torisowi drugą pannę.

\- Yyy… aaa… cześć… - wydukał Litwin, podając nowej znajomej rękę, co spotkało się z bezgłośnym westchnieniem ze strony Alfreda. Amanda była ładną, ciemnoskórą dziewczyną, niższą od niego o pół głowy, o silnie skręconych włosach, upiętych w dwa koczki, ubraną w ciemne leginsy i prążkowany top odsłaniający brzuch. - Jesteś… umm… osą? - zapytał, gdy dostrzegł, że z tyłu mała zamocowane coś co wyglądało na skrzydła.

\- Można tak powiedzieć – uśmiechnęła się Amanda, uścisnąwszy jego dłoń. - Nie wiem czy oglądałeś Młodych Tytanów, ale wzorowałam swój kostium na jednej z postaci.

\- Oglądałem i wiem o kogo chodzi, fajny pomysł i dobrze wykonany.

\- Mój strój nie dorasta twojemu do pięt, ale dzięki za komplement.

\- Widzę, że pierwsze lody już przełamane, w takim razie mogę… - zaczął Alfred, robiąc krok w kierunku „parkietu".

\- Oooo nie, nie tak szybko, najpierw sobie wyjaśnimy pewną kwestię – oświadczył Toris, łapiąc Amerykanina za ramię. - Mogę, na chwilę? - zapytał, zwracając się do jego towarzyszki – Obiecuję że zaraz oddam.

\- Jasne – zachichotała dziewczyna, odsuwając się na bok. Spojrzenie jakim go przy tym obdarzyła, sprawiło, że Litwin poczuł ukłucie irytacji. Wyglądało na to, że plotki odnośnie jego preferencji seksualnych jeszcze tak do końca nie umarły. Darował sobie jednak komentarz i przeprosiwszy Amandę, po prostu odciągnął Alfreda na bok.

\- Alfred… o co ja cie prosiłem od kilku tygodni?! - warknął Toris, posyłając swemu kumplowi mordercze spojrzenie

\- Jeny, wyluzuj, stary – powiedział Alfred, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście. - Jestem w stu procentach pewien, że Amanda nie jest wariatką, która będzie wam planować wspólną przyszłość po jednym wieczorze. No chyba, że zrobisz na niej aż takie wrażenie.

\- Jezu, czy do ciebie w ogóle dociera to co ja mówię?! Wyraźnie prosiłem, żebyś nie umawiał mnie z nikim bez mojej wiedzy! A tu nie dość, że znowu to zrobiłeś, to jeszcze nawet nie dałeś mi szansy otrząsnąć się z szoku po pierwszej takiej akcji!

\- Ziomuś, niepotrzebnie się spinasz, przysięgam, że tym razem przeprowadziłem rzetelny wywiad. Poza tym, to tylko jedna impreza, przynajmniej nie będziesz musiał później świecić oczami przed całą szkołą, że nie przyprowadziłeś żadnej panny na party tego kalibru. A kto wie, może będzie z tego coś więcej, wydaje mi się, że tym razem lepiej się wstrzeliłem w twoje gusta.

\- Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, co przez to rozumiesz – westchnął Litwin, przykładając sobie rękę do czoła.

\- Jak nie zachowasz się jak jakiś mruk i trochę z nią zagadasz, to się dowiesz. A jak ci nie spasuje, to zawsze możesz ją po prostu spławić, nawet nie będę zły, jak wszystko zwalisz na mnie.

\- Nie będę nikogo spławiał. - Nie chciał wyjść na kompletnego dupka, poza tym Alfred miał trochę racji, wolał nie dawać ludziom kolejnych powodów do plotek. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że był mniej wkurzony zachowaniem Amerykanina. - Ale słowo daję, jeszcze raz odwalisz coś takiego, to będziesz musiał obsadzić wakat w drużynie i na stanowisku swojego najlepszego kumpla. Chociaż z tego, co do tej pory miałem okazję zaobserwować, jakoś wątpię, że zajęłoby ci to dużo czasu… - Po tych słowach, nie czekając na odpowiedź Alfreda, wrócił do dziewczyn. Okej, może jednak zachował się jak dupek, ale Alfred aż się o to prosił. Skoro prośby do niego nie docierały, to może groźba odniesie chociaż minimalny skutek.

\- Łał, wyglądasz na wkurzonego, pokłóciliście się? - zapytała koleżanka Amandy, której imienia Alfred nie raczył mu podać i szczerze powiedziawszy niezbyt zależało mu na tym żeby je poznać. Toris miał dziwne wrażenie, że Amerykanin planował na szybko przedstawić mu sytuację, a potem czmychnąć czym prędzej, żeby uniknąć ochrzanu za ponowne umówienie go z kimś bez jego zgody. Cóż, w takim układzie, ta część planu nie wypaliła.

\- Nie do końca, po prostu musiałem powiedzieć mojemu koledze kilka słów do słuchu.

\- Niech więc w spokoju przetrawi te słowa, a my chodźmy złapać trochę luzu – powiedziała Amanda, łapiąc Litwina za rękę i ciągnąc go w stronę tańczących. - No dalej! Nie będziemy przecież całą imprezę siedzieć w jednym miejscu!

Toris z trudem powstrzymał się od stwierdzenia, że nie widziałby w tym nic złego i dał się poprowadzić. Westchnął tylko cicho, stwierdzając, że gorzej już nie będzie i jedyne co mu jeszcze groziło to zrobienie z siebie idioty.

* * *

\- I to, mój drogi przyjacielu, są wszystkie powody, dla którego twoje przebranie mnie irytuje – oświadczyła Elizabeta uroczystym głosem. - Słuchałeś ty mnie w ogóle? - zapytała z ciężkim westchnieniem, widząc, że Feliks bardziej zajęty był próbowaniem wszelkiej maści słodyczy, ustawionych na stole przy którym się zatrzymali. Jako że w ogrodzie ludzi było znacznie mniej, a przekąsek chyba nawet więcej niż w środku, blondyn dość szybko się uspokoił, a przynajmniej takie miała wrażenie.

\- Tak – odparł krótko Polak, uważnie analizując wygląd karmelka, którego miał zamiar teraz skosztować.

\- I co? Żadnej skruchy w związku z tym?

\- Nie… Możesz to uznać jako swego rodzaju karę, za wyciąganie mnie na imprezę na którą nie chciałem iść.

\- … Okej, to w miarę uczciwe – uznała Węgierka, po chwili przemyśleń. - Ale miej świadomość, że nadal jestem zirytowana twoją postawą, i tak łatwo ci tego nie zapomnę.

\- Nie urodziłem się wczoraj, w dodatku znam cię już jakiś czas, więc jestem w pełni świadom, że się zemścisz.

\- Czemu od razu „zemścisz"? Nie robię tego dla jakiejś chorej satysfakcji, tylko dla twojego dobra. Wiem, że nie jesteś szczególnie otwarty na ludzi, ale nie możesz tak po prostu przesiadywać całymi dniami w swoim pokoju.

\- Wiesz, nie wiem czy zauważyłaś, ale mimo wszystko czasem z niego wychodzę… - burknął chłopak z rozdrażnieniem. Nie znosił kiedy rozmowa zaczynała schodzić na tego typu tematy, głównie dlatego, że za każdym razem słyszał to samo, niezależnie od tego czy rozmawiał z Lizzie, z mamą, czy z panią Shaw.

\- Chyba tylko wtedy, kiedy idziesz na lekcje, albo istnieje realna szansa, że padniesz z głodu i musisz iść coś kupić. Mnie chodzi o wyjścia w celach towarzyskich, czyli takie jak to, żeby się trochę rozerwać i pogadać z ludźmi.

\- Jeśli zaraz dostanę wykład z kategorii „powinieneś sobie więcej przyjaciół poszukać"…

\- Nie dostaniesz, bo nie o to mi chodzi. Ja ci nie każę zdobywać nowych kolegów, wystarczy jeśli od czasu do czasu spędzisz wspólnie czas z tymi których już masz.

\- Przecież to robię…

\- W takim razie powiedz mi, kiedy ostatnio wyskoczyliśmy gdzieś razem po szkole, pomijając twój pokój w akademiku i moje mieszkanie. A żeby było trudniej, to podaj mi taki przypadek, w którym nie próbowałeś sobie znaleźć żadnej wymówki żeby nigdzie nie iść, a wyjście nie dotyczyło załatwienia szkolnych spraw. O takim w którym to ty wyszedłeś z inicjatywą żeby się gdzieś wybrać, to nawet nie będę wspominać.

Feliks otworzył usta… po czym zamknął je po chwili, kiedy dotarło do niego, że udzielenie odpowiedzi nie jest takie proste jak mu się wydawało. Po kilku kolejnych minutach ciszy, Elizabeta westchnęła cicho.

\- A no właśnie… W takim razie proszę przestać mi tu marudzić. Nie mam wobec ciebie żadnych kosmicznych wymagań na ten wieczór. Po prostu pokręć się tu przez przynajmniej półtorej godziny i spróbuj poszukać sobie rozrywki, a potem możesz iść do akademika. Ewentualnie możesz mnie po prostu zignorować

\- A co z tobą? - zapytał Polak z lekkim zaniepokojeniem. Półtorej godziny nie brzmiało jakoś bardzo strasznie, zwłaszcza, że podejrzewał iż to party potrwa o wiele wiele dłużej.

\- Nie bój nic, nie zostawię cię samego sobie… na zbyt długo. Na razie chciałam iść przywitać się z kilkoma osobami, pogadać, sprawdzić czy mogę się dowiedzieć czegoś ciekawego… - powiedziała z namysłem Węgierka.

\- Posłuchać pikantnych ploteczek, które idealnie nadadzą się do szantażu – wpadł jej w słowo Feliks, metodycznie likwidując zapasy słodyczy w jego zasięgu.

\- A potem możemy wspólnie sprawdzić, ile warte są atrakcje na tej imprezie. Nie wiem jak ty, ale jestem bardzo ciekawa, co ten labirynt sobą prezentuje – oznajmiła Lizzie, wskazując na konstrukcję z żywopłotu, zajmującą chyba połowę powierzchni całego ogrodu. Wejście do labiryntu ozdobione było pokaźną ilością sztucznej pajęczyny i kilkoma plastikowymi pająkami, szkieletami, oraz dyniami, w środku zapewne było tego jeszcze więcej.

\- Cóóóóż… można to sprawdzić, pod warunkiem, że tuż po wejściu moja klaustrofobia nie przyprawi mnie o zawał.

\- Jak nie da rady to trudno, znajdziemy sobie inne zajęcie. A teraz znikam na jakieś pół godziny, bądź grzecznym trupem i poszwendaj się gdzieś tutaj, do czasu aż nie wrócę.

\- Tak mamo – westchnął blondyn, przewalając oczyma.

Elizabeta klepnęła go w plecy, po czym ruszyła w stronę domu. W połowie drogi, ze zmartwioną miną, ukradkiem obejrzała się przez ramię. Wbrew temu co Feliks mógł sądzić, naprawdę nie zaciągnęła go tu, żeby zrobić mu na złość. Po prostu się o niego martwiła, jego matka zresztą też, chociaż obie starały się nie dawać tego po sobie poznać. Na początku ich znajomości, Polak wydawał się jej po prostu nieśmiałym, nieco zahukanym, ale zupełnie normalnym nastolatkiem, dlatego niezbyt rozumiała kiedy pani Łukasiewicz, po tym jak zapoznały się nieco lepiej, poprosiła ją o to żeby „zadbała o to, żeby jej syn dobrze wykorzystał swobodę". Właściwie to gdyby nie pani Shaw, to chyba nawet nie zauważyłaby, że coś jest nie w porządku, po prostu uznałaby blondyna za typowego samotnika, któremu nie zależy na tym żeby jego grono znajomych było szczególnie liczne. Ciężko było jej ubrać w słowa co właściwie było z Feliksem „nie tak", najbardziej trafne wydawało jej się stwierdzenie, że chłopak po prostu się bał… próbowania nowych rzeczy, poznawania nowych ludzi… nie nie chciał, tylko bał się to robić i nieśmiałość nie była tu głównym problemem. Zapewne gdyby była choć trochę mniej uparta i nie potrafiła postawić na swoim, to w ogóle nie dałaby rady wyrwać blondyna z jego strefy komfortu, co zresztą i tak nie zawsze jej się udawało.

Miała pewne przypuszczenia na temat tego, co było przyczyną takiego stanu rzeczy, ale póki co nie chciała zadawać niewygodnych pytań. Nie chciała ryzykować tej przyjaźni.

* * *

\- Łał, naprawdę nieźle tańczysz! - wydyszała Amanda, ocierając pot z czoła.

\- Tak myślisz? - zapytał Toris, mając nadzieję, że nie zabrzmiał na tak zdziwionego jak był w rzeczywistości.

\- Owszem, już samo to, że starasz się robić coś więcej niż kołysać w rytm muzyki, jest dużym plusem. Tylko po twojej minie widać było, że wciąż jesteś zły na Alfreda.

\- Och… cóż… trochę mnie zirytował. Wiem, że chciał dobrze, ale naprawdę uważam, że jestem w stanie sam sobie mniej więcej ogarnąć życie. - Litwin był wdzięczny za to, że mógł „użyć" swojego najlepszego kumpla jako wymówki, bo ostatnie o czym myślał na parkiecie, to ta drobna scysja na początku imprezy. W sumie Feliks coś mu wspominał o tym, że powinien nagrać jego wyraz twarzy podczas którejś z lekcji w mieszkaniu Elizabety. A jak już o tym była mowa, to chyba tych kilka sesji w Just Dance naprawdę zdziałało cuda, skoro przetańczył kilka kawałków, a jego partnerka uznała, że nieźle sobie radzi, zamiast dzwonić po karetkę i zgłosić atak padaczki.

\- Co ty na to, żeby trochę odsapnąć? - zasugerowała Amanda, wskazując gestem na kilka pobliskich, chwilowo pustych foteli.

\- Co? - mruknął wyrwany z zamyślenia Toris. - Och… jasne, z chęcią, taniec jest bardziej męczącym zajęciem niż przypuszczałem.

\- Nie robisz tego zbyt często, co? - zapytała dziewczyna z figlarnym uśmiechem, prowadząc Litwina w kierunku wolnych siedzeń. - Skoro nie wiesz takich rzeczy…

\- No… nie, nie robię… - Brunet podrapał się z zakłopotaniem w tył głowy, z lekkim uśmiechem błąkającym mu się na ustach. Póki co Amanda wydawała mu się naprawdę miłą, a jednocześnie pełną energii dziewczyną, w porównaniu do Cindy… w sumie Cindy nie dało się do niczego porównać, wciąż miał traumę na samo jej wspomnienie. Z cichym westchnieniem opadł na jeden z foteli, żeby odpocząć, wciąż nie był zbytnio przekonany do imprez, ale na razie bawił się lepiej niż zakładał.

\- W sumie… skoro robimy przerwę, to skoczę po coś do picia – stwierdziła Amanda, spoglądając w stronę najbliższego stołu z przekąskami, słodyczami i napojami. Zanim Toris zdążył zaproponować że sam się tym zajmie, już jej nie było.

\- Wygląda na to, że dobrze się bawisz.

Cichy okrzyk zaskoczenia, który wydał z siebie brunet, utonął wśród dźwięków muzyki i ogólnego zamieszania. Litwin nie był pewny czego wystraszył się bardziej, głosu, który znienacka rozległ się tuż przy jego uchu, czy wyglądu jego właścicielki, po tym jak się odwrócił.

\- Chryste, Lizzie, czy celem, który upatrzyłaś sobie na dzisiejszy wieczór, jest doprowadzenie do zawału jak największej ilości osób?! - zapytał Tori, biorąc głęboki wdech. Przy obecnym oświetleniu, makijaż na twarzy Węgierki wydawał się jeszcze bardziej upiorny.

\- Nieeee… tego nie ma na mojej liście – odparła Elizabeta, machnąwszy ręką od niechcenia. - Czyli zgodnie z moimi przewidywaniami Alfred, z właściwym sobie brakiem wyczucia, znowu z kimś cię umówił? No chyba że sam zagadałeś do tej panny z którą cię przed chwilą widziałam.

\- Nie, to sprawka Alfreda, już go za to opieprzyłem, tym razem na tyle solidnie, że może da mu to trochę do myślenia. A gdzie zgubiłaś Feliksa? Już zdołał się wymknąć i wrócić do siebie?

\- Nigdzie go nie zgubiłam, po prostu został w ogrodzie, gdzie pieczołowicie pracuje nad tym, żeby nabawić się cukrzycy. Oczywiście jest opcja, że da nogę zanim do niego wrócę, ale ufam, że ma w sobie na tyle przyzwoitości żeby nie wyciąć mi takiego numeru.

\- Och? A co cię odciągnęło od pilnowania go?

\- Nic szczególnego… chciałam porozmawiać z kilkoma osobami… odwalić trochę kreciej roboty tu i ówdzie… Na przykład subtelnie zwróciłam uwagę największej szkolnej plotkary, mojej „koleżance" z gazetki, na ciebie i twoją towarzyszkę.

\- Po co? - zapytał Toris, krzywiąc się.

\- Nie zależało ci przypadkiem na tym, żeby zabić plotki jakobyś był gejem?

\- Niby tak, ale czy koniecznie muszę wylądować przy tym w gazetce?

\- Cena popularności – Elizabeta wzruszyła ramionami. - Poza tym to najefektywniejszy sposób, a przynajmniej tym razem masz do czynienia z normalną laską.

\- Nie jestem popularny... – burknął Litwin, przewalając oczyma. - I skąd wiesz, że jest normalna? Znasz ją?

\- Jesteś, przynajmniej wedle naszych szkolnych standardów, ale nie będę ci tego teraz tłumaczyć. Twojego pytania też nie będę komentować, już wielokrotnie wspominałam, że wiem wszystko co uznam za stosowne wiedzieć.

\- … Nadal brzmi to niepokojąco…

\- I bardzo dobrze, respekt ważna rzecz, nieważne w jaki sposób zdobyta. Widzę, że twoja panna już wraca, to ja nie przeszkadzam, idę uciąć sobie jeszcze kilka pogawędek, a potem wracam pilnować trupa. Będziemy sprawdzać, czy są tu jakieś atrakcje niewymagające bardziej zaawansowanych interakcji międzyludzkich.

-Brzmi interesująco, na pewno o wiele bardziej ciekawie niż taniec – westchnął Toris, obrzucając bawiących się wokół ludzi przelotnym spojrzeniem. - Nie zrozum mnie źle – dodał widząc jak Węgierka unosi pytająco brwi. - Przyznaję, nie jest to takie złe jak wcześniej sądziłem, ale wciąż nie zajmuje szczególnie wysokiego miejsca na mojej liście ulubionych rozrywek.

\- Grunt, że udało się zmienić twoje podejście, jak dla mnie to już jest spory sukces. To baw się dalej, a ja ruszam straszyć gdzie indziej.

Litwin zdążył tylko machnąć Lizzie na pożegnanie, nim ta zniknęła w tłumie. Kilka sekund później wróciła Amanda i podała mu jeden z plastikowych kubków, które niosła.

\- Dzięki – powiedział z wdzięcznością, starając się zidentyfikować napój który dostał. Był jednak na tyle spragniony, że darował sobie głębszą analizę i po prostu wychylił połowę zawartości, jednym długim łykiem. - Hmm… dobre… chociaż trochę dziwnie smakuje…

\- Cieszę się, że udało mi się wstrzelić w twoje gusta – stwierdziła dziewczyna z uśmiechem. - Z kim przed chwilą rozmawiałeś?

\- Z taką jedną znajomą… o mało nie dostałem przez nią zawału.

\- Nie dziwię się, miała świetny kostium do takich celów – stwierdziła Amanda nadal się uśmiechając, chociaż Litwiniowi wydawało się, że w oczach dziewczyny dostrzegł nieprzyjazną iskrę. - Łał, byłeś naprawdę spragniony – powiedziała unosząc brwi, gdy dostrzegła, że jej towarzysz już zdążył opróżnić kubek. - Przynieść ci jeszcze czy wracamy na parkiet?

\- Chyba wolę jeszcze chwilę posiedzieć, ale nie chce się tobą wysługiwać i sam sobie przyniosę.

\- To takie szlachetne – zachichotała Amanda. - A pozwolisz sobie chociaż towarzyszyć? Mam dziś w sobie zbyt wiele energii, żeby zbyt długo usiedzieć w jednym miejscu.

\- To widać – stwierdził Toris z rozbawieniem. - W takim razie zapraszam.

Nie uszli zbyt daleko, kiedy wybuchło zamieszanie… w sensie większe niż już było. Zaciekawieni ludzie odwracali głowy w stronę tarasowych drzwi, gdzie najwyraźniej działo się coś ciekawego.

\- Hej, zobaczymy co się tam dzieje? - zapytała Amanda, stając na palcach, w próbie dostrzeżenia o co chodzi. - Stoliki z piciem można zahaczyć po drodze.

\- Eee… nooo… okej… - mruknął Litwin. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie chodziło o żadną bójkę, ani nic w tym rodzaju.

* * *

 **No to ten... pora zacząć się zastanawiać nad tym co następne :v**

 **Ktoś mi ostatnio pod smokiem wystawił komentarz z zapytaniem, czy będę tego fika kontynuować.  
A no będę, każde z moich opowiadań zamierzam kiedyś skończyć, mam nadzieję, że w tym życiu mi się uda XD**

 **Nie jestem pewna, czy pisanie odpowiedzi pod innym fikiem, niż ten którego komentarz dotyczył, ma jakiś sens (a i tak zawsze to robię lol)... Ale przynajmniej nikt nie będzie mi mógł zarzucić że go olałam XD  
Zawsze staram się odpowiadać, jak ktoś czyta wszystkie fiki, to okej, jak nie czyta... Cóż, jak dla mnie to i tak lepsza opcja, niż odpowiedzieć nie wiadomo kiedy, kiedy zachce mi się pisać rozdział do danego opowiadania.**

 **No to do zobaczenia w kolejnym rozdziale i trzymajcie się ciepło. Wygląda na to, że wiosna już się rozkręca, co mnie cieszy. Lubię zimę, nie będę zaprzeczać, ale lubię też posiedzieć przy otwartym oknie, a to jest trochę problematyczne przy ujemnych temperaturach :v**


	16. Chapter 16

**Uff udało mi się wyrobić przed czerwcem.**

 **Cześć, ja naprawdę nadal żyję i coś tam bazgram, więc ten...**

 **Ogólnie ten rozdział miał być dłuższy, ale po małej analizie uznałam, że w sumie jestem w całkiem niezłym miejscu żeby skończyć.**

 **I niech mnie ktoś ratuje, bo pada w c... bardzo mocno D:**

* * *

Po jakimś kwadransie od momentu, w którym Lizzie się ulotniła, Feliks doszedł do wniosku, że ta cała impreza nie jest taka zła jak mu się wydawało. Były nawet legendarne czerwone kubeczki, bez których ponoć żadna domówka organizowana na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych nie miała prawa się odbyć. W każdym razie przynajmniej tak długo, jak mógł się w spokoju raczyć darmowym żarciem, słodyczami i napojami, w tym alkopopami, które na przyjęciu dla nastolatków, na pewno nie były legalne. Najwyraźniej gospodarzowi imprezy, kimkolwiek by on nie był, zależało na tym, żeby pomóc się rozluźnić każdemu. Tak więc, czekając na powrót Elizabety, Polak spokojnie raczył się dobrami, które miał w zasięgu i ze swojego cichego, ogrodowego zakątka, obserwował pozostałych uczestników imprezy, z których część była z chwili na chwilę coraz bardziej pijana. Może nawet miał szanse na zdobycie jakichś informacji, które mógł opchnąć Węgierce za jakieś ciekawe przysługi… w końcu nie mogła być w każdym miejscu jednocześnie i obserwować każdego. Do tego musiałaby być bogiem, bo nawet najlepsi szpiedzy mieli swoje ograniczenia.

Wszystko było dobrze do momentu, w którym, w trakcie poszukiwania kolejnych rodzajów słodyczy do spróbowania, poczuł jak ktoś chwyta go za ramię i ciągnie w stronę domu z okrzykiem „mam następnego!".

\- „Jezu, co?! Co „następny"?! Co złego zrobiłem?!" - pomyślał spanikowany Polak, starając się chociaż zidentyfikować swojego oprawcę. - Jeśli chodzi o te wszystkie słodycze, które zjadłem, to słowo daję, że oddam kasę…

Na osobie, która go trzymała, jego obietnica nie zrobiła zbytniego wrażenia, w sumie nawet nie był pewny, czy w ogóle go słuchała. Chwilę później, znalazł się w tej części ogrodu, gdzie znajdował się drugi parkiet, który chwilowo opustoszał i został oświetlony mocniejszym światłem. Bawiący się na nim wcześniej ludzie, stanęli dookoła, wyraźnie na coś czekając, zaś na samym parkiecie znajdowała się tylko garstka osób, do której bardzo szybko dołączył.

\- Eee… - mruknął Feliks, rozglądając się wokół, wdzięczny za to, że jego twarz była ukryta za maską. Nie miał pojęcia co to wszystko miało znaczyć, ale za to zauważył, że wszyscy jego towarzysze niedoli, tak samo jak on, byli przebrani za szkielety. - To jakieś polowanie na żywe trupy czy…? - zapytał stojącą najbliżej osobę, którą okazała się wysoka, długowłosa dziewczyna z charakterystycznym, meksykańskim, trupim makijażem na twarzy. - Och… cześć, Juanita, wiesz może co tu się wyprawia?

\- _Hola_ , Feliks, wiem dokładnie tyle samo co ty.

Juanita Rodriguez była rzecz jasna Meksykanką, w dodatku należała o koła artystycznego, więc siłą rzeczy należała do tej grupy ludzi, z którymi mniej więcej się znał i do których nie bał się odezwać. Dzięki takiemu towarzystwu poczuł się odrobinę mniej nieswojo, chociaż nadal było mu daleko do rozluźnienia się.

\- Czyli nic, doskonale – westchnął Polak. - Kurcze, aż tak łatwo mnie rozpoznać? Jak tak to niedobrze…

\- Rozpoznałam po głosie. Ponadto nie znam innej osoby która miałaby tak charakterystyczny kolor oczu i miała podobny wzrost co ty.

\- Teraz to nie wiem czy mam się wściekać o przytyk do mojego wzrostu, czy z wypiekami na twarzy zastanawiać się, czy jest jakiś szczególny powód dla którego poświęciłaś tyle uwagi barwie moich oczu.

\- Bo są piękne, mają taki niezwykły odcień, czai się w nich tyle emocji i pasji… szkoda tylko, że dusisz to wszystko w sobie – odparła Juanita, poważnym tonem.

\- … Aha… - mruknął Feliks, będąc pewnym, że słowa dziewczyny sprawiły, że jego twarz również przybrała niezwykłą barwę. Juanita pod tym względem bardzo przypominała, a może nawet przebijała Lizzie. Meksykanka nie miała absolutnie żadnych oporów przed głośnym wyrażaniem swoich myśli, a o czymś takim jak zawstydzenie to chyba w życiu nie słyszała.

On nie widział w swoich oczach nic szczególnego, może i zielony nie jest bardzo często występującym kolorem, ale poza tym jakoś nie udało mu się dostrzec czegoś co przykułoby jego uwagę.

\- To ten… ktoś nam w końcu powie co się dzieje, czy lepiej profilaktycznie zacząć uciekać? - zapytał Polak, woląc nie poświęcać czasu na myślenie o rzeczach, które w sobie „dusił". W odpowiedzi na jego pytanie, muzyka wydobywająca się z głośników nieco przycichła, a sądząc po serii cichych trzasków, ktoś złapał za mikrofon.

\- Okej, wygląda na to, że wszystkich mamy już na miejscu! - rozległ się rozentuzjazmowany, nieco podpity, męski głos. - Drodzy państwo, żeby dodatkowo umilić wieczór, wymyśliliśmy kilka konkursów-niespodzianek, które będą odbywać się mniej więcej co godzinę!

\- „Pod warunkiem, że towarzystwo się do tego czasu nie spije" - pomyślał Feliks, rozglądając się dookoła. W końcu minęło relatywnie niewiele czasu, a niektórzy uczestnicy zabawy, wyglądali jakby byli w połowie drogi do zgonu. Nawet gostek przy mikrofonie brzmiał, jakby nieźle zabalował z tymi wszystkimi alkoholizowanymi oranżadkami. On też już kilka wychylił, bardziej z ciekawości niż z faktycznej chęci upicia się, ale nie czuł się jakoś mocno podchmielony. Za mocniejszymi trunkami się nie rozglądał, ale w sumie by go nie zdziwiło gdyby takowe się znalazły.

\- Jak już zapewne zauważyliście, na naszą imprezę zakradło się kilka przerażających szkieletów! Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja słyszałem, że są wyjątkowo żwawymi truposzami! Co wy na to, żeby sprawdzić jak bardzo?! Myślę, że parkiet doskonale to zweryfikuje! - Po tych słowach muzyka znów przybrała na głośności, a w międzyczasie ktoś zdążył zapuścić „Spooky Scary Skeletons". - Przekonajmy się kto zostanie królem, bądź królową tej bandy! I nie martwcie się, to tylko taki mały wstęp do konkursu, każdy będzie mógł wziąć udział w tej tanecznej konkurencji i wszyscy będą mieli równe szanse!

\- Och… a więc o to chodzi – stwierdziła Juanita, kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem, podczas gdy Feliks odetchnął głośno z ulgą. Cała reszta martwego towarzystwa wydawała się raczej podekscytowana. - Brzmi okej… chociaż mogli wcześniej zapytać czy chcemy brać w tym udział.

Polak skinął głową, w pełni się z nią zgadzając. Mimo iż taniec brzmiał zdecydowanie przyjemniej niż halloweenowy łomot od Owena lub jego kumpli, to nawet maska i tych kilka alkopopów które wychylił, nie sprawiały, że był chętny na publiczny występ. Był jednak świadom, że w obecnej sytuacji pokaz umiejętności go nie ominie.

\- A więc! Drogie szkielety, zasady są proste. Zaraz puścimy wam krótki remix, a najlepiej improwizujący trup wygra mały bonus. Potem przejdziemy do właściwej części konkursu, w której każdy będzie mógł spróbować sił!

* * *

Toris bezgłośnie odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy w końcu stało się jasne o co to całe zamieszanie. Elizabeta, którą udało mu się wypatrzeć w zebranym wokół parkietu tłumie, też wyglądała jakby kamień spadł jej z serca.

\- „Ale… poważnie, ten to ma jakiś wybitny talent do wpadania w tarapaty" - stwierdził w myślach Litwin, obserwując stojącego na parkiecie Feliksa. Nie mógł zobaczyć miny Polaka, ale na ile zdążył go poznać, na tyle zakładał, że nie był zbytnio zadowolony z sytuacji w której się znalazł. - Naprawdę trzeba mieć pecha...

\- Co? - zapytała Amanda, zerkając pytająco na Litwina.

\- Nic nic… po prostu nie spodziewałem się żadnych konkursów. A już na pewno nie zawodów w tańcu.

\- W końcu to niespodzianka, chyba tylko organizator o tym wiedział, co nie? Ciekawe co jeszcze przygotowali… Hej, a może chcesz wziąć udział? - zaproponowała dziewczyna z entuzjazmem.

\- Nie ma mowy! - Toris uniósł ręce przed siebie i pokręcił głową z nieco przerażoną miną. - Wybacz, ale dopiero zacząłem się oswajać z tańcem, nie czuje się na tyle pewnie, żeby od razu pchać się na głęboką wodę. Ale jeśli chcesz się spróbować to z chęcią popatrzę.

\- Właśnie się zastanawiam… Ciekawe jak pójdzie szkieletom?

\- Zaraz się przekonamy… - Litwin miał cichą nadzieję, że będzie miał okazję do odwetu za wszystkie docinki, których się nasłuchał podczas sesji Just Dance w mieszkaniu Elizabety. - Cóż, skoro chwilowo nikt nie planuje wgnieść go w podłogę, to mam okazję żeby też się pośmiać jak mu idzie „zbieranie punktów" – mruknął zakładając ręce za siebie.

Bardzo szybko przekonał się, że jego nadzieje były płonne. Zaczął za to dziękować, że podczas swoich „lekcji" nie miał okazji zmierzyć się z blondynem, bo o ile Lizzie starała się dawać mu fory, to Feliks z pewnością skorzystałby z każdej okazji żeby zniszczyć go na wirtualnym parkiecie. Tak na dobrą sprawę to z całej tej trupiej ferajny, faktycznie konkurowały ze sobą tylko dwie osoby: Feliks i jakaś dziewczyna w długiej, ciemnej sukni z obszerną spódnicą, noszącą na twarzy starannie wykonany trupi makijaż. Ta dwójka nie miała żadnych problemów z płynnymi przejściami między szybkim i wolnym tempem, dopasowaniem ruchów do aktualnego utworu, a to co robili to było zdecydowanie coś więcej niż „bujanie się w rytm muzyki".

\- Chciałabym umieć tak tańczyć! - krzyknęła Amanda, podskakując w miejscu w rytm muzyki i dopingując tańczących.

\- Byłoby miło… - mruknął Toris, nie spuszczając oczu z Feliksa. Chłopak wydawał się nie zwracać uwagi na otoczenie, skupiając się tylko na swojej rywalce. Jak na osobę, która nie znosiła zwracać na siebie uwagi, nie wspominając o publicznych wystąpieniach, wydawał się całkiem nieźle bawić. Zastanawiał się czy on też by tak potrafił...

\- Ludzie chyba mamy zwycięzców! - Litwin drgnął zaskoczony, gdy z głośników ponownie dobył się głos prowadzącego ten konkurs. - Tak dobrze słyszeliście, wygranych będzie dwóch! Co prawda planowaliśmy uhonorować tylko jednego trupa… ale chyba sami przyznacie, że w tym przypadku ciężko jednoznacznie wytypować pierwsze miejsce!

Widownia nie miała nic przeciwko takiej decyzji, dekoracji zwycięzców towarzyszyły radosne okrzyki, a kilka osób pokusiło się o głośną prośbę o kolejny pokaz, przed kontynuowaniem konkursu. Feliks raczej nie palił się do tego pomysłu, bo tuż po tym jak otrzymał swoje trofeum, gdy uwaga organizatorów i widowni skupiona była na tej dziewczynie w trupim makijażu, czmychnął w okamgnieniu. Litwin zanotował sobie w pamięci, żeby koniecznie zapytać go jak on to robił...

\- Jak na „mały wstęp" to ta para trupków wysoko zawiesiła poprzeczkę – uznała jego towarzyszka, oklaskując resztę uczestników, otrzymujących właśnie upominki za udział.

\- Mhm, było widać, że tamta dwójka umie coś więcej – odparł brunet, przeczesując spojrzeniem widownię.

\- Ciekawe czy byli podstawieni. Tak swoją drogą, to znasz tego dzieciaka w piżamie? - zapytała Amanda, patrząc na bruneta z zaciekawieniem. - Wiesz, tego co wygrał? - dodała, kiedy chłopak spojrzał na nią wyraźnie zmieszany. - I który chyba wyparował, bo nigdzie go tu nie widzę.

\- Może… nie wiem, musiałby ściągnąć maskę – skłamał Toris. - Czego nie zrobił więc nie mam pojęcia kto to. A dlaczego pytasz?

\- Bo przez cały ten występ gapiłeś się na niego jak sroka w gnat – odparła dziewczyna.

\- O-och… poważnie? - Litwin uśmiechnął się nerwowo, drapiąc z zakłopotaniem po karku. - To pewnie dlatego, że dał niezły popis…

\- A no, pozamiatał równo. Pomyślałam, że skoro patrzysz na niego w ten sposób to go znasz i zastanawiałam się czy... Dobrze się czujesz? - Amanda przekrzywiła głowę na bok, patrząc na chłopaka z lekkim zmartwieniem. - Może to tylko refleks świateł, ale mam wrażenie że twoja twarz zmieniła kolor…

\- Co? Ach… nie, wszystko w porządku, tylko lekko zakręciło mi się w głowie… niezbyt dobrze czuję się w takim tłumie. - Toris mógł być tylko wdzięczny, że oświetlenie nie było zbyt mocne i jako tako maskowało rumieniec, który oblał mu twarz. - Nie będziesz mieć nic przeciwko, jeśli skoczę po coś zimnego do picia? Zaraz będę z powrotem, żeby popatrzyć jak próbujesz swoich sił na parkiecie, przyrzekam.

\- No… okej, tylko nie zemdlej po drodze czy coś...

Toris burknął pod nosem że się postara, po czym zaczął się przedzierać w kierunku, w którym z tego co pamiętał powinien się znajdować jeden ze stolików z napojami. Potrzebował trochę ochłonąć i się wyciszyć… a przede wszystkim się ogarnąć, bo zachowywał się jak idiota. Nie potrafił znaleźć wytłumaczenia na to dlaczego zrobił się taki nerwowy, kiedy Amanda wytknęła mu, że przez cały występ szkieletów gapił się tylko na Feliksa. Po prostu Polak pokazał co umie, przy okazji wybijając mu z głowy wszelkie myśli jakoby jednak nie potrafił tańczyć i dlatego migał się od czynnego brania udziału w jego lekcjach.

\- Oglądałem jak mój kumpel daje czadu – mruknął pod nosem, podchodząc do stołu i rozglądając się za opcjami jakie miał. A przynajmniej próbował się rozglądnąć, bo na razie jego myśli zaprzątnięte były znalezieniem jak najrozsądniejszego wyjaśnienia dlaczego przez cały występ patrzył tylko na blondyna i dlaczego tak się zdenerwował kiedy został na tym przyłapany. - Nie, nie „przyłapany", nie robiłem nic niewłaściwego czy zakazanego… - Litwin pokręcił głową i poklepał się po policzkach, żeby się nieco otrzeźwić. Chwilowo odsunął temat swoich rozmyślań na bok, żeby w końcu się czegoś napić, w końcu po to podszedł do tego stolika.  
Dziwnych oranżadek, których na blacie było pełno, nie miał zamiaru się tykać. Już same kolory tych trunków go odrzucały, a kiedy do tego przeczytał, że zawierają alkohol, nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że powinien trzymać się od tego z daleka. Samej kwestii tego, co alkohol, nawet jeśli niskoprocentowy, robił na imprezie dla nastolatków, wolał nie roztrząsać. Nalał więc sobie soku pomarańczowego i odwrócił się w stronę parkietu, gdzie przygotowania do właściwej części konkursu tanecznego miały się już ku końcowi. Zgodnie z wcześniejszą obietnicą, powinien był tam wrócić i kibicować Amandzie, ale jakoś nie miał na to ochoty. Przynajmniej do czasu, póki nie uda mu się uspokoić i zapanować nad głupimi myślami, które nie dawały mu spokoju.

\- Po prostu… było na co popatrzeć, nie ma w tym nic dziwnego – mruknął, upijając łyk soku.

\- Truposzki dały czadu, co nie?

Toris odwrócił głowę, słysząc znajomy głos i o mało co nie zakrztusił się swoim napojem, widząc Owena Blevinsa. Futbolista przebrany był za… chyba za jakieś zwierzę, biorąc pod uwagę ilość sztucznego futra które na sobie miał.

\- Hej, spokojnie nie mam złych zamiarów – powiedział Amerykanin. Niby się uśmiechał, ale robił to w taki sposób, że Litwin mimowolnie spiął się jeszcze bardziej. - Co prawda ostatnio zalazłeś mi za skórę, razem z tamtym pedziem… Ale skoro do ciebie w sumie nic nie mam, kurdupel chyba spietrał i wystawił Lizzie do wiatru, całkiem słusznie zresztą, a impreza jest przednia… Po prostu szkoda byłoby psuć zajebisty wieczór jakimiś pierdołami, łapiesz o co mi chodzi?

\- Taaaaa… myślę że tak – powiedział powoli Toris, nadal mając się na baczności. Nie tak dawno obił Owenowi facjatę, za co ten obiecywał mu, że jeszcze pożałuje i nie wyglądał przy tym jakby żartował, a teraz ten zachowywał się… trochę mniej jak debil niż zwykle? Coś tu było mocno nie tak, ale jedno musiał Amerykaninowi przyznać – też nie miał ochoty wszczynać żadnych burd i niszczyć sobie całkiem udanego wieczora. Nie chcąc prowokować swojego rozmówcy, brunet darował sobie komentarz na temat Feliksa i Elizabety.

\- Fajnie że się rozumiemy.

\- Czego chcesz Owen? - zapytał Litwin, patrząc na futbolistę z ukosa.

\- O co ci chodzi? Chciałem tylko zagadać – odparł Amrykanin, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Szczerze w to wątpię – oświadczył Toris, ostrożnie odkładając swój kubek na stolik… tak na wszelki wypadek gdyby jednak potrzebował mieć wolne ręce. Zresztą i tak wypił już prawie wszystko, nawet nie zauważył kiedy. - Wybacz że poddaje w wątpliwość twoje dobre intencje, ale biorąc pod uwagę nasze ostatnie relacje i niemal stuprocentową pewność, że masz tu lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż gadanie akurat ze mną, to jakoś ciężko mi uwierzyć, że robisz to bezinteresownie.

\- Hmm… no tak, w końcu jesteś jednym z tych mądrzejszych kolesi – stwierdził Owen, odwracając się do stolika i obrzucając przelotnym spojrzeniem stojące na nim napoje. - W takim razie postawię sprawę jasno. Okej, przyznaję, że nasze ostatnie spotkanie sam na sam… no prawie sam na sam, nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych… mogłem powiedzieć o kilka rzeczy za dużo… - Po krótkim namyśle sięgnął po ten sam sok pomarańczowy, którym raczył się Litwin. - Ale przemyślałem to sobie i postanowiłem dać ci jeszcze jedną szansę, w końcu po co mamy skakać sobie do gardeł tuż przed rozpoczęciem sezonu?

\- Szansę na co?

\- Ujmę to tak: Przestań wtrącać nosa w nieswoje sprawy to nic ci się nie stanie. Kto wie, może nawet coś byś na tym zyskał.

\- Czyli sugerujesz, że nie będziesz uprzykrzał mi życia, a może nawet pozwolisz dołączyć do kręgu swoich przyd… znajomych, pod warunkiem, że następnym razem nie będę ci przeszkadzał jak będziesz chciał przerobić Feliksa na miazgę? - zapytał Toris oschłym tonem. - W takim razie z miejsca podziękuję, bo nie pasuje mi taki układ.

\- No to cholerna szkoda… chyba jednak nie jesteś taki inteligentny, skoro odrzucasz taką hojną ofertę. Wielu ludzi w naszej budzie dałoby się pokroić za taką szansę.

\- Wiesz, samookaleczanie jakoś nigdy mnie nie kręciło… Dlaczego w ogóle tak się uwziąłeś na Feliksa? Niczym ci nie zawinił, a Lizzie chyba dość jasno dała do zrozumienia, że chodzenie z tobą jej nie interesuje i że znęcanie się nad jej najlepszym kumplem to najgorsza ścieżka do tego żeby nakłonić ją do zmiany zdania.

\- Nie muszę ci niczego tłumaczyć, zwłaszcza, że nie przyjąłeś mojej propozycji. A to że nie bardzo rozumiesz jak świat działa, to już nie moja wina – stwierdził Owen, jednym haustem wychylając zawartość swojego kubka i odkładając go tuż obok kubka Litwina. Następnie bez słowa pożegnania, odwrócił się i odszedł w kierunku domu.

\- Okeeej… wiesz, że masz kłopoty kiedy szkolny przygłup zaczyna brzmieć jak przywódca jakiegoś gangu – mruknął Toris, czując jak przechodzą go ciarki. Teraz nie było mowy o odwrocie i trzymaniu się od tej całej sprawy z daleka. Chociaż sumienie pewnie i tak nie pozwoliłoby mu tego tak zostawić. - Boże… a chciałem tylko uczyć się w elitarnej szkole… - westchnął chwytając za swój kubek i dopijając resztę soku. Pusty kubeczek wyrzucił do stojącego obok stolika kosza, a następnie ruszył z powrotem w kierunku zewnętrznego parkietu. Mimo, że po tej miłej pogawędce, jakoś stracił ochotę do dalszego uczestniczenia w tym przyjęciu, to jednak obiecał swojej nieszczęsnej randce, że będzie jej kibicował.

\- Hmm… może po tym całym konkursie uda mi się jakoś wykręcić…

* * *

\- Gratuluje zostania królem tańczących szkieletów, czy teraz mogę zwracać się do ciebie per „wasza wysokość"? - zapytała Elizabeta z rozbawieniem, obracając w dłoniach koronę sklejoną z plastikowych kości, którą jej przyjaciel, wraz z małą torebką słodyczy, wygrał w konkursie.

\- Jeśli to uprawni mnie do otrzymywania daniny i korzystania z innych przywilejów, to proszę cię bardzo – mruknął Feliks, rozglądając się czy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. - To ten… teraz będziemy próbować podbić ten labirynt? - zapytał, odwracając się w kierunku piętrzącego się nad nimi żywopłotu. - Och… myślałem, że to tu po prostu rośnie – stwierdził przykucnąwszy, by bliżej przyjrzeć się jednej z doniczek w której posadzone były rośliny.

\- No z daleka to tak w sumie wyglądało – przytaknęła Węgierka, umieszczając koronę z powrotem na głowie blondyna. - Ale z drugiej strony kto chciałby mieć coś takiego na stałe w ogródku… i czy to aby odpowiedni klimat dla tego rodzaju roślin…

\- Kto bogatemu zabroni przywieźć sobie kilkadziesiąt krzaków, żeby postały jeden wieczór w ogrodzie. - Polak wzruszył ramionami, wyprostował się, po czym pomaszerował w stronę wejścia do labiryntu. - Chodźmy pozwiedzać, póki jest pusty… chyba.

\- Okej, ale jak będziesz się źle czuł, to daj znać.

\- Myślę, że skoro nie ma „dachu" to nic mi nie będzie… no i ścieżka jest dość szeroka. Na pewno nie będzie gorzej niż chwilę temu na parkiecie.

\- Hej, przecież poradziłeś sobie świetnie, pozamiataliście z Juanitą parkiet. Jak już przy tym jesteśmy, to czy ty brałeś potajemnie lekcje swingu?

\- Nie, po prostu zgubiłem się na YouTube, a potem zacząłem szukać trochę więcej informacji i podstaw. I Bogu niech będą dzięki, że Juanitę też porwali do tego durnego konkursu, bo bez kogoś znajomego obok, to chyba stałbym tam jak kołek – odparł Feliks. Zatrzymał się na chwile w miejscu, w którym było blisko do wyjścia, ale nie było ono widoczne, żeby przekonać się, czy jego klaustrofobia przypadkiem nie da o sobie znać. - Nienawidzę występować publicznie, bez względu na to czy to referat z angielskiego, czy taniec. A już w szczególności, kiedy ktoś porywa cię bez uprzedzenia i każe brać udział w jakimś konkursie.

\- Nie powiem, trochę się wystraszyłam tym nagłym zbiegowiskiem, zwłaszcza jak zobaczyłam, że ciebie też w to wkręcili – przyznała Elizabeta. - I jak, wszystko okej?

\- Ta, w porządku, możemy próbować dojść do środka. Może w środku będzie jakiś skarb, który będziemy mogli przytulić.

\- Albo nie ma żadnego środka i celem jest po prostu przejście na drugą stronę.

\- Albo.

Przez jakiś czas skupiali się tylko na tym, żeby spróbować pokonać labirynt. Nie obawiali się zbytnio o to, że się zgubią, zawsze mogli na chama przecisnąć się pomiędzy poszczególnymi krzewami. Zaś jeśli chodziło o wystrój wnętrza i straszaki umieszczone po drodze, to niestety nie robiły dużego wrażenia, wejście było znacznie lepiej przyozdobione.

\- To ten… jak ci poszła twoja tajna misja szpiegowska? - zapytał Feliks, gdy natrafili na kolejny ślepy zaułek. - Masz jakieś pikantne ploteczki?

\- Byłam zajęta czymś innym niż pikantne ploteczki… chociaż i tak dowiedziałam się kilku ciekawych rzeczy z tej kategorii. Bardziej byłam zajęta wartościowymi informacjami i przy okazji unikaniem Owena, chyba mnie nie przyuważył, ale wolałam trzymać się od niego z daleka.

\- Ja w sumie nie widziałem ani nie słyszałem nic interesującego, oprócz kilku osób, które wciągały te alkoholizowane oranżadki, jakby jutra miało nie być. Tak swoją drogą to za co przebrał się Owen?

\- Słyszałam, że za niedźwiedzia, czy tam niedźwiedziołaka, ale z daleka bardziej przypominał goryla.

\- Mam wrażenie, że to jego duchowe zwierzę czy coś…

\- To całkiem prawdopodobne… Z innych ciekawszych spraw, to widziałam Torisa w towarzystwie Amandy Miles, prawdopodobnie przyszłej kandydatki na przewodniczącą koła naukowego w naszej szkole.

\- Poważnie? - zdziwił się blondyn. - Łał, szybko się zaaklimatyzował na tej imprezie.

\- Alfred go z nią umówił – sprostowała Lizzie.

\- Aha…

\- Alfreda też spotkałam, sądząc po jego zachowaniu i tym co usłyszałam od Torisa, to tym razem nasz znajomy Litwin nieźle się wkurzył.

\- A to mnie nawet nie dziwi, ten to się potrafi wkurzyć o byle co, a co dopiero za kolejną taką akcję ze strony Alfreda – burknął Feliks, wznosząc oczy ku niebu. Węgierka tylko pokręciła głową, wzdychając cicho, z tego co zauważyła, to tylko Polak potrafił wkurzyć bruneta „byle czym".

\- Tak na marginesie, to jestem zaskoczona... jakby to ująć... poziomem tej domówki. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja jestem pod wrażeniem tego jak szybko jej uczestnicy żegnają się z trzeźwością – stwierdziła Lizzie z lekkim ubolewaniem w głosie. - Wiem, że byliśmy spóźnieni i impreza trwa już jakiś czas, no ale bez przesady...

\- No ja też, a coś przecież na ten temat wiem – przyznał Feliks. Korzystając z okazji, chwilowo zdjął maskę, żeby nieco odetchnąć. - Cholera ich wie, może dorwali coś mocniejszego niż oranżadki z paroma procentami, a jak już przy nich jesteśmy, to te które tu mają nie smakują jakoś wybitnie.

\- Uuu, powiem twojej mamie że pijesz alkohol!

\- Tak długo jak nie nawalę się jak szpadel, to mama nie będzie mieć pretensji. A jak się nawalę, to przestanie się do mnie przyznawać, co mnie ani nie zdziwi ani nie zrani, bo też bym się do siebie nie przyznawał, gdybym upił się czymś takim.

\- Wiesz… ja tylko żartowałam, ale dobrze wiedzieć…

\- Możesz mi to wpisać do kartoteki – oznajmił Polak uprzejmym tonem. - Och… patrz, mówiłem, że w tym labiryncie są skarby. - Z nieco zdziwioną, ale zadowoloną miną, odkleił od czaszki plastikowego szkieletu, na którego natrafili w kolejnym ślepym zaułku, banknot pięciodolarowy.

\- Ej… a co jeśli to kolejny z tych konkursów niespodzianek? - zapytała nagle Elizabeta. Odniosła takie wrażenie, że ten banknot nie znalazł się tu przez przypadek, a organizatorzy zapewne mieli zamiar w najbliższej przyszłości zachęcić uczestników imprezy do zapoznania się z atrakcją jaką był ten labirynt.

\- W takim razie zmywamy się stąd i to jak najszybciej, zanim weseli biesiadnicy zaczną zwiedzać – odparł Feliks, wsuwając pieniądze do kieszeni. - Nie mam ochoty brać udziału w kolejnych zawodach, zwłaszcza jeśli miałyby się one rozgrywać w takim otoczeniu.

\- Wracajmy – przytaknęła Węgierka – może jeszcze uda mi się jeszcze usłyszeć to i owo…

\- Jeszcze nie masz dość pikantnych ploteczek? - westchnął Feliks przewalając oczyma.

\- Powtórzę raz jeszcze: ja nie szukam pikantnych ploteczek, tylko rzetelnych informacji, istnieje realna szansa, że zdobędę coś na Owena – stwierdziła Lizzie z oburzeniem. - A nawet gdyby tak było, to pragnę zauważyć, że twoje taneczne popisy brutalnie przerwały moją misję wywiadowczą.

\- Och, czyli to znowu moja wina? Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi… - Polak sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej komórkę, żeby rzucić okiem na godzinę. - Wiesz, mój okres próbny za niedługo się kończy. W związku z tym, jak już stąd wyjdziemy, będziesz mogła wyruszyć na kolejną misję, a ja sobie przycupnę gdzieś z boczku, tym razem upewniając się, że nikt mnie nie porwie ani mi krzywdy nie zrobi. No co? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem, kiedy dziewczyna posłała mu powątpiewające spojrzenie.

\- Nic nic. - Lizzie machnęła lekceważąco ręką. Talent Feliksa do wpadania w kłopoty skutecznie niwelował wszelkie środki ostrożności, ale wolała nie mówić tego na głos. - Ile ci zostało tego okresu próbnego?

\- Jakieś pół godziny.

\- Hmm…

\- Lizzie na litość boską, wiem, że ostatnio przydarzyła mi się seria niefortunnych zdarzeń, ale miej trochę wiary we mnie i w to, że jednak mam trochę szczęścia w życiu.

\- Czy ja wiem…

\- Najwyżej wymknę się wcześniej, więc będziesz mogła na mnie jutro nawrzeszczeć.

\- Mmm… no dobra, ale naprawdę bądź ostrożny… pamiętaj, że gdzieś tu się szwenda taki jeden goryl.

\- To fascynujące, że zgodziłaś się dopiero kiedy zaproponowałem ci możliwość dania ci wymówki żeby mnie ochrzanić. - Kiedy zbliżyli się do wyjścia z labiryntu, Feliks na powrót założył maskę, a swoją koronę schował do torby z cukierkami, żeby nie zwracać na siebie większej uwagi. - Tak więc masz moje błogosławieństwo, idź znaleźć coś na tego kretyna. Tylko też bądź ostrożna, goryl-socjopata nie brzmi jak bezpieczne połączenie.

\- Spokojnie, będę trzymać bezpieczny dystans… i przepraszam, to raczej nie była najbardziej fascynująca impreza…

\- I tak było lepiej niż zakładałem. – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. – Najadłem się, napiłem, może mimowolnie ale coś zatańczyłem, pooglądałem sobie jak zachowują się uczniowie super elitarnej szkoły, kiedy popuści się im kaganiec i nawet nikt mi nie przywalił. Mogę to uznać za znośny wieczór.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć, w nagrodę nie nawrzeszczę na ciebie jeśli zmyjesz się odrobinę wcześniej.

\- Dzięki ci wasza łaskawość, z chęcią skorzystam z tego aktu miłosierdzia… - oświadczył Feliks, kłaniając się teratralnie.

\- _Dla tych którzy nie są zainteresowani tańcem – nie musicie się o nic martwić, zaraz startujemy z konkursem na najlepszy kostium, a później zapowiada się małe poszukiwanie skarbów!_

 _-_ I to czym prędzej – dodał, rzucając w stronę parkietu, na którym wcześniej wystąpił, nieco zaniepokojone spojrzenie. - Naprawdę nie mam zamiaru dać się porwać po raz kolejny.

* * *

 **Niespodzianka, Feliks nie dostał łomotu! :D**

 **I chyba kolejny rozdział też będzie z tego fika, tak żeby zakończyć ten temat. Wiem, że nie był jakoś bardzo rozwinięty, ale nie chciałam tkwić przy nim jakoś bardzo długo, sami wiecie jak potrafię się rozpisać. Tak wracając na chwilę do tańca - nie zapomniałam o pewnym wątku, o którym napomknęłam, także spokojnie** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **No i wpadłam na nowy sposób torturowania was :v  
Nie wiem czy go zrealizuję ale... gdyby tak do okazjonalnych cliffhangerów, dodać takie drobne teasery... może z tym w przyszłości poeksperymentuję (¬‿¬) **

**Ostatnio sporo eksperymentuje, głównie z fikami, które pewnie nie ujrzą światła dziennego, bo mi życia braknie na pisanie :v**

 **Tradycyjnie do zobaczenia w kolejnym rozdziale, trzymajcie się ciepło...  
Tylko proszę o zwrócenie mi ładnej pogody, powódź nie jest czymś, za czym tęsknie. **


	17. Chapter 17

**No witam, wiem, że trochę mnie nie było, ale nie martwcie się, wciąż żyję i piszę.**

 **Może mi nie uwierzycie, ale wakacje wcale nie sprawiają, że ma się więcej czasu. Po prostu marnuje się go na inne rzeczy i człowiek męczy się w inny sposób :v**

 **Tutaj wyjazd, tam niespodziewany wyjazd, a do tego event w czołgach, na który zmarnowałam już tyle czasu, że nie mam zamiaru odpuścić, póki nie wygrinduję tego czego chcę.**

 **Ten rozdział jest jednym z tych krótszych. Nie żebym nie miała pomysłu jak go dalej pociągnąć, po prostu nieco go przemodelowałam w ostatniej chwili, jak to mi się często zdarza.  
W każdym razie macie tutaj krótką lekturkę, co by letni wypoczynek umilić. Albo chociaż konieczność pracy w takie upały osłodzić.**

* * *

Po rozmowie z Owenem, Torisowi ciężko się było skupić na obserwowaniu dalszej części zawodów. W poprzedniej szkole zdarzyło mu się raz czy dwa podpaść jakiemuś dzieciakowi i mieć z tego powodu nieprzyjemności, ale to co się teraz działo, to był jakiś ponury żart. Groźby, które bez większych problemów można było podciągnąć pod karalne, nie były czymś, czego się spodziewał, że spotka go w szkole średniej i to w dodatku o takiej renomie.  
Może to te wszystkie rewelacje i rozmyślanie o swojej obecnej sytuacji sprawiły, że po jakimś czasie zaczęło mu się lekko kręcić w głowie. Z opóźnieniem zauważył, kiedy podeszła do niego Amanda. Dobrych kilka sekund zajęło mu stwierdzenie, że dziewczyna coś do niego mówi. Dopiero kiedy zauważył, że uniosła pytająco brwi, wyglądając przy tym na nieco sfrustrowaną, zdobył się na to żeby pokiwać głową i bąknąć, że świetnie sobie poradziła, modląc się przy tym, by nie okazało się, że mówiła o czymś zupełnie innym. Wyglądało na to, że tym razem mu się upiekło, bo jej twarz wypogodziła się i zaczęła mówić dalej.

\- Moim zdaniem powinieneś wziąć udział w zawodach na najlepszy kostium – oświadczyła Amanda, ocierając pot z czoła. Trochę się zmachała swoim występem na parkiecie, dała z siebie ile mogła i liczyła na to, że trud się jej opłaci. Na razie pozostało jej tylko trzymać kciuki… i próbować jakoś dotrzeć do Torisa, bo od występu szkieletów zachowywał się, delikatnie mówiąc, dziwacznie. - Halo, jest tam kto? - zapytała, machnąwszy ręką przed twarzą chłopaka.

\- Hę? - mruknął Litwin z zaskoczoną miną.

\- Powiedziałam, że powinieneś startować w konkursie na kostium. Myślę, że masz naprawdę spore szanse wyg… słuchasz ty mnie w ogóle? - W głosie dziewczyny dało się wyczuć rosnące poddenerwowanie.

\- Tak myślę...? - Toris zmarszczył brwi, starając się przeanalizować obecną sytuację. Co nie było takie łatwe, bo muzyka dudniła mu w uszach, a migające światła wprawiały w coraz większe oszołomienie. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, co właściwie Amanda do niego powiedziała. - Chwila, w jakim konkursie na kostium?

\- Przed chwilą prowadzący zapowiedział, że tuż po tym jak ustalą i ogłoszą wyniki konkursu tańca, odbędzie się konkurs na najlepsze przebranie wieczoru. - Amanda zaczynała poważnie zastanawiać się nad tym, czy brunet aby na pewno poszedł się tylko napić. Może poszedł szukać tej swojej koleżanki z wcześniej… albo zachciało mu się poznać następną...

\- Och… nie, nie mam ochoty na żadne konkursy…

Z jednej Toris czuł się okropnie, z drugiej jednak rozpierała go energia… już sam nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Kręcący się w pobliżu ludzie zlewali się w falującą, różnokolorową falę, przyprawiającą go o mdłości. Logika podpowiadała mu, że najlepiej przeprosić dziewczynę, usiąść na chwilę w jakimś względnie spokojnym miejscu i poczekać aż świat przestanie wirować wokół niego. W najgorszym wypadku wróciłby do akademika, nawet gdyby miało to rozzłościć jego partnerkę. Jeśli Amanda nie potrafiłaby zrozumieć, że mu przykro, ale źle się czuł i musiał odpocząć, to nawet pomimo tego że wydawała mu się fajną dziewczyną, to nie wyłaziłby ze skóry żeby ją udobruchać.

\- To może pójdziemy potańczyć? Jak już ogłoszą wyniki i...

\- Jasne – odparł z marszu Litwin, ujmując swoją partnerkę pod ramię. Wbrew wcześniejszym, całkiem rozsądnym rozmyślaniom, uznał, że taniec to świetny pomysł. Przynajmniej dzięki temu byłby w stanie spuścić trochę pary, bo stanie w miejscu zaczynało go po prostu drażnić.

\- Ale poczekaj chwilę! - Dziewczyna zaśmiała się nieco nerwowo, zdziwiona nagłym zrywem Litwina. - Najpierw muszą ogłosić wyniki, dopiero potem parkiet będzie wolny.

\- Możemy po prostu wrócić do środka… - mruknął Toris, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

\- Owszem, ale wolałabym zostać tutaj, może uda mi się coś wygrać, myślę że dobrze mi poszło… No i chciałabym trochę odpocząć, bo w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie stałam sobie z boku, popijając drinki.

\- No okej… - westchnął chłopak zrezygnowany, puszczając Amandę. Nie minęło nawet dziesięć sekund do czasu jak uznał, że nie da rady wystać w miejscu aż do ogłoszenia wyników. - Zaraz wracam – oświadczył robiąc krok w stronę dalszej części ogrodu.

\- Chwila… że co?! Co cię nagle napadło?!

\- Nie wiem… muszę się… przejść… zrobić… cokolwiek, nie dam rady ustać w miejscu. Wrócę jak ogłoszą już wyniki – rzucił przez ramię, nie dając dziewczynie szans na odpowiedź. Na ten moment Amanda była zbyt zdezorientowana zachowaniem bruneta, żeby chociaż porządnie się na niego wkurzyć. A zanim zdążyła dojść do siebie, chłopak rozpłynął się w tłumie.

* * *

Toris poczuł minimalną ulgę, kiedy znalazł się w tej części ogrodu, w której było mniej ludzi. Było nieco ciszej i zostawił za sobą te wszystkie mrugające światła, dzięki czemu świat przestał wirować mu przed oczyma… a przynajmniej trochę zwolnił. Jeszcze kilka minut temu, był zaniepokojony tym co się z nim działo, jednak postępujący bałagan w jego głowie sprawił, że cały ten niepokój wyparował. Świat wydawał mu się piękniejszy, cały pesymizm związany z tym przyjęciem został zastąpiony przez euforię, która niemal rozsadzała go od środka. I ta muzyka… jak wcześniej mógł sądzić, że niektóre kawałki nie były w jego guście? Były cudowne, ta melodia… mógłby przysiąc, że _widział_ wydobywające się z głośników dźwięki, łączące się z całym miszmaszem i wprowadzające jeszcze większy chaos. Zaśmiał się głośno, przystając na chwilę w miejscu. Bez żadnego powodu, po prostu poczuł taką potrzebę i nie widział powodów dla którego miałby tego nie robić.

\- Hej, przystojniaku, dlaczego jesteś tutaj sam, zamiast bawić się razem z innymi? - Litwin rozejrzał się wokół, szukając tego przystojniaka, jednak nie widząc nikogo innego, uznał że dziewczyna, która to powiedziała mówi do niego. Nie był do końca pewny, skąd jego rozmówczyni się wzięła. Z jakiegoś powodu miał przeczucie, jakby tu na niego czekała... ale to przecież nie miało sensu, zupełnie jej nie znał, więc czemu miałaby czekać.

\- Chciałem się przejść, potrzebowałem... - Zamyślił się na chwilę, próbując przypomnieć sobie dlaczego właściwie wybrał się na spacer, był niemal pewny, że jeszcze kilka sekund temu to wiedział. - Potrzebowałem ochłonąć – stwierdził w końcu, wzruszając ramionami. Nie czuł żeby było mu gorąco, ale zabrzmiało to jak całkiem sensowny argument.

\- W pełni cię rozumiem, impreza jest po prostu dzika – zaśmiała się dziewczyna. - Aleee… - zaczęła przeciągle, podchodząc do niego i przytulając w bardzo sugestywny sposób. - Skoro nikogo innego nie ma w pobliżu, to co ty na to, żeby zamiast chłodno, dla odmiany zrobiło się gorąco? - zapytała z kocim uśmiechem.

Zrozumienie co jego nowa „znajoma" miała na myśli nie było specjalnie trudne. W sumie była całkiem ładna… przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, w półmroku panującym w tej części ogrodu nie był w stanie tego dokładnie ocenić. Tak czy siak propozycja wydawała mu się kusząca.

\- Przepraszam bardzo, kolega jest zajęty. - Litwin poczuł jak ktoś chwyta go za ramię i ciągnie bardziej w głąb ogrodu. - Rany stary co ci tyle zajęło?

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia – odparł Toris z rozbrajającą szczerością, machając zaskoczonej i widocznie zirytowanej dziewczynie na do widzenia. Teraz jego uwaga skupiła się na tej drugiej osobie, chłopaku dla odmiany, który wydawał się go znać. Jemu też wydawało się, że skądś tego typa kojarzy. Starał się go zidentyfikować, ale jego uwagę rozpraszały inne bodźce. Na przykład przed chwilą szli po trawie, a teraz pod ich stopami chrzęścił drobny żwir... a potem znowu weszli na trawę, przy okazji mijając wielką ścianę z krzaków. Rozpoznał jeszcze wyłączoną fontannę, przedstawiającą chyba jakąś rybę i altankę ogrodową, a potem nagle jego towarzysz się zatrzymał.

\- Okej, tutaj jeszcze nasi wyjątkowo radośni rówieśnicy chyba jeszcze nie dotarli – mruknął ten bardzo znajomo wyglądający obcy chłopak, odwracając w jego stronę i zdejmując maskę, którą miał na twarzy. - Sorki za przerwanie ci ciekawie przebiegającej rozmowy, ale mam do ciebie taką jedną małą prośbę. Potem możesz wrócić do tej panny, może nie wściekła się na ciebie aż tak bardzo.

\- Och, hej, Feliks! - zawołał radośnie Toris, rozpoznając w końcu z kim miał teraz do czynienia, w czym bardzo pomagała mu, znajdująca się po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia, latarnia uliczna. - Masz zarąbisty kostium, zupełnie cię nie poznałem!

Feliks spojrzał na bruneta jakby ten spadł z księżyca, przecież widzieli się jeszcze przed wejściem na przyjęcie, więc wiedział jaki ma kostium i powinien bez problemu go rozpoznać.

\- Okeeej… fajnie... – powiedział powoli Polak, uznając że może po prostu Toris niedowidział w ciemnościach, ewentualnie robił sobie z niego jaja. - W każdym razie sprawa wygląda tak, dostałem przepustkę od swojego kuratora społecznego i chce się urwać z tej jakże przedniej imprezy…

\- Ale dlaczego? Fajnie jest – powiedział Litwin, wciąż z tym samym radosnym uśmiechem, który zaczynał przyprawiać blondyna o gęsią skórkę.

\- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba, ale mnie nie bardzo przypadła do gustu. Znaczy było jeszcze znośnie póki mnie nie porwano, ponadto chciałbym zminimalizować szanse na ponowne spotkanie Owena…

\- Owen jest dupkiem – oświadczył głośno Toris z wyczuwalną w głosie irytacją. Plus był taki że przestał się w końcu uśmiechać, ale dla odmiany zrobił taką minę, że jeśli dodać do tego jego kostium to prezentował się dość przerażająco.

\- Tak, to ustaliliśmy już jakiś czas temu… - Feliks zaczynał podejrzewać, że brunet chyba najzwyczajniej w świecie się upił… Co wydawało mu się mocno nie pasować do jego stylu bycia. Chociaż z drugiej strony nie znał go aż tak dobrze, więc przeczucie mogło go mylić. - Wracając do tematu, chcę się stąd ulotnić, ale nie chcę korzystać z głównego wejścia. Mam wrażenie, że po tym szkieletowym konkursie tańca, moja wspaniała strategia, z niezwracaniem na siebie uwagi, przestała działać. I to jest moment w którym, używając swoich koszykarskich supermocy, pomożesz mi przedostać się przez ogrodzenie.

\- Mam tobą rzucić? - Na twarzy Torisa zagościło szczere zdumienie.

\- Wystarczy jak mnie podsadzisz… Chryste panie – Feliks westchnął ciężko, uderzając się dłonią w czoło. Nie miał pojęcia co i ile wypił Toris, ale zachowywał się tak jakby od początku imprezy walił jednego alkopopa za drugim, jak co poniektóre osoby, które miał już okazje zaobserwować. - Ileś ty się nachlał?

\- Nic nie piłem – odparł Litwin, rozglądając się po okolicy z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem.

\- Mhmmm… i odkąd tu jesteś siedzisz o suchym pysku? - zapytał blondyn z powątpiewaniem.

\- Nie piłem żadnego alkoholu – poprawił się Toris, skupiając wzrok na swoim rozmówcy i marszcząc brwi. - Tylko sok pomarańczowy… i jakąś oranżadę…

\- Oranżadę? Tylko jedną? - Feliks podrapał się po karku z niepewną miną, gdy Toris pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi. Zachowywał się raczej tak, jakby miał za sobą całą zgrzewkę albo nawet dwie. Wniosek był taki, że albo kłamał ile wypił, albo próbował czegoś mocniejszego niż alkopop… albo miał naprawdę słabą głowę i faktycznie jedna alkoholowa oranżadka załatwiła go na cacy. Która z tych wersji nie byłaby prawdziwa, to zaczynał mieć wątpliwości co do tego czy powinien zostawić bruneta samemu sobie.

\- Hmm… gdzie masz Alfreda? - zapytał ostrożnie.

\- Nie wiem – burknął Litwin z irytacją. - Alfred też jest dupkiem…

\- Okej, czyli Lizzie nie kłamała i Al naprawdę przegiął pałkę… - To nieco komplikowało sytuację, bo nie miał kogo poprosić, żeby przypilnował chłopaka, po tym jak on da nogę z tego party. Ktoś by się pewnie znalazł, na przykład Alfred, nawet jeśli czasem irytował, był godny zaufania w takich sytuacjach. Chociaż gdy pomyślał o tym kilka sekund dłużej, to i tak raczej nie dałby rady poprosić Amerykanina, bo znając jego, to był teraz tam gdzie najwięcej się działo, a on nie miał zamiaru się tam udawać. No i Toris wciąż był na niego zły, więc ta opcja odpadała.

Z drugiej strony… była taka mała nadzieja, że pomimo zachowywania się jak kretyn, brunet wciąż miał w sobie jakieś resztki rozsądku i nie było się czym przejmować.

Musiał to tylko sprawdzić, żeby uspokoić sumienie, a potem wynegocjować wyjście awaryjne, o którym już Litwinowi wspomniał.

\- Hmm… czyli mówisz, że nic nie piłeś… - powiedział powoli Feliks. - W takim razie pewnie czujesz się świetnie.

\- Chyba nigdy nie czułem się lepiej – stwierdził Toris z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Żadnych zawrotów głowy?

\- Nie.

\- Mdłości?

\- Nie, właściwie to jestem trochę głodny…

\- Ile palców pokazuję?

\- Trzy… czy to jakiś quiz?

\- Coś w tym guście – mruknął Feliks, pocierając brodę. Jak na razie poza nietypowym zachowaniem, Toris nie wykazywał typowych oznak upojenia. Zapachu alkoholu też nie czuł, więc chyba jedyne co mu pozostało, to zaproponować coś na co „normalny" Toris nigdy w życiu by się nie zgodził.

\- Hej… idziemy się całować? - palnął Polak bez namysłu, rzucając pierwsze co mu przyszło do głowy. Nie miał pojęcia skąd mu to przyszło do głowy, ale poczuł natychmiastową ochotę na odgryzienie sobie języka.

\- Dobra – odparł radośnie Litwin.

Feliks wytrzeszczył oczu, czując jak go zatkało. Teraz miał stuprocentową pewność, że zostawienie bruneta na tej imprezie mogło się źle skończyć. Skoro na taką propozycję reagował z takim entuzjazmem, to propozycji zostania nastoletnim ojcem pewnie też by nie odrzucił. Biorąc pod uwagę tą pannę z wcześniej, to taki obrót spraw wcale by go nie zdziwił. Może i nie był to jego biznes, ale miał wobec Torisa dług wdzięczności za to, że ocalił go przed kompletnym przemodelowaniem twarzy, o ile tylko na tym by się to skończyło i przy okazji skopał Owenowi dupę. To była dobra okazja, żeby się odpłacić.

\- To był żart! - powiedział szybko, cofając się i unosząc ręce w obronnym geście, gdy brunet zrobił krok w jego stronę. - Nie mówiłem poważnie! Ale za to mam inny świetny pomysł, chcesz wiedzieć jaki?!

\- Jaki? - zapytał Toris z niepokojącym ożywieniem.

\- Pójdziemy sobie stąd w pizdu – zaczął powoli blondyn, modląc się żeby Litwin ani się nie stawiał, ani nie wpadł na jakiś genialny pomysł, który zwaliłby go z nóg – czy to dosłownie, czy w przenośni. - Przespacerujemy się spokojnie do akademika, może zamówimy pizzę czy coś skoro jesteś głodny… - Feliks urwał na chwilę, uzmysławiając sobie, że znalezienie o tej godzinie w Halloween lokalu, który byłby czynny i zrealizowałby zamówienie, mogło stanowić pewien problem. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że liczy się efekt, a być może do czasu aż dotrą do akademika, brunet w ogóle zapomni że była mowa o jakiejś pizzy. - A potem pójdziemy spać jak grzeczne dzieci, rano obudzimy się rześcy, wypoczęci i wszystko będzie cacy.

\- Hmm… - Toris zrobił taką minę, że przez chwilę Polak miał obawy, że zaraz usłyszy odmowę. - Czy to jest zaproszenie na randkę?

\- Nie… - Feliks z trudem powstrzymał się, żeby nie strzelić sobie ręką w czoło. Nie miał bladego pojęcia dlaczego Litwin tak się palił na romansowanie, ale zaczął kwestionować, czy jego dług wdzięczności aby na pewno jest aż tak wielki. Na jego nieszczęście fakty przemawiały same za siebie. - To ten… będziemy się zbierać, tak? - zapytał ostrożnie.

\- Okej – odparł Toris, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Ee… no to fajnie… - wydukał nieco zaskoczony Feliks. Spodziewał się nieco więcej oporu, ale nie miał zamiaru narzekać. - To teraz tylko… _kurwa… -_ syknął pod nosem blondyn. Przecież skoro obaj mieli się stąd zmyć, to trzeba było nieco zmienić plan ucieczki. Ogrodzenie było wysokie, zrobione z gładziutkich desek, w dodatku ułożonych tak, że nie dało się na nie wspiąć. Nigdzie w pobliżu nie dostrzegał żadnego obiektu, który by im teraz pomógł. - Umm… raczej nie dasz rady tego przeskoczyć co?

\- Nie bardzo – oświadczył Toris, mierząc płot spojrzeniem. - Może sięgnę palcami krawędzi, ale nie dam rady się podciągnąć.

\- No to mamy mały problem – westchnął Feliks. - Hmm… to może zrobimy tak, że podsadzisz mnie, a potem wyjdziesz głównymi drzwiami i…

\- Nie chcę…

\- No świetnie… a jak inaczej chcesz stąd wyjść? Ja cię nie dam rady wciągnąć na górę. O podsadzeniu też nie ma mowy, bo wtedy ja bym został na dole, a już mówiłem, dlaczego nie chcę korzystać z głównych drzwi. Płot chcesz rozwalić czy jak?

\- Mogę spróbować – stwierdził Litwin, odwracając się przodem w stronę płotu i zaczynając się cofać.

\- Co?! Nie, poczekaj! Zrobisz sobie krzy… - Zanim Feliks zdążył dokończyć zdanie, Toris wziął rozpęd i ruszył prosto na ogrodzenie. Polak przeżegnał się szybko, modląc się żeby brunet nic sobie nie złamał. Wolał nie wiedzieć co zrobiłby trener drużyny koszykarskiej, gdyby jeden z jego najlepszych zawodników załatwił się tuż przed rozpoczęciem sezonu. Tuż przed zderzeniem zacisnął powieki, a ułamek sekundy później rozległ się głośny huk i jeszcze głośniejszy trzask. Po krótkim namyśle uznał, że lepiej będzie zmienić intencje i modlić się o to, żeby to wszystko okazało się kolejnym z jego durnych snów. Naturalnie rzeczywistość musiała go rozczarować. - _O chuju złoty… -_ wyszeptał, kiedy odważył się w końcu otworzyć oczy.

Najwyraźniej Feliks mocno przecenił wytrzymałość ogrodzenia… albo nie docenił destruktywnych zdolności Torisa. Segment płotu, który przed chwilą przed nim stał, leżał teraz na chodniku, częściowo wystając na drogę, a te sąsiednie przechyliły się niebezpiecznie, również grożąc upadkiem.

\- Udało się! - oznajmił radośnie sprawca całego tego bałaganu, podnosząc się z desek na których wylądował i otrzepując ubranie. Część metalowych płytek, pokrywających lewy rękaw kostiumu, powyginała się, ale poza tym Litwin nie wyglądał na zbytnio uszkodzonego.

\- Zapytałbym czy zupełnie ci odbiło, ale to chyba jest już jasne – stwierdził Polak, spoglądając nerwowo w stronę domu, w którym odbywała się impreza. Miał wrażenie, że muzyka nieco przycichła… - Nic ci nie jest?

\- Ręka mnie boli – mruknął brunet, rozmasowując ramię, którym staranował ogrodzenie.

\- Ciekawe z jakiego powodu, normalnie nie mam pojęcia – powiedział Feliks z ironią. - Telefonu nie zgubiłeś?

Toris pomacał się po kieszeniach z zamyśloną miną.

\- Nie.

\- Portfela?

\- Nie brałem nic oprócz telefonu.

\- No to fajnie, a teraz spieprzamy, zanim ktoś przyjdzie sprawdzić co się stało. Mam dziwne przeczucie, że twoje heroiczne dokonanie nie przypadnie do gustu gospodarzowi imprezy.

* * *

 **No to ten, ciąg dalszy nastąpi :v**

 **Nie jestem pewna kiedy, bo chyba zrobię sobie chwilę przerwy od tego opowiadania i zajmę się innym. Kandydatów oczywiście jest wielu, a który "zwycięży" to klasycznie jedna wielka niewiadoma.**

 **Trzymajcie się ludzie, nie wiem jak wy, ale ja mam nadzieję, że zacznie w końcu padać, bo słońce ostatnimi czasy, delikatnie mówiąc: pojebało.**


End file.
